All about Dianna
by Taenrae
Summary: Dianna esta últimamente obsesionada con descubrir todo lo que se dicen del mundo ACHELE. Lejos de sentirse poco identificada con lo que ve, le gusta sospechosamente mirar todas esas paginas. ¿Cambiara la relación entre ellas a raíz de esta nueva afición?
1. Capítulo 1: Hot

**All about Dianna **

**Capitulo 1 **

Dianna dormía cuando el sonido de su móvil la despertó, miro el nombre en la pantalla y una pequeña mueca se formo en su rostro al ver el que era su agente Ann.  
>Ella sabia que a las horas que llamaba no seria por asuntos de trabajo, si no por algún tipo de rumor absurdo que le preocupara por algún motivo tan simple como la apariencia, cosa que Dianna no llevaba especialmente bien.<p>

D: Dime

A: Buenas noches, ¿no te habré despertado?

D: Si… bueno, pero no tiene importancia… ¿qué pasa?

A: Nada, que estaba mirando el twitter y no he podido evitar notar el revuelo que se ha formado porque Lea ha comentado que "su chica" estaba muy "hot"

Una leve sonrisa se formo en la cara de Dianna al escuchar ese comentario, aun no había mirado su Twitter ese día y no sabia de la existencia de ese twitt, pero a ella lejos de molestarle, le gustaba pensar que Lea la podía ver "hot".

D: ¿Y?

A: Nada, que ya sabes que opino de esto.

D: Si lo se, ya me lo has hecho saber varias veces, pero hay que restarle importancia a los comentarios de Lea en Twitter - Hizo una leve pausa y se entristeció un poco al decir en alto lo que realmente pensaba - cuando llama de forma compulsiva a cualquier mujer "su chica".

A: Si bueno, pero ya sabes que no entiendo porque parece haceros gracia todos esos rumores que os rodean, y como lejos de desmentirlos parece que os gusta alimentarlos.

D: Primero, nosotras no alimentamos nada, simplemente nos comportamos como somos. Segundo, si para ti alimentar algo es que cada una de nosotras haya tenido novio a lo largo de su vida, no se como desmentir algo que no es cierto.

A: Pues alimentar es llamar a "su chica hot"

D: Como te digo ella llama "su chica" hasta a la vecina del cuarto… Además que no se para que cuentas todo esto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

A: Nada, simplemente que no contestes tu algo por el estilo, que al final hay mil mujeres que suspiran por vosotras revolucionadas y analizando cada paso o mirada que hacéis.

D: A mi no me molesta que suspiren por mi "mujeres revolucionadas" como las has llamado, cualquier publico es bueno, y tengo entendido que el publico homosexual es especialmente fiel.

A: Se que no te importa, simplemente que en esta industria la homosexualidad a los 25 años no es tan fácil como ser Jodie Foster con su Oscar, su carrera consolidada y sus 50 años… que para alguien que acaba de empezar y puede terminar antes de empezar.

D: Bueno, pero no hay problema, porque yo no soy gay, no soy lesbiana. Rumores hay siempre sobre cualquier cosa, si dejara que mis rumores no me permitieran vivir mi vida, simplemente no viviría.

A: Ya sabes que yo solo quiero cuidar de ti y de tu imagen.

D: Pues no te preocupes tanto por esos comentarios, porque no son ciertos, y si lo fueran serias una agente encargada de ser sincera con una veinteañera lesbiana, que no estaría dispuesta a vivir en una mentira y seguiría el ejemplo de Amber Heard, que por lo que yo se sigue trabajando después de decir abiertamente que es lesbiana

A: Dianna, siempre hay excepciones que confirman la regla

D: Dejalo, enserio que no vamos a preocuparnos por algo por lo que no hay que hacerlo.

A: Ok

D: Bueno, me voy a seguir durmiendo, que mañana tengo que despertarme pronto para trabajar con "mi chica"- dijo en tono burlón.

A: Ja Ja Ja… Buenas noches Dianna

D: Buenas noches Ann

Dianna colgó el teléfono y se quedo pensando, sabia que Ann solo se preocupaba por ella, pero no podía evitar enfadarse al darse cuenta esas cosas que siempre se achacaban a la "industria" del cine, no sabia porque siempre todo tenia que ser de una forma tan puritana y sacada del mundo actual.  
>Ella siempre había pensado que cada uno tenia derecho a vivir su vida como le pareciera, sin tener que emitir etiquetas de blanco o negro, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso de no poner etiquetas solo le molestaba porque la que se tendría que colocar a ella misma desde que conoció a Lea le daba miedo asumirla. ¿Cómo asumes que lo que tu creías ser no es tan seguro y una persona puede desmontar los cimientos de tu forma de vivir?<p>

Dianna si había podido sentir alguna vez curiosidad por el sexo femenino, pero con quien había dejado dar rienda a su pasión siempre habían sido hombres, por eso le descolocaba tanto sentir eso que sentía por Lea, no quería pensarlo, no quería asimilarlo, pero no querer hacer algo no siempre es sinónimo de poder hacerlo.

Cogió su móvil para hacer algo que llevaba haciendo de un tiempo a esta parte antes de acostarse definitivamente. Se metió en Youtube y no tuvo ni que escribir la búsqueda que quería hacer porque ya estaba allí escrito, al ser siempre su ultima búsqueda del día, desde hacia ya tanto tiempo que ni lo recordaba: ACHELE

.com/watch?v=Y259VbVZp1o

'_Por favor, que ojitos le pongo de forma totalmente inconsciente, y ¿por qué somos incapaces de hacernos una foto sin pegar nuestras caras como si el aire tuviera prohibido pasar entre nosotras? ¿Es estrictamente necesario cogernos de la mano cada dos por tres? Creo que somos un poco exageradas, si hasta haciendo la propia actuación de Glee a veces se me va el papel de Quinn y no puedo evitar poner cara tierna al verla' _

Realmente no le extrañaba que existieran esos rumores, cuando al verse en video podía notar su cara de tonta enamorada cuando miraba a Lea, era normal que la gente pudiera ver lo que hasta un ciego vería. Pero… ¿Lea sentiría lo mismo? Ella también le miraba de aquella manera, los videos las mostraban igual de cariñosas a la una con la otra.

Intento dejar de pensar en ello, pero sus ganas de conocer los sentimientos de Lea eran mas fuertes, aunque estaba convencida de que ella solo sentía una fuerte amistad, y nada más, cosa que le ponía triste, pero en ese instante recordó de nuevo el Twitter de Lea y sonrió, decidiendo contestarle con un sms privado:

"**Con que soy "hot"… yo también pienso que tu eres "hot" :P **

Añadió la cara burlona para quitarle importancia a ese mensaje, pero nada más mandarlo se arrepintió.

'_¿Qué hago? No, no, no! Seguro que ni contesta?' _

Dianna se vio vencida por el sueño y se despertó a la mañana siguiente para dirigirse a un nuevo día de trabajo. Miro automáticamente el móvil para ver si había recibido respuesta, pero el móvil decidió decepcionarla al mostrar que no había nada nuevo en él.

Con resignación y pocas ganas de ver a Lea y avergonzarse de su sms, se dirigió al plato.

'_No es para tanto, es una chorrada de mensaje, y os habéis mandado algunos mucho mas comprometidos, no se porque te pones así por una tontería tan grande, desde que no sabes bien distinguir que sientes, estas de un paranoico… Las amigas bromean, tu bromeas… otra cosa es que realmente lo pienses y que desde hace un tiempo y por culpa de la influencia de esos malditos videos Achele, fanfics e historias, no sepas distinguir la línea entre la amistad y el deseo arrancarte la ropa cada vez que te veo'. _

Ey!

Una voz saco a Dianna de sus pensamientos

D: Hola, buenos días Lea. '_Claro que si, llegas a trabajar y la primera con la que te tienes que encontrar es con ella, no se porque tengo esta maldita suerte… menos mal que no me apetecía verla' _

L: Buenos días, creo que tengo buenas noticias para mañana.

D: Si, ¿Cuáles?

L: Mañana rodamos escena juntas, tengo muchas ganas, hace ya bastante que Rachel y Quinn no se ven las caras y no se lo digas a los demás - Bajo un poco el tono de voz para no ser escuchada por nadie - pero con quien mas me gusta grabar es contigo.

Dianna no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

D: a mi me pasa lo mismo_ 'a diferencia de que creo que yo quiero grabar escenas de cama de las dos, pero eso es un detallito sin importancia'_

L: Oye por cierto - cambio radicalmente de tema - he leído el mensaje que me mandaste esta mañana, por eso no te había contestado nada - Sonrío mientras decía estas palabras

D: Mujer, no pasa nada, no te lo escribí para que contestaras nada _'mentirosa'_

L: Tengo que deducir que leíste mi twitter ¿no?

D: Pues en realidad no, me llamo Ann y me lo comento

L: ¿Ann? - dijo sorprendida - ¿Otra vez con problemas y paranoias Achele acechándonos?

D: Eso parece

L: Mira que son pesados a veces los representantes. Algún día me meteré en Internet para buscar sobre nosotras a ver si es verdad que existen tantos rumores, o es solo que los representares temen la homosexualidad de forma desmedida y cuando están cercanos a su estrella se asustan.

D: Yo ya me he metido a ver que dicen por ahí _'Mierda, mierda, mierda… acabo de decir eso, porque cuando estoy con ella me siento tan libre que no tengo filtro, mierda'_

L: ¿Enserio? - Lea miro sorprendida.

D: Bueno, no es tan raro, o ¿me vas a decir que no has escrito tu nombre alguna vez en Google para ver que salía? _'claro que si, intenta salir del paso sonando como una egocéntrica' _

L: jajajajajajajajajaja que egocéntrico ha sonado eso ajajajajajajaja

D: Sabes a lo que me refiero…

L: Si, vale… todos googleamos nuestro nombre de vez en cuando, lo admito jajajajajaja

D: Pues eso

L: ¿Y qué sale de nosotras? ¿Hay tantas paginas como para asustarse?

D: Bueno… alguna que otra, pero ya sabes que rumores hay siempre sobre cualquier cosa _'eso, eso, tu quita importancia al hecho de que te vas a dormir todas las noches con un video de ambas, viendo como babeas con ella como una tonta enamorada'_

L: Que gracioso, pues oye, estoy pensando… ¿qué te parece si quedamos un día las dos y vemos juntas que se dice de nosotras? Ya que tu ya has mirado, me guías en la búsqueda, y nos reímos un rato por las tonterías que la gente es capaz de decir.

_`Vale, ¿cómo salgo de este lío? ¿y si ve los videos y se da cuenta de mis caras de idiota? ¿y si le enseño un fanfic de los tantos que hay escritos y lee una de esas escenas torridas donde nos acostamos salvajemente que a mi me ponen tanto? ¿ y si, deja de decir que son tonterías y se da cuenta que a mi la tontería se me esta yendo de las manos? ¿y si…'_

L: Hola? Sigues aquí? Que si no te apetece no pasa nada, era solo una sugerencia…

D: Claro, claro que me apetece _'nooooooooooooooo, tonta solo tenias que decir que no podías o cualquier cosa, no era necesario quedar con ella para mirar videos de las dos´_

L: ¿Qué te parece esta noche cuando salgamos del rodaje?, yo no tengo nada que hacer y ahora que me has comentado que tu si que las has visto, tengo mucha curiosidad.

D: Vale _'¿por qué eres incapaz de decirle que no a esta mujer? No es tan difícil'_

L: Ok, pues nos vemos esta noche, como dos tontas enamoradas en los videos y cosas de esas Achele.

D: Perfecto, pero tampoco te creas que yo he mirado mucho, como para que te guíe como has dicho antes _'eso es, efecto retardado, pero aclarando con seguridad que no eres una obsesa de vuestra relación imaginaria por los fans'_

L: Bueno, pues lo buscamos las dos, que tampoco tiene mucho misterio… ¿En tu casa o en la mía? - pregunto con voz sesual a la vez que ligeramente burlona

D: Donde tu te sientas mas cómoda _'tu continua con la bromita, que quien juega con fuego se quema'_

L: En la mía pues, que acabo de cambiar las sabanas, y siempre que las pongo nuevas me gusta ensuciarlas pronto - continuaba con el mismo tono y poniendo cara sugerente

D: Las ensuciaremos pues 'quieres parar de seguirle la broma, por dios!'

L: jajajajajajajaajajajajaaja Que tontas somos! Bueno vamos al plató que estarán esperando a las Achele para empezar el rodaje.

D: Vamos. _'mira tu que bien, cuando termine el día tienes una cita con Lea y sus sabanas limpias, estupida, estupida, estupida'_ - pensó con ironía


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi orientación sexual

**Capitulo 2 **

El rodaje había llegado a su fin y la hora que estaba temiendo Dianna desde su conversación con Lea se iba acercando peligrosamente, cosa que no hacia más que inquietarla.

Lea se acerco a Dianna por detrás para hablar con ella y concretar como quedarían por la noche.

L: ¿Oye a que hora te pasas por mi casa?

Naya que estaba por ahí escucho la pregunta y no pudo evitar entrometerse

N: ¿Habéis quedado?

L: Si, Dianna y yo vamos a cenar juntas.

N: Algo me ha parecido deducir por la invitación - bromeo

D: Si, ¿te apetece venir? _'muy astuta invita a Naya y así no podréis ver los videos'_

Lea la miro extrañada al ver como proponía que alguien mas fuera a su casa

N: La verdad es que si que me apetecería, pero ya he quedado, otro día avisáis con mas antelación y me uno.

Naya se metió en su coche tras ese comentario y desapareció dejándolas de nuevo solas a ambas.

L: Oye, antes de invitar a gente a mi casa podrías al menos preguntarme - dijo con tono burlon

D: Lo siento, no me di cuenta, además pensé que no te importaría _'realmente pensé que era una vía de escape para evitar hacer algo que no me apetece, o que en el fondo tengo tantas ganas de hacer que me da miedo asumirlo, pero bueno'_

L: jajajajaja tranquila, siempre me gusta quedar con Naya. Simplemente es que pensaba que si íbamos a hacer nuestra noche Achele, no pintaba mucho… una cosa es que nos riamos tu y yo de nuestros rumores y otra es que haya mas gente, eso me daría un poco de vergüenza.

D: También es verdad, no lo había pensado _'¿por qué te da vergüenza, si son simples rumores? ¿Tu también tienes algo que esconder como yo? Aunque bueno, exactamente ¿qué tengo que esconder yo?, ya no se ni que siento, ni que dejo de sentir, ya no entiendo nada, desde esa noche, he dejado de entender tantas cosas'_

**Flashback**

Lea miraba directamente a los ojos de Dianna mientras esta intentaba apartar la mirada porque le daba miedo que si lo hacia no pudiera contenerse las ganas de besarla y hacerla suya.

L: Mirame - dijo con voz tierna

D: No, no puedo - dijo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible

L: ¿Por qué?

D: Porque si te miro no se si voy a ser capaz de contenerme

L: ¿quién quiere que lo hagas?

D: Lea, no podemos, no debemos, no…

L: Dianna, la vida se puede vivir de dos formas: viviéndola o arrepintiéndose de no haberla vivido.

Después de esas palabras, Dianna no pudo contenerse más y al fin miro a Lea a los ojos, ella tenia razón al tener miedo y al no querer mirarla, porque efectivamente al hacerlo no se pudo contener. La beso, al principio de una manera suave y tierna intentando notar cada centímetro de la boca de Lea, fue un simple contacto entre los labios.

L: Ves… es mucho mejor vivir

Tras esas palabras Dianna dejo de contenerse y la beso ahora apasionadamente.  
>Era cierto, era mejor vivir, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esta viviendo algo que llevaba deseando desde que la conoció.<br>Poder tocarla, sentirla, notar como sus manos la acariciaban y la excitación iba aumentando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Inevitablemente empezaban a surgir pequeños gemidos de su boca mientras sus labios se juntaban con los de Lea, y esa excitación no hacia mas que elevarse al notar como Lea también comenzaba a gemir con ella.  
>Sus manos empezaban a estar inquietas y comenzaron a tocarse mutuamente, buscando sentir a la otra mientras comenzaban lentamente a perder la ropa que llevaban puesta.<br>Dianna no había estado nunca con una mujer, pero por instinto sabia moverse y los gemidos de Lea le ayudaban para saber que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Por primera vez sintió lo que era tener un pecho entre sus manos, un pecho que no era el suyo propio y una ola de emociones recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentía tan sumamente excitada, que sabia que no iba a necesitar mucho para llegar al éxtasis final.

Pipipipipipipiipipi

La alarma saco a Dianna de su sueño.

'_¿Qué coño haba sido eso? ¿Acabo de soñar que me iba a… ¿con?¿Lea?' _

Pudo notar la excitación en todo su cuerpo por el sueño que acababa de tener, y su vergüenza aumento hasta limites insospechados cuando noto toda la humedad que había en su zona mas intima, algo le hizo querer terminar con lo que el sueño había empezado, pero se avergonzaba tanto de lo que incontrolablemente había soñado que prefirió darse una ducha fría.

**Fin del flashback**

'_Desde que tuve ese estupido sueño aquella noche no puedo sacarme a Lea de la cabeza, a veces intento pensar que los sueños no los controlamos, que es algo totalmente involuntario, pero fue tan sumamente excitante por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, que desde que soñé eso solo puedo pensar en hacerlo realidad, ya no se distinguir si la quiero como amiga, si la deseo, si quiero que sea mi novia, ya no entiendo nada' _

L: Bueno a las 8:30 en mi casa vale?

D: Si, si, perfecto, hasta ahora.

Dos horas mas tarde, Dianna estaba en su casa como una adolescente asustada con su primera cita tratando decidir que ropa iba a ponerse cuando se percato de lo que estaba haciendo al ver unos 5 vestidos tirados encima de su cama.

'_Veamos, eres una mujer adulta, capacitada para entender que Lea ha sido una muy buena amiga tuya desde que la conociste y siempre habéis tenido un trato muy agradable.  
>Un sueño absurdo (e increíblemente excitante), no puede mandarlo todo a la mierda.<br>No puede hacer que estés 2 horas decidiendo que ropa ponerte, cuando es una persona con la que has quedado un millón y medio de veces y nunca ha pasado nada.  
>A ti que yo sepa te gustan los hombres, y si, estas lo suficientemente desarrollada mentalmente como para ser capaz de aceptar que nos enamoramos de las personas y todas esas cosas, pero… es que esa persona tiene tetas (que en el sueño se veían preciosas y muy apetecibles, todo hay que decirlo) pero tetas como las tuyas, y esta muy bien tener una mente abierta en la teoría, pero no se hasta que punto estas dispuesta a asimilar todo esto en la practica.<br>Ir por el mundo en plan "gay friendly" es una cosa, y acostarse con una mujer es una cosa muy diferente, ¿hasta que punto lo deseas realmente o solo ha sido una cosa puntual de un sueño sacado de contexto? ¿hasta que punto esta obsesión no la estoy fomentando yo a base de ver videos y leer historias en la que nos enamoramos perdidamente y el pobre Theo solo es un monigote de nuestro maquiavélico plan para ser dos lesbianas enamoradas pero viviendo una mentira?  
>Esta claro que ni tu misma te entiendes, que se te ha mentido entre ceja y ceja que quieres estar con Lea por un calentón absurdo, cuando sabes que tocar el cuerpo de una mujer no va contigo, (aunque en el sueño parecía que sabia hacerlo muy bien y era algo muy instintivo).<br>Dios! Parezco una persona bipolar. Voy a coger el primer vestido que pille y me voy a ir sin darle mas vueltas al asunto.  
>El vestido rojo mismamente, o el azul, o el verde claro… mierda, mierda, mierda ¿quién me mandaría a mi plantearme mi orientación sexual a mi edad? Un momento, ¿me estoy planteando mi orientación sexual?'<em>

El sonido del móvil saco a Dianna de sus pensamientos al ver que un nuevo mensaje le había llegado:

**Mi chica hot, no llegues tarde que estoy ansiosa por ver lo que rodea a ese mundo que tanto preocupa a nuestros agentes. El mundo Achele nos espera. Besos**

'_Que mona es, mi chica hot dice… vale bien, definitivamente me estoy planteando mi sexualidad'_


	3. Capítulo 3: La noche promete

**Capitulo 3**

Tras decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la cena de forma totalmente "casual" con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, para no quedar mal al verse demasiado arreglada, salio de su casa y se dirigió a la de Lea.

Podía notar como le sudaban las manos de forma irremediable, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado aquella invitación.

'_Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila, tranquila…. Es solo una amiga, una amiga, una amiga'_

Se repetía una y otra vez frente a la puerta de la casa de Lea intentando coger fuerzas para llamar. Hasta que repetirlo un millón de veces le hizo creer que era cierto y tuvo el valor de llamar.

L: Hola! - Lea la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y dos besos

D: Hola! _'Si te pones tan nerviosa con simplemente dos besos, dejas muy claro que es solo una amiga, vas muy bien en tu misión tranquilizarte'_

L: Como siempre tan puntual

D: Ya sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar

L: Si, y esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti.

D: Gracias - dijo ruborizándose - _'Es que me tontea… No, no lo hace solo es amable, A-M-A-B-L-E'_

D: Te he traído vino

L: Gracias, otro minipunto para ti. Eres un ejemplo de virtudes humanas - dijo en tono burlón

D: No exageres, solo lo he traído para que nos riamos más al ver esos famosos videos Achele _'Di que sí, si ella tontea tu también tienes derecho, ella lo hace de broma y tu medio enserio o enserio entero, pero el caso es que tienes el mismo derecho que ella a ponerle ojitos y a decirle tonterias'_

L: Me parece un gran plan, pero primero vamos a ir cenando, antes de adentrarnos en cotillear sobre nosotras como unas grandes egocéntricas que quieren saber de si mismas.

D: Ok, lo que mi chica quiera _'Sigue pinchándola, para ver como termina esto, que ella ha querido empezar al invitarte a su casa para ver videos de las dos, como si ese fuera un plan corriente' _

La cena trascurrió con normalidad hablando de temas poco trascendentes pero siendo una conversación tan agradable como a la que estaban acostumbradas cuando se juntaban y sentían que estaban con una persona con la que podían hablar de cualquier cosa y siempre estarían a gusto.  
>Durante la cena la botella de vino se termino y la piel blanca de Dianna ya notaba el rubor rojizo que da algunas veces el beber alcohol, pero ella no tenia claro si era el vino el responsable o Lea y su mirada penetrante que se chocaba de vez en cuando con sus ojos.<p>

L: Bueno, voy a por el portátil que esta en el cuarto, ves hacia el sofá que yo en nada estoy contigo, por cierto, si quieres más vino tengo otra botella.

D: Vale, llevo el vino para allá.

'_Tranquila, solo vas a ver cosas de dos amigas que se quieren mucho y que son un poco sobonas la una con la otra, pero nada más, la gente sabe manipular cosas… Si hasta he visto un trailer super convincente de Titanic 2, o a Frodo y a Sam enamorados… aunque bueno si lo pienso, a mi esos dos hobbits siempre me parecieron muy gays. ¡Dios mío! ¿me parecieron muy gays? ¿Ahora resulta que tengo gaydar de ese que tanto hablan? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca y demasiado idiota por momentos' _

L: Ya estoy – miró a Dianna y se quedo preocupada – ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes cara de susto

D: No, no, nada, la posible homosexualidad de Frodo y Sam que me deja preocupada _'Quieres hacerme el favor de no contestarle automáticamente con la verdad a todo lo que te pregunta esta mujer'_

L: ¿Qué dices? A veces me cuesta seguir tu complejo mundo interno.

D: Nada, tonterías

L: Bueno, ¿cómo empezamos?

D: No se

L: ¿No habías dicho que tu ya habías mirado algo?

D: Si bueno, no se, escribe Achele el Google yo que se _'Claro que si Lea, tu no te olvides de decirme otra vez que yo ya había mirado algo, por si no me sentía suficientemente ridícula' _

Lea hizo caso a la sugerencia de Dianna y escribió esas palabras ACHELE

L: Se escribe así ¿no?

D: Pues si, básicamente porque es la unión de nuestros apellidos

L: jajajaja Como se nota quien es la importante de las dos, tu te quedas con una simple "A" y yo tomo todo lo demás "Chele" jajajaja – dijo entre risas

D: Si, tu siempre fuiste la protagonista de todo lo que te rodea, yo soy solamente una "A" en este mundo – puso cara triste fingiendo que el tema le preocupaba.

L: Bueno, no sufras, serás solo una "A" pero, sin ti no existe Achele

Al pulsar intro las paginas sobre ambas empezaron a salir como si fueran un tema que realmente tuviera importancia en la red.

L: Uy mira, pero si hay de todo, fotos, paginas, videos… somos unas novias muy perseguidas jajajajajaj, ni Brad y Angelina tienen esa cobertura jajajaja

D: jajajajaja, no seas exagerada

L: Pues la verdad es que hay más de lo que esperaba, mira según Google, Aproximadamente 521.000 resultados (0,17 segundos)… Que importantes. A ver cuantos hay con nuestros nombres solo – Escribió Lea Michele en la pantalla para leer 60.000.000 resultados – Joe soy muy importante. A ver tu…

D: No se porque estoy bastante segura de que van a ser menos que tu… ves… 11.100.000 resultados

L: Bueno, bueno… siguen siendo muchísimos, jajajajajajaja ¿te das cuenta de lo sumamente egocéntrico que esta siendo todo esto? jajajajajaj Por favor que esto no salga de aquí, que vergüenza – Realizó una pausa y continuo hablando - Volvamos a lo que importa novia – Miro a Dianna y le guiño un ojo.

D: Si eso, centrémonos _'No me llames novia, y mucho menos me guiñes un ojo, que me dan ganas de averiguar si la realidad es mejor que los sueños'_

L: Le voy a dar a Google imágenes para ver lo guapa que somos

D: Como quieras

L: Es que no quiero empezar con los videos que seguro que es lo mejor jajajajaja ¿Tu videos has visto?

D: No, que va, si solo mire un poco que había y eso, pero poco mas '_Gracias por no decir, si me voy a dormir todas las noches con un video nuestro'_

Una vez Lea busco en imágenes comenzaron a salir fotos de ellas abrazadas, montajes en los que incluso se besaban, miradas cómplices, manos entrelazadas constantemente y un sin fin de muestras de cariño que en ocasiones rozaban la delgada línea entre ser cariñosa con tu amiga o ser cariñosa con tu novia.

L: Vaya… Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo extremadamente cariñosas que somos – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Dianna con fuerza – Soy mas cariñosa contigo que con mis novios – No pudo evitar después de ese comentario ruborizarse un poco.

'_Me parece a mi o le acaba de dar vergüenza ser cariñosa conmigo, igual esto de ver cosas nuestras no ha sido tan mala idea y esto hace que Lea tenga dudas como las tengo yo… y lo mejor de todo, las podamos solucionar juntas. Mírala, sonríe y ponle más vino, que la noche promete' _


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerda las sábanas

Nota: Por algún motivo que no termino de comprender esta web de fanfics no deja introducir páginas web, y las imágenes y videos son necesarias para contar mi historia, por eso teneis puesto de forma extraña las páginas que necesito... lo único que teneís que hacer es juntarlo todo en un caso y en el otro quitarle los parentesis y juntarlo... espero que no tengais problema y podais ver las imagenes... Cuando suba videos de youtube también haré algun truco... necesito de este material para poder contar lo que ellas ven. Agradecería que me dijerais si habeis podido verlas. Gracias :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Dianna sabia que al día siguiente tendrían que trabajar, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. La risa constante de Lea envolvía la habitación donde se encontraban. Lea gracias a la generosidad de Dianna a la hora de servirle vino una y otra vez iba ligeramente contenta, pero para nada borracha simplemente feliz por todo lo que estaba viendo y tanta gracia le causaba.

weheartit .com /entry/5635677

L: Por favor, eso es un montaje! – chillaba de forma descontrolada - ¿o tu y yo nos hemos dado algún beso en publico y no me acuerdo?

D: Creo que es del día del cumpleaños de Chris, en realidad él estaba en medio de las dos. Quiero pensar que si te besara me acordaría _'¿Enserio? ¿Enserio has dicho eso? Vale el vino definitivamente ha terminado para ti' _

L: Seguro que lo harías, beso muy bien – hizo una leve pausa y dio un sorbo a su copa – tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

D: No lo pongo en duda. _'Mujeres en plural, me se de sobra el beso a aquella mujer jugando a la botella con Jonathan de las que incluso hay fotos, pero ¿mujeres?'_

L: Que poca capacidad de asombro, acabo de decir mujeres Dianna – Esas palabras dejaban ver como Lea se sentía ya bastante desinhibida por el vino que recorría sus venas.

D: ¿Qué quieres que me escandalice a estas alturas? Después de estar 10 minutos viendo por Internet lo enamorada que estas secretamente de mi – _'Quitarle importancia al asunto es un buen plan, aunque igual es mejor indagar un poco más sobre el tema posible atracción física de Lea hacia las tetas'_ - Si quieres, te pregunto y me intereso: ¿De cuantas mujeres estamos hablando?

L: De pocas

D: Y pocas son…

L: Dos – bebió de nuevo un poco de vino – pero solo besos en ambas ocasiones

D: Ajam _'Tu haz como si no te murieras de curiosidad por que te contara todo con pelos y señales y ponle de nuevo vino que parece que se suelta mucho cuando bebe… No espera, emborrachar a tu amiga no me parece un plan ético, pero tampoco es ético no dejar de mirarle las piernas con deseo y no dejas de hacerlo, así que dejemos que la ética se aleje un poco de la situación de dos amigas hablando tranquilamente de besar a mujeres'_

L: Si no dejas de ponerme vino, mañana no habrá quien me levante, y como tengo escena con Quinn quiero estar presentable.

D: Perdona, creía que querías más. _'Mierda, se acaba de dar cuenta. Esa frase no será en plan: amiga deja de emborracharme que noto que quieres violarme'_

L: No, si apetecerme me apetece, pero es que mañana tenemos que trabajar, y soy muy profesional… Bueno… ¿De que estábamos hablando, antes de mencionar que me emborrachas?

D: De tu afición de besar a mujeres

L: Cierto.

D: ¿Cómo fue? _'Te mueres de ganas por saberlo'_

L: La primera fue jugando a la botella, haciendo el tonto básicamente, de hecho me han dicho que hay fotos por Internet, pero yo no las he visto… la verdad es que me importa mas bien poco.

D: ¿y la segunda? _'Esta es la que te interesa, porque lo de la botella ya lo sabias… ahora solo tienes que asegurarte de mantener en secreto que has visto esas fotos porque las has buscado'_

L: Fue con una amiga, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y después de confesármelo me robo un beso, y digo robo porque no me lo esperaba ni de lejos.

D: ¿y qué hiciste? _'Eso, infórmate bien de que hace Lea cuando amigas suyas la besan, por si te da a ti por hacerlo también'_

L: Pues, no quise apartarla porque era mi amiga y me sabia mal hacerle daño, pero si hubiera sido por mi ese beso nunca se habría dado.

Dianna pudo notar como esas palabras le hacían daño, dolía escuchar de la boca de Lea lo poco propensa que era a besar a mujeres, ella hubiera deseado que su respuesta fuera otra, algo así como: "lo disfrute mucho y estoy deseando repetirlo"

D: ¿y que tal fueron los besos?¿te gustaron? ¿fueron diferentes a besar a un hombre? ¿los labios de una mujer se diferencian en algo? _'Deja de preguntar tanto, que parece que te va a dar algo'_

L: jajajajajaja ¡que interés! Jajajajaja – Reía con intensidad

D: Más bien curiosidad _'Quedar como una persona curiosa frente a tu amiga preguntándole sobre el fabuloso mundo de los besos lesbicos no se yo si es buena idea'_

L: ¿No has besado nunca a una mujer? – Pregunto sorprendida

D: No _'¿Por qué se sorprende? Llevo escrito futura amante de las mujeres en la cara, ¿estará notando que de vez en cuando la desnudo con la mirada?'_

L: ¿Enserio? ¿Ni en plan jugando y haciendo el tonto?

D: No _'¿A que clase de juegos juega Lea que implican besarse? Me interesa saberlo básicamente para jugar con ella algún día'_

L: Pues cuando quieras solucionamos ese problema y nos besamos salvajemente para hacer felices a todas las fans

D: No me importaría que si una mujer me tuviera que dar un beso fueras tu - _'¿Qué haces? ¿Qué dices? Ya de paso coméntale que últimamente tienes sueños erótico festivos con ella – _Yo soy muy entregada y por los fans hago lo que haga falta – _'Eso, introduce ahora una broma para que todo quede como que graciosa soy, bromeo sobre besarme contigo' _

L: jajajajajajajajajaja Si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que estas tonteando conmigo – Dijo terminándose el vino que quedaba en su copa, dejándola vacía al fin - Y no me parecería bien, porque en el estado en el que estoy te podrías aprovechar de mi, una pobre mujer indefensa y ligeramente borracha jajajajajajaaja

D: Yo soy toda una señorita, jamás abusaría de nadie _'Vuelve a mirarme así y te violo aquí mismo, y la señorita pasa a convertirse en una mala persona con ganas de ser azotada jajajaja, que tonta puedo llegar a ser'_

Una nueva imagen distrajo a Lea de la conversación que estaban teniendo: i36 (.) tinypic (.com) /ju8k1v (.jpg)

L: Dios! La gente esta locaaa! –Señalo a la pantalla del ordenador – Mira esa es la foto de la que te hablaba…

D: Joe, te han hecho un estudio concienzudo para demostrar que eres tu, que si las pecas, que si las manos… vamos ni el FBI lo hubiera hecho mejor, que concienzudas que son estas lesbianas _'Nooooo, porque cambias de tema derepente, estábamos hablando sobre besarnos, como hemos acabado viendo la foto que yo ya había visto de tu metiéndole la lengua a una mujer que no soy yo'_

L: Estoy impactada, con flechitas y todo… Por cierto, ves como beso muy bien a las mujeres también, solo hay que ver la cara de entregada que tengo en la foto, que parezco Alien apunto de sacar la lengua para devorar a mi presa jajajajajajaja

D: Si, si, estáis las dos con los ojos cerrados dispuestas a entregaros al placer sáfico _'Que te parecería cerrar ahora los ojos conmigo' _

L: Que manos mas feas tengo por dios

D: Pero tienes unas piernas preciosas _'La baba, controla la baba, que se te esta cayendo y lo disimulas como el culo, ya puestos porque no le comentas que tiene unos labios muy besables' _

L: jajajajjajaja Si, soy bajita de toda la vida, pero mis piernas son largas, o eso dicen

D: Afirmo, afirmo _'Control, control, autocontrol'_

L: Calla mujer, que me da vergüenza jajajajajaja

La risa estridente de Lea no dejaba de inundar la habitación, en este momento de la noche todo le resultaba gracioso, de golpe se levanto del sofá.

L: Me estoy meando, voy al baño, tanto vino tiene que ser expulsado de alguna manera - comento ya de pie - Cuando vuelva quiero que tengas buscado un video Achele para ver… que las fotos están muy bien, pero tengo ganas ya de vernos en movimiento

D: Ok, veré que encuentro por ahí. _'Muy bien, veré que encuentro por ahí queda mucho mejor que: no te preocupes, he visto tantos que más o menos podría decirte cuales son los mejores'_

L: No tardo, o tardo lo suficiente para que puedas buscar algo bueno – Le guiño un ojo

'_Lo estas haciendo muy bien Dianna, has aguantado estoicamente una sesión de fotos vuestras, con montajes de besos incluidos, así que ahora solo queda soportar la parte de videos en los que irremediablemente se ve la cara de tonta que pones cuando la miras, pero no pasa nada, esta un poco borracha, puede que no se de ni cuenta, los borrachos estan menos perceptivos al mundo que les rodea ¿o era más perceptivos? MIERDA!  
>Y ahora ¿qué le pongo? ¿Pongo alguno que sea muy explicito? ¿o algo suave para empezar? Mejor escribo Achele en youtube y le pongo el primero que salga, así no parece que haya buscado mucho… Mierda, en que líos me meto yo sola!' <em>

L: Dianna! – Chillo con fuerza, para que esta le escuchara desde la otra habitación – Recuerda que tenemos que ensuciar las sabanas limpias.


	5. Capítulo 5: Quid Procuo

**Capítulo 5**

L: Recuerda que tenemos que ensuciar las sabanas limpias jajajajaajaja

Lea apareció en la habitación envuelta con una de sus sábanas encima de su ropa, al modo romano, y muerta de la risa por su ingenioso comentario.

D: ¿Qué haces? – Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

L: Nada, que al pasar por mi cuarto al volver del baño me acorde de la broma que te hice sobre manchar las sábanas y me ha parecido muy gracioso jajajajajajaaja

D: jajajajajajajajaja

Dianna no pudo contener la risa. Ver a Lea riendo sin parar envuelta en unas sabanas, era una imagen que creía que no iba poder borrar de su mente nunca. Era cierto que ella había imaginado manchar las sabanas de otra manera mucho mas placentera, pero la verdad es que la situación era sin lugar a dudas cómica, y ambas disfrutaban de poder compartir tonterías juntas. Por un momento Dianna dejo de tener conversaciones consigo misma y se permitió dedicarse solamente al placer de reír.  
>A veces los momentos mas mágicos solo consisten en personas importantes sacándonos la mejor de nuestras carcajadas y esos momentos solo tienen sentido en ese lugar y tiempo concreto, porque sabes de sobra que si se lo cuentas a alguien que no estuviera allí proablemente hasta afirmaria que eso no tiene gracia.<p>

D: Estas loca – Dijo secándose una lagrima que salía de sus ojos de tanto reírse – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas?

L: Siempre supe mi mejor versión era la romana jajajajaja

D: jajajajaja Eres maravillosa – Hablaba sin filtro y sin pensar bien lo que estaba diciendo, verla de aquella manera tan tierna hacia que sacara todo lo que llevaba en su interior sin pensar si estaba bien decirlo o no – No me extraña que la gente piense que estoy enamorada de ti, porque no entendería que alguien no lo estuviera.

L: Joooo – Puso cara tierna y se acerco a abrazar a Dianna – Muchas gracias, si llego a saber que disfrazándome me dices cosas tan bonitas, saco mi traje de catwoman del armario, para ver que te inspira a decirme el look gatuno jajajajajajajaja

D: Lea, dime por dios que es broma y no tienes un traje de catwoman!

L: Lo tengo, lo tengo… las fantasías sexuales de algunos de mis amantes, no voy a decir cuales porque soy toda una señorita, a veces son extrañas, y a mi me gusta complacer todo lo que pueda.

D: Jajajaja esta bien saberlo _'Que ganas de que complazcas las mías'_

L: ¿Tu nunca has hecho ninguna tontería sexual?

D: ¿En que momento esto ha pasado de vamos a ver videos Achele a hablemos de intimidades sexuales?

L: Pues en el momento en que me he vestido de romana y te hablado de catwoman.

D: jajajaja cierto, estoy sacando muchas cosas esta noche tuyas… entre besos lesbicos y disfraces sexuales _'Cuentame mas, soy toda oidos' _

L: Yo sin embargo, poco saco de ti… No besos con mujeres, no disfraces sexuales… eres un muermo!

D: Yo no he dicho nada de no disfraces sexuales

L: ¿Enserio? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! – dijo emocionada por el hallazgo de conseguir que una persona tan discreta como Dianna se abriera un poco.

D: Éramos jóvenes, las noches de borrachera eran largas, era despreocupada – dijo en tono burlón

L: Dianna! Exijo ahora mismo saber de que te disfrazaste! Quid Procuo Clarise!

_'Mierda invocar el quid procuo ahora no es justo, no se porque acepte aquella proposición, bueno tampoco es raro acepte incluso tener gatos sabiendo que era alérgica ¿Cómo he podido tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era solo amistad? ¿No sabia distinguirlo porque era mujer? ¿Me daba miedo aceptarlo? ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir un sueño a despertarme y hacerme ver que la quiero? La ignorancia a veces es una sensación maravillosa… echo de menos esa sensación de no saber que siento'_

**Flashback**

Dianna se dirigía hacia su casa después de haber quedado con su agente para concretar algunas nuevas ofertas de trabajo, estaba realmente cansada por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido, pero sabia, gracias a un mensaje que le habían mandado hacia solo unos segundos, que al llegar a casa la cena le estaría esperando y eso le hacia inmensamente feliz.

D: Buenas – Dijo entrando por la puerta de casa – Que bien huele

L: Llegas justo a tiempo – dijo dándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas - ¿Qué tal el día?

D: Pues cansado, estaba deseando volver a casa

L: Ya sabia yo, por eso me he encargado en organizarte el mejor plan que puede existir en el mundo: cena, película y yo – dijo sonriendo.

D: Sin duda sabes como hacer feliz a una chica – dijo bromeando y pegandole un sutil empujón – ¿y la película elegida es?

L: El silencio de los corderos

Dianna y Lea vivían juntas desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, es cierto que técnicamente se habían conocido "hace poco" en el rodaje de la serie Glee, pero no tardaron nada en decidir que tenían caracteres tan afines que podían convivir sin problemas, y por eso habían decidido compartir piso.  
>Con esta decisión no pudieron aceptar mas, se llevaban a las mil maravillas.<br>Juntas habían creado una cotidianidad que amaban: ver películas en el sofá tapadas con la manta, hacerse mutuamente la cena cuando una sabia que la otra iba a llegar mas tarde, desayunar todos los días juntas aunque una tuviera que despertarse mas tarde simplemente por el hecho de hacerse compañía, todo esto y mas, se había convertido en una de sus tantas rutinas y en esas rutinas lo que mas predominaba es el hecho de que hicieran lo que hicieran siempre querían hacerlo juntas.

La película había finalizado y Dianna pudo notar como Lea estaba con cara pensativa.

D: ¿Pasa algo?

L: No, nada, estaba pensando… desde que nos conocemos yo siempre te cuento mas cosas de mi, tu siempre eres como mas cerrada, a veces me cuesta llegar a ti

D: Uy y eso ¿a que viene ahora? ¿Qué parte de una película de un asesino en serie te recuerda que yo soy mas cerrada?

L: Pues te sonara raro, pero la parte del Quid Procuo

D: Por?

L: Porque la amistad a veces es eso, dar y recibir.

D: Sientes que conmigo no recibes?

L: Yo no he dicho eso, simplemente que a veces me cuesta un poco acceder a ti

D: Entiendo… hagamos una cosa, a partir de ahora cuando creas que yo tengo que contarte algo porque tu lo has hecho solo tendrás que decir Quid Procuo Clarise, y yo tendré la obligación moral de contestarte ¿Te parece?

L: Me parece y que sepas que lo voy a usar muchas veces – dijo sonriendo como si Dianna le acabara de dar el mejor de los regalos, poder acceder a ella, cuando ella no se dejara.

**Fin del Flashback  
><strong>

'_Maldito Quid Procuo, en que buena hora decidí dejarle las llaves de mi intimidad a Lea, ¿allí ya estaría enamorada? ¿Cuándo se pasa de la amistad al querer? ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina? ¿Fue cuando se cambio de casa cuando me di cuenta de lo increíble que era vivir con ella? Cuando cada noche era como la que estamos teniendo ahora, donde se empezaba pensando que ibas a ver videos de una cosa y se terminaba con Lea vestida de romana y hablando de disfraces sexuales… Como echo de menos los desayunos a su lado, que bonita esta siendo esta noche, donde simplemente estamos juntas riéndonos, a pesar de que yo no deje de rayarme por querer besarla o querer hacerla mía, esto es lo que necesito, tenerla cerca, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lloraba de la risa como esta noche…'_

L: HE DICHO QUID PROCUO! – Dijo chillando y sacando a Dianna de sus pensamientos

D: Si, si perdona, total esto es solo una chorrada de la que avergonzarse y punto… me disfrace de – hizo una pausa para crear tensión – la agente Danna Scully del FBI

L: jajajajajajajaja y llevabas esposas para detener al personal? O te dedicabas a buscar Aliens en los bajos de los hombres? jajajajajaja

D: jajajajaja No diré que no a lo de las esposas jajajjaaja – Dejo de reírse y miro a Lea directamente a los ojos y sintió que por ese Quid Procuo se merecía mas que un simple: de que te has disfrazado en la cama. Se merecía que le abriera su corazón, aunque fuera un poco – Te he echado mucho de menos, he echado de menos vivir contigo y reír contigo –Realizó una pequeña pausa, trago saliva y al fin añadió - Te quiero.

L: Yo a ti también te quiero – dijo con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Love, love, love

Nota: Para leer el capítulo es necesarío ver el video de youtube, incluso estan especificados los segundos del video encima de los comentarios que hacen ellas.

Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y por dejar comentarios

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 6<strong>

L: Yo a ti también te quiero – dijo con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos

Acto seguido abrazo a Dianna de manera intensa y esta sintió como todo su cuerpo se removía por dentro al notar el cuerpo de Lea tan cerca.  
>No pudo evitarlo, fue completamente superior a ella, y al separarse de sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que Lea le iba dar un beso en la mejilla para terminar de mostrar su cariño hacia ella, giro la cara para que ese beso fuera justo encima de sus labios.<p>

'_Definitivamente me gusta Lea, ya se han terminado las paranoias, ya no hay duda… que un simple roce de sus labios me haya producido todas estas emociones es que estoy completamente loca por ella, E-L-L-A! Eso suena muy gay'_

Al separar sus labios Lea la miro extrañada, no sabia si el movimiento de Dianna había sido voluntario o casual, y eso le dejo un poco mosqueada.

L: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Has girado la cara?

D: Si, lo siento, ha sido sin querer, no sabia que me ibas a dar un beso, simplemente estaba apartándome porque creía que el abrazo ya se había terminado _ 'La verdad es que estoy mas que segura de lo que siento por ti y el porque he hecho lo que acabo de hacer, pero aun no me siento preparada para que sepas que intento patéticamente rozar tus labios porque no hay nada que quiera más que probarlos, y no de forma sutil y fugaz si no meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla… pero por el momento solo sonreiré y fingiré que ha sido sin querer' _

L: jajajajajajaja

D: ¿De qué te ríes? _'Se ríe porque no me cree y sabe que miento, se ríe en mi cara porque le hace gracia que sea tan patética de intentar besarla… Dios haz que deje de reírse!' _

L: jajajajajaja ¿No te das cuenta?

D: ¿De qué? _'Por dios, que me va a dar un infarto, que es tan gracioso, ¿tan mal beso? Que después de rozar mis labios solo se puede una reír!'_

L: Ya has besado a una mujer!

D: Ahhhhhh bueno! – dijo poniéndose completamente roja – Pero, discrepo contigo, eso no ha sido un beso, si consideras eso beso, ya he besado alguna vez a alguna mujer, porque accidentalmente me ha pasado mas de una y de dos veces con mi abuela, mi madre, alguna amiga, etc…

L: joooooo, yo quería ser tu primera mujer – dijo poniendo cara tierna y burlona a la vez que le pegaba un pequeño empujón

D: ¿A que viene tanto interés por besarme? ¿No estarás tu detrás de todo ese mundo Achele porque secretamente tienes un interés oculto por mi? _'Di que si, di que si, di que si' _

L: Me has pillado, por eso se llama así, porque yo siempre quise ser la protagonista de todo lo que me rodea, a mi belleza solo le gana mi egocentrismo "miCHELE" ajajajajajaja

D: Aishhh como se nota la pequeña diva de Broadway. _'Mucha bromita estoy yo viendo aquí esta noche, te acabo de besar y no has puesto el grito en el cielo, simplemente has continuado diciendo que querías ser mi primer beso con una mujer, no se pero creo que tontea demasiado, ¿querrá decir eso que tiene las mismas ganas que yo? Daría lo que fuera por saber en que estas pensando ahora mismo'_

L: Bueno… ¿qué video tienes preparado para enseñarme?

D: No se, cualquiera de youtube _'Eres única para cambiar de tema, ¿por qué no seguimos con lo de los besos?'_

L: Pues este mismo

Youtube . com / watch?v=aP4e16YplH8

0:08

L: Que guapa – dijo sonriendo

D: Que vergüenza es del día que hice el casting para Glee

L: No me extraña que te eligieran, eres la animadora mas guapa que he visto

D: Gracias – se puso completamente colorada – _'¿por qué parece que no deja de tontear? Síguele el juego a ver donde llega, que de momento, ya llevas un minibeso a tu favor' _

L: Dianna, la verdad es que eres guapísima – dijo completamente embelesada mirando la pantalla del ordenador

D: ¿este video es solo mío o que? _'Que me da mucha vergüenza que siga diciéndome lo guapa que soy' _

0:27

D: A no mira, aquí llegas tu

L: Ohhhhhh mi casting, fui muy Rachel Berry ese día sin proponérmelo, le dije al pianista que repitiera la canción porque se había equivocado.

D: Si, fue muy Rachel, pero me alegro de que lo hicieras y así pudiera trabajar contigo – sonrío ante su comentario

0:40

L: Con que ojitos me miras Dianna!

D: Es solo porque cantas muy bien y me embelesas _'Mierda, mierda, mierda… se ha dado cuenta'_

L: Si, claro! Es porque te gusto y punto, lo de mi voz es solo una escusa jajajajajaja

D: Que creída que eres _'Ha sido mala idea ver estas cosas, soy excesivamente obvia, esas miradas son de tonta enamorada, mierda!'_

L: bueno, calla un rato, que no me entero bien de lo mucho que te gusto si no dejas de hablarme.

1:00

'_Y venga a darnos abrazos, no vaya a ser que dejemos de parecer unos koalas cada cinco minutos' _

1:04

D: TOMAAAAA aquí eres tu la que me mira a mi con cara de tonta, JAAAA – dijo orgullosa la notar la proeza de encontrar una imagen en la que fuera Lea la que la mirara con amor y no ella

L: Una mirada mía por cinco tuyas pequeña

D: Me gusta mirar a las personas que me hablan

L: Aquí se demuestra que me miras hasta cuando no te hablo

D: ¿No querías que lo viéramos en silencio?

L: Cuando no tienes contestación me pides que me calle, bueno, bueno.

2:30

L: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja TU CON LA CAMISETA LIKES GIRLS! Anda que, que manera de liarla en un momento

D: Si bueno, me gusta apoyar a los homosexuales _'Por si en algún momento necesito que alguien me apoye a mi'_

L: Algún día me tienes que contar bien como tomaste la decisión de ponerte esa camiseta

D: Cuando quieras _'Te explico que empezaba a tener dudas sobre lo que sentía por ti y en realidad me quería poner una camiseta que pusiera LIKES LEA, pero me parecía muy descarado' _

El video había terminado y ambas se miraban a los ojos, parecía que reflexionaban sobre lo que acababan de ver, cuando Lea decidió romper el silencio.

L: Me encanta que nos demos la mano en los conciertos, es un momento muy especial para mi

D: Para mi también, es el momento mas bonito del concierto _'Me encanta que te encante'_

L: Es bonito ver estas cosas, se nota que nos queremos mucho – hizo una pausa – no se si de la forma en la que se supone que hacen estos videos, pero que nos queremos no hay duda, es bonito

D: ¿No sabes si de esa forma? _'¿Tu también tienes dudas? '_

L: Si, no se, a veces pienso que lo de Achele no se aleja mucho de la realidad

Dianna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Lea, se sentía feliz y pletorita al pensar que las palabras de Lea abrían una puerta a la esperanza y se dejo llevar por este sentimiento, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Achele fuera real, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Lea con la clara intención de besarla, al notar que esta no se apartaba si no que permanecía inmóvil no lo dudo más y la beso, pero esta vez demostrando que no era algo accidental, dejando claro que lo que mas quería en el mundo era que sus labios estuvieran unidos y eso lo trasmitió con la intensidad del momento, con la pasión que llevaba refrenando desde ese sueño, y una lagrima callo por su rostro al estar cumpliendolo.  
>Cuando se separo se encontró con una Lea completamente desconcertada.<p>

'_Mierda, ¿qué significa esa cara? Lea por dios di algo'_


	7. Capítulo 7: Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Capítulo 7**

'_No dice nada, HABLA! Pégame una bofetada, devuélveme el beso, pero haz algo, no te quedes así parada… ¿qué hago? ¿le pido perdón? ¿vuelvo a besarla? Si no fuera porque ha sido algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no lo hubiera hecho. De esta no puedo salir, no hay opción ha decir que ha sido sin querer, lanzarme a su boca como lo he hecho es materialmente imposible hacerlo sin querer… No se interpretar su cara, creo que directamente le voy a preguntar porque parece que se ha quedado helada'_

D: ¿Lea? Lo siento _'No, no lo sientes, pero había que decir algo, y un lo siento siempre queda mejor que ¿Lea? ¿Repetimos, pero esta vez con lengua?'_

L: Creo que es mejor que te vayas – dijo aun con la mirada medio perdida como si se hubiera quedado en un mundo paralelo.

D: Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, no tendría que haber hecho eso _'mierda, la he cagado, he fastidiado la amistad más bonita que he tenido en mi vida, solo por no ser capaz de controlarme' _

L: Si, es verdad, no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

Al escuchar la dureza de Lea al hablar, Dianna decidió coger sus cosas para irse, no podía seguir allí. Todo había sido muy rápido, en un momento estaba viendo fotos y videos, al otro se estaban besando, y al siguiente Dianna corría todo lo que podía para alejarse de Lea.

L: Espera – dijo sujetándola del brazo cuando Dianna ya se encontraba prácticamente en la puerta - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

D: No lo se, ha sido cosa del momento, pero tranquila que no se volverá a repetir _'Ahora después de tu reacción solo quiero salir corriendo de aquí para irme a llorar a casa' _

L: ¿Qué le pasaba a este momento?

D: No se, tanto video nuestro, tu diciendo que crees que Achele tiene algo de razón, no se, me he dejado llevar por lo que sentía _'lo cual esta visto que ha sido un error' _

L: Vamos al sofá de nuevo - dijo ya más tranquila y con voz dulce, como intentando tranquilizar a Dianna con su tono de voz - lo siento no he sabido reaccionar, me ha pillado de improvisto, pero creo que es mejor que hablemos.

D: Déjalo, no hay mucho de lo que hablar, me voy a casa y punto _'me quiero ir, me quiero ir, tener ahora una charla de esas de amiga creo que te quiero y ella contestando yo a ti mucho pero de otra forma, no es lo que mas me apetece ahora mismo'_

L: Dianna, me acabas de besar, no lo voy a dejar, ven, vamos – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el salón para sentarla en el sofá

D: ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? _'Y por qué tu comportamiento dulce de ahora solo hace que me enamore un poco más de ti, independientemente de que no me hayas correspondido como esperaba' _

L: Porque es ridículo que te vayas por lo que acaba de pasar, somos adultas, podemos afrontar estas situaciones.

D: Esta bien – dijo a regañadientes sentándose de nuevo en el sofá en el que hacia escasos minutos le había dado el beso a Lea.

L: Dianna… yo… yo… no se como preguntar esto sin quedar fatal… Dianna… yo… yooo

D: POR DIOS LEA PREGUNTA! – dijo gritando – acabo de besarte y ver como me echabas de tu casa acto seguido, creo que estoy preparada para afrontar una pregunta.

L: Dianna, yo… ¿te gusto? – pregunto agachando la cabeza, como avergonzada por lo que estaba sugiriendo.

D: No lo se, es todo muy confuso _'Me parece inteligente empezar por el momento confusión y no por el momento aceptación del amor que siento por ti' _

L: Explícate

D: Lea, de verdad, no veo necesario hablar de todo esto, te he besado, tu me has pedido que me fuera, no hay que analizarlo todo punto por punto… digamos que he tenido un ramalazo lesbico y he sido poseída por el espíritu de Ellen DeGeneres, llamémoslo locura transitoria producida por videos y fotos Achele y ya esta, por favor.

L: ¿Quieres llamarlo así? ¿Locura transitoria?

D: Mira, se que te encanta el drama, pero a mi no, y prefiero borrar lo que acaba de pasar. _'Deja de indagar por favor, que como sigas preguntando de locura transitoria vamos a pasar a estoy enamoradisima de ti, y no me apetece ahora mismo ser sincera'_

L: ¿y si yo no quiero borrarlo?

D: ¿Por qué no ibas a querer? _'¿dudas?, ¿eso son dudas?, ¿tienes dudas?, ¿te ha gustado?' _

L: No todos los días te besa una rubia espectacular, no se si quiero olvidarlo – dijo riendo

D: Muy graciosa – dijo irónicamente

L: No pretendía serlo, solo quiero quitarle hierro al asunto, no quiero renunciar a ti, y no quiero que lo que sea que ha pasado implique que algo cambie entre nosotras

D: No cambiará, tranquila, no volveré a abalanzarme sobre ti y dejarte medio muda durante tanto tiempo, con lo que a ti te gusta hablar, ha tenido que ser muy duro estar tan callada.

L: ja ja ja… Ahora ¿quién es la graciosa?

D: A mi también me gusta quitar hierro al asunto… y dicho esto me voy a ir, que mañana tenemos que trabajar y ya es tarde _'vete cuanto antes de esta casa, que en breve te pondrás a llorar y hacerlo en su cara será lo peor que puedas hacer'_

L: como quieras, pero que conste que yo no te echo, que te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras

D: tranquila, creo que la noche no da mas de si _'voy a casa con mi perro a que el me de el amor que me merezco' _

L: Como quieras

Dianna se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a salir

L: ¿No me das dos besos de despedida?

D: Creo que por hoy ya he dado suficientes besos Lea _'No me hagas volver a acercarme a ti, por favor, que vuelvo a no controlarme'_

L: Nunca son suficientes – cogió a Dianna y le dio dos besos de despedida en cada una de sus mejillas – no se si me alegra que no hayas girado la cara esta vez, o me hace sentir menos irresistible que antes

D: Puedo girar la cara siempre que quieras _'¿Por qué te empeñas en tontear si luego te quedas muda cuando decido actuar?' _

L: Tomo nota, para siguientes ocasiones.

Dianna cogió su coche al fin para ir a su casa, mientras tanto Lea se quedaba en la suya con la cabeza hecha un lío por lo que acababa de pasar, no se esperaba que su amiga la hubiera besado de aquella manera, podían haber tenido una conversación mas o menos normal después de eso, pero ella no se había quedado tranquila, había sido algo excesivamente raro, y de repente la curiosidad le hizo querer ver mas videos Achele. No solo no estaba evitando todo lo que tuviera que hacerle pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, si no que estaba fomentándolo al ver cosas que fueran de las dos ¿estaría ella también confundida?

Después de varias horas navegando y viendo cosas de ambas, no lo pudo evitar y tuvo que mandarle un mensaje a Dianna:

**Al final, mi deseo se ha cumplido y he sido tu primer beso con una mujer… voy a tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que deseo, no vayan a cumplirse todas **


	8. Capítulo 8: Te estaré esperando

**Capítulo 8**

'_¿Por qué no he podido reprimirme? ¿Tan difícil era no lanzarme a ella? ¿Esto va a marcar un antes y un después en nuestra relación?... Nuestra relación que bien suena eso, aunque no sea cierto, aunque sea solo una amistad… maldita amistad, yo quiero algo más, quiero poder despertarme todos los días a su lado, girar la cabeza y darle un beso de buenos días, prepararle el desayuno y ya que estoy hacerle el amor salvajemente mientras chilla mi nombre… porque no solo tengo instintos bonitos y cursis hacia su persona, también me despierta muy mucho el impulso sexual… ¿Cómo será hacerlo con una mujer? ¿Será muy diferente a estar con un hombre? ¿Será mejor?__  
><em>Últimamente estoy bastante convencida de que tiene que ser mejor, mas tierno, a la par que salvaje, no se algo así como la caricia prolongada al infinito… Dios ya tengo pensamientos muy gays, ya sueno muy gay ¿caricia prolongada al infinito? Que cursilería mas mariquita acabo de decir! ... ¿Decir mariquita es ofender al colectivo al que al parecer empiezo a pertenecer? ¿empiezo a pertenecer? ¿qué digo? No era yo de esas de "No etiquetas", amor libre y fuera de perjuicios… claro así era yo, hasta que me he dado cuenta de que mi etiqueta es lesbiana… bueno bisexual, o algo así… que yo sepa Lea no ha eliminado a todos los hombres de la humanidad con los que me he acostado o con los que he querido hacerlo, por mucho que de un tiempo a esta parte solo quiera acostarme con ella… lo cual me hace ¿heteroflexible? ¿existe esta palabra? Me gusta más que bisexual que siempre tiene como una connotación depravada ¿depravada? pobres bisexuales, si se lo tienen que pasar el doble de bien… Aunque claro también puedo aferrarme al discurso ese de "no, yo soy heterosexual, pero solo me he enamorado de una mujer" Un discurso que flojea por todos los lados porque el enamorarse de una mujer elimina la heterosexualidad de la ecuación.<em>  
><em>Lo importante de todo es que ahora no puedo arrepentirme por haberme equivocado, tenia que mover ficha, tanto estaba picándome que era la única forma que se me ha ocurrido de darme de bruces con la realidad, es mejor haberme decepcionado que vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber que sentía ella.<em>  
><em>No es verdad, sabia de sobra que ella no sentía nada, y he dejado que mis ganas besarla hayan podido mas ¿y si ahora la pierdo? ¿y si no puedo estar cerca de ella por qué mi instinto hace que no pueda controlarme y vuelva a besarla?<em>  
><em>No voy a perderla, porque de una forma u otra ella me quiere y no me va a dejar por un problema de autocontrol .<em>  
><em>Dios! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?'<em>_

El móvil de Dianna sonó y la saco de sus pensamientos un tanto bipolares que le hacían debatirse entre haber hecho lo correcto o haber cometido un error. Miro la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era un mensaje de Lea:

**Al final, mi deseo se ha cumplido y he sido tu primer beso con una mujer… voy a tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que deseo, no vayan a cumplirse todas **

'_Excelente, ¿qué mierda significa ese mensaje? ¿cómo le contesto en plan amiga, o en plan: tranquila cumpliré todos tus deseos? Analizando la situación puedes contestarle de la segunda manera, las cosas por escrito siempre son mas fáciles que cara a cara, lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar los 20 minutos de rigor para contestarle, para que ella no piense que estas desesperada y cuando ella aparece tu estas en el acto' _

Diez minutos más tarde…

'_Quien dice esperar 20 minutos, dice 10… total no hay casi diferencia, y ella ya ha podido intuir a raíz de tu impulso besucón que te mueres por sus huesos, así que solo vas a reafirmárselo' _

**Cualquier deseo que pueda estar en mi mano cumplir ten seguro que lo cumpliré ¿por qué tendrías que tener cuidado? ¿Hay algún sueño que te de miedo? **

'_Ala ya esta, mandado.. ahora a esperar su contestación medio ambigua que me haga plantearme si quiere algo conmigo, o esperar y que no conteste y que mañana cuando la vea en el trabajo me muera de vergüenza porque además no la puedo evitar que ruedo escena con ella' _

Para la tranquilidad de Dianna, Lea contesto en el acto y ambas iniciaron una conversación vía whatsapp.

**L: ¿Cualquiera? ¿Estas segura? Mira que igual te pido cosas que no sabes si puedes cumplir.**

**D: Si no me las pides no podremos saber si puedo o no**

**L: Hace un rato me has dicho que no hacia falta hablarlo todo…**

**D: Si, y también hace un rato que te he besado **_'Que valentía te da el estar escribiendo y no tener que hablar! Pero recuerda, que mañana te vas a tener que enfrentar a ella, así que modera tu sinceridad… que cojones, averigua porque es tan ambigua y mañana ya agacharas la cabeza avergonzada por lo que digas hoy' _

**L: Algo había notado **

**D: ¿Algo? Así defines a mis labios, ¿cómo algo?**

**L: ¿Te vas a ofender ahora? ¿Cómo quieres que los llame?**

**D: No se, un calificativo mejor que "algo"… se me ocurren varias formas de llamarlos… he notado tus labios carnosos y apetitosos, he notado ese fuego interno tuyo… cualquier cosa menos "algo"**

**L: jajajajaja fuego interno ¿enserio?**

**D: ¿Qué pasa? Yo soy muy fogosa! Aunque no me hayas dejado denostártelo **_'eso es tu mete la pullita para que sea consciente de lo que se ha perdido'_

**L: Me has pillado por sorpresa, no he sabido reaccionar, perdona :(**

**D: Si te hubiera avisado con antelación ¿hubieras reaccionado de otra forma? **

**L: No lo se**

**D: Bueno, pues la próxima vez te mirare a los ojos y te diré: TE VOY A BESAR :P**

**L: ¿No habías dicho que no habría próxima vez? **

**D: Es cierto, tu reacción de apatía me ha quitado las ganas, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se excite cuando la beso, no a que se queden congelados… digamos que soy efecto horno, no nevera como contigo. **

**L: jajajajaj efecto horno! No lo dudo.**

**D: Has hecho que dude de mi encanto personal ¿no te da vergüenza? **

**L: ¿Has escuchado la canción "Ok, perdón"?**

**D: ¿Esa canción que dice algo así como: "yo no quise lastimarte, solamente te dije que no, no estarás acostumbrada a sentirte rechazada, ok perdón fue sin querer"? No, no la he oído nunca :P**

**L: veo que te sabes la letra :P Continua así: "Dame la mano y vení que te enseño a perder"!**

**D: Auch eso duele **_'Eso ya no era tonteo, me esta pidiendo perdón por no sentir lo mismo por mi' _

**L: No pretendo hacerte daño**

**D: Lo se, pero que no lo pretendas no quiere decir que no lo hagas**

**L: ¿Cómo puedo no hacerte daño?**

**D: ¿Es el momento de ser sincera y no bromear?**

**L: Si, ha llegado ya el momento**

**D: Lea, si no quieres hacerme daño, por favor deja de tontear conmigo, no se como afrontarlo, no se cuando bromeas, cuando medio dices la verdad, no te se seguir, me desconciertas **_'Ha sido muy difícil escribir eso, pero me he quitado un gran peso de encima' _

**L: Lo siento, no me doy cuenta, lo hago inconscientemente**

**D: Pues sea como sea, duele**

**L: Si te sirve de consuelo te puedo decir que solo lo hago contigo**

**D: ¿tontear y bromear todo el día sobre lo agradable que es estar juntas?**

**L: Si, nunca he hecho eso con nadie más que contigo**

**D: ¿y que crees que quiere decir eso? **

**L: No lo se, igual significa que yo tampoco se distinguir bien cuando bromeo y cuando no, que igual yo también estoy desconcertada como tu. **

Dianna se quedo sin palabras, no sabía como reaccionar a lo que Lea acababa de escribir.

**L: Dianna se que mañana trabajamos, y que te has ido de mi casa hace solo unas horas, pero… ¿te importaría que fuera a tu casa?… Se de sobra que escribir las cosas es más fácil, pero no creo que sea la mejor manera de hablar de todo esto… Solo quiero ir para aclararnos, necesito saber que ha significado ese beso, que significa todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotras, que significan esas miradas que nos hacemos, esa necesidad de tener contacto constante, y la verdad es que siento que no puedo esperar a mañana.**

**D: ¿Has estado viendo videos Achele?**

**L: ¿Cómo lo sabes? A veces me sorprende que me conozcas tanto…**

**D: Porque esas dudas de las miradas y el contacto y todo eso, suena mucho a como me comía yo la cabeza después de analizar nuestras actitudes al ver los videos… y creo que nos perturban las mismas cosas**

**L: ¿Tu no decías que no habías visto videos?**

**D: Yo he dicho muchas cosas… y no todas eran ciertas**

**L: Así que, que después de que te fueras que yo haya estado casi 2 horas viendo videos es normal ¿no? **

**D: jajajajaja Si entiendes por normal que yo también lo haya hecho en algún momento, si es normal. **

**L: ¿Qué nos pasa? **

**D: No lo se**

**L: ¿Crees que nos dejamos influir por la opinión de los demás y ver videos nos descoloca?**

**D: Creo que si no nos pasara nada de nada, los videos no nos importarían**

**L: Siempre tan inteligente**

**D: Bueno ¿vienes? Creo que es cierto que todo esto lo tenemos que solucionar juntas, y si hay que ver algún video Achele mas para aclararnos, se ve, lo que sea por saber lo que esta pasando aquí jajajaja **_'Y por llevarte al huerto, claro esta'_****

**L: Vale, voy para allá, en media hora estaré llamando a tu puerta. **

**D: Te estaré esperando impacientemente  
><strong>


	9. Capítulo 9: Lo que tenga que ser será

**Capítulo 9**

Dianna daba vueltas en el salón sintiéndose realmente impaciente al tener que esperar la llegada de Lea, sus pensamientos constantes volvían a surgir como era costumbre.

'_Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejar de hablar conmigo misma porque solo me voy a poner mas histérica de lo que estoy, así que voy a coger el teléfono, llamar a Jessica, y hablar con alguien… pero son las 2 de la mañana… bueno, da igual, es urgente, más de una vez me ha llamado a mi a horas extrañas por problemas con chicos, borracheras o historias varias, que yo la vaya a llamar ahora por problemas de chicas es algo anecdótico… Definitivamente voy a llamarla porque estar media hora dando vueltas por el salón me va a sentar fatal' _

Cogió el teléfono y marco el numero de su amiga, dio varios tonos, pero la insistencia de Dianna hizo que al final Jessica contestara.

J: ¿Di? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con una voz completamente somnolienta y desconcertada - ¿Qué hora es?

D: Hola… son las 2 de la mañana, pero es importante, no te llamaría si no lo fuera, necesito hablar con alguien y eres la primera opción que me ha venido a la cabeza

J: Que honor – dijo incorporándose un poco en un intento de despejarse – ¿qué pasa?

D: Qué en media hora llega Lea a mi casa… bueno ahora supongo que en 25 minutos – dijo completamente alterada

J: Di, tranquilízate, se que crees que se de lo que hablas, pero si no me sitúas no entiendo nada

D: Perdón… esta noche fui a cenar a casa de Lea, la bese, me echo, hablamos por whatsapp y ahora viene.

J: Ajam

D: ¿Solo tienes que añadir ajam a lo que te acabo de decir? ¿o es que estas tan dormida que no has escuchado la parte de que he besado a Lea?

J: Si, lo he oído y no, no me sorprende mucho.

D: ¿No te sorprende?

J: No, era solo cuestión de tiempo que te dieras cuenta de que te gustaba Lea

D: ¿QUÉ? Ya esta, la lista que todo lo sabe, ahora sabe de mis inclinaciones lesbicas

J: Llámalo inclinaciones de lo que quieras, pero era obvio que lo que sentías por ella se te estaba yendo de las manos, solo era cuestión de tiempo que te dieras cuenta.

D: Hola? Y si eres tan sabelotodo… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

J: ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Amiga: ¿te das cuenta de que siempre que me llamas hablas mas de Lea que de ti misma, y mas de ella que de cualquier novio que hayas tenido en tu vida?

D: ¿Y qué?... de ti también hablo mucho

J: Es que es evidente que yo también te gusto

D: ¿QUÉ?

J: jajajajajajaja, es broma, lo mío es broma, pero lo de Lea no.

D: Que poca gracia tienes cuando quieres

J: Bueno retomemos la conversación importante y dejemos aparcado de manera secundaria el hecho de que eres una lesbiana en potencia que me miraba las tetas de forma descarada siempre que podía jajajajajajaja

D: Oye! Eso no es verdad! Tu no tienes casi tetas!

J: Ves como me las has mirado! Jajajajajajajajajaja

D: Basta! NO AYUDAS NADA!

J: jajajajajaja Lo siento, en realidad estoy muy contenta de que por fin me estés hablando de todo esto - dijo sonriendo

D: ¿Tan obvio era?

J: Bastante, pero es que una vez tuve una mala experiencia diciéndole a un amigo mío gay que creía que le gustaban los chicos, antes de que él lo aceptara, me dejo de hablar y se cogió un rebote increíble, y desde ese día pensé que cuando pensara algo por el estilo esperaría a que la persona se sintiera con fuerzas para contármelo y no presionar con mis suposiciones.

D: Así que has esperado pacientemente a que yo te comentara algo de Lea

J: Efectivamente, desde que la conoces has estado encantada con ella, cuando vivías juntas parecíais directamente un matrimonio, y bueno, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que había algo de Lea que te movía todo por dentro. Pero insisto, no era mi misión decírtelo, yo como amiga solo tenia que esperar una llamada a las 2 de la mañana diciéndome que la habías besado.

D: Da gusto tener amigas como tu – realizó una pausa – pero ahora ¿qué hago?

J: Cuéntamelo bien, ¿qué es eso de que después del beso te ha echado?

D: Veamos… yo he ido a su casa a cenar para ver videos Achele

J: ¿Achele? ¿Qué es eso?

D: Videos que hacen las fans de nosotras como si estuviéramos enamoradas

J: jajajajajajajajaja ¿y aun me preguntas si tenia dudas de que te gustara? Por dios! Quedáis para ver videos en los que no paráis de daros abracitos y mimitos!

D: Si, se que es un plan raro, pero ella lo sugirió…

J: Y claro… tu no sabes decirle a nada que no jajajajaja

D: A mi el plan no me molestaba

J: ¿Cómo iba a molestarte ver videos de las dos con tu amorcito? Jajajajaja

D: ¿Me dejas contarte la historia o solo te vas a reír de mi?

J: Te dejo, te dejo

D: Total, que habíamos quedado en su casa, y una cosa llevo a la otra y yo no pude evitarlo y la bese.

J: !QUE EMOCIÓN¡ Como me alegro¡

D: No te alegraras tanto cuando sepas que ella se quedo muda y sin decir nada, y cuando se atrevió a hablar solo dijo: "será mejor que te vayas"

J: Bueno… seguramente se quedo sorprendida… que tu hayas asimilado ya que te gusta, no quiere decir que ella lo haya asimilado también

D: Un momento, ¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo?

J: Absolutisimamente… SI

D: ¿Enserio? – No pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en sus labios

J: Yo a ella no la conozco tanto como a ti, pero os he visto juntas, se como os tratáis, como os miráis, como estáis pendientes todo el rato la una de la otra, sinceramente creo que aun no estáis juntas porque os ha costado asimilar que las dos erais mujeres. Supongo que despertar un día notando que te gusta el pescado cuando siempre has sido de carne, tiene que ser extraño, y no puede ser algo que pase de la noche a la mañana.

D: A mi me ha costado

J: Lo se, pero creo que has hecho bien dando el primer paso

D: Eso creía yo, era todo demasiado extraño, estábamos todo el día como tonteando, yo no podía seguir así y pensé que si la besaba ya me quitaba el peso de encima, si le gustaba bien y si no pues corazón roto y a otra cosa, pero estar como estábamos era un sin vivir.

J: Y ahora… ¿Por qué va a tu casa?

D: Porque nos hemos puesto a hablar por whatsapp y me ha dicho que se ha quedado rayada después de lo que ha pasado y que quiere venir a hablarlo en persona, que no quería que las cosas importantes nos las dijéramos por teléfono.

J: UHHHH HOY MOJAS! Jajajajajajaja

D: jajajajaja Estupida, solo viene a aclarar las cosas

J: Todos sabemos que la mejor forma de "aclarar las cosas" es tener sexo salvaje, la tijerita esa que hacéis vosotras las bolleras jajajajaja

D: OYE! No se para que te llamo, no dejas de burlarte – dijo en tono risueño sabiendo que su amiga bromeaba y siendo consciente que haberla llamado había sido una buena idea porque había logrado que por un rato dejara de darle vueltas a la cabeza ella sola y pudiera compartir sus sentimientos con alguien mas.

J: Pues en el fondo tengo mucha curiosidad… cuando lo hagas con Lea, me llamas para contarme que tal el sexo lesbico por favor.

D: Si, claro nada mas terminar te llamo, con Lea desnuda al lado, le digo: Perdona, Jessica necesita saber como me lo he pasado, la llamo un momento y ahora vuelvo a la cama contigo.

J: Me parece un buen plan

D: Deja de decir tonterías, ¿no ves que estoy asustada?

J: ¿qué te preocupa? – dijo volviendo a un tono serio, sin bromas de por medio

D: No estoy segura de saber manejar esto que siento

J: ¿Por qué?

D: No se que siente ella y eso me da miedo

J: Eso lo sabrás dentro de unos minutos cuando lo habléis, no vale la pena que sufras antes de tiempo

D: ¿Y si me dice que no quiere saber nada mas de mi?

J: ¿Por whatsapp te ha dicho algo parecido?

D: No… me ha dicho que no sabe que siente, que necesita aclararse

J: Pues eso no es no querer saber nada de ti, eso es querer entender y manejar lo que os pasa

D: ¿Pero que nos pasa?

J: Que os habéis enamorado de una mujer, y os ha entrado el pánico escénico por que vuestro amor no tenga colita.

D: ¿Y si luego el sexo es terrible por la ausencia de colita?

J: ¿Y si el sexo es mejor que con colita?

D: ¿Y si dejamos de llamarlo colita que sonamos como niñas de 5 años? Jajajajaajaja

J: jajajajajajaaja

D: ¿Qué hago Jess? – volvió a ponerse seria y trascendente

J: Habla con ella, pero sin dejarte nada de lo que sientes dentro, no le mientas, si crees que te gusta o que la quieres díselo, así ella sabrá actuar en consecuencia a tus sentimientos

D: Suena fácil en tu boca, pero si su respuesta es: yo no siento lo mismo ¿qué hago?

J: Alguien que no siente lo mismo no se va de su casa corriendo a las 2 de la mañana para "aclarar una situación"

D: Me estas haciendo empezar a ilusionar, y no se si eso es bueno porque luego el golpe será mas duro como no pase nada

J: Lo que tenga que ser será Di, lo importante es que tu ya estas aclarada contigo misma

D: Si, es muy difícil decirlo en alto, es muy difícil pensarlo, pero si, lo se… me gusta Lea, me gusta como no me ha gustado nunca nadie.

J: Me alegra muchísimo oírlo, y me siento privilegiada por ser la primera persona en escucharlo y ahora espero que después de esta noche Lea sea la segunda en poder disfrutar de esa declaración

D: Gracias

J: ¿Por qué?

D: Por coger el teléfono a las 2 de la mañana, por escucharme decir que quiero a una mujer y por saber tranquilizarme cuando toca, bromear para que me ria, y todo lo que has hecho… gracias

J: De nada, para eso estamos y ahora lo mas importante ¿cómo vas vestida?

D: Mierda, no lo he pensado! Llevo ya el pijama… ¿la recibo con el pijama? ¿o me pongo arreglada?

J: Pues hija, ni una cosa, ni otra… No te pongas como si fueras a los Globos de Oro, pero no vayas en pijama, vístete con unos vaqueros y punto, pero ponte guapa que se de cuenta el pedazo de mujer que puede tener jajajajaja

D: bueno, pues entonces te dejo que en menos de 5 minutos se supone que llega, que llevamos de palique casi media hora

J: Vale, pero ya que me has despertado, luego mándame un mensajito o algo, que quiero saber como ha ido la noche!

D: Ok, pero si termina en sexo no te mandare nada jajajajajaja

J: ¿No me habías dicho que seria la primera en conocer tus experiencias lesbicas? Jajajajajaaj

D: Venga, que se me hace tarde, un beso

J: Dos, uno para ti y otro para tu futura amante jajajaja

D: Tonta!

Dianna colgó el teléfono y subió a su cuarto para quitarse el pijama, mientras se estaba cambiando sonó la puerta de su casa.

Había llegado el momento de aclarar sus sentimientos con Lea.


	10. Capítulo 10: Temblando

**Capítulo 10**

D: Vooooooooy! – Grito mientras se ponía los vaqueros para hacer saber a Lea que iba camino hacia la puerta – Un segundo! _'Animo, tu puedes, solo viene la mujer que te gusta a hablar sobre los sentimientos que tenéis, vamos algo normal de tu día a día, nada especial'_

Dianna abrió la puerta, y al ver a Lea noto como el nerviosismo se hacia presente en todo su cuerpo, Lea mientras tanto, sonreía en la entrada.

L: ¿Me dejas pasar? ¿o me vas a tener toda la noche en la puerta?

D: Si, si, claro, pasa _'Mierda, es tan obvio… te quiero'_

L: Perdona por venir a estas horas, pero es que no podía dormir, los videos me han dejado descolocada, llevo todo el camino hacia aquí pensando que te voy a decir, pero todo era un amasijo de ideas, no se bien que pasa – decía hablando de forma muy rápida y atolondrada

D: Tranquilízate, vamos a sentarnos, ¿quieres un te o algo?

L: No, gracias, me vendría bien una tila o algo así, pero creo que no necesito algo excitante como la teina ahora mismo, porque estoy alterada

D: Vale, pero no te alteres tanto, que tampoco es el fin del mundo

L: Dianna ME HAS BESADO!

D: Si, lo se

L: Hazme el favor de mirar esto

Lea saco su móvil y le enseño un video de youtube

www . youtube . com/watch?v=lw3kFvNJB_A

'_Que vergüenza, y que bien hacen los malditos videos, porque vamos poner esta canción de fondo "Porque hay algo en la manera en que me miras, es como si mi corazón sabe que tú eres la pieza que falta" ¿es estrictamente necesario que todo el mundo haya sabido interpretar esas miradas antes que yo?, ¿que sepan que ella es la pieza que me falta?… que baba mas kilométrica en todo momento y que mal hice cuando me puse la mechita esa rosa que ahora no me gusta nada ¿cuándo he mirado yo así a alguien?  
>Bueno y ahora que se ha terminado el video ¿qué pretende que le diga?' <em>

D: Si la gente sabe hacer videos, ¿qué quieres que vea?

L: Has visto como me miras

D: Si, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

L: No se, ¿eso es manipulación?, ¿es cosa de la música lenta que hace que dude de todo?

D: Lea… las miradas no se pueden manipular… y yo no puedo controlar mirarte así

L: Me da miedo Dianna

D: ¿El que? ¿mi mirada?

L: No

D: ¿Entonces?

L: Me da miedo, que me guste que me mires así, que al ver estas cosas, lejos de sentir rechazo solo me den ganas de venir corriendo a tu casa para estar contigo.

Lea se levanto del sofá para empezar a dar vueltas por el salón como si no supiera donde ir, aunque quisiera estar ahí. Dianna se levanto para cogerla de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos intento tranquilizarla.

D: Eso es bueno

L: Dianna... ya estas mirándome así otra vez

D: No se mirarte de otra manera

La situación se había vuelto perfecta, las estrellas se habían alineado en ese instante, para crear el momento mas mágico del mundo, y como si de una película se tratara parecía que en aquella habitación hubiera unas luces de neón gigantes y parpadeantes, en las que pusiera "nos vamos a besar, nos vamos a besar" Era como si ambas supieran que ese era el momento y el lugar, pero de pronto Dianna noto como un ligero temblor se hacia presente en el cuerpo de Lea

D: ¿Tienes frío? – pregunto con la voz mas dulce que pudo

L: No, no es el frío lo que me hace temblar - dijo totalmente avergonzada, acurrucando todo su cuerpo en el cuerpo de Dianna y dejando su cabeza en su hombro, como no queriendo salirse de allí para enfrentarse a lo que iba a suceder.

D: Lea, no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase – le dijo abrazándola e intentando calmarla _'Que fuerte, esta temblando! Ya has vuelto a tener tus efectos seductores, has dejado de ser efecto nevera para volver a ser horno y tienes a Lea temblando por ti, que mona, pero… pobre parece que lo esta pasando fatal, yo no quiero que lo pase mal, por mucho que quiera besarla, no puedo hacerlo de esta manera, no mientras ella sufre'_

L: Si, si yo quiero que pase, pero no se porque mi cuerpo se ha bloqueado…

D: No tenemos que forzar nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo, es normal que te cueste, hace solo unas horas que te has empezado a plantear lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras por un beso que te he dado, no puedes pasar de 0 a 100 en un momento, todo tiene una transición y yo lo entiendo _'Y ahora mismo te comía enterita, porque estas mas dulce que nunca en tu vida entre mis brazos'_

L: Gracias – solo pudo decir eso, en un tono muy bajo, pero las palabras de Dianna le habían tranquilizado y ya no temblaba, pero aun se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y escondida.

D: Nada me gusta más que tenerte entre mis brazos, pero ¿puedes salir de mi hombro? Me gustaría hablar con una persona normal y no con un polluelo asustado que se acaba de caer del nido.

L: No, no puedo

D: No te voy a morder –hizo una pausa - o besar

L: Pero seguro que me miras con esos ojos de amor que me pones, y me pondré de nuevo a temblar, por dios que patético ME HE PUESTO A TEMBLAR! – Dijo medio chillando como siendo consciente por primera vez de lo ridículo de aquella situación.

D: Te prometo que me pondré bizca para ti, pero sal de ahí

Lea saco la cabeza del hombro de Dianna y la miro a los ojos, efectivamente Dianna se había puesto bizca en un intento de tranquilizar los ánimos de toda la situación tensa que se había vivido en ese momento.

L: jajajajajajajajaja Que tonta eres! – dijo pegándole un empujón

D: Ey! No me pegues, no sabes que si me haces cosas mientras estoy bizca me puedo quedar así para siempre.

L: Entonces las montadoras de nuestros videos se lo pasarían genial, con tu mirada perdida jajajajajaja

D: ¿Por qué siempre damos por hecho que son mujeres las que hacen los videos?

L: No se, no me imagino a un hombre interesado en nosotras dos como pareja

D: Como que no! Con lo entretenido que se pondría viéndonos en la cama!

L: jajajajajaja

D: ¿Sabes lo que es un fanfic?

L: ¿Un que?

D: Deduzco por tu pregunta que no lo sabes… veras… no solo hay videos de nosotras, también hay gente que se dedica a escribir historias sobre nuestra supuesta relación.

L: Veo que le has dedicado mucho tiempo a saber sobre nosotras, empiezo a dudar que solo hayas escrito Achele en Google!

D: Tus dudas están mas que justificadas, porque siendo sincera, lo he visto prácticamente todo jajajajajaja

L: Que fuerte! Pues me tienes que poner al día… bueno ¿qué pasa con eso de los fanfics esos que me estabas contando?

D: Nada, que estaba pensando en eso de que los hombres se excitarían viéndonos en la cama, y he recordado que existen fanfics donde narran punto por punto nuestros encuentros de cama, y esas cosas, ya sabes…

L: ¿Enserio?

D: Si, si, así como te lo cuento!

L: ENSEÑAME ALGUNO! QUIERO LEER ALGO! – dijo chillando y dando pequeños saltitos mostrando su entusiasmo

D: Ahora mismo no se bien que enseñarte

L: Dianna, basta de mentiras, si me has dicho esto es porque sabes que enseñarme.

D: Bueeeeenoooooo, vaaaaaaaleeeeee… pero no me llames pervertida por haber leído encuentros sexuales entre las dos.

L: Si yo hubiera sabido que existían también los habría leído.

D: jajajajajajaja mi pequeña pervertida!

L: Oye, si yo no te puedo llamar pervertida a ti, tu a mi tampoco… Venga… enséñamelo

D: tengo que buscarlo por el móvil, un momento

L: No mientas, seguro que lo tienes como pagina de inicio jajajajajaja

D: Eres mi obsesión de un tiempo a esta parte, pero no llego a tanto

L: ¿Soy tu obsesión?

D: Si bueno… digamos que últimamente he estado pensando en ti mas de lo que me gustaría – dijo mientras seguía toqueteando su móvil buscando la pagina que enseñarle a Lea – aquí esta! ¿Seguro que quieres leerlo?

L: Déjate de historias y pásame el móvil – dijo quitándole el móvil de entre las manos y comenzando a leer

D: ¿Piensas leerlo entero?

L: No se, ¿tienes otro plan?

D: Creo que sabiendo lo que hay ahí escrito, me da vergüenza leerlo contigo

L: Hace 1 minuto estaba temblando en tu hombro, me parece justo que ahora sientas vergüenza tu

D: Bueno, si te va a hacer sentir mejor, lo leeré, pero es bastante probable que tu sientas vergüenza también

L: ¿Por?

D: Porque hay escenas de cama muy explicitas, y leer como nos acostamos, contigo al lado no se si es una buena opción.

L: Quien sabe… igual me da el valor para dejar de temblar y terminar lo que hemos dejado a mitad hace un momento


	11. Capítulo 11: Me encantas

**Nota: **Para la realización de este capítulo he utilizado el fanfic escrito por LucyCaboosey23 llamado "Cuando nadie nos ve" Le tengo que agradecer que me haya prestado su historia para poder contar la mia, especifico que la parte de su fanfic estará en negrita, para diferenciarla.  
>Espero que disfruteis con el capítulo, gracias por todos los comentarios y aprovecho para recomendar el fanfic de LucyCaboosey23 para aquellos que no lo hayan leido aun... aunque supongo que serán pocos ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

La noche seguía su curso, Dianna y Lea llevaban unas horas leyendo con gran interés el fanfic "Cuando nadie nos ve", hablaban y hacían comentario sobre todo lo que allí estaban observando y reían animadamente cuando se encontraban con situaciones que les parecían similares a algunas vividas en la vida real, incluso en ocasiones cuando leían algún dialogo entre ellas, cada una leía en alto el texto que supuestamente le correspondía, para hacer más real la historia que estaba escrita.  
>Como era solo cuestión de tiempo, llegaron a el momento que Dianna temía, porque ya sabia que había allí escrito, y a la primera escena de cama hizo su aparición.<p>

**Una sonrisa se gesto en el rostro de Dianna quien apretaba sus piernas intentando sentir con más intensidad el cuerpo de Lea. Ambas se encontraban invadidas por la pasión corporal y la transpiración de los mismos se comenzaba a hacer presente. Cada movimiento derivaba en un gemido. Las manos de Lea comenzaban a rozar el muslo interno de la rubia provocando que la respiración de la misma se entrecortara.**

L: Si que es subidito de tono, si.

D: Te he dicho que eran escritos de nosotras dos haciéndolo, no iban a ponernos a jugar a las cartas_ 'Mierda ya estoy excitada y solo llevo el primer párrafo del polvo'_

**Dianna no controlaba los movimientos enérgicos que emitía su cuerpo. El mismo se arqueaba cada vez con más intensidad lo que indujo a que la morocha depositaria dos de su dedos dentro de la rubia. El gemido emitido por la rubia fue tan estridente que Lea juraría que lo escucharon hasta en Los Ángeles. Sin dudarlo comenzó a moverlos cada vez con más intensidad lo que provocaba que Dianna se retorciera y gimiera cada vez más intensamente.**

L: ¿Acaban de escribir que he introducido dos de mis dedos dentro de ti?

D: Eso parece _'¿quieres meterlos ahora mismo? A mi me apetecería bastante'_

L: Bien, solo quería asegurarme de que lo había leído bien

**"**_**Le.. Por...vor..."**_** – La rubia no podía hablar, estaba en un trance de placer que Lea podía notar. Su boca comenzó a jugar con el pezón de Dianna mientras sus dedos buscaban más profundidad. La rubia mordía el hombro de Lea mientras esta hacia lo mismo con su pezón. Su lengua recorría el contorno del mismo mientras su mano ejercía presión con un dedo mas dentro Dianna.**

**La intensidad aumentaba y Lea podía sentir la humedad de la rubia. Los gemidos se hacían más intensos y frecuentes. Dianna estaba más allá de todo. Su cuerpo se retorcía y se movía al ritmo que imponía Lea.**

**Los besos de Lea comenzaban a descender por la panza de Dianna provocando que la misma se estremeciera nuevamente mientras depositaba una leve mordida en su ombligo. Las manos de la rubia se depositaron sobre la cabeza de la morocha incitándola a que continuara bajando. **

L: Y supongo que ahora mismo, me dispongo a comértelo todo

D: Supongo yo también

L: No, tu no lo supones, tu lo sabes que ya te lo has leído

D: Pero no me lo he aprendido de memoria _'me estoy excitando, creo que ya hemos leído suficiente ¿no? ¿para que leer cuando se puede pasar a la acción?'_

**La lengua de la misma dibujaba el contorno de su cadera. Dianna solo podía arquear su cuerpo sin dejar de sentir los dedos de Lea dentro de ella.**

**La boca de la morocha comenzó a jugar dentro de Dianna, alternando su penetración con lamidas lentas y profundas. Su lengua se movía vigorosamente dentro de la rubia y Lea podía sentir como la humedad comenzaba a dominar la situación.**

L: Leer estas cosas es muy excitante – dijo poniéndose roja - la gente es muy explicita.

D: Un poco, bastante

**"**_**Un poco mas!"**_** – Exclamo Dianna en un gemido cerrado por lo que Lea ejerció un poco mas de presión con sus dedos provocando que la rubia acabase sobre la boca y los dedos de la morocha.**

**La lengua de Lea se relamía sobre sus labios pudiendo sentir el sabor de Dianna, quien yacía en la cama exhausta y con su respiración lenta y entrecortada**

L: Me alegra leer que soy capaz de provocarte un orgasmo que te deje con la respiración lenta y entrecortada

D: Yo creo que lo podríamos dejar ya ¿no?

L: Estoy de acuerdo, solo por que tenias razón, a mi también me da vergüenza leer como se supone que relamo hasta el ultimo centímetro de tu cuerpo

D: Si eres la mitad de fiera en la cama que lo que hay aquí escrito me doy por satisfecha jajajajaja

L: jajajajaja, y ¿a mi no me toca? Quiero decir… tu has tenido un orgasmo maravilloso por lo que parece - hizo una pausa y puso cara reflexiva - Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que dos mujeres en la cama se tienen que satisfacer a turnos

D: Supongo que habrá formas de hacerlo a la vez

L: Si, se me ocurre una que tiene que ver con un número.

D: En esa misma estaba pensando yo

L: En parte todo esto es como ser virgen de nuevo… me explico es como empezar de cero y no tener claro que tienes que hacer en cada momento… el sexo heterosexual es muy obvio agujero y pene – dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos – pero dos agujeros ¿qué hacen? - continuaba jugueteando con sus manos

D: No lo se

L: Tanto que has mirado por Internet ¿no has mirado cosas de ese tipo?

D: Asimilar que me gustas ha sido complicado, no me he parado a pensar en como seria tener sexo, en parte supongo porque descartaba un poco que tu pudieras llegar a sentir algo parecido

L: ¿Ya has asimilado completamente que te gusto? – pregunto realmente intrigada por saber la respuesta

D: Si – hizo una pausa y siguió abriendo su corazón como Jessica le había aconsejado - Creo que todos los videos, los escritos, las imágenes, solo han servido para que abriera los ojos… pero ahora ya se que el sentimiento ya estaba desde hace mucho tiempo ahí… Si me paro a pensarlo, supongo que prácticamente desde el día que te conocí note que algo te diferenciaba del resto, que tu sola presencia me hacia sentir mejor – ya hablaba sin freno, como siendo consciente de que ya que lo hacia, lo mejor era soltar todo lo que tenia dentro – Ahora ya se que te miraba así porque te quería de otra forma, ahora se distinguir que mirar así no es normal… y no ha sido fácil – dijo como entristeciéndose por todo el proceso por el que había tenido que pasar – No solo por que seas una mujer, cosa que reconozco que solo ha hecho que retrasara mucho el hecho de darme cuenta… ha sido difícil porque que alguien me hiciera sentir así me daba miedo, me daba miedo ser tan vulnerable, sentir que mi felicidad estaba condicionada al hecho de saber que existes, ya no solo que seas mi amiga, si no que alguien como tu este en el mundo… ha sido difícil ser consciente de que no solo me gustas, si no, asimilar que te quiero, y empezar a ser consciente de que creo que te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie.

Dianna se había quedado desnuda ante Lea, le había abierto su corazón de par en par, para que como había dicho Jessica, ella pudiera actuar en consecuencia.  
>Lea esta vez no tembló, el miedo no la paralizo y actúo mientras una pequeña lagrima asomaba por su rostro por todas las cosas que había escuchando de la boca de Dianna.<br>No hablo, no hacia falta, solo se acerco a Dianna con lentitud, en esta ocasión no había luces de neón perturbando la mente de Lea, solo existía un pensamiento en su mente: la quiero besar, necesito besarla… voy a besarla.

Así fue, dulcemente deposito sus labios sobre los de Dianna, y esta sintió como todo su universo se paralizaba justo en ese instante, supo que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, donde abrir su corazón había hecho que el que sentía que era el amor de su vida, le besara y sobraran las palabras, no era necesario un te quiero… los labios hablaban por si solos.  
>No fue un beso atolondrado, fue un simple roce, que fue acompañado de otro pequeño roce, y otro más, mientras las manos inquietas, por fin hacían su aparición en la acción y se situaban en la cara de ambas… con los dedos, retiraban las lagrimas que ya caían por el rostro de las dos… sabían que eran lagrimas de emoción, de amor contenido que ahora rebosaba a borbotones, sentían que todo estaba saliendo como estaba destinado a pasar, como si tu alma gemela existiera, y ahora la hubieran encontrado.<br>Todo era increíblemente tierno, pero esa ternura se convirtió en excitación cuando por primera vez sus lenguas se tocaron, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, cuerpos que ya parecían uno solo. Si la perfección existía sin duda eran esos besos que se estaban dando.  
>Después de unos minutos decidieron retirar sus lenguas y volvieron a los besos suaves con tiernos roces, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.<br>Por fin, pararon ese beso que fácilmente podía haber durado mas de media hora y Dianna se acerco al oído de Lea para susurrarle al oído

D: Me encantas


	12. Capítulo 12: El origen del amor

Nota: para entender este capítulo es necesario ver el video del youtube que he puesto simplemente poner delante www. youtube.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

D: Me encantas

Al escuchar en su oído las palabras de Dianna, la cara de Lea se ilumino. A lo largo de su vida había besado a bastante gente, pero nunca había terminado un beso con un susurro que le dijera "Me encantas" y ese le pareció el broche perfecto, para un momento perfecto.

'_Acabo de recibir el beso mas increíble de mi vida, le he dicho que la quería y ella me ha besado, ME HA BESADO! DIOS MIO! ME HA BESADO! Y si el sueño me gusto, la realidad ha sido simplemente mágica, seguro que ahora hay un unicornio vomitando arco iris por el momento que acabamos de vivir aquí las dos. Creo que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo en este momento. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a salir así le hubiera dicho lo que sentía mucho antes. Y ahora después de un me encantas, que ha salido de lo mas dentro de mi corazón, aun me puedo superar y quedar mas tierna, para que sea consciente de que puede tener una novia ideal, si decide quererme… espero que se acuerde y no quede mi frase en plan loca' _

D: La última vez que te ví, acababan de partirnos en dos – dijo mirando a Lea directamente a los ojos

**Flashback**

D: Me han hablado muy bien de esta película, y es un musical, como a ti te gustan

L: Pues si es un musical, ya no tienes que decir mas, pero seguro que será de esa música un poco rarita que te gusta a ti.

D: Oye! Yo no soy rarita! – dijo quejándose

L: Un poco si, tu obsesión con los cementerios me deja preocupada, y solo me viene a la cabeza la palabra "rarita" – dijo entre risas.

D: Pues si no quieres ver mi película rarita, no la veas – se alejo como indignada

L: Claro que quiero, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa – dijo abrazándola como intentando que se le fuera el enfado - ¿Cómo se llama?

D: Hedwig And The Angry Inch

L: Pues vamos para el sofá a taparnos con la mantita y a ver un película, como tanto nos gusta a las dos

D: Bueeeeeenooooo

Se pusieron a ver la película, y cuando llegaron a una escena en particular, ambas se emocionaron y no pudieron evitar comentar lo que acababan de ver

.com/watch?v=aIRaDU9duQA

D: Que bonita forma de contar el origen de amor

L: Ha sido preciosa, me ha encantado, yo quiero pensar que antes éramos todos uno y por el mundo esta vagando nuestra otra mitad esperando que le encontremos

D: Si, el tema del alma gemela es muy bonito… ¿Tu has encontrado ya a tu alma gemela?

L: ¿Yo?

D: Si, tu, yo estoy solera pero que yo sepa tu no, y en unos días vamos a dejar de vivir juntas porque te mudas y creo que tu novio tiene algo que ver

L: Yo quiero a Theo, pero no creo que sea un amor profundo y tan intenso como imagino que será el que sientas por tu otra mitad

D: Y entonces ¿por qué estas con él?

L: Porque le quiero, no se, el amor ese de película, a veces creo que solo existe en las películas… El amor no es fácil, nos han estado machacando a lo largo de toda nuestra vida con historias infantiles de amor, cuando tu lees la bella y la bestia o ves Aladdin... nadie nos explica que las cosas no son tan fáciles, que el felices para siempre no se logra en 90 minutos de película… que una canción de amor de 3 minutos no es el día a día de una persona, que todo en esta vida tiene altibajos, que Jasmine se mareaba en la alfombra y que la bella nunca soporto sacar a pasear al perro-taburete. Y esto hacen que cuando te encuentras en un momento difícil te quedes pensando... ¿Por qué nunca me dieron la versión de que la Bella durmiente vivía a 350 kilómetros del príncipe encantado? ¿Por qué nadie se molesto en explicarme que enamorarse implica tantísimas cosas? ¿Por qué me engañaron haciéndome pensar que solo con quererse las cosas se volvían perfectas? Solo quiero que la gente sepa que el felices para siempre cuesta mucho y que no es todo un cuento de hadas.

D: Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero para animarte te contare que al final la bestia decide sacar él a pasear al perro y Aladdin viaja en avión por Jasmine.

L: jajajajajaja QUE TONTA! Siempre sabes sacarme una sonrisa, es como si supieras que tienes que decir y cuando lo tienes que decir.

D: Pues ahora te diré que yo si que creo en ese amor intenso, y después de haber visto esta escena tan bonita, cuando lo encuentre, mirare a los ojos a la persona y le diré: La última vez que te ví, acababan de partirnos en dos - dijo medio bromeando – Y si no sale corriendo será que esta destinado a ser mi otra mitad jajajajajajaja

L: Subo tu apuesta y añado que si continua, con la canción eso ya es amor verdadero del bueno jajajajajaja

D: Buaaaahhh seria un puntazo! – dijo emocionada

L: Tranquila, estoy segura de que estas destinada a encontrar a tu mitad que te cante la canción del "origen del amor"

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Por favor, acuérdate, de aquella conversación, hazme feliz, demuéstrame que eres mi mitad y que juntas creemos en el origen del amor, continua mi frase… vamos Lea continúala!'_

L: Tú me mirabas a mi, yo estaba mirandote – hizo una pausa - ¿Creías que no me acordaría de una de las ultimas películas que vimos juntas en nuestra casa?

D: Sabia de sobra las cosas que han sido importantes para mi, pero no sabia que para ti también lo fueron _'Y ahora mismo te has convertido oficialmente en mi otra mitad' _

L: Lo fueron

El teléfono de Lea empezó a sonar, rompiendo ese momento tan íntimo que estaban viviendo.

L: Dios! Es la alarma de mi móvil, para que me despierte, son las 6 y media de la mañana! – dijo completamente sorprendida al notar que habían pasado ya tantas horas

D: ¿Enserio? Nos va a tocar ir a trabajar ¿ya?

L: Si, bueno, técnicamente en una hora tendríamos que estar saliendo para el set

D: Se me ha pasado la noche volando _'mierda de trabajo, yo solo quiero seguir aquí con ella, hablando de nuestras cosas, diciéndole que la quiero, dándole besitos... vamos básicamente quedarme aquí reafirmando mi nueva homosexualidad'_

L: A mi también, pero va a ser un día muy largo, vamos a ir al trabajo sin haber dormido nada

D: Si lo que acaba de pasar esta noche implica no dormir, prefiero no dormir

L: Pues si se puede elegir yo preferiría quedarme ahora a dormir contigo

D: ¿Solo a dormir? – dijo poniendo voz sensual

L: Si, solo a dormir, no creo estar preparada para otra cosa de momento

D: Perdona, no pretendía hacerte sentir incomoda _'mierda, ¿por qué eres tan bestia? Que solo os habéis dado un beso y tu ya has pasado directamente a vamos a la cama, tendrías que tener mas cuidado, ten control de tus impulsos'_

L: No, no me siento incómoda, simplemente es que tengo que tomarme con calma todo lo que acaba de pasar.

D: Pero ¿te arrepientes de algo? – pregunto asustada

L: No, no es eso, simplemente necesito tiempo, tiempo para asimilar que estas enamorada de mi, que te he besado, que me ha gustado – Dianna sonrío felizmente tras ese comentario – ya sabes, todas esas cosas que han pasado esta noche.

D: Si, supongo que yo también tengo que asimilar cosas, como que me hayas besado y te haya gustado.

L: jajajajajaja insiste todo lo que quieras en la parte de que me ha gustado, puedes repetirlo tanto como quieras, porque es verdad

D: A mi también me ha gustado

L: Algo he intuido mientras limpiaba tus lagrimas de la emoción

D: Oye! Tú también has llorado!

L: Yo también me he emocionado, tengo el mismo derecho que tu a hacerlo, no todos los días una chica se te declara y revuelve tu mundo por completo

D: ¿No me habías dicho que ya habías tenido una amiga que se te declaro y te robo un beso?

L: Si, pero ella era fea, no era una rubia increíble como tu – dijo en tono de broma

D: Pobre mujer, que las feas también tienen derecho a la vida! Jajajajaja

L: Era broma… mi amiga era mas guapa que tu de hecho! Jajajajaja

D: ¿En que quedamos, guapa o fea? Ya no se contra quien tengo que competir con los besos lésbicos de la señorita Michele.

L: Digamos simplemente, que ella al terminar el beso no me dijo al oído que le encantaba, y esas cosas son las que me conquistan a mi

D: Entonces… - cogió a Lea de la cara y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y al terminar se acerco de nuevo a su oído – me encantas, me encantas, ME ENCANTAS!

L: jajajajajaja… tu a mi también me encantas


	13. Capítulo 13: Frotis, Frotis

**Capítulo 13**

La noche mas larga e intensa de sus vidas, llegaba a su fin y los pajarillos madrugadores hacían saber que un nuevo día hacia su aparición en escena, todo era como una película cursi, donde poco faltaba para que los animales comenzaran una coreografía animada dándoles los buenos días a las chicas, como si de una película Disney se tratara, y mientras ellas ajenas a todo, incluso a que iban a llegar tarde a trabajar, se besaban, y se volvían a besar, y porque no… seguían besándose.

D: Creo que me voy a acostumbrar muy pronto a besar los labios de una mujer _'como me gusta'_

L: Espero que solo sean los de UNA mujer

D: A no, ahora que ya he experimentado con una, tengo intención de seducir a todas esa fans salidas y con ganas de acostarse conmigo _'Solo tengo ganas de ti'_

L: Que crueldad, así que solo soy una forma de liberar la bestia sexual lésbica que había en ti, y ahora que ya sabes lo mucho que te gusta, me vas a dejar tirada por cualquier fan que lleve tu cara en sus bragas.

D: ¿Mi cara en sus bragas jajajajaja?

L: Si, no se, típico tanga que tiene la cara de alguien

D: ¿Te has puesto alguna vez un tanga con la cara de alguien?

L: Pues no… pero se que existen… y seguro que más de una quiere llevarte ahí abajo.

D: jajajajajaja La verdad, creo que si me acuesto con alguien y mientras le desnudo veo mi cara en sus bragas salgo corriendo.

L: jajajajajaj Bueno saberlo, guardare las que he comprado, por si te da por desnudarme algún día.

D: A ti no te dejo escapar, lleves las bragas que lleves – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a besarla.

Los besos eran cada vez más subidos de tono, e inevitablemente los gemidos se hacían presentes en la habitación, sus cuerpos empezaban a notar el calor que toda esta situación les estaba causando y de manera inconsciente comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, esos movimientos hicieron que las rodillas de ambas se colocaran estratégicamente sobre sus partes mas intimas, ejerciendo una presión que hacia que en cada nuevo roce el gemido fuera más sonoro y placentero.

' _OH DIOS MIO! Esto es increíble, es la cosa mas excitante que he hecho en mi vida y ni si quiera me he quitado la ropa, ni siquiera me esta tocando directamente, pero creo que esta siendo demasiado excitante, y como siga si voy a llegar si que me toque, y eso me va a dejar en mal lugar, como si fuera precoz o algo así… recuerda lo que se dijo en el capitulo de Glee para no llegar y piensa en otras cosas, vamos piensa, piensa AHHHH, mierda excitación, excitación, piensa en AHHHH! AHHHH! Definitivamente no puedo pensar! AHHHH'_

Cada vez la situación se ponía mas y mas caliente y lo mas impactante de todo era que solo se estaban besando y frotando mutuamente en un movimiento extremadamente sexual, que las estaba volviendo locas.

'_Mierda, mierda, mierda… voy a llegar… yaaaaaaaaaaaa'_

Un gemido, muy sonoro salio de la boca de Dianna

'_Vale, bien, que vergüenza mas grande, que ridículo, que mal, disimula, no puedes ser tan patética de llegar solo por un frotis frotis de rodilla, es como si fueras virgen y en el primer beso te fueras por la pata abajo, es muy triste, ella no lo puede saber, tu haz como si no hubieras tenido un orgasmo'_

L: ¿Estas bien? – dijo con la voz entre cortada a causa de su respiración agitada

D: Estupendamente _'Muy relajadita ahora mismo, gracias'_

L: Es que me ha parecido que…

D: ¿qué? '_Se ha dado cuenta, he gemido como una perra e inevitablemente ha notado que soy tan precoz como para correrme con una rodilla, esa soy yo, he pasado de ser una maquina sexual, a una lesbiana precoz… excelente'_

L: Nada, nada… que me había parecido que habías llegado

D: Si, bueno… puede ser – dijo completamente roja

L: jajajajajaja QUE EFICAZ SOY!

D: Oye! Tu tampoco parecía que te lo estuvieras pasando mal

L: Me lo estaba pasando estupendamente, pero parece ser que no también como tu

D: Que vergüenza dios!

L: Bueno tranquila – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios – ya estamos en paz

D: ¿En paz?

L: Yo he tenido un momento ridículo temblando y tu has llegado solo con mi rodilla, no pretendo decir que lo tuyo sea ridículo, pero no me lo esperaba.

D: Que mal… No se lo cuentes a nadie – dijo en tono amenazador

L: jajajaja ¿a quien se lo iba a decir? Oye sabéis, el otro día esta frotándome con Dianna y en apenas 5 minutos se corrió.

D: No han sido 5 – dijo dándole un empujón

L: Bueno… 5, 20… ¿qué mas da? El caso es que aun estábamos vestidas, no quiero que te de un infarto el día que me veas desnuda

D: Oyeeeeeeeeeeee, déjalo ya – para defenderse de ese ataque decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era burlarse ella también y se puso a temblar de forma intencionada - ¿quién soy? ¿quién soy?

L: Supongo que yo temblando antes de que me des un beso – hizo una pausa y emitió un gemido extremadamente sonoro – y yo ¿quién soy?

D: Pues supongo que una mujer excitada porque esta besando a la que cree que es el amor de su vida a la cual llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besar.

L: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

D: Depende ¿desde que lo asimile? O ¿desde que supongo que no quería aceptarlo pero lo sabia?

L: Ambas

D: Lo supongo desde que te conocí y me di cuenta que lo que mas me gustaba en el mundo era pasar tiempo contigo, y desde que lo asimile… te podría decir la fecha exacta porque lo escribí en mi diario.

**Flashback**

Dianna se encontraba en su cama, escribiendo en su diario, como hacia por las noches antes de acostarse, cuando lograba sacar algo de tiempo en su estresante vida desde que era actriz.

25 de febrero de 2010

¿Estoy enamorada?, ¿Es por eso que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona?, ¿es por eso que haga lo que haga siempre lo quiero compartir con esa persona?

Me da miedo analizar realmente mis sentimientos hacia ciertas personas, de cuyos nombres no quiero acordarme, porque realmente son sentimientos que una no puede controlar y llegara un momento en el que no aguante y explote… hasta entonces solo espero que no llegue ese día.

Creo que lo que acabo de escribir no es del todo cierto, no tengo ni puñetera idea de mis sentimientos hacia esa persona, y no quiero saberlos por si acaso la respuesta no me gusta.

Estoy haciendo un dilema de algo que no existe, nunca me había planteado este problema hasta ahora y prefiero dejarlo así. No le des mas vueltas al asunto respecto a esa persona porque nunca te lo has planteado y no se porque lo haces en este momento… aunque si lo haces es porque si existe un sentimiento oculto… pues prefiero que siga en la oscuridad para siempre, porque ese sentimiento es mentira, solo lo haces para meter mas lío en tu cabeza, y créeme eso no es bueno

28 de febrero de 2011

Sobre lo que escribí el otro día, no te preocupes, se me rallo el cable y dije muchas gilipolleces, mis sentimientos hacia esa persona están muy claros, solo amistad, nada mas, seguro. Bueno, si intentas convencerte a ti misma… que no, que no, solo amistad seguro.

Por Dios! Deja de llamarla persona, como si escribir su nombre hiciera el sentimiento mas real, ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo a escribirlo? ¿tienes miedo que alguien consiga este diario no sabes como y averigüe todo lo que te estas planteando? Por eso nunca escribes su nombre claramente… Esa persona se llama LEA, LEA! Deja ya de escribir persona y llámala por su nombre, no seas inmadura.

18 de abril de 2011

Ha pasado ya más de un año desde que comenzaste a atormentarte sobre tus sentimientos, hoy no ha pasado nada especial, no ha habido nada que diferencia este día de otro, pero hoy ya tengo fuerzas para asumir que lo que siento por LEA no es solo amistad… y no tengo nada mas que escribir.

**Fin del Flashback**

L: ¿Y la fecha es?

D: Que curiosa eres… ¿qué mas te da?

L: ¿quiero saber si te acuerdas de la fecha? Si soy tan importante para ti como para recordar ese tipo de cosas

D: 18 de abril de 2011

L: ¿es una fecha por decir alguna o es una fecha real?

D: Es una fecha real

L: ¿Y ese día por qué?

D: No lo se, fue el día que me decidí a asimilar que te quería, y fue una tarea muuuuuuuy larga, créeme

L: Me alegra mucho que lo asimilaras

D: Yo, visto lo visto, solo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Sabes dónde está Lea?

**Capítulo 14**

La sesión de besos continuaba, era como si una vez hubieran empezado, no fueran capaces de parar, como si quisieran aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido.  
>Pero, como todo lo bueno se termina, el teléfono de ambas comenzó a sonar<p>

D: No lo cojas – dijo mientras le daba mas besos

L: A ti te están llamando también… ¿no lo piensas coger?

D: No… tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer en este momento – seguía besándola

L: Buenoooo, si te pones así, no puedo decirte que no… además el móvil ha dejado ya de sonar, no seria tan importante

Solo 5 segundos más tarde, el móvil de ambas volvió a sonar

D: Dios! QUE GENTE MÁS PESADA! – dijo con frustración

L: Vamos a contestar…

Ambas cogieron sus respectivos móviles

D: ¿Si?

N: Dianna… ¿dónde estas?

D: En casa

N: Y ¿por qué no estas aquí?

D: ¿Aquí?

N: ¿Hola? Eres actriz, trabajas en una serie… tendrías que estar en el plato hace ya más de una hora.

D: MIERDA! ¿Qué hora es?

N: Las 10:30 ya

D: Mierda, mierda, mierda!

N: Tienes que venir YA, esta todo el mundo muy cabreado, hoy empezábamos el rodaje con la escena que tenias con Lea… por cierto, ¿no sabrás donde esta, no?

D: ¿Lea? No, ni idea _'Aquí conmigo, metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta'_

N: Ella, también llega tarde, le he dicho a Jenna que la llame, para enterarse de donde esta, es raro que Lea llegue tarde ¿no le habrá pasado nada verdad?

D: No, no creo 'si entiendes por nada, que yo me haya declarado y ella me haya correspondido, no, no le ha pasado nada'

N: Espera…. JEEEENNNAAAAAA! – chilló – ¿te ha cogido el teléfono?

J: Si, dice que esta en casa de Dianna que ahora vienen las dos – escucho de fondo a Jenna mientras le chillaba a Naya

N: ¿Está contigo?

D: Ehhhhhhhhhh…. ¿Acaba de llegar? _'Que cojones! ¿por qué Lea ha dicho la verdad? ¿No podía ser más inteligente y decir que estaba en su casa y se había dormido? Ahora toda la humanidad sabrá que me gusta Lea, y dejare de trabajar, me despedirán de todos los trabajos por homosexual reprimida y me tendré que ir a vivir a una comunidad gay donde me liare con una mujer de pelo corto amante de los gatos, a los cuales yo sigo siendo alérgica' _

N:¿Y que hace yendo a tu casa a estas horas cuando tendría que venir al plato?

D: Buena pregunta… se lo preguntare yo misma, un segundito LEAAAAAA! – Dijo chillando y cogiéndola del brazo

L: ¿Qué haces?

D: ¿Por qué le has dicho a Jenna que estas en mi casa?

L: Porque estoy en tu casa

D: Yo le acabo de decir a Naya que no sabia donde estabas

L: ¿Y por qué no le has dicho que estaba contigo?

D: YO QUE SE! ME HE PUESTO NERVIOSA!

L: jajajajajajajaja

D: Encima, no te rías ¿qué le digo ahora?

L: No se… dile que nos estábamos enrollando en el sofá y se nos ha pasado la hora jajajaja

D: NO AYUDAS NADA!

L: jajajajajaja Que mona estas paranoica – dijo dándole un beso – dile que te he mandado un mensaje diciéndote que me había quedado dormida, que tu me has dicho que tu también y he venido a recogerte.

D: Me gusta, suena muy creíble… gracias – dijo besándola

D: ¿Naya?

N: Sigo aquí

D: Lea ha venido a recogerme, porque sabia que yo también me había quedado dormida _'Ya ahora es la parte en la que tu te crees lo que te acabo de decir y a mi me crece la nariz'_

N: ¿No decías que no sabias donde estaba? Bueno, oye me da igual… no me interesa… venir YA de una santa vez y dejar de perder el tiempo… hasta ahora.

D: Si, si… ahora nos vemos

L: ¿Se lo ha creído?

D: Creo que estaba más pendiente de que fuéramos lo antes posible, que de saber porque estabas conmigo

L: Pues vamos a plato de una vez

D: ¿Así? ¿Sin ducharnos y nada? ¿Y si olemos a sexo?

L: Dianna… no podemos oler a sexo… no hemos tenido sexo jajajajajaja

D: Cierto, cierto, estoy muy nerviosa, perdóname

L: Aunque bueno… tu has tenido un orgasmo, igual eso lo consideras sexo jajajajajaja

D: Oye! Dejémoslo ya, por una vez que soy precoz, mujer precoz me llamaron

L: Venga… vamos, antes de que nos despidan, eso si… péinate antes, que ese pelo revuelto es muy sexy, pero muy poco profesional… y cámbiate la ropa interior, no vaya a estar manchada! Jajajajajajajajajajaajaja

D: ESTÚPIDA! – dijo subiendo a cambiarse y peinarse como Lea le había aconsejado – por cierto, ¿quieres que te deje unas bragas limpias?… igual tu también tienes que cambiarte, LISTILLA!

L: ¿Aún no somos pareja y ya vamos a compartir ropa interior? Siempre había oído que las lesbianas eran rápidas en eso de mudarse juntas y tal, pero no sabia que tu ibas a ser así de veloz.

D: Sabes…. ME CAES MAL!

L: Mentira… ME ADORAS

D: Oye – chillaba desde su cuarto mientras se cambiaba – ¿vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

L: A mi me da igual, si quieres vamos cada una en el suyo

D: No, eso no… nuestra coartada se iría al traste, si has venido a buscarme, no puede ser que luego nos vayamos cada una en su coche

L: Tranquila agente Scully, nuestra coartada será sólida y nos iremos en el tuyo, así me aseguro de que luego me tengas que dejar en casa

D: A no, si vamos en mi coche, te dejo directamente en mi casa luego

L: Quieres repetir esta noche por lo que veo…

D: No voy a hacer declaraciones, habla con mi agente

L: Vale, la llamare y le comentare lo bien que besa su representada

D: Si quieres que le de un infarto, hazlo

L: ¿Ya estas? – dijo mientras Dianna bajaba las escaleras ya peinada y cambiada

D: Si

L: Pues vamos, que nos van a matar

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el plato, tardaron poco mas de media hora y al llegar, no les esperaban buenas caras precisamente.

Director: ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabais?

D: Lo siento, lo siento, nos hemos dormido

L: Perdón, somos conscientes de lo poco profesional que queda eso, lo sentimos muchísimo.

Director: Ir a maquillaje ahora mismo… es indecente esto que habéis hecho, sabiais desde ayer que hoy empezábamos rodando vuestras escenas, hemos tenido que cambiar todo el plan de rodaje por vuestra culpa, ¿creéis que por estar trabajando en una serie de televisión ya sois estrellas que pueden fastidiar todo un rodaje?

L: Lo sentimos, es la primera vez que nos pasa

D: No volverá a pasar _'O si, si Lea decide venir a mi casa en medio de la noche a comerme la boca… en ese caso, llegaría tarde hasta a un rodaje de Woody Allen si hiciera falta' _

Director: Venga a maquillaje

Después del pequeño rapapolvo por parte del director, ambas se fueron a maquillaje rápidamente.  
>Allí estaba Emily, una de las maquilladoras con las que llevaban ya 3 años trabajando, entre la serie y las giras.<br>Las chicas de maquillaje, eran jóvenes como ellas, tenían bastante confianza y en alguna que otra ocasión habían ido a algunas de las fiestas que el equipo de actores hacia.

E: Menuda habéis liado en un momento

D: Chica, no me parece para tanto… por una vez que llegamos tarde, parece que se acaba el mundo

E: Ya, bueno, si es cierto, pero es que parece que sin Rachel, la serie no existe – dijo como cierto tono de broma

D: Quinn es prescindible, pero Rachel no

L: Lo se

E: uhhhhhhh, ya se porque llegas tarde!

D: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _'¿Como lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe? Una ya no puede mantener sus intimidades en secreto, por eso se llaman intimidades, porque son íntimas, ÍNTIMAS!'_

E: Tienes un chupetón! Pero tranquila que ahora te lo maquillo

D: Ehhhh… Será un golpe _'Dios! Lea eres una gata en celo!' _

E: Créeme… he visto muchos chupetones en mi vida, es un chupetón ¿tu no estabas de sequía? ¿No decías que llevabas meses sin hacer nada de ná? Parece que tu mala racha ha terminado jajajajajajaja

D: Si, bueno… digamos que estoy mejor _'No me preguntes nada, por favor'_

E: jajajajaja Me alegro, pero descansa un poco, que tanto sexo hace que tenga que trabajar el doble, que me traéis las dos una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche! Jajaja – dijo mirando a Lea

D: Yo no se lo que ha hecho Lea esta noche _'¿Por qué has dicho eso? Eres la mujer mas obvia del planeta'_

L: Lea os oye y os informa de que ella esta noche no ha tenido sexo, y espera no tener chupetones como aquí la amiga – dijo señalando a Dianna

D: Igual es porque yo he estado esta noche con alguien muy salvaje

L: Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿es algo serio? ¿O solo ha sido un revolcón?

D: Pues, aun no hemos tenido sexo para tu información, así que de revolcón nada, yo pienso llegar virgen al matrimonio

L: jajajajajajajaja, Pues si te quieres casar tendrás que irte a Nueva York

E: ¿A Nueva York por?

D: Es una ciudad preciosa _'Nada que ver que allí sea legal el matrimonio entre dos mujeres, que poco sutil eres Lea'_

L: Si, si… preciosa

E: Bueno, ¿entonces que tal ese hombre misterioso y enamorado de tu cuello por la marca que te acaba de dejar?

L: Si… ¿qué tal EL HOMBRE ese?

D: Muy, muy bien, creo que jamás había conocido a nadie que besara tan bien

L: ¿Enserio? Yo tengo una conocida que un día estuvo con alguien que besaba tan bien, que solo con un beso llego… - dijo mirando a Dianna con cara traviesa

D: Ajam _'Que mala eres, y que cachonda me estas poniendo en un momento' _

E: Joder, si que tenia que besar bien, si… dile a tu amiga que me pase el telefono de ese chico.

L: Se lo diré de tu parte

E: Bueno, Dianna ya estas, he hecho un milagro y no se nota que vienes sin dormir y que tienes el cuello con marcas, soy una autentica artista… diles que Lea estará en 10 minutos lista

D: Gracias

Dianna salio de maquillaje y se dirigió hacia plato.

_'Lea piensa estar jugando todo el día conmigo, lanzando pullitas y haciendo que me muera de vergüenza, o de ganas de besarla, dependiendo de la situación. Este día va a ser muuuuuy largo'_

Un sms saco a Dianna de sus pensamientos

**Dianna que dice Emily que si le doy el teléfono de esa persona que hace que llegues solo con un beso, ¿se lo puedo dar? Es muy mona, igual si la beso a ella, le pasa lo mismo que a ti ¿se lo doy o no? :P **

Dianna sonrío por las tonterías que era capaz de hacer Lea y decidió seguirle el juego

D: **Haz lo que quieras**

L:** No puedo, porque si hiciera lo que quisiera ahora mismo no estaría aquí**

D:** ¿Dónde estarías?**

L:** En tu casa, contigo**

D:** Piensa que cuando terminemos de trabajar, podemos continuar las cosas, justo donde las hemos dejado**

L:** Entonces, esperare ansiosa que termine el rodaje de hoy… Por lo menos, pasare todo el día contigo, haciendo escenas con Quinn**

D:** Que miedo…**

L:** ¿El que?**

D: **Creo que hoy Quinn, va a mirar con mucho amor a Rachel**


	15. Capítulo 15: Ella se acuesta con Lea

**Capítulo 15 **

Director: Bien, después de que las señoritas ya estén listas, comenzamos en la escena en la que Quinn le dice a Rachel que Shelby y Puck se están acostando, ya sabéis vuestras líneas, para empezar quiero un primer plano de Quinn y luego ya os ponéis a hablar… ATENTOS TODOS, EN POSICIONES Y… ACCIÓN.

L: Estoy disponible para clases de canto si necesitas alguna ayuda.

'_Toda la ayuda que puedas darme será bien recibida Lea, aunque preferiría clases de otra cosa profesora sexy. Mierda Dianna céntrate estas en un sitio lleno de gente y grabando una escena, deja de pensar en ella encima de ti dándote besos y piensa en que eres Quinn y tienes que odiarla' _

Director: Corten, corten… DIANNA! Ahora vas tu ¿no te sabes tus líneas?

D: Si, si, perdón, me he distraído _'CENTRATE YA! ES UNA ORDEN!' _

Director: Desde el principio… Acción

L: Estoy disponible para clases de canto si necesitas alguna ayuda. Tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor actuación si queremos ganar a las "Trouble Tones"

D: No habrá problema con ellas, no en cuanto haga que despidan a Shelby Corcoran, ella se esta acostando con Lea – dijo con la voz mas sexual que pudo poner - _'¿Acabo de decir se esta acostando con Lea? Soy la persona mas imbécil del planeta! Me van a despedir, ya no se trabajar con ella, no puedo decir mis frases, no hago más que cagarla, esto es un autentico desastre, mi carrera ha terminado, por culpa de una pequeña mujer de piernas largas y nariz peculiar' _

Director: CORTEN! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ELLA SE ESTA ACOSTANDO CON LEA! POR DIOS DIANNA! CON PUCK SE ACUESTA CON PUCK! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

L: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Director: ¿Y tu de que te ríes? Llegáis tarde, no decís bien vuestros diálogos, no se donde esta la gracia

L: Perdón, la pobre se habrá confundido con su frase al verme delante, y por eso ha dicho Lea, pero tranquilo que no le volverá a pasar ¿verdad Dianna? – dijo mirándola con cara tierna intentando tranquilizarla

D: Si, si… Lo siento mucho, estoy un poco descentrada, no te preocupe, que ahora lo bordo _'Se acuesta con PUCK, PUCK, PUCK! Dios va a ser el día de rodaje mas horrible de la historia'_

Tras cuatro o cinco tomas pudieron terminar la escena, sin mas momentos vergonzosos como el que acababa de pasar e hicieron una pausa para el almuerzo.  
>Dianna, como era costumbre, comprobó su móvil y pudo ver que tenia un mensaje<p>

**Amiga! Ayer no me llamaste, ni me mandaste un triste mensaje ¿eso quiere decir que al final tuviste sexo salvaje por la noche? Mira que despertarme a las 2 de la mañana y luego no contarme las cosas que has hecho… eres la peor amiga de la historia.**

Después de leerlo como tenia un rato libre, decidió llamarla para ponerle al día.

D: La peor amida de la historia… y la peor actriz

J: ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

D: Que he llegado tarde y no he dejado de cagarla en lo que va de mañana

J: No será para tanto

D: Tenía que decir en un dialogo: ella se esta acostando con Puck… y muy hábilmente he dicho: ella se esta acostando con Lea

J: jajajajajajaja

D: No te rías tanto! Ha sido uno de los momentos más ridículos de mi vida

J: jajajajaajajajajaja – trataba poco a poco de controlar la risa – lo siento, lo siento… pero es que ha sido muy gracioso… no ha sido tan grave mujer, el subconsciente que te traiciona ajajajajajajaja

D: Pues me cago en el subconsciente

J: Bueno y ahora a lo que importa… ¿ayer qué tal?

D: Muy, muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa enorme y cambiando el tono de voz como recordando lo increíble que había vivido y olvidando completamente su fallo en la actuación.

J: AISHHHHHHH! Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! – dijo completamente excitada de la emoción.

D: Pues… me declare, y después de hacerlo ella…

J: ¿Ella? DIIIII, COMO TE GUSTA HACERTE DE ROGAR! ELLA ¿QUÉ?

D: Ella… me beso – sonrío feliz al recordar ese momento

J: Dios Di! Te besa y me llamas para decirme que eres mala actriz… ¿eres tonta? Me tendrías que haber comunicado eso nada mas se fue de tu casa, para que yo lo supiera, no esperar a la 12 y media de la mañana para llamarme!

D: No podía llamarte cuando se fue… porque NO se fue

J: AHHHHHHH! – chillo todo lo que pudo

D: Jess, que me vas a dejar sorda – dijo apartándose el móvil del oído

J: Eres una pequeña guarrilla señorita Agron!

D: No es lo que tu piensas

J: ¿No? ¿Me vas a decir que te beso y luego os dedicasteis a jugar a las cartas toooooda la noche?

D: Las cartas no, pero vamos que no hicimos nada

J: Que beata!

D: No es cuestión de beatísimo, es solo que no se… no hace falta follar el primer día

J: ¿No? Jajajajajajaaj Es bromaaaaaa ¿Y qué hicisteis?

D: Pues, no se, besarnos

J: ¿Solo besaros?

D: ¿Tan raro te parece?

J: Chica, si yo estoy enamora de alguien, me declaro y llevo ya el condón preparado para luego jajajajajajaja

D: El condón poco habría hecho en esta situación.

J: Ahh No, eso si que no, tienes que usar protección no vayas a dejar a Lea embarazada, que esa chica tiene cara de fértil

D: jajajajajajaja Pero que tonta eres!

J: Y… ¿entre beso y beso? ¿No te pusiste cachonda?

D: Evidentemente SI

J: Menos mal, porque si no te iba a decir, que el lesbianismo no es lo tuyo

D: Tranquila, me puse y mucho… es mas, diría que me puse demasiado

J: ¿Demasiado?

D: ¿Tengo que contártelo todo?

J: Obviamente si, ¿si no para que tienes amigas?

D: No, es demasiado ridículo

J: No, no, no… yo te conté aquella vez que lo hice en el sofá del portal de tu casa y luego tuve que limpiarme en el espejo, una cosa viscosa, a lo algo pasa con Mery… y eso es muy ridículo!

D: jajajajajaja cierto, pero que tu me cuentes cosas, no implica que yo tenga que contarte las mías – dijo intentando hacerle la puñeta

J: Vengaaaaaaa, vaaaaaaaaaaa, prometo no reírme

D: Se que lo harás

J: Bueno, pues prometo reírme y tu prometes aguantarte

D: Vale, pues veras, solo nos hemos besado, pero yo me he puesto más contenta de lo que debería

J: ¿TE HAS CORRIDO SOLO CON UN BESO? – dijo chillando

D: Si – dijo con tono muy bajo y agachando la cabeza

J: Dios! Me quiero liar con Lea!

D: jajajajajajaja

Mientras Dianna reía, una mujer le interrumpió

Mujer: 5 minutos y retomamos el rodaje

D: ¿Has oído Jess?

J: Si

D: Pues nada, te dejo

J: Déjame, pero luego me llamas y me cuentas todo bien, mujer multiorgasmica

D: Oye! Una cosa es que te deje reírte, y otra que lo utilices en mi contra ALGO PASA CON MERY!

J: Valeeeeee… pero luego llámame que me muero de ganas de escuchar la parte cursi y tierna y olvidar los besitos cachondos que hacen que te corras

D: Ok! Luego hablamos

Cuando colgó, noto que tenia un mensaje nuevo

**Así que Shelby se acuesta conmigo, siempre pensé que si me gustaran las chicas, seria mas de rubias**


	16. Capítulo 16: Globos de Oro

**Capítulo 16**

Director: bien, chicas continuamos con vosotras. Espero que ya estés más centrada Dianna, no pretendía ponerme en plan agresivo, ni nada, simplemente es que no estoy acostumbrado a que vosotras lo hagáis mal y he perdido la paciencia, os pido disculpas a ambas, y retomamos la grabación en la parte en la que Quinn le dice a Rachel que al final ha decidido no decir nada y le comenta que quiere ir a Yale, ¿todo en orden?

D: Si, si '_Mira que guapa esta Lea con ese gorro, POR DIOS! TE ACABA DE DECIR EL DIRECTOR QUE TE CENTRES! AHORA PROHIBIDO CAGARLA'_

El rodaje de la escena no tuvo mayor problema, Dianna logró mínimamente concentrarse, pero ninguna de las dos pudo evitar que en la escena hubieran mas sonrisas y miradas tiernas de las que sus personajes necesitaban. El director decidió no darle importancia, había notado que no estaban en su mejor día, y una sonrisa cómplice tampoco era nada que tuviera que eliminar, cuando se supone que los personajes están intimando.

Director: Corten! Muy bien chicas, nos vemos ahora en la grabación de la canción final y por hoy hemos terminado, tomaros un descanso mientras rodamos la escena de Finn con Blaine

L: Ok, muchas gracias, hasta ahora – dijo mientras ambas se alejaban de allí

D: me gusta esta Quinn menos maligna, la verdad es que los guionistas se estaban pasando con la bipolaridad de mi personaje, obviamente yo no voy a decir nada, ni a quejarme, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo ya un tanto ridículas

L: Yo también prefiero a esa Quinn

D: Además me encanta que siempre sea Rachel la que le dice las cosas más bonitas, en este capitulo diciéndole que es mucho mejor de lo que se cree, en el de la promoción, diciendo que era la chica mas guapa que había conocido… creo que nuestros personajes se gustan secretamente jajajajaaja

L: jajajajajaja No se nuestros personajes, pero yo pienso esas cosas que Rachel te dice, y agradezco a los guionistas que me den esas frases para poder decir que eres la chica más guapa que he conocido delante de todo el mundo

D: Gracias – dijo completamente roja – _'Que mona es, y que ganas tengo de volver a tenerla solo para mi' _Aunque si mal no recuerdo en los globos de oro ya fuiste bastante obvia, y tampoco te importo aclarar que era un ejemplo de belleza

L: ¿Yo?

D: ¿No te acuerdas?

L: No se de que me hablas

D: Lea ibas un poco borracha, pero no tanto como para no acordarte

L: ¿Te llame guapa en los globos de oro?

D: Si y existen pruebas de ello… mira – dijo cogiendo su móvil y buscando en youtube el video correspondiente – Aquí esta.

L: ¿Enserio el video se llama Achele Drunk? Jajajajajajaja

D: Eso parece!

L: Que exagerada es la gente. Yo diría, Achele ligeramente drunk jajajajaja

D: No tienes que justificarte, estábamos de fiesta, en los Globos de oro, ni mas ni menos, si no bebes un poco en esas circunstancias ¿cuándo vas a beber?

L: Cierto, además recuerdo muy bien que no dejabas de mirarme en todo el rato

D: ¿Yo? Ahora soy yo la que no sabe de que le hablas

L: Que mentirosa! Que forma de olvidar mas selectiva tienes cuando quieres, por lo menos te acordaras de nuestra fiesta privada de chicas en el baño ¿no?

D: Si, eso si me suena

**Flashback**

**16 de enero de 2011 ceremonia de los Globos de Oro**

'_Muy bien estamos, ni más ni menos, que en los mismísimos Globos de Oro, este es el momento mas increíble de mi vida, si tenemos en cuenta que solo con girarme puedo ver a gente tipo Natalie Portman, Angelina Jolie etc, y tu en vez de estar pensando en lo maravilloso que es todo esto, solo piensas en la sonrisa mas bonita que tiene Lea en estos momentos, y en mirar furtivamente a su mesa cada 5 minutos, que en una de estas, alguien te va a preguntar si has perdido algo, porque no dejas de mirar a todos los lados como una loca.  
>La verdad es que estoy superorgullosa de ella, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que gane el premio, y si no pues luego estaré yo para consolarla… como amiga evidentemente, que lo de consolar a alguien puede sonar muy mal, y yo no quiero confundir términos, porque la adoro como amiga y nada más…<br>Y ahora, haz el favor de mirar a las demás mesas y dejar de ser una psicópata observadora en la sobra de lo que hace Lea… Ohhhh Dios mio! Que guapa es __Olivia Wilde, al fin alguien que logra que deje de pensar en Lea por unos minutos… un momento, ¿dejo de pensar en Lea, por otra mujer? MIERDA… creo que mi heterosexualidad se esta yendo al garete por momentos… buscare con la mirada a un hombre guapo, para sentirme mejor…' _

Los minutos seguían pasando, y las botellas de vino, champagne, y alcohol en general, acompañaban a las personas mientras cenaban. Dianna no hacia ascos a beber un poco de todo, total, ella no estaba nominada, daba igual si se ponía contenta o no, nunca tendría que salir a hablar por ese micrófono que tanto impresionaba.

Los premios siguieron hasta dar paso al momento que Dianna mas ansiaba, mas incluso que el premio que le daban a toda la serie, ella prefería centrar sus atenciones en una sola persona y a la nominación a de mejor actriz de comedia o musical.

Blair Underwood (encargado de presentar el premio junto a Vanessa Williams): Y las nominadas son…

'_Que se lo den a Lea, que se lo den a Lea, ella se lo merece, por ser la mejor, porque la quiero, si la quiero ¿qué pasa? Así es la Dianna con_ _Moët & Chandon_ _en sus venas, mas sentimental, ADORO A MI CHICA! ¿mi chica? Omite ese dato en tu cerebro por favor!' _

Blair Underwood: y el premio es para…

'_Lea Michele, futura madre de mis hijos'_

Blair Underwood: Laura Linney por "The Big C"

'_Ohhhhh MIERDA! ¿Cómo esta la pobre? ¿Qué cara pone? Se le ve triste… No ella es muy profesional, pone cara de circunstancias, esa que ponen todos cuando pierden y fingen que se alegran por los demás… Encima la Laura esa ni viene a por el premio QUE RANCIA!  
>Un momento… ¿Antes de que se lo dieran he pensado que va a ser la madre de mis hijos? Creo que el alcohol me esta afectando más de la cuenta, y eso no puede ser, porque yo soy toda una señorita y no puedo terminar vomitando en los zapatos de cualquier estrella de Hollywood para salir al día siguiente en todas las revistas como la actriz más patética de todos los tiempos que termino la ceremonia borracha como una cuba y creyendo estar enamorada de su amiga con la que compartía piso y se daba mimitos en el sofá mientras veían cosas en la tele y le acariciaba el brazo porque a ella le gustaba que le hiciera cosquillitas… aishhh como echo de menos tocarle el brazo… QUIERES DEJAR YA DE PENSAR EN ELLA! Bueno, la mirare una vez más, pero solo para asegurarme de que esta bien '<em>

La ceremonia llego a su fin, con la correspondiente alegría de todo el elenco por el premio recibido y con las convenientes entrevistas que tenían que realizar para demostrar su felicidad y complacer al público.

Antes de empezar una de las entrevistas, Dianna, en una de las tantas veces que estaba observando a Lea, pudo notar como se dirigía al baño, y fue en ese momento "casualmente" cuando pensó que a ella también le apetecía mear.

D: Hola! – dijo entrando en el baño y viendo a Lea mirándose en el espejo

L: Hola!

D: Lamento que no te hayan dado el premio, si te sirve de consuelo no he dejado de pensar que te lo tenían que dar para ver si te daba suerte _'He pensado en eso y en que fueras la madre de mis hijos' _

L: Nada, no te preocupes, estaba segura de que no me lo iban a dar

D: Pues te lo merecías

L: Oye no quiero ser indiscreta, pero… ¿me pasa algo que no haya notado? – dijo bajando el tono para que nadie la oyera

D: ¿Qué?

L: Si, me dado cuenta de que no dejabas de mirarme

D: ¿Yo? - se puso totalmente roja – _'Dios tengo escrito acosadora en la frente, me faltaban los prismáticos solo para terminar de hacer el ridículo'_

L: Si, he pensado que igual me pasaba algo y me mirabas para avisarme, fíjate si me he comido la cabeza que hasta pensaba que era que tenia bajada la cremallera del vestido y me mirabas para avisarme que todo el mundo lo estaba viendo. Por eso ahora me estaba mirando al espejo toqueteando el vestido como una idiota y creo que me he atascado la cremallera.

D: Ehhhhh… - _'¿Cómo salgo de esta?'_ – Pues, te miraba porque… - _'¿Qué excusa me invento?_' – Porque estabas muy guapa esta noche y ese vestido te sienta genial - _'Toma ya, en vez de una excusa dile la verdad, si total, que más da, porque no le comentas que cuando has conseguido dejar de mirarla ha sido solo porque te has encontrado con Olvia Wide, igual eso hace que quedes aun mejor' _

L: Jooooo, muchas gracias – dijo dándole un abrazo – tu también estas guapísima esta noche – realizo una pausa y con voz juguetona añadió - si no tuviera novio te pedirá una cita

D: Pues si no tuvieras novio y me pidieras una cita, yo te diría que si _' Vale, voy a empezar un plan para matar a Theo… que radical, no hace falte que lo mate, solo que deje de salir con Lea y punto, tampoco tengo que ser dramática' _

L: Entonces dejare a mi novio – dijo acercándose a Dianna, con una clara intención de provocarla

Las chicas estaban ya a escasos centímetros, no sabían bien si la broma se les había ido de las manos, o se morían de ganas de hacer lo que estaban apunto de hacer, Dianna ya empezaba a notar la respiración de Lea tan cerca que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión... pero, justo cuando solo un milímetro las separaba, salio del baño la actriz Claire Danes, y ambas se separaron con rapidez y brusquedad.

Claire: Hola chicas

L: Hola

D: Hola _'Porque has tenido que irrumpir en el mejor momento de la noche'_

Claire: Vosotras sois las chicas de Glee ¿no?

L y D a la vez: Si

Claire: Tienes algún problema con tu vestido – dijo mirando la cremallera enganchada

L: Ehhh… Si, se me ha atascado, y Dianna intentaba ayudarme

Claire: Si quieres lo intento yo

L: Claro, gracias

Claire: En un momento, lo soluciono – dijo dando pequeños tirones con cuidado para no romper el vestido y consiguiendo al fin su objetivo – Bueno, ya esta

L: Gracias

Claire: De nada – dijo mientras se iba del baño – Nos vemos por la fiesta

L: Si, hasta luego

D: Dios mío esa era Claire Danes!

L: Si

D: Claire Danes en persona _'Esa persona me acaba de joder la noche, pero mira hasta una famosa puede interrumpir en el momento mas inoportuno'_

L: Si… Claire Danes

D: Claire Danes acaba de interrumpir nuestra fiesta privada de chicas

L: Eso parece

En ese momento entro Hemo en el baño

H: Chicas… os estaba buscando, nos están haciendo una entrevista tenéis que venir

L: Vale, Vale, vamos para allá

**Fin del Flashback**

L: ¿Te das cuenta de que en ese momento estuvimos apunto de besarnos?

D: Si, y odie con todas mis fuerzas a Claire Danes

L: La verdad, es que hemos perdido bastante el tiempo, entre inseguridades y miedo

D: Hemos perdido mucho - hizo una pausa - pero ahora lo podemos recuperar

L: ¿Cómo te sentiste después de ese momento? Porque yo me quede muy rayada

D: Yo también, pensaba mucho en ti por aquel entonces, incluso a veces se me venia a la cabeza que te quería, pero prefería no darle muchas vueltas, aunque cuando te tuve tan cerca esa noche, solo desee que el milímetro que nos separaba no existiera y terminar esa fiesta de chicas jajajajajaja

L: Bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, además así tengo un primer beso con un "me encantas" y no con un "mierda Claire Danes nos acaba de pillar en plena escena lesbica" jajajajajajaja

D: jajajajajajaja Si, definitivamente suena mejor un me encantas. Y dicho esto, te voy a demostrar como me llamaste guapa delante de todo el mundo sin ser Rachel

L: Venga dale al play, que nos ponemos a hablar y no nos centramos

youtube .com/watch?v=usA7llq033I

0:23

L: Di que si Dianna, aclara que estábamos en una fiesta y por eso llegamos tarde

D: Algo tenia que explicar nuestra ausencia, y eso de la fiesta sonaba mejor que: estábamos apunto de besarnos, pero nos han interrumpido

L: Mira que listo el presentador que te quiere encima suyo… no sabe nada el hombre, yo también querría que te pusieras encima mío.

D: Tranquila, algún día, me tendrás encima, debajo y donde tu quieras – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

1:34

L: Dianna… ¿es cosa mía o no dejabas de mirarme?

D: Es cosa tuya

L: Mentirosa!

D: Bueno si, te miraba, te miraba mucho, porque acababa de vivir un momento muy especial contigo, y aunque no nos besáramos, falto tan poco que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza ni un segundo

L: Ves que fácil es decir la verdad

D: Tonta! Que sepas que cada vez que te dejaba de mirar era porque yo misma me obligaba… pensaba ¡Deja de mirarla, deja de mirarla! Pero ya ves, en menos de 5 segundos volvía a hacerlo.

2:18

D: Ahí lo tienes, soy un ejemplo de belleza

L: Si, lo eres, y yo lo intento arreglar diciendo que te estaba hablando a ti, cuando en realidad solo pensaba en lo guapa que estabas esa noche y en lo cerca que había estado de besarte

D: ¿Eso pensabas?

L: Si, creo que me puse nerviosa acto seguido de mi comentario, al notar que podía ser muy obvio que me parecías preciosa.

D: jajajajaja Que mona

3:29

D: Dios Lea! Que risa mas estridente tienes cuando quieres

L: Iba un poco bebida, se me acentúa la tontería, además en esa segunda entrevista habíamos continuado bebiendo no se si te acuerdas

D: Si, si

L: Soy un poco chillona ¿no?

D: Bueno…

L: Oye! Tenias que decir que no

D: Es que no puedo mentir, pero no pasa nada, a mi me gustas igual – dijo sonriendo

3:58

D: Ya nos estamos toqueteando, mira que somos sobonas la una con la otra

L: Si, la verdad es que yo no era consciente, hasta que no empecé a ver todos estos videos, pero insisto en que es inconsciente, es verte y querer tocarte y tenerte cerca cada minuto

D: Ohhhhhh… A mi me pasa lo mismo

4:17

L: No me acordaba que conté lo de Claire Danes, en la entrevista

D: Menos mal que no contaste lo otro ajajajajjajajaja

L: jajajajaja, si, menos mal

D: Aunque yo me encargo de aclarar lo de la fiesta de chicas, creo que tenia ganas de remarcarte a ti lo que acababa de pasar, como si hablara en clave para que solo tu me entendieras

L: Pues tranquila, que entendía la clave perfectamente, sabes – hizo una pausa – me gusta mucho ver estos videos, me gusta ver lo compenetradas que estamos, las miradas que nos hacemos, no se, es bonito

D: A mi también me parece precioso.

L: Y tenias razón dije que eras guapa, pero solo porque es cierto, eres guapísima

D: Deja de decirme todas esas cosas, que me da vergüenza _'¿Tan guapa cree que soy? No es para tanto'_

L: ¿Por qué? No tienes más que mirarte al espejo para darte cuenta de eso, aunque como dijo Rachel a Quinn eres mucho mas que eso – se quedo callada y mirándola a los ojos

D: ¿Qué pasa?

L: Que me están entrando unas ganas increíbles de besarte – dijo agachando la cabeza

D: No tienes que pedir permiso para hacerlo, no creo que nunca sea capaz de negarte un beso

L: Lo se, pero no me parece el momento y el lugar

D: Bueno, crearemos otro momento y otro lugar, en un rato – dijo poniendo una voz completamente sensual – _'Te quiero arrancar la ropa a bocados ahora mismo'_

L: ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Es que me esta entrando mucho calor

D: Podemos… o podemos ir a mi caravana lo que nos queda de descanso…

L: Esa también es una opción – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la caravana corriendo demostrando sus ansia


	17. Capítulo 17: Al otro lado de la cama

Capítulo dedicado a ti, que me calientas los pies por las noches y me acompañas al otro lado de la cama**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 <strong>

El rodaje había llegado a su fin, y un duro día de trabajo sin haber dormido nada terminaba al fin para las chicas, que no podían con su alma, de lo agotadas que estaban.  
>Eso sí, para variar la dinámica del día que habían vivido, en la escena de la canción, Dianna no pudo evitar mirar a Lea con esa cara de amor tan característica que ella ponía siempre que sus ojos se depositaban en Lea, pero poco importaba, era el capitulo donde Rachel y Quinn más intimidad habían tenido, poca importancia tenía si sus actrices en realidad estaban pensando en los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior, o si pensaban que esta misma noche pensaban repetirlos.<p>

L: Dianna, ¿me llevas a casa? – dijo acercándose a ella por detrás mientras se encontraban en el aparcamiento

D: Claro, pero… ¿no preferirías ir a otro sitio?

L: ¿Qué me sugieres?

D: No se, yo había pensado que… igual…

L: ¿Qué igual prefería ir a tu casa?

D: Si, bueno, no se _'Creo que vas demasiado deprisa, la vas a asustar, llévala a su casa y ya hablareis mañana'_

L: Eso tenia pensado, pero prefería pasar por casa, para darme una ducha, cambiarme, y coger ropa para mañana, por si me quedo a dormir contigo – dijo poniendo una sonrisita picara

D: ¿Entonces te vas a quedar en mi casa? – dijo con cara de ilusión

L: Solo, si a ti te apetece que lo haga

D: A mi no me apetece, a mi me ENCANTARIA!

L: Pues, llévame a casa y en 2 o 3 horas, voy para la tuya ¿Te parece?

D: Ok, lo que la señorita mande – dijo sonriendo

Dicho y hecho, Dianna dejo a Lea en su casa y cuando llego a la suya se dio una ducha y al salir ojeo un poco su portátil para hacer tiempo, y al ver el twitter su cara se ilumino, al notar que Lea había comentado que habían estado trabajando juntas el día de hoy, no sabia exactamente cuando lo habría escrito, porque prácticamente habían pasado todo el día juntas y no se habían despegado, pero dedujo que fue en el momento en que ella estuvo hablando con Jess.  
>El twitter decía lo siguiente:<p>

**Haciendo una escena con DiannaAgron Ahora :) Eso me hace muy feliz**

'_¿Qué le contesto? _

_Algo así como: A mi también me ha hecho muy feliz, el día de hoy y todo lo que esta pasando entre nosotras. No se si vamos muy deprisa, o si tendríamos que hablar de mas cosas, lo único que se es que estoy muy a gusto contigo y quiero vivir todo de forma intensa y apasionada, y si mañana toca platearse que hacer con nosotras, con nuestras carreras y con la prensa, ya lo haremos mañana, pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar y ser todo lo feliz que merezco junto a la mujer que ha vuelto mi mundo del revés, que me corresponde y me besa de una forma que no me había besado nadie. _

_No, creo que escribir eso por twitter primero es imposible porque son 140 caracteres y segundo hago que a mas de una le de un infarto… así que contestare algo mas en plan "amiguita"_

**msleamichele Ha sido muy divertido! Volver a los viejos tiempos**

'_Ha sido muy divertido decir que Shelby se acostaba con Lea, ha sido divertidísimo no dejar de sonreír cada vez que te miraba en las escenas que teníamos que hacer, ha sido el día de trabajo mas fácil que he tenido en mi vida jajajajajaja' _

El tiempo pasó con bastante lentitud para Dianna, que solo deseaba volver a tener a Lea cerca, y es bien sabido que cuanto mas deseas una cosa, el tiempo mas cabron se pone y mas lento decide pasar. Pero al fin su puerta sonó y Dianna fue rápidamente a abrir

D: Hola

L: Hola – dijo dándole un sutil beso en los labios

D: Me encanta que no tengamos que saludarnos con dos besos ya, prefiero reducirlo a uno en la boca, es mucho mas practico

L: Si quieres, te puedo dar dos en la boca, para que así la disminución de besos no sea un trauma para ti

D: Me parece una gran opción - dijo dándole ahora ella un beso en los labios

L: He estado pensando Dianna – dijo mientas entraba en la casa y dejaba sus cosas en el sofá – Creo que tendríamos que hablar

D: Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo también he pensado algo

L: Dime

D: ¿Qué te parece si posponemos el hecho de hablar a dentro de unos días y ahora solo nos dedicamos a disfrutar el momento y no plantearnos nada?

L: Me parece un gran plan, ¿Nada de hablar entonces?

D: Nada de hablar, solo sentir, de hablar ya habrá tiempo de sobra

L: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

D: No se, ¿qué te apetece?

L: Si te digo lo que me apetece ¿no te reirás?

D: Dime

L: Estoy muerta de sueño Dianna, ayer vino una mujer a mi casa y me beso, luego se me declaro y la bese, y al final estuvimos toda la noche y media mañana dándonos besos… y si te soy sincera SOLO QUIERO DORMIR!

D: ¿Así que una mujer se te ha declarado?

L: Si, si, así como te lo cuento

D: Que fuerte no! ¿Y que tal es esa mujer?

L: Preciosa, pero un poco sorda, porque no ha escuchado que me muero de sueño y me sigue hablando en vez de meterme en la cama y arroparme

D: Solo son las 9 y media de la noche

L: Dianna… no me puedo creer que tu no tengas sueño

D: Lo tengo, pero mi nuevo amor saca una fuerza sobre humana en mi que hace que pueda mantenerme despierta indefinidamente

L: Pues tu nuevo amor no dispone de esa fuerza y necesita recargar pilas, que he venido solo por estar contigo, que antes de la ducha me estaba quedando dormida por las esquinas, y en el taxi que he venido, porque me deje mi coche aquí, me he quedado dormida, y creo que el taxista me ha visto babear y he perdido todo mi glamour en un momento

D: Así que babeas cuando duermes, entonces no se si quiero que babees mis sabanas

L: Pues te aguantas, que son babitas de ángel

D: Bueno, hacemos una cosa, nos metemos en la cama, pero… como es pronto, nos ponemos el despertador temprano para antes de trabajar, y así me das mi dosis necesaria de mimos que no voy a cubrir hoy porque eres incapaz de aguantar despierta por mi

L: Valeeee, mañana te despertare con un frotis frotis de esos con ropa que parece que te gustaron tanto, pero ahoraaaaa…. Vamos a la camaaaaa!

D: Solo acepto, porque por la mañana vas a frotarme, que si no, me negaría a este trato. Tener a una mujer como tu en mi cama y desaprovecharlo durmiendo, me parece inmoral.

L: A mi me parece inmoral, estar tantas horas sin dormir

Ambas se pusieron el pijama, y se metieron en la cama de Dianna, se dieron un par de besos mal contados que Lea evito continuar, porque sabia que no llegarían a un buen final si seguían, y su sueño era mas fuerte. Pero para intentar hacerlo todo más bonito, se abrazaron y se quedaron en esa posición Dianna estaba abajo y Lea apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su chica.

'_Dios, este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, Lea esta apoyada en mi, su pelo huele genial y vamos a dormir abrazadas ¿Qué mas se puede pedir? Bueno... si estuviera cómoda esto ya seria la leche, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a dormir boca arriba, y me esta cortando la circulación del brazo, pero prefiero tenerla cerca aunque mañana me tengan que amputar un brazo gangrenado, eso es el amor coño!'_

L: ¿Dianna?

D: ¿Si?

L: No estoy cómoda

D: jajajajajajajajajajaja

L: ¿De que te ríes?

D: Yo tampoco jajajajaja

L: ¿Y que te hace tanta gracia?

D: No se, que había leído algún que otro fanfic en el que al dormir nos quedábamos abrazadas, y ni un solo pelo se movía en toda la noche porque nos despertábamos en esa misma posición, al leerlo me parecía muy romántico, y ahora solo me parece que me duele el brazo de tener tu cuerpo encima jajajajajajaja

L: ¿Dejamos de abrazarnos?

D: Sabes… dormir con la persona que quieres es mucho mas que estar pegados toda la noche. Es saber que si mueves un poco el pie tocas el de la otra persona, que con suerte esta un poco mas calentito que el tuyo y puede hacer efecto estufa, aunque si por el contrario, eres tu la afortunada que tiene el pie mas caliente, no retirarlo quejándote por el frío, si no querer calentárselo a la otra. Es saber que si esa persona se levanta para ir al baño igual te despiertas de forma inquieta al notar que ya no esta a tu lado y que vas a echar de menos su presencia. Es saber que puedes abrazar su espalda llegado un momento de la noche para informarle de que sigues al otro lado de la cama. Es saber que te robara manta y tu tendrás que tirar de ella para recuperarla, pero eso solo significara que hay una persona a tu lado y no estas solo entre las sabanas. Pero sobre todo es saber que a la mañana siguiente podrás despertar y que lo primero que veras es su cara, lo que te hará empezar el día con la mejor de las visiones y ser consciente de que has compartido un momento tan importante como el sueño con la persona que quieres, que empiezas y terminas el día a su lado.

Lea se movió y dejo de estar en la posición en la que estaba para darle la espalda a Dianna

'_¿Qué he hecho? ¿He sido demasiado emotiva? ¿Le ha parecido muy cursi todo lo que he dicho?'_

D: ¿Qué pasa?

L: Nada – dijo girándose y mirándole a los ojos – Que me has convencido, que voy a dormir cómoda, pero sabiendo que al otro lado de la cama estas tu – le dio un dulce beso.

D: Hasta mañana Lea

L: Hasta mañana Lady Di

Dianna cerro los ojos, cuando noto el pie de Lea acercándose al suyo

L: Me apetecía saber quien los tenia mas calentitos, me alegra que esta noche te toque a ti calentármelos a mi

D: Lo pienso hacer todas las noches que haga falta

L: ¿Dianna?

D: Mmmmm

L: Ya se que hemos dicho que no íbamos a hablar, pero necesito decirte algo antes de quedarme dormida del todo que será en menos de 5 minutos, necesito que te vayas a dormir sabiendo esto

D: Dime

L: Ha sido escucharte hablar de lo que es dormir con una persona y darme cuenta de lo afortunada que soy de poder dormir contigo

Antes de dormirse definitivamente Lea cogió su móvil y escribió por ultima vez en el día en twitter, quería añadir una ultima cosa y dejar presente lo bonito que era dormir con alguien, aunque fuera dejarlo escrito en clave, pero siendo consciente de que cuando lo leyera Dianna, ella lo entendería.

**DiannaAgron Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo hoy. En la cama ahora mismo… Hoy ha sido un día tan bonito. **


	18. Capítulo 18: Terminaremos el partido

**Capítulo 18**

Dianna y Lea permanecían en un profundo sueño, cuando Dianna se despertó inquieta a causa de un mal sueño, miro el móvil para saber que hora era y el reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana, eso le alegro porque aun podía continuar durmiendo, pero de pronto noto como algo se movía al otro lado de la cama, se giro, y allí estaba ella.

'_No ha sido un sueño, estoy durmiendo con Lea, y vale que permanezcamos castas y puras, pero es normal, yo nunca he estado con una mujer, no se si voy a ser capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, o de simplemente hacerlas bien… aunque bueno, no tiene que ser tan complicado. Lo que si se, es que quiero ir descubriéndolas con ella.  
>Mírala con esa carita calmada que tiene mientras duerme… un momento ¿se le esta cayendo la baba? Jajajajajaja Así que era cierto que me iba a manchar las sabanas, aunque lejos de parecerme repulsivo, me parece lo mas tierno que ha pasado en mi cama por mucho tiempo… ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Desde cuando soy tan cursi? ¿Desde cuando mirar a una persona babear me hace pensar que ese acto es tierno? ¿Eso es el amor? ¿El amor es adorar hasta las babas de la persona que tienes al lado?<br>Que extraño es el mundo, como cambian las cosas en un momento, como lo que antes podía parecer descabellado ahora es normal.  
>Se siente una tan bien al tenerla al lado, a ella y a su pequeño cuerpo de mujer que intimida, pero excita a la vez…<br>Creo que voy a empezar a informarme respecto al sexo lésbico, si se que la teoría es una cosa y la practica otra, pero es que ahora soy como una mujer asustada por perder su virginidad, que no sabe si le va a doler, que no sabe lo que le va a gustar y lo que no… igual ir a los bajos fondos de una mujer es horroroso y huele a pescado… aunque bueno, peor que meterse ciertas cosas en la boca no puede ser… Aunque claro, si llego solo frotándome, si me toca igual ya exploto directamente, pero claro ¿ella querrá tocarme? Una cosa es darse besos apasionados y dar dos o tres gemiditos y otra es meter la mano en las bragas y comenzar a acariciar esa cosa que de ti misma conoces tan bien, pero que de la otra persona no sabes si le gustara, rápido, lento, con pausa, un poco mas a la izquierda, un poco mas arriba…  
>Me estoy agobiando yo sola, cuando empecé con las relaciones heterosexuales tampoco tenia ni idea, y si algo se aprende con el sexo, es que es algo fluido, que va surgiendo y que tienes que ser capaz de decir las cosas que te van gustando y las que no… Lo mismo tengo que hacer con Lea, ella se ira dando cuenta de cómo que me giman en la oreja mientras suavemente me chupan el ovulo, es una de las cosas que mas locas me vuelve. Se dará cuenta de cómo por desgracia para mi, no soy muy tetisensible, y que dedicarle mucho tiempo a mis tetas es un poco perdida de tiempo, si excitante, pero tampoco mucho… y todos esos conocimientos se los dará el tiempo, de momento solo puedo saber que cuando me besa ya existe la pasión y que si dejo que esa pasión fluya el resto de cosas continuaran un orden lógico, ahora no tiene sentido preocuparse por como la vas a tocar, cuando lo normal es que no la toques todavía.<br>No es una situación normal, no es un chico al que has conocido una noche y si te apetece te lo puedes tirar porque ya sabes de sobra como funciona el asunto, esto es algo más, es descubrí una nueva sexualidad con la que, hasta que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de ella, considerabas tu mejor amiga, y como no es algo normal, no puedes pretender que las cosas pasen tan deprisa.  
>Si es cierto, has leído muchos fanfics, que han sido muy excitantes y te han servido más o menos para averiguar como es el sexo entre mujeres, incluso aunque te avergüence reconocerlo, después de leer alguno no has podido evitar tocarte al pensar como seria que eso sucediera de verdad, has imaginado lo que seria que ella estuviera encima de ti. Pero, la verdad es que no quiero que las cosas vayan tan rápido como para que un beso nos lleve irremediablemente al sexo, no me importa rozarme con ella, incluso me gustaría empezar a comprobar nuevas cosas y sensaciones como poder tocar sus tetas y ver que pasa después de eso, pero no me siento preparada aun, hace solo un día que nos hemos besado por primera vez, no es necesario hacer las cosas rápidas.<br>Igual todos estos miedos también son porque quiero que sea especial, porque me gustaría no olvidarlo nunca, y que ella lo recordara, aunque estoy dando por hecho que ella se siente segura, igual tampoco quiere dar el paso de acostarse con una mujer, de acostarse conmigo.  
>No se, ha llegado el momento de dejar de darle vueltas a todo, simplemente de disfrutar, de pasarle el brazo por encima, para que ella sepa que estas ahí justo donde quieres estar, a su lado y los miedos y todas tus historias ya desaparecerán, cuando simplemente mirándola sientes que todo tu caos se calma un poco. <em>

Dianna paso su brazo por la espalda de Lea y esta simplemente se aferro a su mano con fuerza

L: ¿No puedes dormir? – dijo entre sueños y de manera muy suave

D: Tranquila, ahora que me has cogido de la mano ya estoy mas relajada y puedo seguir durmiendo

L: Si solo necesitabas eso, haberlo hecho antes, llevas casi un cuarto de hora dando vueltas

D: Lo siento, no quería despertarte

L: No pasa nada, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien – dijo girándose y dándole un beso

D: Ahora ya estoy perfectamente

'_No se si el amor es ver babear a alguien, pero si se, que si existe, tiene que ser muy parecido a esto, a que alguien se preocupe porque no te duermes, y te de un beso para tranquilizar tu inquietud…. Lo cotidiano es lo que hace el amor, los besos a media noche es lo que hacen que me de cuenta de que el mundo es maravilloso y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es luchar por lo que quieres y vivir tu vida de la forma que a ti te gusta vivirla.  
>Si no me hubiera declarado, ahora estaría en la inmensidad de mi cama pensando en ella todo el rato, ahora no tengo que pensar, solo tengo que girarme para ver que ahí esta, y no solo eso, si no que la puedo abrazar y ella me besara.<br>Hay gente que tiene miedo a las cosas que son diferentes, incluso hay gente que piensa que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad, a toda esa gente solo le diría que por un momento mirara lo que aquí esta noche esta sucediendo, viera a dos personas que simplemente comparten su cama… Y si haberme dado cuenta de que estar con Lea es una enfermedad, quiero estar enferma toda mi vida' _

Al fin, después de tantos y tantos pensamientos en la cabeza de Dianna, esta logro volver a recuperar el sueño, aunque la alarma a las horas decidió despertarlas.

L: Buenos días princesa – dijo imitando el tono de Roberto Benigni en la Vida es Bella

D: Buenos días

L: ¿Tienes agua por ahí? Tengo la boca seca

D: No me extraña… babeas cuando duermes

L: QUE MENTIRA!

D: Lea… solo tienes que tocar la almohada para comprobarlo jajajajaajaj

L: Bueno chica… ya te dije que eran babitas de ángel, así que te aguantas, aunque bueno, si lo prefieres no vuelvo a dormir contigo y punto

D: Me lo pensare

L: Oye! Encima de que pongo el despertador a las 5:30 de la mañana solo para darte mimos matutinos

D: No me tendrías que dar mimos matutinos si me los hubieras dado nocturnos

L: Podría habértelos dado nocturnos si no me hubieses tenido el día anterior sin dormir.

D: Si no estuviéramos hablando, ya estaría recibiendo mis mimos

L: Pues voy a empezar a dártelos, pero antes consígueme algo de agua, si no quieres ser besada por la lengua de un gato, de lo áspera que tengo la boca

D: Que poco romántica eres cuando quieres

L: Ayer me enseñaste a ser practica con tu discursito dormir con alguien

D: Oye, ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi discurso "dormir con alguien"

L: No me burlo, pero si quieres me invento yo ahora uno que se titule: porque no besar a alguien que se ha pasado la noche con la boca abierta por la mañana

D: Déjalo, voy a por el agua… pero solo porque quiero que me beses – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

L: Pues si quieres un buen beso, trae un caramelito también jajajajajaja – dijo chillando

D: Que asco de confianza – dijo al entrar de nuevo en el cuarto

L: ¿Qué dices? Esto es lo mejor, tu ya me conoces, ya me has visto en casi todas las circunstancias, sabes lo que me molesta y lo que me gusta, enrollarme contigo es evitarme todo el proceso ese de incertidumbre

D: ¿Te estas enrollando conmigo?

L: Eso parece, pero no se si es serio aun o no

D: ¿Qué puede hacerlo serio?

L: Lo buena que seas en la cama – dijo cogiéndola y tirándola hacia la cama – un segundo – bebió agua – ya esta, mis labios ya están listos para ser besados querida damisela

D: Tu querida damisela te informa de que va usar la carta de la confianza que has mostrado tu con tu boca seca matutina y te va a aclarar que aun no sabe si se siente preparada para demostrarte lo buena que es en la cama

L: Pues dile a mi damisela que no se preocupe, que no tengo prisa, que de momento puedo solo llegar a las primeras bases, que ya hablaremos mas delante de terminar el partido.


	19. Capítulo 19: All about Lea Parte 1

**Capitulo 19**

Lea se encontraba en el sofá de su casa, junto con su gata, disfrutando del primer capitulo de la temporada emitido en la televisión, cuando apareció en escena una Quinn de pelo rosa y actitud rebelde.

'_Que guapa esta Dianna, ese pelo le queda bien, aunque no se lo dejaría de normal, es algo diferente. La verdad es que aun no le he visto con nada que le quede mal, es bastante impactante, recuerdo incluso cuando tenia su foto de pequeña de perfil y era una niña guapísima, no como yo que solo era cabeza y nariz y tenia escrito "loser" en la frente... creo que esta realmente hot con esa actitud' _

Sin pensarlo dos veces y como estaba acostumbrada a twitear de forma bastante constante, se puso a leer los comentarios que los fans iban dejando mientras el capitulo transcurría y pudo notar la revolución hormona del personal con la nueva Quinn rosa, todo el mundo comentaba lo caliente y sexy que se veía, así que sin pensarlo mucho escribió el siguiente twit:

**También pienso que mi chica DiannaAgron lucía **_**hot**_**! :) Muy orgullosa de todo el elenco… Esta va a ser una gran temporada!**

Después termino el capitulo y decidió meterse en la cama, al día siguiente tenia trabajo y sabia que para funcionar ella necesitaba grandes dosis de sueño, sin ir mas lejos siempre que eran vacaciones las dedicaba a dormir 11 horas seguidas, como si eso fuera el mayor placer que su carrera como actriz no le dejaba disfrutar.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, miro su móvil y vio que tenia un mensaje de Dianna:

**Con que soy "hot"… yo también pienso que tu eres "hot" :P **

"_Que mona, últimamente estoy más guapetona, no lo voy a negar jajajajaja. La verdad es que se esta convirtiendo en costumbre eso de amanecer con un mensaje de lady Di. La echo bastante de menos, echo de menos nuestros desayunos, y supongo que los mensajes matutinos significaran que ella me echa de menos a mi también"_

Mientras sus pensamientos se hacían presentes, Lea se vistió y se dirigió a plato. Para su sorpresa, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue Dianna, la conversación con ella fue como siempre sumamente agradable, hablaron sobre como grabarían una escena juntas al día siguiente, y sobre el twit de Lea de la noche, lo que acabo por sacar el tema Achele

L: ¿Otra vez con problemas y paranoias Achele acechándonos? _"Estoy harta ya, tanto le cuesta a la gente entender que ser amiga de alguien es posible, una cosa es que Dianna sea guapísima y probablemente sea una de las mejores novias que pudiera alguien desear pero, de eso a que se piense constantemente que estamos juntas, no me gusta, no por ella en si, si no por la tontería que es" _

D: Eso parece

L: Mira que son pesados a veces los representantes. Algún día me meteré en Internet para buscar sobre nosotras a ver si es verdad que existen tantos rumores, o es solo que los representares temen la homosexualidad de forma desmedida y cuando están cercanos a su estrella se asustan. _"A que viene tanto miedo a que dos mujeres se puedan querer, yo me sentiría orgullosa de pasear con Dianna de la mano"_

D: Yo ya me he metido a ver que dicen por ahí

L: ¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendida – _"Eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿qué significa eso? No se, es raro, y a la vez curioso, yo también quiero saber que se dice de nosotras y si es para tanto, creo que tendríamos que quedar un día para ver que se dice, seria gracioso, ver nuestros rumores juntas jajajajaja mira me río solo de pensarlo jajajajajaja"_

L: Que gracioso, pues oye, estoy pensando… ¿qué te parece si quedamos un día las dos y vemos juntas que se dice de nosotras? Ya que tu ya has mirado, me guías en la búsqueda, y nos reímos un rato por las tonterías que la gente es capaz de decir - _"¿Por qué no habla? A mi me parece buena idea, no pretendo ponerla en un compromiso…"_ - Hola? Sigues aquí? Que si no te apetece no pasa nada, era solo una sugerencia…

D: Claro, claro que me apetece

L: ¿Qué te parece esta noche cuando salgamos del rodaje?, yo no tengo nada que hacer y ahora que me has comentado que tu si que las has visto, tengo mucha curiosidad. _"Y exactamente no tengo ni idea porque tengo tanta curiosidad, pero es cierto, me apetece que venga a cenar, estar con ella, pasar el tiempo juntas como hacíamos antes"_

D: Vale

L: Ok, pues nos vemos esta noche, como dos tontas enamoradas en los videos y cosas de esas Achele _"jajajajajaj dos tontas enamoradas jajajaja que ocurrencia, parece que me gusta reírme de la situación… que ganas! Que ganas! Una noche de mano a mano de las dos! Cuanto tiempo sin tenerla para mi sola, sin tener que compartirla con alguien mas de la serie, o con amigos comunes, al fin tiempo para que me lo dedique unica y exclusivamente a mi" _

El rodaje llego a su fin y la hora de la cena en compañía de su lady se iba acercando, cuando Lea se dio cuenta de que no habían concretado hora ni nada parecido

L: ¿Oye a que hora te pasas por mi casa?

Naya que estaba por ahí escucho la pregunta y no pudo evitar entrometerse

N: ¿Habéis quedado?

L: Si, Dianna y yo vamos a cenar juntas.

N: Algo me ha parecido deducir por la invitación – bromeo

D: Si, ¿te apetece venir?

'_¿Enserio Dianna? ¿Enserio? Tras tanto tiempo puedo disfrutar de ti para mi sola, y solo se te ocurre invitar a alguien más, SIEMPRE ME CHAFAS LOS JUEGOS MAS GUAYS!' _

N: La verdad es que si que me apetecería, pero ya he quedado, otro día avisáis con mas antelación y me uno.

'_Minipunto para Naya ahora mismo por rechazar la propuesta… me encanta cuando los planes salen bien, eso si tengo que dejarle claro a Dianna que no puede invitar a nadie más que esta cena es solo cosa de dos, no se vaya a encontrar con cualquiera y vuelva a sugerir lo mismo' _

L: Oye, antes de invitar a gente a mi casa podrías al menos preguntarme - dijo con tono burlon – _'Eso, tu mete el tonito en plan broma, para que no parezca que te has enfadado por no poder estar a solas con ella'_

D: Lo siento, no me di cuenta, además pensé que no te importaría

L: jajajajaja tranquila, siempre me gusta quedar con Naya. Simplemente es que pensaba que si íbamos a hacer nuestra noche Achele, no pintaba mucho - _'Creo que me caracterizo por mi sinceridad, que claro dejo las cosas cuando quiero'_ - Una cosa es que nos riamos tu y yo de nuestros rumores y otra es que haya mas gente, eso me daría un poco de vergüenza.

D: También es verdad, no lo había pensado

'_Pues deberías pensar un poco más Dianna, que siempre me toca a mi hacerlo por las dos jajajaja' _

L: Bueno a las 8:30 en mi casa vale?

D: Si, si, perfecto, hasta ahora.

Lea llego a casa, se dio una ducha rápida para tener tiempo de preparar algo antes de que Dianna llegará, cualquier cosa un tentempié o algo de beber, pero tenia claro lo mucho que le gustaba ser una buena anfitriona siempre y por algún motivo, aun se motivaba más cuando su visita era la rubia.

'_Que ganas de ver todas esas cosas ¿Habrá mucho? Seguro que no… total una relación ficticia no creo que interesa mucho, aunque claro la gente que escriba sobre ello estará convencida de que es real ¿Por qué pensaran eso? ¿Nuestra actitud es de pareja? ¿Por haber vivido juntas? Cuantas dudas en un momento y que ganas de solucionarlas todas en un rato!'_

Para hacerle saber a Dianna que estaba comenzando a impacientarse, porque aunque esta no llegaba tarde a Lea el tiempo de espera se le estaba haciendo demasiado lento, decidió mandarle un sms:

**Mi chica hot, no llegues tarde que estoy ansiosa por ver lo que rodea a ese mundo que tanto preocupa a nuestros agentes. El mundo Achele nos espera. Besos**

Tras un rato Dianna llego a su casa, y esta la recibió con una enorme sonrisa no sabia exactamente porque le hacia tan feliz estar de nuevo las dos solas en su casa, pero el caso es que estaba muy contenta de poder disfrutarlo. Después de cenar, de hablar de todo tipo de cosas y beber el vino que Dianna había traído, decidieron al fin coger el ordenador para observar lo que se decía por Internet

Al pulsar intro las paginas sobre ambas empezaron a salir como si fueran un tema que realmente tuviera importancia en la red.

L: Uy mira, pero si hay de todo, fotos, paginas, videos… somos unas novias muy perseguidas jajajajajaj, ni Brad y Angelina tienen esa cobertura jajajaja _'Estoy realmente impactada, no me imaginaba ni de lejos que se hablaría tantísimo de nosotras, ¿parezco lesbiana? No es que me importe, pero que tanta gente dude de mi heterosexualidad será por algo' _

D: jajajajaja, no seas exagerada

L: Pues la verdad es que hay más de lo que esperaba, mira según Google, Aproximadamente 521.000 resultados en 0,17 segundos… Que importantes. _'Y sin duda ese algo que hace que la gente dude se llama rubia espectacular Dianna Agron, que haría lesbiana hasta a la reina de los heterosexuales, mírala que sonrisa más bonita tiene por dios!_'

Si tanta expectación surgía en la red quería empezar a saber que se decía en cada uno de los apartados y decidió buscar en imágenes. Comenzaron a salir fotos de ellas abrazadas, montajes en los que incluso se besaban, miradas cómplices, manos entrelazadas constantemente y un sin fin de muestras de cariño que en ocasiones rozaban la delgada línea entre ser cariñosa con tu amiga o ser cariñosa con tu novia.

L: Vaya… Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo extremadamente cariñosas que somos – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Dianna con fuerza – Soy mas cariñosa contigo que con mis novios – No pudo evitar después de ese comentario ruborizarse un poco - _'¿Por qué estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa? Y ¿por qué he necesitado poner Google imágenes para ser consciente de lo sobona que soy? ¿eso quiere decir que lo hago de manera inconsciente porque no puedo alejarme de ella? y lo mas importante ¿por qué Dianna no deja de ponerme vino? ¿es que quiere emborracharme? Pues si lo pretende lo esta consiguiendo porque de momento no le he dicho que no ni una sola vez' _

El paso de la imágenes dio lugar a conversaciones de todo tipo, cuando llegaron a una montaje en que ambas se besaban en el cumpleaños de Chris, hablaron de cómo Lea había besado ya a dos mujeres en su vida y como Dianna mantenía el numero en cero, lo que dio lugar a risas y chorradas varias de esas a las que ambas estaban acostumbradas cuando estaban juntas. En un momento Lea se puso las sabanas de su cuarto a modo de broma y no se sabe muy bien porque terminaron hablando de cómo se habían vestido sexualmente en algún momento para alguien, pero así eran ellas dos, personas que empezaban hablando de una cosa, pero nunca sabían como iban a terminar. Por cosas de la conversación la cosa se puso tierna y Dianna abrió un poco su corazón después de que Lea invocara el Quid Procuo Clarise.

D: Te he echado mucho de menos, he echado de menos vivir contigo y reír contigo –Realizó una pequeña pausa, trago saliva y al fin añadió - Te quiero.

L: Yo a ti también te quiero – dijo con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos – _'¿Cómo se puede ser tan ideal? ¿Cómo puede siempre hacerme sentir tan querida y hacer que a su lado el mundo deje de girar? Y ¿cómo puede haberme medio emborrachado la muy cabrona jajajajja?'_

Acto seguido abrazo a Dianna de manera intensa y sintió como todo su cuerpo se removía por dentro al notar su cuerpo tan cerca.  
>Pero al separarse de sus brazos cuando le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla para terminar de mostrar su cariño hacia ella, Dianna giro la cara para que ese beso fuera justo encima de sus labios.<p>

L: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Has girado la cara? _'¿Pero que? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Quería que la besara? ¿A que juega? Creo que la exaltación de la amistad a terminado por hoy'_

D: Si, lo siento, ha sido sin querer, no sabia que me ibas a dar un beso, simplemente estaba apartándome porque creía que el abrazo ya se había terminado

L: jajajajajajajajajajaja _'Ves, eres una paranoica, la pobre no pretendía darte el beso, solo se estaba apartando ¿Por qué te ha dado tanto miedo? ¿Qué te asusta tanto de esa situación? ¿Qué quisiera besarte? ¿o que no te haya importado nada que lo hiciera? Creo que la noche se esta complicando' _

Para correr un tupido velo respecto a la situación, ambas decidieron hacer como si realmente hubiera sido un accidente, pero en el fondo sabían que no era así, aunque a veces en la vida es mas fácil fingir, que afrontar las cosas.  
>Después de eso y para relajar un poco el momento tenso decidieron ponerse a ver videos Achele… Lea no estaba realmente preparada para asimilar lo que ahí iba a ver.<p>

'_¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿por qué somos incapaces de mantenernos separadas o sin contacto más de 5 segundos? ¿por qué es tan increíblemente guapa y tiene una sonrisa tan perfecta? ¿Por qué lo que mas me gusta del mundo en todos los conciertos es el momento en que nos cogemos la mano? ¿por qué se puso esa maldita camiseta de "Like Girls"? ¿por qué todo lo que nos rodea es tan bonito y cada vez que estamos juntas todo parece tan feliz como si el resto del mundo no importara lo mas mínimo? No he hecho bien haciendo esto, no tendríamos que estar las dos aquí solas viendo estas cosas, ha sido una decisión horrible, no quiero seguir viendo como nos miramos, como nos tocamos, como mi cara se ilumina con su sola presencia' _

L: Es bonito ver estas cosas, se nota que nos queremos mucho – hizo una pausa – no se si de la forma en la que se supone que hacen estos videos, pero que nos queremos no hay duda, es bonito _'¿No se si de esa forma? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Pues obviamente no, porque aunque sea la mujer más atractiva del planeta, no deja de ser una mujer y a ti se supone que no te gustan las mujeres' _

D: ¿No sabes si de esa forma?

L: Si, no se, a veces pienso que lo de Achele no se aleja mucho de la realidad _'Ala, de perdidos al río, ¿solo un video has necesitado para planearte que pasa entre vosotras?_'

Dianna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Lea, se sentía feliz y pletorica al pensar que las palabras de Lea abrían una puerta a la esperanza y se dejo llevar por este sentimiento, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Achele fuera real, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Lea con la clara intención de besarla, al notar que esta no se apartaba si no que permanecía inmóvil no lo dudo más y la beso, pero esta vez demostrando que no era algo accidental, dejando claro que lo que mas quería en el mundo era que sus labios estuvieran unidos y eso lo trasmitió con la intensidad del momento.  
>Cuando se separo se encontró con una Lea completamente desconcertada.<p>

_'ME ESTA BESANDO! A ella le gusto, le gusto, ¿esto es una broma? ¿es una cámara oculta? No puede ser verdad, no puedo estar siendo besada por Dianna, esto no esta bien, no esta bien. Tu no puedes estar disfrutando con esto, simplemente no puedes, dile que quieres que se vaya, no puedes asimilar este torrente de emociones ahora mismo, dile que se vaya, no quiero verla, no quiero desearla, no quiero que me gusten sus besos, NO QUIERO'_

D: ¿Lea? Lo siento

L: Creo que es mejor que te vayas _'Eso vete, deja de desmontar mi vida con tus estupidas miradas, con tu sonrisa perfecta y con esa personalidad que me fascina'_

D: Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, no tendría que haber hecho eso

L: Si, es verdad, no tendrías que haberlo hecho. _'No tendrías que haber venido, no tendrías que haber hecho el casting de Glee, no tendrías que haberme puesto estos videos, cuando tu sabias de sobra que había en ellos, es cruel intentar enamorarme, es cruel besarme de esa manera… un momento, esto no es justo no puedo echarle la culpa por hacer que tenga sentimientos' _

Al escuchar la dureza de Lea al hablar, Dianna decidió coger sus cosas para irse, no podía seguir allí. Y fue en ese momento cuando Lea se dio cuenta que no habia sido justa con Dianna y que no la podia dejar marchar.

L: Espera – dijo sujetándola del brazo cuando Dianna ya se encontraba prácticamente en la puerta - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? _'Explícamelo, necesito entenderlo, igual entiendiendote a ti, me entiendo a mi' _

D: No lo se, ha sido cosa del momento, pero tranquila que no se volverá a repetir

L: ¿Qué le pasaba a este momento? _'¿Y por qué me ha dolido tanto escuchar que no se volverá a repetir? _

D: No se, tanto video nuestro, tu diciendo que crees que Achele tiene algo de razón, no se, me he dejado llevar por lo que sentía

L: Vamos al sofá de nuevo - dijo ya más tranquila y con voz dulce, como intentando tranquilizar a Dianna con su tono de voz - lo siento no he sabido reaccionar, me ha pillado de improvisto, pero creo que es mejor que hablemos. _'Tenemos que aclarar tantas cosas en este momento'_

D: Déjalo, no hay mucho de lo que hablar, me voy a casa y punto

L: Dianna, me acabas de besar, no lo voy a dejar, ven, vamos _'No se si te arrastro al sofá para hablar, o para que repitas lo que acaba de pasar, pero eso ya lo analizaremos en otro momento'_

D: ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

L: Porque es ridículo que te vayas por lo que acaba de pasar, somos adultas, podemos afrontar estas situaciones. _'¿Enserio? ¿Podemos? Afrontemos que nuestra amiga nos ha besado de manera adulta, mientras pensamos en como podemos repetirlo'_

D: Esta bien – dijo a regañadientes sentándose de nuevo en el sofá en el que hacia escasos minutos le había dado el beso a Lea.

L: Dianna… yo… yo… no se como preguntar esto sin quedar fatal… Dianna… yo… yooo _'Yo te gusto, no es tan difícil, y después de que te haya besado tienes derecho a saber la respuesta, aunque parece bastante obvia, si es que esta visto que soy irresistible jajajaja' _

D: POR DIOS LEA PREGUNTA! – dijo gritando – acabo de besarte y ver como me echabas de tu casa acto seguido, creo que estoy preparada para afrontar una pregunta.

L: Dianna, yo… ¿te gusto? – pregunto agachando la cabeza, como avergonzada por lo que estaba sugiriendo.

D: No lo se, es todo muy confuso

L: Explícate _'Explícate porque necesito entenderte, necesito aclara porque cuando se me declaro mi amiga aquella vez, no sentí lo que acabo de sentir ahora mismo'_

D: Lea, de verdad, no veo necesario hablar de todo esto, te he besado, tu me has pedido que me fuera, no hay que analizarlo todo punto por punto… digamos que he tenido un ramalazo lesbico y he sido poseída por el espíritu de Ellen DeGeneres, llamémoslo locura transitoria producida por videos y fotos Achele y ya esta, por favor.

L: ¿Quieres llamarlo así? ¿Locura transitoria? _'No por favor, no lo llames así, no estoy segura de querer que sea transitorio' _

D: Mira, se que te encanta el drama, pero a mi no, y prefiero borrar lo que acaba de pasar.

L: ¿y si yo no quiero borrarlo? _'Que directa soy cuando quiero'_

D: ¿Por qué no ibas a querer?

L: No todos los días te besa una rubia espectacular, no se si quiero olvidarlo – dijo riendo – _'Creo que no quiero, pero el cacao mental que tengo ahora mismo, no me permite analizar toda la situación con algo de objetividad'_

D: Muy graciosa – dijo irónicamente

L: No pretendía serlo, solo quiero quitarle hierro al asunto, no quiero renunciar a ti, y no quiero que lo que sea que ha pasado implique que algo cambie entre nosotras

Dichas estas palabras, Dianna no pudo aguantar la presión de lo que acaban de vivir y decidió irse a su casa, mientras Lea se quedo dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado.

'_No puede ser, no puede ser'_ – pensaba mientras daba vueltas por la casa como si estuviera loca – _'No puede ser… te ha gustado, eso es lo que más te asusta, no te asusta que te haya besado, te asusta que te haya gustado... es que siendo objetiva… es taaaaaaan mona… voy a ver algún video más, que ahora que no esta ella, no corro el riesgo de que la situación se ponga tensa e irremediablemente nos besemos y a mi me guste' _

Lea cogió el ordenador y empezó a mirar un video tras otro, alguno le llama mas la atención, pero la nota dominante siempre solía ser las muestras de cariño desmesuradas

youtube . com/watch?v=X-kdoZP65A4

'_Me adora, me quiere tanto, habla de mi como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida, ¿por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta? ¿Por qué solo unos videos absurdos pueden abrirme los ojos? Que complicado es todo, que difícil, que mierda!'_

El video termino con la siguiente frase dicha por Dianna: Y al final del día… nos tenemos la una a la otra – Lea no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta

'_¿Cómo no vamos a querernos… si al final del día nos tenemos la una a la otra? No puedo más, tengo que hablar con alguien, esto me esta volviendo loca, como vuelva a ver un video Achele más salgo corriendo hacia casa de Dianna y me la como a besos' _

Pensado eso, llamo al que sabia me más le podía entender y ayudar, a su mejor amigo Jonathan Groff.

L: Hola

J: ¿Qué pasa Lea? Es muy tarde tengo sueño…

L: Dianna me ha besado

J: ¿QQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEE?

L: Sabia que era un buen motivo para despertarte jajajajajaja

J: Si, creo que tu llamada esta justificada jajaajajaja Pero la próxima vez introdúceme un poco en el tema, que eres única para hacer resúmenes

L: Bueno, no tengo tiempo para resúmenes, estoy alterada, no dejo de ver videos Achele de esos en los que no dejamos de mirarnos como si nos amaramos por encima de todas las cosas, y necesito aclararme, necesito hablar con alguien

J: Bueno, pues te escucho, deja el ordenador y de martirizarte con videos de ambas

L: ¿Qué hago?

J: ¿Qué haces de que?

L: Después de ese beso ¿Qué hago?

J: Yo no te puedo decir lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que decidirlo tu misma

L: Que poco perceptivo estas recién levantado

J: Vamos a analizarlo todo con calma ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

L: Pues nada, estábamos en mi casa, viendo rumores de esos de nosotras como pareja…

J: Que planes más normales se os ocurren

L: Chico, es solo porque ella me había dicho que ya había visto paginas web dedicadas a nosotras y a mi me ha entrado la curiosidad

J: Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato

L: Pues yo tengo que ser un gato atropellado, porque si llego a saber que iba a pasar estas cosas, me ahorro la parte curiosa

J: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?

L: ¿Das por hecho que me tenia que gustar?

J: Si

L: ¿Por qué?

J: Porque es Dianna, y la quieres

L: Bueno… pero querer a alguien no significa, querer besarla

J: Tu no quieres a Dianna de la misma manera que me quieres a mi

L: ¿no?

J: No, tu a Dianna, la quieres, quieres

L: ¿Y tu eso como lo sabes?

J: Porque lo se, soy tu mejor amigo recuerdas

L: ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

J: Porque a mi me costo bastante asumir que era homosexual, y se que cada uno requiere su tiempo para asimilar ese tipo de cosas

L: ¿Crees que soy homosexual?

J: No… pero si que creo que te gusta Dianna

L: ¿Y eso en que me convierte?

J: Lea… ya somos mayorcitos para ir poniéndole nombre a todo como si fuera imprescindible, eso te convierte en una mujer enamorada de otra mujer y punto

L: Me sorprende tanto tu seguridad al respecto de mis sentimientos, cuando yo misma no los se.

J: A veces, la gente desde afuera es capaz de ver mejor las cosas que uno mismo, ¿por qué crees que hay tantos videos Achele de esos? Porque la gente desde fuera si sabe veros, aunque vosotras mismas no lo hicierais

L: ¿Y si sabias que estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre estar con Theo?

J: Yo no voy a decirte con quien tienes que salir, además es tiempo me ha dado la razón

L: ¿La razón?

J: Si, tu ya no estas con el, y Dianna te ha besado y te ha gustado

L: Yo no he dicho que me haya gustado

J: No necesitas decirlo, lo se

L: No soporto que vayas tan de listo

J: No es ir de listo, es ser consciente de las cosas un poco antes que tu… si quieres lo pregunto oficialmente: ¿te ha gustado?

L: No lo se…

J: Leaaaaaaaaa

L: Vale, si, me ha gustado! ¿Y ahora qué?

J: ¿Qué ha pasado después?

L: La he echado de casa

J: ¿Qué? ¿Eres tonta?

L: No, solo soy una mujer asustada, asimilando que me gusta otra mujer

J: Vale, perdón, no tendría que haberte llamado tonta, y mas sabiendo lo mucho que cuesta afrontar estas cosas

L: Tranquilo, entiendo porque me lo has llamado, yo también pienso que lo soy

J: Aun tienes opción de rectificar

L: ¿Cómo?

J: La noche aun no ha terminado, ella seguro que esta en la cama dando vueltas pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, no dejes que se machaque como si hubiera hecho algo malo, insinúale de alguna manera que a ti también te ha gustado, no es justo que sufra sin sentido

L: Tienes razón, conociéndola como la conozco, estará torturándose y pensando que me va a perder

J: Pues no le dejes que piense eso

L: Vale, pues te voy a colgar mi mandarle un mensaje, para que se quede más tranquila

J: Me parece bien, y así de paso me dejas a mi dormir

L: Gracias… te quiero

J: Y yo a ti tonta, ya me contaras mañana como termina el asunto

L: Vale, Ciao

'_¿Y ahora yo que le mando? Algo en plan amistoso, pero sugerente y punto…' _

**Al final, mi deseo se ha cumplido y he sido tu primer beso con una mujer… voy a tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que deseo, no vayan a cumplirse todas **

'_No contesta, ¿por qué no contesta? Se que esta despierta, es imposible que esto no la haya dejado tan descolocada como a mi… ya han pasado 5 minutos y nada Dianna CONTESTA, CONTESTA!' _

Diez minutos mas tarde

**Cualquier deseo que pueda estar en mi mano cumplir ten seguro que lo cumpliré ¿por qué tendrías que tener cuidado? ¿Hay algún sueño que te de miedo? **

'_Menos mal, seguro que solo se estaba haciendo de rogar… ¿A Que le tengo miedo? A ti básicamente' _

**L: ¿Cualquiera? ¿Estas segura? Mira que igual te pido cosas que no sabes si puedes cumplir. **_'Como que me vuelvas a besar, por ejemplo'_

**D: Si no me las pides no podremos saber si puedo o no**

**L: Hace un rato me has dicho que no hacia falta hablarlo todo… **_'Vale, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, es evidente que estamos tonteando, estoy tonteando con Dianna, y… me esta gustando, no hay mas que ver la sonrisa de gilipollas que tengo delante de la pantalla del móvil' _

**D: Si, y también hace un rato que te he besado **

**L: Algo había notado **

La conversación continuo, hasta que Lea se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantar mas estar hablándole a un teléfono cuando lo que realmente quería era tenerla enfrente

**L: Dianna se que mañana trabajamos, y que te has ido de mi casa hace solo unas horas, pero… ¿te importaría que fuera a tu casa?… Se de sobra que escribir las cosas es más fácil, pero no creo que sea la mejor manera de hablar de todo esto… Solo quiero ir para aclararnos, necesito saber que ha significado ese beso, que significa todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotras, que significan esas miradas que nos hacemos, esa necesidad de tener contacto constante, y la verdad es que siento que no puedo esperar a mañana.**

**D: ¿Has estado viendo videos Achele?**

**L: ¿Cómo lo sabes? A veces me sorprende que me conozcas tanto… **_'Es fascinante, le digo esto y sabe perfectamente que he estado haciendo, creo que es normal que nos planteemos cosas, cuando estamos tan bien juntas y cuando todo es de color de rosa a su lado'_

**D: Porque esas dudas de las miradas y el contacto y todo eso, suena mucho a como me comía yo la cabeza después de analizar nuestras actitudes al ver los videos… y creo que nos perturban las mismas cosas**

**L: ¿Tu no decías que no habías visto videos? **_'Que mentirosa!'_

**D: Yo he dicho muchas cosas… y no todas eran ciertas**

**L: Así que, que después de que te fueras que yo haya estado casi 2 horas viendo videos es normal ¿no? **

**D: jajajajaja Si entiendes por normal que yo también lo haya hecho en algún momento, si es normal. **

**L: ¿Qué nos pasa? **_'¿por qué al pensar en ti solo puedo sonreir?_

**D: No lo se**

**L: ¿Crees que nos dejamos influir por la opinión de los demás y ver videos nos descoloca?**

**D: Creo que si no nos pasara nada de nada, los videos no nos importarían**

**L: Siempre tan inteligente **'_Es imposible no caer rendida a tus pies'_

**D: Bueno ¿vienes? Creo que es cierto que todo esto lo tenemos que solucionar juntas, y si hay que ver algún video Achele mas para aclararnos, se ve, lo que sea por saber lo que esta pasando aquí jajajaja **

**L: Vale, voy para allá, en media hora estaré llamando a tu puerta. **

**D: Te estaré esperando impacientemente**

'_Vale, decidido, cámbiate rápidamente y ves a casa de Dianna, que probablemente una nueva vida te espere después de esta noche' _


	20. Capítulo 20: All about Lea Parte 2

**Capitulo 20**

'_Ya estas aquí, ahora solo tienes que llamar a su puerta y preguntarle que significa todo lo que esta pasando. No es tan difícil, solo es cuestión de aclarar las cosas y saber porque esos malditos videos Achele me ponen cara de tonta al notar por primera vez como me mira Dianna'_

Lea llamo a la puerta y escucho de lejos a Dianna gritar que ya iba, tras entrar en la casa, una visible Lea alterada comenzó a hablar.

L: Perdona por venir a estas horas, pero es que no podía dormir, los videos me han dejado descolocada, llevo todo el camino hacia aquí pensando que te voy a decir, pero todo era un amasijo de ideas, no se bien que pasa – decía hablando de forma muy rápida y atolondrada – '_¿Por qué estoy tan histérica? ¿A que le tengo miedo? ¿y porque se ha cambiado y no me recibe en pijama? Se ha puesto tan guapa… bueno no se ha puesto guapa, ella siempre es guapa' _

D: Tranquilízate, vamos a sentarnos, ¿quieres un te o algo?

L: No, gracias, me vendría bien una tila o algo así, pero creo que no necesito algo excitante como la teina ahora mismo, porque estoy alterada _'¿Qué te altera tanto?¿ Su presencia?, ¿su mirada? Es eso verdad, es su mirada, esos ojos y esa forma cariñosa de tratarme, que nada mas verme me ofrece una bebida, es como la mujer perfecta… No quiero pensar esas cosas, quiero aclararme y dejar de pensar en lo guapa, amable, inteligente, simpática, ideal que es'_

D: Vale, pero no te alteres tanto, que tampoco es el fin del mundo

L: Dianna ME HAS BESADO! _'Y ME HA GUSTADO, pero esa parte, aun no estoy preparada para decirla en alto' _

D: Si, lo se

L: Hazme el favor de mirar esto _'¿Por qué me contesta tan tranquila? No es normal besar a amigas, no pude decirme solo "Si, lo se" como si no tuviera importancia, para mi la ha tenido y mucha, si no, no estaría aquí a estas horas de la mañana exigiendo explicaciones. Lo primero que quiero es que me aclare esas miraditas que me hace'_

Lea saco su móvil y le enseño un video de youtube

D: Si la gente sabe hacer videos, ¿qué quieres que vea?

L: Has visto como me miras _'Deja esa actitud tranquila, no me ayuda, altérate, no estés como si nada, te acabo de poner un video super amoroso de las dos, REACCIONA! Dame drama del que me gusta' _

D: Si, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

L: No se, ¿eso es manipulación?, ¿es cosa de la música lenta que hace que dude de todo? _'DIME ALGO!'_

D: Lea… las miradas no se pueden manipular… y yo no puedo controlar mirarte así

L: Me da miedo Dianna _'Creo que esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero eso solo quiere decir que a mi me gusta mucho que me mires así'_

D: ¿El que? ¿mi mirada?

L: No _'Que me guste tanto que lo hagas' _

D: ¿Entonces?

L: Me da miedo, que me guste que me mires así, que al ver estas cosas, lejos de sentir rechazo solo me den ganas de venir corriendo a tu casa para estar contigo.

D: Eso es bueno

L: Dianna... ya estas mirándome así otra vez _'Deja de mirarme así ahora mismo, porque me están entrando unas ganas increíbles de besarte, y no creo que tenga que hacerlo'_

D: No se mirarte de otra manera

'_Me va a besar, me va a besar, un momento que ME VA A BESAR! No puede ser, no me estoy apartanda, me esta mirando con esa cara que acabo de descubrir que me encanta, y ME VA A BESAR… No puedo, no puedo, es demasiado en tan poco tiempo, no puedo levantarme una mañana siendo su amiga y por la noche convertirme en su amante, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, y ella sigue acercándose y poniendo cara de ir a BESARME! No, de verdad que no… Mierda ¿Estoy temblando? ¿Tanto me asusta esto?' _

D: ¿Tienes frío? – pregunto con la voz mas dulce que pudo

L: No, no es el frío lo que me hace temblar - dijo totalmente avergonzada, acurrucando todo su cuerpo en el cuerpo de Dianna y dejando su cabeza en su hombro, como no queriendo salirse de allí para enfrentarse a lo que iba a suceder _'Estoy temblando, soy el ser mas patético del planeta, ella quiere besarme, yo creo que quiero que me bese, que demonios, deseo que ME BESE y mientras tiemblo, esta sin duda ha sido uno de los momentos estelares de mi vida, hablare de el en mi biografía, bueno mejor lo omito que queda muy mal temblar ante un inminente beso de la señorita Agron' _

D: Lea, no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase – le dijo abrazándola e intentando calmarla

L: Si, si yo quiero que pase, pero no se porque mi cuerpo se ha bloqueado… _'Vamos cuerpo, reacciona, sal de su hombro y bésala, deja de temblar por favor!' _

D: No tenemos que forzar nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo, es normal que te cueste, hace solo unas horas que te has empezado a plantear lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras por un beso que te he dado, no puedes pasar de 0 a 100 en un momento, todo tiene una transición y yo lo entiendo

L: Gracias – solo pudo decir eso, en un tono muy bajo, pero las palabras de Dianna le habían tranquilizado y ya no temblaba, pero aun se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y escondida. - _'Eres la mujer más ideal del planeta, solo tu sabes como tranquilizarme, llevo minutos pidiéndole a mi cuerpo que deje de temblar, es escucharte y conseguirlo'_

D: Nada me gusta más que tenerte entre mis brazos, pero ¿puedes salir de mi hombro? Me gustaría hablar con una persona normal y no con un polluelo asustado que se acaba de caer del nido.

L: No, no puedo _'Muero de vergüenza ahora mismo como te mire a la cara'_

D: No te voy a morder –hizo una pausa - o besar

L: Pero seguro que me miras con esos ojos de amor que me pones, y me pondré de nuevo a temblar, por dios que patético ME HE PUESTO A TEMBLAR! – Dijo medio chillando

D: Te prometo que me pondré bizca para ti, pero sal de ahí

Lea saco la cabeza del hombro de Dianna y la miro a los ojos, efectivamente Dianna se había puesto bizca en un intento de tranquilizar los ánimos de toda la situación tensa que se había vivido en ese momento.

L: jajajajajajajajaja Que tonta eres! – dijo pegándole un empujón _'Te quiero'_

Tras la tensión del momento se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas para relajar el ambiente, y comentaron algo sobre una cosa llamada fanfic, Lea no conocía de la existencia de este tipo de cosas, pero al escuchar que se hablaba de ellas le intereso y decidió ponerse a leer uno con Dianna donde llegado un punto se encontro con una escena de sexo entre ambas

L: Si que es subidito de tono, si. _'Mierda ya estoy excitada y solo llevo el primer párrafo de nosotras haciendo el amor'_

D: Te he dicho que eran escritos de nosotras dos haciéndolo, no iban a ponernos a jugar a las cartas_ 'Mierda ya estoy excitada y solo llevo el primer párrafo del polvo'_

L: ¿Acaban de escribir que he introducido dos de mis dedos dentro de ti? 'No me importaría meterlos alguna vez, ¿Enserio acabo de pensar eso?'

D: Eso parece _'¿quieres meterlos ahora mismo? A mi me apetecería bastante'_

L: Bien, solo quería asegurarme de que lo había leído bien _'Creo que voy a leer mas a menudo estas cosas, y la próxima vez lo haré sola para poder terminar lo que esto esta excitando' _

L: Y supongo que ahora mismo, me dispongo a comértelo todo _'Que calor esta empezando a hacer aquí ¿no?' _

D: Supongo yo también

L: No, tu no lo supones, tu lo sabes que ya te lo has leído _'Pervertida que no me comunica que estas cosas existen para que las pudiera leer yo también… Que excitada estoy ahora mismo, espero que no se me note, bueno soy actriz puedo disimular' _

D: Pero no me lo he aprendido de memoria _'me estoy excitando, creo que ya hemos leído suficiente ¿no? ¿para que leer cuando se puede pasar a la acción?'_

L: Leer estas cosas es muy excitante – dijo poniéndose roja - la gente es muy explicita. _'Y mis bragas ahora mismo estás mojadas' _

D: Un poco, bastante

L: Me alegra leer que soy capaz de provocarte un orgasmo que te deje con la respiración lenta y entrecortada _'¿Alguna vez te provocare uno de esos de verdad? Me gustaría probarlo' _

D: Yo creo que lo podríamos dejar ya ¿no?

L: Estoy de acuerdo, solo por que tenias razón, a mi también me da vergüenza leer como se supone que relamo hasta el ultimo centímetro de tu cuerpo _'Vergüenza y ganas de hacerlo de verdad, cosa que ahora no me parece lo mas adecuado' _

L: En parte todo esto es como ser virgen de nuevo… me explico es como empezar de cero y no tener claro que tienes que hacer en cada momento… el sexo heterosexual es muy obvio agujero y pene – dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos – pero dos agujeros ¿qué hacen? - continuaba jugueteando con sus manos '_Aunque cuando veía The Real L Word, algo podía intuir de lo que ahí se estaba haciendo, igual lo veía porque ya tenia curiosidad por el sexo femenino' _

D: No lo se

L: Tanto que has mirado por Internet ¿no has mirado cosas de ese tipo? _'Seguro que si, porque yo pensó hacerlo nada mas llegue a casa' _

D: Asimilar que me gustas ha sido complicado, no me he parado a pensar en como seria tener sexo, en parte supongo porque descartaba un poco que tu pudieras llegar a sentir algo parecido

L: ¿Ya has asimilado completamente que te gusto? – pregunto realmente intrigada por saber la respuesta _'Di que si, di que si!'_

D: Si

'_Gracias, gracias, gracias'_

D: Creo que todos los videos, los escritos, las imágenes, solo han servido para que abriera los ojos… pero ahora ya se que el sentimiento ya estaba desde hace mucho tiempo ahí… Si me paro a pensarlo, supongo que prácticamente desde el día que te conocí note que algo te diferenciaba del resto, que tu sola presencia me hacia sentir mejor

' _Y mi la tuya, desde que formas parte de mi vida, soy mas feliz, mucho mas feliz'_

D: Ahora ya se que te miraba así porque te quería de otra forma, ahora se distinguir que mirar así no es normal… y no ha sido fácil

'_Adoro que me mires así'_

D: No solo por que seas una mujer, cosa que reconozco que solo ha hecho que retrasara mucho el hecho de darme cuenta…

'_Lo entiendo, creo que hemos sido estupidas todo este tiempo, tendríamos que haber sido conscientes de que lo nuestro no era solo amistad, que lo bien que nos sentíamos juntas no era normal' _

D: Ha sido difícil porque que alguien me hiciera sentir así me daba miedo, me daba miedo ser tan vulnerable, sentir que mi felicidad estaba condicionada al hecho de saber que existes, ya no solo que seas mi amiga, si no que alguien como tu este en el mundo…

'_No tengas miedo, me estas diciendo las cosas más bonitas que he escuchado en mi vida, no tienes porque tener miedo, yo me siento igual, vale que me he dado cuenta hace unas horas, pero ahora solo mirarte hace que no entienda como no me he dado cuenta antes'_

D: Ha sido difícil ser consciente de que no solo me gustas, si no, asimilar que te quiero, y empezar a ser consciente de que creo que te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie.

'_La quiero besar, necesito besarla… voy a besarla'_

Lea esta vez no tembló, el miedo no la paralizo y actúo mientras una pequeña lagrima asomaba por su rostro por todas las cosas que había escuchando de la boca de Dianna.  
>No hablo, no hacia falta, solo se acerco a Dianna con deposito sus labios sobre los de Dianna.<br>No fue un beso atolondrado, fue un simple roce, que fue acompañado de otro pequeño roce, y otro más, mientras las manos inquietas, por fin hacían su aparición en la acción y se situaban en la cara de ambas… con los dedos, retiraban las lagrimas que ya caían por el rostro de las dos… sabían que eran lagrimas de emoción, de amor contenido que ahora rebosaba a borbotones, sentían que todo estaba saliendo como estaba destinado a pasar, como si tu alma gemela existiera, y ahora la hubieran encontrado.

Por fin, pararon ese beso que fácilmente podía haber durado mas de media hora y Dianna se acerco al oído de Lea para susurrarle al oído

'_Me encantas'_

D: Me encantas

'_No puedes ser mas perfecta. Gracias por decir en alto lo que yo acababa de pensar' _

D: La última vez que te ví, acababan de partirnos en dos – dijo mirando a Lea directamente a los ojos

'_Mira, si que puedes ser más perfecta'_

L: Tú me mirabas a mi, yo estaba mirándote – hizo una pausa - ¿Creías que no me acordaría de una de las ultimas películas que vimos juntas en nuestra casa? _'¿Creías que no completaría la frase que hace que me convierta oficialmente en tu otra mitad?' _

D: Sabia de sobra las cosas que han sido importantes para mi, pero no sabia que para ti también lo fueron

L: Lo fueron _'Estar contigo, siempre ha sido importante'_

En ese momento el móvil de Lea comenzó a sonar, haciéndoles salir de ese micromundo que habían creado, y haciéndoles saber que era hora de despertarse, aunque para despertarse tendrían que haber dormido. Hablaron de varias cosas y comenzaron una sesión de besos

Los besos eran cada vez más subidos de tono, e inevitablemente los gemidos se hacían presentes en la habitación, sus cuerpos empezaban a notar el calor que toda esta situación les estaba causando y de manera inconsciente comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, esos movimientos hicieron que las rodillas de ambas se colocaran estratégicamente sobre sus partes mas intimas, ejerciendo una presión que hacia que en cada nuevo roce el gemido fuera más sonoro y placentero. En medio de toda aquella situación un gemido, muy sonoro salio de la boca de Dianna

L: ¿Estas bien? – dijo con la voz entre cortada a causa de su respiración agitada _'¿se acaba de correr?¿Enserio? Yo estaba excitada lo reconozco… pero bueno, no tanto como para llegar' _

D: Estupendamente

L: Es que me ha parecido que… _'Ese gemido solo ha podido significar una cosa'_

D: ¿qué?

L: Nada, nada… que me había parecido que habías llegado

D: Si, bueno… puede ser – dijo completamente roja

L: jajajajajaja QUE EFICAZ SOY! _'Que mona, que tierna, QUE ME LA COMO!'_

Tras el incidente de orgasmo precoz siguieron hablando y besándose, cuando el teléfono les interrumpió, primero decidieron no cogerlo, pero la insistencia de las llamadas hizo inevitable que tuvieran que contestar.

L: Dime Jena

J: Lea ¿Sabes que hora es? ¿Dónde estas?

L: En casa de Dianna

J: Que haces ahí, son las diez y media, el director esta cabreadísimo, hoy empezábamos con escena tuya con Dianna

L: Mierda! Mierda! Vale vamos para allí, diles que en nada estamos en plato

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono, cuando Dianna le agarro del brazo con cara de pocos amigos.

L: ¿Qué haces?

D: ¿Por qué le has dicho a Jenna que estas en mi casa?

L: Porque estoy en tu casa _'¿Y a esta que mosca le ha picado?'_

D: Yo le acabo de decir a Naya que no sabia donde estabas

L: ¿Y por qué no le has dicho que estaba contigo?

D: YO QUE SE! ME HE PUESTO NERVIOSA!

L: jajajajajajajaja _'Que paranoica, nadie va a pensar nada raro, nos conocen todos, saben el cariño que nos tenemos la una a la otra, que estemos juntas en un sitio no es raro'_

D: Encima, no te rías ¿qué le digo ahora?

L: No se… dile que nos estábamos enrollando en el sofá y se nos ha pasado la hora jajajaja

D: NO AYUDAS NADA!

L: jajajajajaja Que mona estas paranoica – dijo dándole un beso – dile que te he mandado un mensaje diciéndote que me había quedado dormida, que tu me has dicho que tu también y he venido a recogerte. _'Que original, no me creo ni yo que se me haya ocurrido algo tan convincente' _

D: Me gusta, suena muy creíble… gracias – dijo besándola

Ambas se dirigieron hacia plato, recibieron la bronca del director y fueron a maquillaje donde Elise la maquilladora les estuvo preguntando sobre su mala cara cuando descubrio un chupeton en el cuello de Dianna

'_Soy una loba, dejo marcada a mi presa jajajajajaja Con lo mona que se pone cuando esta nerviosa y lo paranoica que esta, voy a hacerle un rato la puñeta, que seguro que me río bastante, pobrecita con lo mona que es, no sabe bien con quien se acaba de enrollar' _

E: jajajajaja Me alegro, pero descansa un poco, que tanto sexo hace que tenga que trabajar el doble, que me traéis las dos una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche! Jajaja – dijo mirando a Lea

D: Yo no se lo que ha hecho Lea esta noche

'_Que mona que es jajajajaja, deja de ser tan obvia Dianna, que nos van a pillar porque llevas escrito en el cuello: Este chupetón me lo ha hecho Lea' _

L: Lea os oye y os informa de que ella esta noche no ha tenido sexo, y espera no tener chupetones como aquí la amiga – dijo señalando a Dianna '_Solo lo espero, porque no estoy nada segura que Dianna tambien se aferraba a mi cuello como una gata en celo' _

D: Igual es porque yo he estado esta noche con alguien muy salvaje

L: Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿es algo serio? ¿O solo ha sido un revolcón? _'Contesta a esta pregunta de manera seria, me interesa saber que intenciones tienes' _

D: Pues, aun no hemos tenido sexo para tu información, así que de revolcón nada, yo pienso llegar virgen al matrimonio

L: jajajajajajajaja, Pues si te quieres casar tendrás que irte a Nueva York '_Como me gusta ponerte histérica perdida, deja de mirarme con cara de asesina que me estas poniendo cachonda'_

E: Bueno, ¿entonces que tal ese hombre misterioso y enamorado de tu cuello por la marca que te acaba de dejar?

L: Si… ¿qué tal EL HOMBRE ese? _'Es la primera vez que me refiero a mi misma como hombre jajajaja' _

D: Muy, muy bien, creo que jamás había conocido a nadie que besara tan bien

L: ¿Enserio? Yo tengo una conocida que un día estuvo con alguien que besaba tan bien, que solo con un beso llego… - dijo mirando a Dianna con cara traviesa _'Ha quedado demostrado que te encantan mis besos señorita Agron' _

D: Ajam

E: Joder, si que tenia que besar bien, si… dile a tu amiga que me pase el teléfono de ese chico.

L: Se lo diré de tu parte _'Que tu también eres guapa y al parecer me estoy empezando a aficionar a las mujeres en general y a Dianna en particular jajajaja'_

E: Bueno, Dianna ya estas, he hecho un milagro y no se nota que vienes sin dormir y que tienes el cuello con marcas, soy una autentica artista… diles que Lea estará en 10 minutos lista

D: Gracias

E: Ahora voy contigo Lea

L: Perfecto, déjame igual de guapa que a la rubia _'Aunque eso sea imposible'_

E: Lea

L: Dime

E: No has dicho la verdad antes…

L: ¿Qué?

E: Tu también has tenido juerga esta noche… también tienes un chupetón jajajajajaja

L: jajajajajaja bueno, no me gusta airear mi vida privada jajajaja _'Así que tu también eres una fierecilla' _

E: No voy a preguntar nada, tranquila, solo espero que bese igual de bien que el de Dianna

L: Igual de bien o mejor – dijo sonriendo al recordar la sesión de besos que había tenido con Dianna a lo largo de toda la noche y la mañana.

Lea termino de maquillarse, mando varios mensajes a Dianna, para seguir molestándola un poco y se dirigió al rodaje, pudo notar como sin dudas Dianna no estaba en su mejor día y no dejaba de cometer fallos absurdos, nada típico en ella, pero le parecía entrañable verla tan nerviosa, era como estar enfrente de una quinceañera enamorada que no controla sus emociones

D: No habrá problema con ellas, no en cuanto haga que despidan a Shelby Corcoran, ella se esta acostando con Lea

_'¿Acaba de decir que se acuesta conmigo? No puede ser ajajajajaajaja '_

Director: CORTEN! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ELLA SE ESTA ACOSTANDO CON LEA! POR DIOS DIANNA! CON PUCK SE ACUESTA CON PUCK! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

L: jajajajajajajajajajaja _'Es la mujer mas ideal del planeta, pobrecita tengo que decir algo para ayudarla y dejar de reírme, que seguro que lo estará pasando fatal'_

Director: ¿Y tu de que te ríes? Llegáis tarde, no decís bien vuestros diálogos, no se donde esta la gracia

L: Perdón, la pobre se habrá confundido con su frase al verme delante, y por eso ha dicho Lea, pero tranquilo que no le volverá a pasar ¿verdad Dianna? – dijo mirándola con cara tierna intentando tranquilizarla

D: Si, si… Lo siento mucho, estoy un poco descentrada, no te preocupes, que ahora lo bordo

Tras cuatro o cinco tomas pudieron terminar la escena, sin mas momentos vergonzosos como el que acababa de pasar e hicieron una pausa para el almuerzo.

El teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar, era Jonathan Groff, que se sabia el horario de Lea mas o menos de memoria y pudo suponer que estaban en la hora del almuerzo

J: Y bien…

L: ¿y bien que?

J: Ayer te deje mandándole un mensaje a Dianna para aclararle que besándote no habia hecho nada malo y no he sabido nada mas de ti ¿Qué paso?

L: Nada, que termine yendo a su casa, hemos llegado tarde al trabajo, tenemos chupetones por el cuello, y ella acaba de equivocarse con el dialogo y ha dicho que Shelby se acuesta conmigo.

J: Leaaaaa… no me vengas con bromas ¿qué paso?

L: No es una broma, ha pasado todo eso desde que no hablamos, eso y declaración de amor por su parte con correspondiente beso mío, sin olvidar que antes temblé un poco al imaginar que me iba a besar, y bueno ella fue un poco precoz en un momento dado, pero no voy a dar detalles de eso que no es muy correcto por mi parte hablar de esas cosas – decía con una sonrisa en la boca al ser consciente de todo lo que habia vivido en tan poco tiempo

J: Porque entiendo tu compleja mente y he podido deducir mas o menos lo que me acabas de contar, pero vamos resumes de una forma que es para perderse por completo.

L: ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

J: Pues básicamente todo, aunque he deducido por lo de ser precoz que os acostasteis

L: Pues eres un hombre muy poco deductivo, porque es una de las pocas cosas que no paso

J: Vaya… con lo bien que me has explicado todo, ¿cómo he podido equivocarme?

L: jajajajaja Perdona, ya te lo contare todo bien cuando nos veamos

J: Vale, bueno… ¿tu como estas?

L: Feliz, extraña, rara, pero feliz

J: Pues eso es lo único que necesito saber

L: Bueno te dejo, que quiero picar algo antes de empezar otra vez a rodar, luego te cuento bien, ¿vale?

J: Vale, un beso

L: Besos para ti también guapo.

Tras colgar, comió un poco, continuo con el rodaje, en otra de las pausas se fue a la caravana de Dianna tras la sugerencia de esta, a darse una nueva dosis de besos y al fin el día llego a su fin

L: Dianna, ¿me llevas a casa? – dijo acercándose a ella por detrás mientras se encontraban en el aparcamiento

D: Claro, pero… ¿no preferirías ir a otro sitio?

L: ¿Qué me sugieres? _'Tu casa ¿verdad? Pillina'_

D: No se, yo había pensado que… igual…

L: ¿Qué igual prefería ir a tu casa?

D: Si, bueno, no

L: Eso tenia pensado, pero prefería pasar por casa, para darme una ducha, cambiarme, y coger ropa para mañana, por si me quedo a dormir contigo – dijo poniendo una sonrisita picara

D: ¿Entonces te vas a quedar en mi casa? – dijo con cara de ilusión

L: Solo, si a ti te apetece que lo haga

D: A mi no me apetece, a mi me ENCANTARIA!

L: Pues, llévame a casa y en 2 o 3 horas, voy para la tuya ¿Te parece?

D: Ok, lo que la señorita mande – dijo sonriendo

Lea llego a casa, se ducho, se cambio, cogió algo de ropa para ir a casa de Dianna, y llamo a Jonathan, le contó esta vez bien todo lo que había pasado, con pelos y señales, pero de pronto su conversación cambio sobre un tema que preocupaba a Lea

L: ¿Qué hago?

J: Lea, no tienes que hacer nada que no te apetezca

L: Es que me estoy quedando a dormir en su casa, no se, cuando hacia eso con un hombre era como muy evidente que me iba a acostar con el

J: Lea, no tienes porque acostarte con ella si no te apetece ¿o te apetece?

L: Si, ósea ella me atrae, pero creo que todo esta pasando demasiado rápido y que no estoy preparada para llegar al final, no se nos besamos por primera vez hace unas horas, ¿y ya vamos a tener sexo?

J: Cada pareja marca su propio ritmo, hay gente que se acuesta a la primera cita, gente que pasa 1 mes y aun no han hecho nada… No se, no te agobies por eso

L: Tarde, ya lo estoy

J: Mira, si te vas a poner así, cuando llegues dile que tienes sueño, que como lleváis todo el día despiertas necesitas dormir

L: Voy a quedar fatal: "Hola Dianna, vengo a dormir, pero solo dormir!"

J: Chica, te doy una solución para que no te pongas nerviosa, y no la aceptas, pues no se que quieres que te diga.

L: Bueno, ya veré como se desarrollan los acontecimientos, de momento, voy para su casa, muchos besos

J: Besos, y no te olvides de usar protección

L: IDIOTA! Ciao

Lea se dirigió a casa de Dianna, al llegar se dieron un beso en la boca, cosa que les gusto a ambas y comenzaron a hablar, pero por la cabeza de Lea aparecia la idea de que igual se acostaban esa noche y no le apetecia que las cosas sucedieran tan rapido, así que recordo el consejo medio absurdo de Jonathan.

L: Si te digo lo que me apetece ¿no te reirás?

D: Dime

L: Estoy muerta de sueño Dianna, ayer vino una mujer a mi casa y me beso, luego se me declaro y la bese, y al final estuvimos toda la noche y media mañana dándonos besos… y si te soy sincera SOLO QUIERO DORMIR! _'En realidad es que no quiero que pase algo en tu cama, más que dormir en ella contigo' _

D: ¿Así que una mujer se te ha declarado?

L: Si, si, así como te lo cuento

D: Que fuerte no! ¿Y que tal es esa mujer?

L: Preciosa, pero un poco sorda, porque no ha escuchado que me muero de sueño y me sigue hablando en vez de meterme en la cama y arroparme

D: Solo son las 9 y media de la noche

L: Dianna… no me puedo creer que tu no tengas sueño _'Si, dormir, lo que tenemos que hacer es dormir, dormir y SOLO dormir' _

D: Lo tengo, pero mi nuevo amor saca una fuerza sobre humana en mi que hace que pueda mantenerme despierta indefinidamente

Lea termino convenciendo a Dianna y se fueron a la cama, después de abrazarse ambas se dieron cuenta de que no estaban cómodas, y Dianna realizo un pequeño discurso sobre lo que implicaba dormir con alguien, y al fin ambas se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente después de que Lea hubiera dormido toda la noche con la boca abierta, se despertó con la boca seca y le pido a Dianna un baso de agua, luego de eso, siguieron hablando animadamente como siempre

D: ¿Te estas enrollando conmigo?

L: Eso parece, pero no se si es serio aun o no

D: ¿Qué puede hacerlo serio?

L: Lo buena que seas en la cama – dijo cogiéndola y tirándola hacia la cama – un segundo – bebió agua – ya esta, mis labios ya están listos para ser besados querida damisela

D: Tu querida damisela te informa de que va usar la carta de la confianza que has mostrado tu con tu boca seca matutina y te va a aclarar que aun no sabe si se siente preparada para demostrarte lo buena que es en la cama

L: Pues dile a mi damisela que no se preocupe, que no tengo prisa, que de momento puedo solo llegar a las primeras bases, que ya hablaremos mas delante de terminar el partido. _'Es tan sumamente ideal, que tiene los mismos miedos que yo, creo que estoy enamorada'_


	21. Capítulo 21 Cuando tu cuerpo desea tanto

**Capitulo 21**

Dianna y Lea se encontraban tumbadas en la cama, después de que Lea bebiera un poco de agua.

D: Y bien… ¿donde están mis dosis de mimos prometidos?

L: Ahora mismo la atiendo señorita, además le voy a hacer una de mis especialidades

D: Sorpréndeme

L: La cosa es sencilla, tu no vas a poder moverte, aunque irremediablemente quieras besarme, y yo mientras podré hacer lo que quiera

D: No me parece justo

L: Tranquila seguro que te gustara – dijo poniendo la voz más sexy del mundo

D: Valeeeeee _'Quien es capaz de decirle que no a esta mujer, por dios! Aun no me ha tocado y solo escucharla decir que algo que va a hacer me va a gustar me ha puesto cachonda' _

Lea empezó a pasar su dedo por encima de los labios de Dianna, mientras esta hacia grandes esfuerzos para no chuparlos o realizar algún tipo de acción que implicara movimiento. Se podía ver como Lea se divertía con su pequeña maldad. Después de los dedos, paso a su boca, y fue dándole pequeños besos, notando como cada vez la impaciencia de Dianna se acentuaba

D: Lea POR DIOS! Esto es cruel _'Tu sigue así que voy a terminar besándote con la mayor pasión del planeta' _

L: Paciencia – dijo susurrando

Lea decidió sacar todas sus armas y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios inmóviles de Dianna y justo en ese momento a Dianna empezaron a escapársele pequeños gemidos, cosa que solo hacia que Lea se divirtiera aun más.

Entre jugueteos con la lengua y besos, Dianna estallo y no pudo más, agarro a Lea de la cabeza con fuerza y la beso apasionadamente, un beso que solo demostrada lo excitaba que estaba y lo eficaz que había sido el jueguecito de Lea.  
>Ese beso se convirtió en una lucha para ver quien era más fogosa de las dos y los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la habitación de una forma muy sonora.<p>

Las manos de Dianna no dejaban de moverse por todo el cuerpo de Lea mientras seguían besándose, no terminaba de detenerse en ningún punto en concreto, simplemente parecía que deseaba tocar cada centímetro de la piel de la morena.

En medio de esa pasión y entre besos y mas besos, ambas se incorporaron mínimamente, quedando Dianna ligeramente mas alta, fue entonces cuando Lea se encontró por primera vez a la altura de los pechos de Dianna. No pudo reprimirse y comenzó a tocarlos por encima de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba Dianna, pero como la camiseta era vieja, irremediablemente por todo el movimiento que estaba sufriendo, se dio un poco de si y los pechos de Dianna aparecieron por primera vez desnudos ante los ojos deseosos de Lea, no lo pensó dos veces, total parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba pensando en nada mas que en disfrutar, y comenzó a chuparlos provocando un increíble gemido en Dianna.

Todo parecía indicar que la primera base en cuestión de minutos hubiera dado paso a la segunda sin previo aviso, a este paso terminarían claramente el partido.

Hacia cosa de horas que las dos se habían planteado no tener relaciones sexuales por no sentirse preparadas, pero como muy bien pensó Dianna, el sexo es una cosa que fluye y al parecer, el de ambas estaba empezando a hacerlo, parecía que no podrían detener lo que iba a pasar, porque sus cuerpos pedían mas y mas… y cuando tu cuerpo desea tanto, es imposible silenciarlo con la razón de tu mente.  
>En esa cama, en ese cuarto, los pensamientos de ambas habían desaparecido, solo existían ellas y sus cuerpos, mientras sus mentes apagadas, simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar de todo lo que en parte, ya sabia que allí iba a pasar.<p>

Con la lengua Lea no dejaba de estimular el pezón ya increíblemente erecto de Dianna, que no paraba de gemir, haciéndole entender a Lea que lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien. Era cierto, ninguna tenia experiencia, pero no es muy difícil intuir cuando lo estas haciendo bien. Sin duda, unos gemidos incontrolables son una señal de que estas dando en el clavo.

Dianna no podía más, necesitaba hacerle sentir a Lea lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo, y con un suave movimiento incorporo un poco a Lea, le quito la camiseta y comenzó a tocar con sus manos sus pechos, mientras esta desesperada le quitaba la camiseta de tirantes ya completamente dada de si e inservible.  
>La lengua de Lea ya no se detenía, besaba la tripa de Dianna con verdadera devoción y sentía como cada vez que su lengua rozaba su cuerpo esta lo arqueaba del placer que le invadía.<p>

Los movimientos de ambas eran cada vez mas agitados, y sus cuerpos se movían al compás, como deseando más contacto, Dianna decidió entonces colocarse encima de Lea, con sus piernas entrelazadas dispuestas a rozar sus partes con la rodilla de la otra, aun conservaban los pantalones, pero la excitación de esos roces era tan increíble que parecía que no necesitaban mas, pero solo lo parecía porque esta vez, estaban tan desbocadas, que todo esto, solo era una precalentamiento para llegar al éxtasis final.

Sus cuerpos no cesaban de moverse, mientras los besos, gemidos y las miradas de lujuria les acompañaban en todo momento, no iban a parar, no querían parar.

L: Dianna – dijo entre gemidos – Si no me tocas tu, voy a tener que empezar a hacerlo yo misma – dijo cogiendo la mano de Dianna y dirigiéndola hacia sus bragas

Estaba claro, habían llegado al punto de no retorno, Lea le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor, que tocara su zona más intima, y ella no pudo evitar sentir que era lo que mas le apetecía en el mundo.

Aun por encima del pantalón, comenzó a estimular a una Lea completamente excitada y pudo empezar a notar como la humedad estaba tan presente que aun con pantalón podía sentirla, lo que irremediablemente provoco que ella misma también se humedeciera mas.

Estaba disfrutando todo con los cinco sentidos y eso era mágico.  
>Podía tocar a Lea y cada vez que lo hacia sentía como todo su cuerpo se excitaba.<br>Podía saborear a Lea y cada vez que la besaba sentía que el mundo podría terminar justo en ese instante.  
>Podía oler a Lea, y algo que aun no había conocido nunca: El olor del sexo con Lea, porque toda aquella habitación ya estaba impregnada del olor de dos cuerpos excitados y medio sudorosos, y sin duda, ese olor era único en el mundo.<br>Podía mirar a Lea, y ver como su cara de lujuria y placer era la cosa que mas le había provocado en su vida.  
>Y por ultimo, podía oír a Lea, eso si que era lo más diferente que había sentido nunca. Acostumbrada a acostarse con hombres, no era consciente de lo que podía llegar a gemir una mujer en la cama, ellos son más discretos, emiten algún que otro sonidito en medio del sexo, pero ellas, ooohhh ellas! Que maravilloso es estar en medio del sexo y escuchar como provocas placer al oír grandes gemidos incontrolables.<p>

L: Diii – gemía y gemía – quítame la mierda del pantalón – dijo mientras ella misma ya comenzaba a quitárselo.

Dianna de nuevo obedeció sus ordenes y comenzó a quitárselo mientras pasaba su lengua por toda la pierna de Lea, en un nuevo acto de no querer dejarse ni una zona de ella por explorar.

Fue entonces cuando puso por primera vez su mano en aquella zona tan húmeda. No estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer, pero si sabia lo que a ella misma le gustaba y decidió que si le hacía algo parecido no podría equivocarse mucho. La primera vez que rozo su clítoris escucho un gemido tan grande que estaba segura que podría haber despertado a todos los vecinos, pero eso poco importaba, ahora solo tenia que centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y dejarse llevar.

D: ¿Te gusta?

L: Me encanta… no pares, no pares – decía con dificultad medio chillando

Lea se agarraba con fuerza a la sabana unas veces y a la espalda de Dianna otras, su excitación era tal que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, hasta los dedos del pie estaban tensionados, pero ella notaba que necesitaba más, que todo eso era una locura de placer, pero que un podía disfrutar más.

L: Necesito mas

D: ¿Más? ¿Mas rápido? ¿Mas arriba? ¿Mas que?

L: Quiero que ahhhhh, ahhhhh – le costaba mucho hablar entre gemido y gemido

D: ¿Qué quieres?

L: Quiero que me metas un dedo

Dianna ya no necesito más instrucciones e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Lea, al darse cuenta que la excitación de ella era tanta, decidió que podía introducir uno más sin ningún tipo de problema. Comenzó realizando un movimiento lento, pero al notar que contra mas velocidad ejercía mas loca se volvía Lea, empezó a mover la mano con toda la velocidad que pudo. Mientras Lea bajo su propia mano y comenzó a estimularse ella misma el clítoris, Dianna pensó que estaba capacitada para hacer las dos cosas a la vez, retiro la mano de Lea, para poner la suya propia, y comenzó a moverla en círculos, mientras con la otra manos seguía entrando y saliendo de Lea. Quería que si la morena llegaba, fuera solo por merito único y exclusivo de ella.

L: Ya casi, ya casi… no pares, no pares

Dianna dentro de ella pudo empezar a intuir, no solo por sus gemidos, que el orgasmo de Lea se estaba acercando, ya que toda la zona estaba empezando a tensarse, y su suposición no se equivoco mucho.

L: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Lea llego al orgasmo, uno de los orgasmos más increíbles que había tenido en la vida, pero no dejo tiempo a la charla o al hecho de analizar lo que acababa de pasar, prefirió seguir sumergida en esa lujuria que recorría todo su cuerpo y devolverle a Dianna lo que le acababa de hacerle sentir. Así que sin dar tiempo a nada, Lea la beso apasionadamente y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, Dianna agradeció la rapidez de Lea, ella también necesitaba su dosis y era evidente que a poco que la tocara llegaría, porque ver correrse a Lea había sido la cosa más maravillosa que había visto y sentido nunca.

Una vez quitado su pantalón, entre besos se colocaron delicadamente entrelazadas, para sentir el cuerpo de la otra en su totalidad. Si cuando había ropa era increíble, sin ella ya rozaba prácticamente la perfección, sentir en cada movimiento el clítoris y la humedad de la otra era una experiencia nueva, pero tan placentera que estaban seguras que repetirían. Dianna coloco la pierna de Lea justo por encima de su hombro, para que así estuvieran aun mejor conectadas, mientras no cesaba de moverse para delante y para detrás con todo su cuerpo y aprovechaba sus manos para seguir estimulando los pechos de Lea.

L: Ahhhh JODER! Si sigues así voy a volver a llegar

D: Yo ya estoy casi ahhhhh, ahhhh

L: Dejame que te ayude – dijo cambiando de posición y poniéndose sentada justo detrás de ella

Esta nueva posición era increíblemente cómoda para Lea, que pegando completamente la espalda de Dianna a su cuerpo, llegaba a tocar su clítoris, realizando los mismo movimientos que previamente había realizado Dianna sobre ella, era lógico pensar que si Dianna había hecho eso era porque es lo que le gustaba a ella, y Lea pensó con acierto que así seguro que no se equivocaría. Con la mano que le sobraba, estimulaba una y otra vez los pezones de la rubia, que ya gemía sin control y giraba su cabeza buscando desesperada un beso de Lea, que esta no solo no le negaba si no que aceptaba dárselo con el mayor de los placeres.

D: Ahhhhh, Siiiii, siiiiii, siiiiiii Ahhhhh – chillaba una y otra vez, mientras Lea pensaba que escuchar ese sonido era como estar en el paraíso.

Lea, a diferencia de Dianna, no necesito que esta le pidiera nada, sabia de sobra lo excitada que estaba y decidió meter dos dedos de golpe en el cuerpo de Dianna, esta los recibió con cara de placer y con gemidos cada vez mas intensos, mientras el sudor del cuerpo de ambas se juntaba.

No tuvo que estar mucho tiempo entrando y saliendo en el cuerpo de Dianna, en cuestión de pocos minutos, esta no pudo mas y exploto en un orgasmo asombroso.

D: Ahhhhhhhhh – gimió mientras todo su cuerpo se disponía a recibir el mayor de los placeres físicos.


	22. Capítulo 22: Tal para cual

**Capitulo 22**

Lea y Dianna descansaban en la cama, ninguna de las dos decía nada, era como si no quisieran romper el momento que acababan de vivir, hasta que Dianna decidió romper el hielo.

D: Lea

L: Mmmmmm – emitió ese sonido mientras se apoyaba en el pecho desnudo de Dianna

D: Ya puedes salir _'¿Enserio? Acabas de acostarte con ella y en vez de un te quiero, un ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, ¿lo primero que le dices es que puede salir de ti? Eres tonta, definitivamente necesitas un manual de cosas que decir en un primer polvo lésbico' _

L: No te creas, yo creo que ahora mismo, esto esta muy cerradito

D: Tranquila, me han cabido cosas mas grandes _'TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ! PARA DECIR ESO NO DIGAS NADA!'_

L: jajajajaja, Que ordinaria!

D: Lo siento – dijo completamente roja – es que no sé bien que tenemos que decir después de lo que acaba de pasar _'Por fin dices algo coherente'_

L: Estaría bien un: me ha gustado

D: Si, me ha gustado suena mucho mejor que ya puedes salir, sin duda jajajajajaja

L: jajajajajajajaja Menos mal que ya te quiero y no tienes que conquistarme que si no…

D: ¿Ya me quieres? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

L: Si, creía que lo que acababa de pasar te lo había dejado claro, a no ser que pienses que yo tengo por afición acostarme con mis amigas en mis ratos libres

D: Lea ¿te das cuenta? NOS ACABAMOS DE ACOSTAR!

L: jajajajajaja Eres de efecto retardado por lo que veo.

D: No, bueno si, bueno no se… Simplemente es que no esperaba que esto pasara

L: Tampoco entraba en mis planes, si te digo la verdad estaba aterrorizada con el hecho de que esto pudiera pasar

D: YO TAMBIÉN! Ayer por la noche cuando te desperté porque no dejaba de moverme, era porque no podía dejar de pensar en que no quería que las cosas fueran deprisa.

L: Yo tampoco, pero esta claro que nos ha podido mas la pasión – dijo sacando por fin los dedos de dentro de Dianna

D: AAAAUUUUHHHH!

L: Te dije que estaba muy cerrado ahí abajo jajajajajaja Lo siento

D: ¿Podrías haber avisado?

L: Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a meter dedos en coños ajenos jajajaj

D: Ahora ¿quién es la ordinaria?

L: Dios los cría y ellos se juntan

D: Si bueno… parece ser que somos tal para cual

L: Suena bien eso – se acerco a Dianna y le dio un beso, después se separo y añadió – Tal para cual

D: Oye – dijo mientras la besaba

L: Dime – seguían besándose

D: Quiero solucionar que lo primero que haya dicho haya sido eso

L: Tranquila no me importa – besos y más beso

D: Lo se, pero necesito decirte que – se acerco a su oído y mientras le chupaba el lóbulo dijo en un susurro – te quiero

L: Yo también te quiero – dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – y lo que ha pasado ha sido increíble

D: A mi me ha encantado, fíjate si me ha gustado – hizo una pausa, la miro a los ojos y con voz completamente sexual añadió – que estoy deseando repetirlo

L: Y a mi me encanta complacerte – dijo mientras la besaba de forma apasionada y dando paso de nuevo a la pasión desenfrenada de hace unos minutos.

Llevaban ya unos minutos de calentamiento cuando la puerta del apartamento de Dianna comenzó a sonar, sacándolas a ambas de la burbuja en la que estaban.

D: ¿Quién coño llama a estas horas?

L: Tranquila, ves a ver quien es

D: No quiero, esto es mucho mejor – dijo mientras seguía besándola

L: Ya, pero no sabemos ni que hora es y al final vamos a conseguir que nos despidan

D: No pueden, eres Rachel Berry, la estrella de Glee – continuaba con sus besos – sin ti no hay Glee, además seguro que se han equivocado

L: Que poder de persuasión

El timbre de la puerta seguía y seguía sonando

L: Contesta, esto me esta quitando la concentración

D: Vooooooyyyyy!

Dianna se puso un batín para taparse, se asomo a la mirilla para comprobar quien era y vio que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Naya, abrió la puerta un poco desconcertada.

D: ¿Naya?

N: Hola, te traigo el desayuno – dijo enseñándole lo que llevaba en la mano.

D: Gracias – dijo todavía sorprendida - ¿y esto a que se debe? _'Que inoportuna eres Naya!' _

N:Nada, que como ayer llegaste tarde, hoy quería asegurarme de que no lo hicieras – dijo sonriendo

D: Vaya, gracias _'Me ha cortado el sexo, pero solo ha sido porque se preocupa por mi y no quiere que la cague, no me puedo enfadar por eso'_

N: Me dejas pasar ¿o que? Encima de que me preocupo por ti, ¿me vas a dejar en la puerta?

D: Es que… - _'Que mierdas me invento para no decir, es que Lea esta desnuda en mi cama y aun no sabemos bien que ha pasado como para empezar a comentarle a todo el mundo que estamos dándonos mimos'_ – No es un buen momento.

N: ¿Por?

L: ¿DIANNNNNA QUIEN ERA? – dijo Lea chillando desde el cuarto

N: ¿Esta Lea en tu casa?

D: Si… Ehhh… Esta… Porque… - _'TODO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI! MALDITA SEA!' _ - Ha venido a mi casa temprano porque ayer se acostó con alguien y esta un poco confundida y ha venido ha pedirme consejo – dijo mientras la apartaba de la puerta medio empujándola por miedo a que Lea saliera en algún momento de la habitación con poca ropa – _'Ha sido una mentira muy creíble, además es verdad que anoche se acostó con alguien jajajaja'_

N: ¿Pero esta bien?

D: No, no… esta muy alterada, por eso será mejor que te vayas y nos dejes solas – seguía medio empujándola

N: Bueno, vale, pero deja de empujarme mujer, encima de que vengo por ti, me despides a empujones

D: Perdona – dijo realmente avergonzada – Es solo que no quiero que Lea se entere de que te he contado lo de que se ha acostado con alguien, es un secreto '_Vas a ir al infierno por mentirosa' _

N: Porque ¿es alguien conocido? – dijo con tono de cotilleo

D: Ehhhh… No, no! QUE VA! _'La tienes enfrente'_

N: Bueno, pues nada, me voy

L: ¿POR QUÉ NO VUELVES? ME ESTOY ENFRIANDOOOO! – volvía a chillar desde el cuarto mientras Dianna se ponía completamente roja delante de Naya

D: Es que tengo roto el aire acondicionado y hace mucho frío en mi casa, tengo que llamar para que lo arreglen _'Cada vez mientes mejor' _

N: Ahhh – dijo Naya con cara rara

D: Si, estar en mi casa es como estar en el polo norte _'Esa cara es porque no se esta creyendo nada, y sabe que somos amantes'_

N: Bueno, pues me voy, toma – dijo dándole su desayuno – lo he comprado para ti, quédatelo, luego nos vemos… NO LLEGUES TARDE! – dijo ya mientras se iba, Dianna entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo mal que había tratado a su amiga encima de que esta solo quería ayudarla, así que corrió se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo

D: Muchas gracias

N: De nada – sonrío – ves a consolar a la reina del drama, pero insisto, no llegues tarde.

Dianna al fin, fue para su casa y se acerco al cuarto donde aún estaba Lea jugueteando con su móvil con cara aburrida.

L: ¿Quién era?

D: Naya… que no quería que volviera a llegar tarde y me ha traído el desayuno – dijo enseñándole el café y el bollo

L: ¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? – dijo en tono de broma

D: ¿Por?

L: Porque una mujer te traiga el desayuno a tu casa

D: Lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a ser más discreta, que se ha enterado de pleno que estabas en casa por tu forma de chillar.

L: Mierda! Lo siento, ¿qué le has dicho?

D: Que acababas de venir, porque te habías acostado con alguien, que estabas alterada y querías contármelo.

L: Veo que vas mejorando en tu forma de mentir

D: Si, hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida

L: Aunque tus mentiras me dejen como una loba sexual jajajajaja

D: Lo siento, ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido

L: Tranquila estamos en la edad de acostarnos con gente de forma esporádica

D: ¿Así que tu eres dada a acostarte con gente de esa forma? ¿debo sentirme parte de eso?

L: No, tu no has sido algo esporádico

D: ¿Y yo que he sido?

L: Algo que pienso repetir una y otra vez – dijo mientras ambas sonreían

D: Será si yo te dejo…

L: Te vas a dejar – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso

D: Definitivamente, me voy a dejar


	23. Capítulo 23: Chocolate Blanco

**Capitulo 23**

Esta vez a diferencia del primer día, fueron capaces de detener la sesión de besos, darse una ducha rápida (fundamentalmente fría para bajar todo el calentón de los momentos que estaban viviendo) vestirse, tomarse a medias el desayuno que había comprado Naya, coger el coche y no llegar tarde al rodaje. Definitivamente, poner la alarma tan sumamente temprano había sido una muy buena idea, les había permitido hacer muchas cosas antes de ir a trabajar, cosas que supuestamente no entraban en los planes de ninguna, pero lo bonito de la vida es como esta, muchas veces nos sorprende de una forma increíblemente maravillosa.

El rodaje empezó, estaban ya a viernes, y por fin llegaría el tan ansiado fin de semana, lo que era sinónimo de descanso, de poder despertar a la hora que se quisiera, y poder pasar todo el día en casa si te apetece. Esta genial trabajar en algo que te hace feliz, pero incluso en esos trabajos llegado cierto punto te apetece simplemente tener momentos de descanso y ocio.

Lea se encontraba rodando una escena con Cory, justo en el momento en que volvían a encontrarse con Chord haciendo de Striper.  
>La escena tenia revolucionada a todas las chicas, habían decidido ir a ver el rodaje de la misma para burlarse de Chord y hacer las bromas típicas de un rodaje de gente que se lleva bien, como era el caso de Glee.<br>A Chord parecía no importarle demasiado, había disfrutado mucho reencontrándose de nuevo con sus compañeros y entendía que la escena era suficientemente jugosa como para aguantar las risitas tontas de todo el mundo, además no sentía ningún tipo de complejo por su cuerpo, aunque en cierta medida los guionistas de Glee habían conseguido que desarrollara un complejo de boca grande que antes no tenía.

Director: Veamos… las señoritas del público – dijo mirando a las chicas – entiendo que estéis aquí, pero por favor, os quiero en completo silencio, si no os echare ¿ok?

Todas: ok

Director: Vale… empezamos chicos

La escena comenzó y la voz en off dijo: "Chicas den una calida bienvenida a chocolate blanco" todas se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, les parecía una definición bastante acertada para la piel pálida de Chord.

Las bromas y miradas cómplices no cesaban, mientras el pobre Chord se encontraba con unos calzoncillos rojos pegados al cuerpo intentando realizar movimientos sexuales. Todas estaban concentradas en la escena, todas menos Dianna que estaba centrada en sus propios pensamientos.

'_Que guapa es Lea, y hace un rato me estaba acostando con ella, QUE FUERTE! La verdad, me ha gustado, me ha gustado mucho…' _

Amber: Esta bueno el chocolate blanco este – dijo susurrando para que el director no se enfadara

'_Míralas, aquí todas babeando con Chord y yo pasando de ese "chocolate blanco" y concentrándome solo en lo que dice y hace Lea, es más me da tan igual lo que este haciendo Chord, que por mi como si hace un integral y nos enseña todo. Yo solo tengo ojos para la pequeña morena que dice sus textos de una forma tan increíble… mira que carita ha puesto mientras decía "Dame un dólar" Que no vaya yo corriendo a dárselo yo para que me lo meta a mi en las bragas ahora mismo… ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Tan enamorada estoy? ¿Ya me gustan tanto las mujeres que tengo delante unos abdominales moviéndose y los ignoro? ¿Las mujeres en general o Lea en particular?_

Naya: ¿Qué dices Dianna? - dijo Naya sacando a Dianna de su mundo

D: ¿Qué? _'¿He dicho todo esto en alto? PÁNICO EN ESCENA! PÁNICO!'_

N: ¿Qué si te apuntas?

D: ¿Qué dices? _'¿De qué me esta hablando?'_

N: ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que decíamos? –hizo una pausa - ¿Tan centrada estabas en Chord? Perra! – dijo riendo

D: Ehhh… Si… Chord esta taaan bueno _'En Chord, claro que si, pensaba en Chord, que inocentes son todas'_

N: Bueno, mientras tu te centrabas en los abdominales del pálido, nosotras decíamos que nos ha apetecido una noche de chicas de ligoteo.

Amber: Si, salir a comernos la ciudad y ligotear con cualquiera, emborracharnos, ya sabes NOCHE DE CHICAS!

D: No se _'Salir a ligar con hombres no es lo que mas me apetece en estos momentos, perfiero seguir explorando el cuerpo de Lea'_

Hemo: Venga… NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS! – dijo dándole un empujón

Jenna: Ahora, voy a decírselo a Lea, que seguro que se anima… VAAAA DIANNAAAAA… salimos todas a ligotear y a buscar abdominales para quitarnos el calentón que nos ha dado Chord.

D: No se, no se, estoy cansada _'Y esperando la respuesta de Lea, que igual quiere quedar conmigo esta noche también'_

Todas: venga, vaaaaaa – poniendo cara de buenas

Lea: ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo acercándose a las chicas porque el rodaje de la escena ya había terminado

Amber: Que esta noche vamos a tener NOCHE DE CHICAS!

Todas menos Dianna: NOCHE DE CHICAS!

Lea: ¿Y eso?

Hemo: Nada que ver a Chord nos ha abierto los instintos primarios, y nos apetece emborracharnos y buscar hombres

Lea: ¿hombres?

Jenna: Si, Lea HOMBRES…

Lea: No se…

Jenna: Eres tan sosa como la rubia – dijo señalando a Dianna – Ahora eres una mujer soltera. Se que hace relativamente poco que lo dejaste con Theo, pero tienes derecho a pasarlo bien… Además no quiero ser indiscreta pero ya me contaron que ayer te vieron un chupetón, así que ya estas preparada para pasarlo bien.

Dianna: ¿Un chupetón? _'Jaaaaa, yo también deje marca'_

Jenna: Mira, no me hagas hablar, que se que tu tenias otro – dijo mirando a Dianna, mientras esta se ponía completamente roja

Todas: Uhhhhhhh

Dianna: Bueno…. Yo también estoy soltera, tengo derecho! Además ¿por qué lo sabes?

Jenna: Dianna, sabes de sobra que en este lugar se sabe todo en menos de dos segundos, la discreción en el plato brilla por su ausencia

Dianna: cierto _'Pues que yo sepa, nadie sabe que me he acostado con Lea CHÚPATE ESA! Aunque bueno, esta mañana casi nos pilla Naya' _

Hemo: Pues eso mismo… esta noche vamos todas a que nos dejen marcadas como a vosotras - señalaba a Dianna y Lea

Lea: Parece ser que no se puede decir que no ¿no?

Todas menos Dianna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO – mientras Dianna y Lea se miraban como haciéndose saber con los ojos que no tenían mas remedio que decir que si.

Lea y Dianna: Valeeee…

Todas: BIEN!

Naya: pues quedamos a las 9 en mi casa para cenar y beber. Venios arregladas, que esta noche, ARDE LOS ANGELES!

Todas parecían entusiasmada con la idea, todas menos Dianna y Lea que se quedaron un poco retrasadas del resto de las chicas para hablar entre ellas.

L: ¿Te apetece?

D: No mucho

L: A mi tampoco, pero estaban tan entusiasmadas

D: Ya…

L: Bueno, seguro que nos lo pasamos bien, cuando nos juntamos todas siempre es muy divertido

D: Ya pero… en mis planes ha dejado de entrar lo de ir de bares a ligar

L: ¿Por? – pregunto con una sonrisita picara, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

D: Por ti

L: ¿Por mi?

D: Si, por ti, para que voy a buscar alguien en un bar, cuando te tengo a ti

L: Pues yo si pienso ligar esta noche – dijo con tono burlón

D: ¿A si?

L: Si, me excitan mucho los celos – seguía bromeando

D: Pues lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero yo no soy nada celosa

L: ¿Qué te apuestas a que consigo que te pongas celosa esta noche?

D: No se si me gusta esta apuesta

L: ¿No decías que no eras celosa?

D: Una cosa es no ser celosa, y otra saber que vas a salir a intentar ponerme celosa, lo que quiere decir que te restregaras con gente solo para ver mi reacción, y eso no me gusta.

L: Ya veremos que pasa esta noche…

D: Si, ya veremos… pero que sepas que quien juega con fuego se quema – dijo acercándose a ella

L: ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

D: Que igual no te dejo ni un segundo, y no puedes darme celos... Que igual te pongo tan nerviosa durante toda la noche, que no consigues reprimirte y terminas besándome acaloradamente en medio de la pista de baile delante de todo el mundo – seguía acercándose y poniendo su voz mas sensual

L: Igual eres tu la que me besa a mi, en pleno ataque de celos, para marcar territorio y dejar claro que soy solo tuya

D: Igual _'¿En que momento hemos creado esta rivalidad tan tonta que puede hacer la noche muy peligrosa?' _


	24. Capítulo 24 ¿Ya tienes ganas de besarme?

**Capitulo 24**

El rodaje había terminado y la noche de chicas se acercaba peligrosamente, Dianna se encontraba en su casa cambiándose.

'_Bien, tu has querido jugar Lea, pues vamos a jugar… esta noche me voy a poner más guapa que nunca. Si quiere ponerme celosa se lo voy a poner muy difícil, porque va a querer estar toda la noche pegada a mi. Aunque bueno, igual es pasarse un poco eso de provocarla toda la noche, no vaya a ser que al final no sea capaz de resistirse de verdad y la liemos, que vamos a beber y con alcohol las cosas se vuelven siempre más peligrosas – _Pensaba mientras se iba maquillando –_ Aunque conociéndola es igual de cabezota que yo y seguro que aunque se muera por besarme se aguanta con tal de que yo no gane esta absurda "apuesta" que hemos pensado ¿En que momento una noche de pasarlo bien con las amigas se ha convertido en esto? ¿Ella también estará comiéndose la cabeza con esa conversación o habrá pensado que es una chorrada y yo estoy como una tonta poniéndome mi vestido más de perra, para nada? _– Un mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Oye, que he pensado que antes de ponerte celosa esta noche, te podrías pasar por mi casa a recogerme y así antes podemos darnos los mimos que luego con estas, no vamos a poder. **

'_Vale, es igual de tonta que yo jajajajajaja. Me muero de ganas de ir a tu casa a estar contigo, es más si fuera por mi, no iría a la fiesta y simplemente me quedaría en tu casa contigo… pero no, no podemos hacerle esto a las chicas, que hace ya tiempo que no salimos todas juntas, y además tengo la misión de calentarte toda la noche' _

**D: No voy a pasarme antes Lea**

**L: ¿Por qué? :(**

**D: Porque si te doy tu dosis estarás saciada y no iras detrás de mi toda la noche como un perrito faldero :P**

**L: No voy a estar así, aunque vengas**

**D: Ya lo veremos…**

**L: Que chulita eres!**

**D: Igual que tú… que crees a ciencia cierta que me vas a poner celosa**

**L: Seguro que con el primero que me restriegue ya estaras que te subes por las paredes**

**D: No vas a restregarte con nadie, porque yo estaré restregándome contigo**

**L: ¿Delante de todo el mundo señorita Agron? Que descarada**

**D: Si**

**L: ¿No le da vergüenza?**

**D: No… Las mujeres se restriegan siempre en las discotecas y nadie duda de su heterosexualidad**

**L: Ya, pero no todas las mujeres tienen rumores de ser pareja**

**D: Los rumores, son solo rumores**

**L: Yo creía que los rumores anoche tomaron un tono muy real**

**D: jajajajaja **

**L: Veeeeennn antes… Sabes que quieres!**

**D: Si, quiero, pero NO voy a ir**

**L: Que crueldad**

**D: Tu empezaste con lo de los celos, yo solo te sigo el juego**

**L: A mi, no me gana nadie, en nada**

**D: Ya veremos… Te aviso que me estoy poniendo muy guapa**

**L: Yo también **

**D: No lo dudo**

**L: ¿No vas a venir entonces?**

**D: No**

**L: Pues nos vemos en casa de Naya, rancia!**

**D: Ok. Un beso**

**L: No tendrías que darme besos por whatsapp si vinieras a dármelos de verdad**

**D: Tranquila, ya me los darás tu esta noche :P **

**L: ME ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSA**

**D: Eso pretendo. Hasta ahora Lea**

**L: Adiós futura mujer loca de celos**

**D: Ciao **_'Creo que nos vamos a pasar toda la noche en un pulso absurdo… MIERDA!' _

Dianna termino de arreglarse, estaba realmente guapísima, llevaba el pelo suelto, pero con volumen, con ese corte que le quedaba taaaan bien. El maquillaje que había elegido había sido un acierto total, porque remarcaba sus ojos y sus labios, y a la vez era lo suficientemente discreto para no ir excesivamente maquillada. Iba con un minivestido negro, muy sugerente, corto, escotado y brillante, era imposible pasar desapercibida a ojos de Lea, y ella lo sabia.

Salio de casa, un poco tarde de forma premeditada, quería que Lea estuviera ya allí para cuando ella hiciera su entrada triunfal.  
>Sabiendo que iba a beber, no le apetecía coger su propio coche y cogió un taxi que le llevo a casa de Naya.<p>

Una vez allí, llamo al timbre y espero en la puerta ligeramente nerviosa

'_¿Voy lo suficientemente guapa?¿Le voy a gustar? ¿Querrá quitarme la ropa nada mas me vea? Porque eses es el propósito…' _

Naya: Ey! Tardona! – le dio dos besos – Ya estamos todas

D: Perdón, es que me ha costado elegir modelito _'Estupendo, Lea ya esta aquí'_

N: La espera ha valido la pena, estas guapísima – dijo con una sonrisa

D: Gracias, tu también

N: CHICAS! AQUÍ LLEGA LA QUE FALTABA! – Dijo chillando

Fue saludando una por una, y se dio cuenta de que Lea no estaba.

'_¿No había dicho que estaban todas? ¿Eso quiere decir que Lea no viene? Si no viene, me voy donde este a buscarla, que no estoy yo media tarde poniéndome así para que no me vea ¿Dónde esta? ¿Habrá pensado eso del golpe de efecto ella también y habrá llegado tarde apropósito como yo? _

En ese momento, Lea salio del baño y se encontró directamente con Dianna que estaba en medio del salón, Dianna la miro directamente a los ojos y pudo notar como la cara de Lea se ruborizaba, entonces sonrío triunfante, había conseguido su propósito de impresionarla. Se acerco a ella lentamente y le dio los dos besos en las mejillas mas lentos del mundo, pasando su boca realmente cerca de la suya, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

D: ¿A que ya tienes ganas de besarme?

Lea no pudo contestar, estaba aun asimilando la imagen de la rubia prácticamente tocando sus labios, pero cuando reacciono se aparto de ella y le contesto bajito

L: No… Ningunas

Dianna solo sonrío, la noche no había hecho nada mas que empezar, y parecía que ella iba a conseguir su propósito, aunque de momento, no habían personas con las que Lea la pudiera poner celosa, y sabia que en la cena, ella jugaba con ventaja.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y Dianna rauda y veloz, se puso justo al lado de Lea, para poder hacerle maldades durante la cena.  
>La conversación, la comida y el alcohol, era la dinámica fundamental de la cena, sobre todo el alcohol que ya empezaba a notarse en todas las chicas que hablaban de forma más desinhibida. Pero mientras todo trascurría con normalidad, Dianna comenzó a hacer esas maldades que tenia pensadas cuando se sentó al lado de Lea. Se quito los zapatos y empezó a tocar las piernas largas de Lea, mientras mantenía la compostura como si no estuviera pasando nada, y de refilón miraba la cara de Lea, que estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Después de una buena dosis de caricias, dejo caer servilleta al suelo, y al recogerla beso la rodilla de la morena, que dio un fuerte salto en su silla del susto.<p>

Jenna: ¿Te pasa algo Lea?

L: No, nada… - Dianna sonreía, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien – Creo que voy a ir un momento al baño

D: Te acompaño

L: No, no hace falta

D: No era una pregunta, yo también tengo que ir

L: Bueno, pues me espero

D: No hace falta, vamos las dos – dijo cogiendo su mano y haciendo que se levantara.

Entraron en el baño y Lea se abalanzo sobre los labios de Dianna de forma desesperada. Dianna no tuvo ni tiempo de reacción. El beso fue subiendo de tono y ninguna de las dos bajaba la intensidad del mismo.

L: Diooooss… Estas guapísima – dijo mientras se separaba

D: Ha sido muy fácil ganarte – Lea se separo de ella

L: No me has ganado

D: ¿A no? Que yo sepa me estas besando ahora mismo

L: Primero, la noche no ha hecho mas que empezar, y segundo dijiste que no podría contenerme y te besaría delante de todo el mundo, que yo sepa ahora estamos en el baño - se acerco de nuevo para seguir besándola, pero Dianna se separo

D: Entonces, nada de besos clandestinos – dijo poniéndole el dedo en los labios a Lea y separándose de ella.

L: Es que estas jugando sucio, estas toqueteándome, poniéndote más guapa que nunca, y haciendo todas las maldades que se te ocurren

D: Que yo sepa aquí no había reglas

L: Pues, si no las hay… cuando lleguemos a la discoteca TE VAS A ENTERAR! – dijo saliendo del baño

'_Mierda, creo que nos estamos pasando, ¿qué pasa si en la discoteca solo por ponerme celosa se lía con alguien? Creo que es mejor que paremos antes de que nos hagamos daño por una tontería' _

D: Espera – dijo cogiéndola del brazo

L: ¿Qué?

D: No se si quiero seguir con esto

L: Tarde, tu has empezado…

Jenna: LEAAAA! – Chillaba ya bastante afectada por el vino

L: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo acercándose al salón.

J: Aquí todas nos preguntamos mientras meabas, que quien era el chico misterioso que te dejo marcada el otro día!

Todas: SIIII Tell me more, tell me more – Imitaban la canción de Grease

La cara de Dianna se descompuso al escuchar la pregunta, no sabia que su ausencia en el baño iba a llevar a la conversación por esos derroteros.

L: ¿Eso ahora a que viene?

J: Vamos Lea… somos tus amigas cuéntanos! – dijo sirviéndose más vino

Naya: Si ella no quiere contarnos, lo hará Dianna – dijo señalándola. Naya ya había dejado el vino y se había dado a las copas de gintonic, hace rato, por lo que aún estaba mas suelta que el resto

L: ¿Ella? – dijo asustada

D: ¿Yo? _'¿A que ha venido eso? Todas lo sabe! Están jugando con nosotras!'_


	25. Capítulo 25: A mi nadie me gana a NADA

**Capitulo 25**

Naya: Si, tu

D: ¿Por qué yo? _'¿Qué esta pasando? No me gusta esta situación quiero irme!' _

N: No disimules ahora, que esta mañana cuando he ido a tu casa estaba Lea en la tuya contándote lo de su polvo

D: Ahhhh Eso! – dijo con cara de alivio – _'Por dios, que mal rato'_

L: Prefiero de momento no contaros nada

Jenna: ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ese hombre misterioso?

D: Dejarla, si no quiere contarlo no tenéis porque obligarla _'Eso tu defiende tus intereses, que nadie moleste a tu chica, y que esta termine contando que el hombre misterioso, es mujer y se llama Dianna Agron' _

L: Por que, aun no se que pasa exactamente y primero tengo que aclararme antes de hablar con otras personas

D: ¿No sabes lo que esta pasando? – pregunto sorprendida - _'Pues… que nos queremos ¿no?'_

L: Si, no se… no me había sentido así nunca

Naya: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, la estrella se nos esta enamorando!

D: ¿Te estas enamorando? _'Al final, me ha venido bien que le preguntaran por esto'_

L: Puede ser – dijo mirando a Dianna con adoración – Pero dejemos el tema, que primero tengo que hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos con ella – se quedo parada y rectifico lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que el subconsciente le había traicionado en un mal momento – con el, con EL y luego ya veremos

Todas: ELLA? – completamente sorprendidas y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

'_¿Acaba de decir, hablar con ELLA? Esa es peor que mi metedura de pata del otro día de "Ella se acuesta con Lea" ¿y ahora como sale del lío en que se ha metido? Tengo que echarle una mano, vamos todas un poco borrachas y la capacidad de atención en temas seguro que disminuye, voy a intentar ayudarla de alguna manera' _

D: Yo también he conocido a alguien – intentaba deliberadamente desviar la atención

Naya: Espera, espera… Has dicho ELLA Lea

L: Ehhhh… Si, me he confundido – dijo nerviosa – Es un chico… y ya que insistis tanto se llama – realizo una pausa para pensar en algun nombre y decir el primero que le viniera a la cabeza – Mark

Todas: ¿Mark?

Amber: ¿Estas liada con Mark? ¿Nuestro Mark? ¿Por eso tanto secretismo?

L: No, no… el nuestro no

D: Hay mas Marks en el mundo _'Dios… que forma de meter la pata, no estamos solucionando nada' _

Jenna: ¿Cuéntanos cosas de ese misterioso Mark?

D: Dejarla tranquila, de verdad, cuando tenga ganas, ya nos contara

Naya: Claro… como tu ya lo sabes – dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa

Jenna: Valeeee… Dianna tiene razón, cuando quiera lo contara, así que cambiemos de tema - hizo una pausa - ¿A quien has conocido tu Dianna? - dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisita triunfante al saber que la idea de dejar tranquila a Lea habia sido de Dianna y ahora se la podía "molestar" a ella.

D: ¿Yo? _'Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… reacciona rápido, miente bien, y suena convincente' _Yo, a un chico que me tiene completamente embobada – dijo mientras miraba a Lea – Ya lo conocía de hace tiempo, pero no he sabido darme cuenta de lo importante que era hasta hace poco _'Bien, vas bien, estas hablando con ellas, diciéndoles cosas y no utilizando el genero femenino, ni diciendo Lea, aunque podrias evitar mirarla cuando dices que estas embobada, pero ese es un detalle sin importancia'_

Hemo: Ohhhhhh ¿y lo conocemos?

D: No, pero cuando la cosa sea completamente seria, os lo presentare

L: ¿No es serio?

D: Si – dijo con una sonrisa - _'Mira como quiere saber que solo quiero estar con ella jajajaja' _

Amber: Presentanoslo entonces… llamale y dile a que discoteca vamos, para que se venga… y tu Lea llama a Mark

Lea: ¿No era noche de chicas? Nada de futuros novios

Amber: Tienes razón – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Naya: Ahora todas a beber… que en 1 hora nos vamos para la discoteca! Dejémonos de amor y chicas enchochadas y emborrachémonos – dijo chillando con la copa en alto y subiendo la música de la casa para crear más ambiente fiestero.

Todas le hicieron caso, y comenzaron a servirse una copa tras otra, mientras reían y bailoteaban por la casa. Dianna noto su móvil vibrar y lo miro.

**L: Por poco** – una vez leído el mensaje, poso sus ojos en Lea y sonrío

**D: Tengo que hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos con ELLA ¿Enserio Lea?** – puso una sonrisa picara mientras lo mandaba

**L: El subconsciente es un mal aliado si lo mezclas con el alcohol**

**D: Que conste que he intentado ayudarte como he podido**

**L: Ya lo he notado :)** – sonrío de nuevo

**D: Me gusta ver tu sonrisa de verdad y que no sea solo una carita en una pantalla **_'Te adoro, adoro tu sonrisa, y ahora mismo iba y te besaba salvajemente porque echo de menos tus labios sobre los míos'_

**L: Tenerte cerca es tener constantemente esta sonrisa de idiota en la cara**

**D: Me acercare más entonces**

**L: Si, eso tu aprovéchate, ahora que no puedo darte celos… Aunque si lo pienso, Naya esta muy buena y borracha, igual podría arrimarme a ella **

**D: Ni se te ocurra**

**L: Ves como eres celosa**

En ese momento Amber empujo a Dianna

Amber: oye las dos enamoradas, dejar de hablar con el móvil con vuestros chicos, que me parece muy bien que estén en el principio, pero es una falta de respeto ignorar a sus amigas

Dianna: Tienes razón, mira – le enseño el móvil – lo guardo – puso el móvil en su bolso y miro a Lea como haciéndole entender que la conversación vía whatsapp había llegado a su fin.

La hora de salir llego, y todas pillaron varios taxis para ir hacia la discoteca, habían algunas que iban bastante mas perjudicadas que otras, pero la tónica general es que el alcohol abundaba en las venas de todas.

Dianna uso la ultima carta que le quedaba de las dos solas, y cogió el mismo taxi que Lea, esperando estar solas pero Jenna se metió en el taxi con ellas, haciendo que la cara de Dianna cambiara a la de una mujer frustrada por no poder haberse quedado a solas con Lea. Además para terminar de arreglarlo, se puso en medio de las dos, evitando así todo contacto posible

J: Bueno, bueno chicas… que ganas de bailar

D: Si _'Mierda Jenna, ¿no nos podías dejar solas? Ya llegamos a la discoteca y allí Lea se va a pasar media noche restregándose con gente solo para ponerme celosa, y yo mientras intentaré constantemente bailar con ella para que no piense en nadie mas, pero no tu tenias que fastidiar mi ultimo momento de ambas solas'_

J: Oye… vosotras que estáis medio ennoviadas ¿vais a ligar esta noche? ¿O ya sois patatas casadas? – esa pregunta provoco una amplia sonrisa en Lea

L: Yo si pienso tontear – miro a Dianna mientras decía eso

J: Entonces no es taaaaaaaan serio lo tuyo con ese tal Mark – arrastraba las palabras un poco a causa de su borrachera

D: Si, Lea no es tan serio, si te dedicas a ligar con gente toda la noche

L: Acabamos a de empezar hace poco, tengo derecho a pasarlo bien con mis amigas

J: CLARO QUE SI – dijo chillando – Además será un secreto – bajo la voz y puso su dedo en su boca indicando silencio – ninguna de nosotras dirá nada si le pones los cuernos

D: NO LE VAS A PONER LOS CUERNOS! _'Basta ya con la gracia'_

J: No seas puritana, es joven, sale de una relación "larga" QUE SE DIVIERTA!

L: Eso… me tengo que divertir – dijo mientras le ponía una cara picara a Dianna

D: Seguro que Mark se porta bien contigo, no tendrías que buscar otras cosas si él puede dártelas

L: Tranquila Dianna… Mark no es celoso – dijo con la mas grande de sus sonrisas al notar lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo Dianna con la situación, aun no habían llegado ni a la discoteca y Dianna ya estaba que se subía por las paredes con los celos que sentía solo de imaginar a la morena con alguien que no fuera ella.

D: ¿Y eso tu como lo sabes?

L: El me lo ha dicho… uso exactamente las siguiente palabras: YO NO SOY CELOSO

D: Bueno, hay gente que dice que no es celoso, pero en determinadas circunstancias se vuelve celoso

L: Y… ¿Qué circunstancias son esas? – decía realmente divertida por lo que allí estaba pasando

Taxista: Ya hemos llegado señoritas

Las chicas pagaron al taxista y mientras Jenna se acercaba al resto de las chicas que ya había llegado, Dianna y Lea se quedaron ligeramente retrasadas con premeditación. Lea se acerco al oido de Dianna e imitando lo que previamente le habia hecho Dianna a ella en la casa al decirle que seguro que ya tenia ganas de besarla, le susurro.

L: ¿A que ya estas celosa? – sonreía triunfante

D: ¿Yo? No, recuerda… que NO soy celosa – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte y disimuladamente apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella – Pero… tu ahora mismo… te mueres por besarme

L: No – dijo mientras se separaba lentamente y con dificultad del cuerpo de Dianna – recuerda que a mi nadie me gana a NADA


	26. Capítulo 26: We Found Love

**Capitulo 26**

La borrachera era más que notable en todas, y su noche de chicas para salir en busca de abdominales había surtido efecto. Se encontraban prácticamente todas dispersadas, bailando de forma desinhibida con diferentes chicos, y riendo cuando decidían volverse a juntar para comentar si habían bailado con alguien guapo, si por el contrario habían hablado con alguien pesado, si algún fan de la serie se les había tirado encima (cosas que podían ir pasando en una noche normal desde que era conocidas por la serie). Simplemente se acercaban unas a otras para ir comentando las jugadas de la noche.

La única que no se encontraba completamente a gusto en esa situación era Dianna, que hacia lo posible por mantener la compostura cuando Lea empezaba a bailar con alguien, mas de una vez y de dos había conseguido que dejara de bailar con cualquiera al acercarse para bailar con ella. Lea siempre estaba dispuesta a ignorar a quien hiciera falta por la rubia, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que tenía que provocarle celos, enseguida se volvía a separar, cosa que aumentaba el mal humor general que tenía Dianna con toda la situación.

En un momento dado, cuando ya no podía mas, decidió salir de la discoteca a tomar el aire y despejarse un poco, ya que al factor celos, había que añadirle el factor alcohol, que hacia que todo pareciera más dramático de lo que realmente era. Para ser sinceros, aunque Lea bailara con chicos, a poco que estos intentaran algo, Lea siempre se separaba de ellos, no dándoles pie nunca a nada, pero la rubia no era capaz de distinguir eso, solo veía la parte del baile y esa parte no le gustaba. No le gustaba porque le parecía absurdo todo lo que estaba pasando, le parecía absurdo haber estado besándose con ella hace unas horas y ahora que ella se empeñara en provocarle unos celos, solo para demostrar que podía y lo mas ridículo de todo es que esa situación podía desaparecer simplemente con que se acercara a ella y le dijera que tenía razón y que los celos se la comían viva, pero no ella no podía permitirse quedar como una persona mas débil que la morena.

Se encontraba ya tomando un poco de aire fresco, intentando aclarar su mente, y despejar un poco su borrachera, cuando una mano en su hombro llamo su atención.

N: Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?

D: Nada… quería tomar un poco de aire

N: ¿Pero te encuentras bien?

D: Si, si… ¿y tu que haces fuera, que no estas intentando encontrar un buen macho?

N: Nada, que te he visto salir, y he pensado que igual te apetecía hablar

D: ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

N: De lo que te pasa con Lea

D: ¿Con Lea?

N: Mira, ya me he cansado de hacerme la tonta, de esperar a que estés preparada para contármelo, es evidente que os pasa algo

D: ¿Por?

N: ¿Qué, por qué?, porque estas toda la noche poniéndote de mal humor cada vez que baila con alguien, porque llevas dos días en los que es evidente que Lea ha dormido en tu casa, y casualmente aparecéis las dos con chupetones, y casualmente las dos estáis conociendo a alguien… Di, estoy borracha, pero no soy idiota.

A Dianna la situación le vino grande, que Naya le preguntara directamente por lo que estaba pasando con Lea, no se lo esperaba, y como el alcohol a veces nos vuelve especialmente vulnerables se puso a llorar

N: Ey! No llores – dijo abrazándola

D: Lo siento – lloraba

N: No quería entrometerme, solo quería decirte que me parece bien, que no me sorprende y que imagino que sabia que pasaría en algún momento

D: ¿Por qué? – iba tranquilizándose un poco

N: Porque tenéis una forma de quereros que es diferente al resto, y que va mas allá de la amistad… Yo me alegro mucho de que le estés dejando chupetones a Lea – dijo riéndose

D: Gracias – dijo sonriendo y dejando ya de llorar – pero no se que nos pasa, ósea si se, o no, yo que se

N: Te explicas taaaan bien.

D: No se como explicarte

N: Pues desde el principio Dianna

D: Yo – hizo una pausa – un momento, ¿alguien mas lo sabe? – pregunto poniéndose roja

N: Oficialmente no creo, pero si atas cabos como yo, no es muy difícil de imaginar

D: Que vergüenza, no se lo digas a nadie, hasta que no hayamos hablado entre nosotras no queremos que lo sepan los demás

N: Será nuestro secreto… QUE FUERTE – dijo chillando – soy como Joey

D: ¿Qué dices?

N: Si, en Friends, cuando Mónica y Chandler se ponen a salir y solo lo sabe Joey, y este los tiene que cubrir para que nadie más se entere – era evidente que la mentalidad de borrachera de Naya liaba temas de forma inconsciente y de poca importancia en esos momentos.

D: Pues si te hace feliz, si eres Joey.

L: ¿Quién es Joey? – dijo interrumpiéndolas Lea

N: Yo, porque ya se que estáis liadas – dijo sin pensar dejando a Lea con la boca abierta

L: ¿QUÉ?

N: Nada, mujer, que no es para tanto y ahora os dejo, fabricantes de chupetones – dijo alejándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lea antes de irse.

L: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

D: Nada, que al parecer somos mas obvias de lo que nos imaginamos

L: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

D: Pues que era evidente que estos días hemos estado juntas y que aparecer las dos con chupetones era muy sospechoso y que va a ser Joey porque va a guardar el secreto de que Monica y Chadler están liados – explicaba todo de forma veloz

L: Ahhh – trataba de asimilar todo lo escuchado

D: ¿Y tu que haces aquí fuera?

L: He salido a buscarte

D: ¿Y eso?

L: No tiene sentido que baile con gente para ponerte celosa, si no estas delante, y he supuesto que si estabas fuera era porque no aguantabas más el verme con otras personas – dijo de forma prepotente

D: Pero que chulita

L: ¿No es cierto?

D: No, solo he salido a tomar un poco el aire, nada que ver contigo

L: Vale, pues yo te haré compañía hasta que decidas volver a entrar

D: ¿Me echabas de menos?

L: Siempre – dijo mientras sonreía y se le acercaba

D: Oye… me he dado cuenta de que tenemos una apuesta, pero… no nos hemos apostado nada.

L: Cierto, encima como voy a ganar tendría que pedir algo realmente bueno

D: Bueno, yo aun tengo ases en la manga, para que quieras besarme en medio de la pista.

L: Si, es solo cuestión de querer, ya has ganado porque eso llevo queriendo hacerlo toda la noche, incluso cuando no estoy bailando contigo

D: ¿Entonces he ganado?

L: Haz algo increíble que logre que no solo quiera, si no que lo haga, y ganaras

D: Lo tendré en cuenta

L: ¿Entonces que nos apostamos?

D: ¿Qué prefieres, una situación ridícula o algo picantón?

L: Lo de picantón suena muy bien, pero no descarto lo de ridículo.

D: ¿Qué te parece el clásico, de que quien pierda es esclava durante todo un día de la otra?

L: ¿Esclava sexual? – dijo poniendo voz sexy y acercándose

D: Esclava en general

L: Me parece bien, a falta de ideas, imaginar que durante un día harás lo que yo te pida, me gusta – dijo sonriendo

D: Me alegro de que te guste

L: ¿Vamos dentro de nuevo?

D: ¿Tienes ganas de volver a restregarte con alguien y hacer que me salga?

L: ¿No habías dicho que solo habías venido a tomar el aire?

D: Cierto, vamos dentro – dijo cogiéndola de la mano – aunque quiero que me dediques un par de bailes antes de empezar tu misión para ganar la apuesta

L: Seré buena, y te las concederé

Rihanna y su canción "We found love" sonaban en la discoteca y una sonrisa se hizo en el rostro de ambas, porque era curioso que fueran a bailar una canción cuya letra decía, "encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza" lo del lugar sin esperanza no tenía mucho que ver con ellas, pero la parte de encontrar el amor si, y así bailaban, restregándose de forma extremadamente exagerada, y haciendo los movimientos más sexys que tenían en su repertorio, ambas estaban excitándose sin poder controlarlo, y contra mas se pegaban la una a la otra, mas tensión sexual se creaba en el ambiente, hasta que Dianna se acerco al oído de Lea para cantarle:

D: WE FOUND LOVE!

L: Si, al parecer lo hemos encontrado – dijo con una gran sonrisa


	27. Capítulo 27: Dejame ser la única

**Capítulo 27 **

'_Después de leerte millones de fanfics como una loca, ha quedado demostrado que algunas personas creen que soy el paradigma del romanticismo, y cuando no lo soy yo, es Lea, o nuestros personajes Rachel y Quinn, pero el caso es que han escrito como nos hemos tirado en paracaídas, hemos hecho citas románticas en lo alto de una montaña observando la ciudad, ha habido terremotos y perdidas de memoria tras accidentes moto, y ahora, a la hora de la verdad, cuando me toca hacer realidad alguna de esas ñoñadas, no se me ocurre nada lo suficientemente significativo para que Lea deje de bailar con desconocidos y venga a mi, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿qué plan seria lo suficientemente bueno para que no se pueda resistir? Tiene que ser romántico, tiene que pensar que soy la mujer más cariñosa del planeta y que no puede resistirse a querer besarme delante de todo el mundo. Algo he de poder hacer, vamos piensa, piensa, piensa, tengo que estar a la altura de mi yo en los fanfics, si la gente es capaz de escribir cosas tan románticas, yo tengo que poder hacer algo original pero ¿el qué?'_

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Dianna pensaba como sorprender a Lea esa misma noche para ganar su apuesta, hasta que de repente le vino una idea, sabia que era algo que le daba mucha vergüenza hacer, pero poco importaba cuando su "honor" y su futura esclavitud durante un día estaban en juego.  
>Se acerco a Naya que en esos momentos estaba bailando con alguien desconocido y le chillo en el oído a causa de la música alta de la discoteca<p>

D: Necesito tu ayuda

N: ¿Qué?

D: Que NECESITO TU AYUDA

N: Valeeee, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo – se acerco a la persona con la que bailaba – perdona, es que mi amiga requiere de mi presencia y llegado este punto de locura en su vida, creo que tengo que hacerle caso – dijo bastante borracha.

D: Venga vamos _'Mierda, no se si he hecho bien al pedirle ayuda a la más borracha de la discoteca, pero la necesito y además es la única que sabe lo mío con Lea'_

N: ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

D: ¿Qué?

N: Pues eso, que te quiero, eh – dijo tocándole el hombro a una desconocida – la quiero

D: Muy bien Naya, yo también te quiero, pero ahora necesito que me escuches

N: Soy toda oídos, que horror si fuera toda oídos, ¿te imaginas un oído andante? Así con sus piernecitas – hacia gestos mientras hablaba

D: Naya CENTRATE! _'Pedirle ayuda a Naya ha sido una idea horrible'_

N: Estoy centrada ¿qué te pasa linda flor de loto?

D: Veras… me da vergüenza, pero necesito que hagas algo por mi

N: Lo que quieras ¿quieres que vaya a por Lea y le diga que deje de bailar con chicos, que no engaña a nadie con ese afán de demostrar su heterosexualidad?

D: No, no – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, la versión de Naya borracha era bastante graciosa – Eso es culpa mía

N: ¿Tuya?

D: Si, bueno, digamos que hemos hecho una apuesta

N: Una apuesta, que raras sois las lesbianas

D: Yo no soy lesbiana

N: Claroooo, me olvidaba que enrollarse con una mujer era el máximo exponente de la heterosexualidad

D: Ya esta bien de decir tanto heterosexualidad

N: ¿Por qué ahora eres heterofoba?

D: Joder Naya! Hablar contigo esta siendo muy difícil

N: Es que si no me dices que necesitas, yo no lo puedo adivinar.

D: Vale, pues necesito que vayas al DJ y le digas que quiero cantar una canción

N: Vale – dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la discoteca

D: Espera, espera – dijo cogiéndola del brazo – aun no te he dicho ni que canción ni nada '_Creía que convencerla iba a ser mucho más difícil'_

N: Bien, dime – ponía cara de querer concentrarse

Dianna le contó su plan a Naya que escuchaba atentamente aunque no en plenas facultades todo lo que le decía, una vez ya había entendido medianamente todo, se acercaron a la cabina del DJ.

D: Espera, espera, espera… ¿qué le vas a decir?

N: Que quieres cantar una canción

D: ¿Y como lo piensas convencer?

N: Yo que se, le diré que eres la estrella de Glee, improvisare, yo le dejaría a una estrella rubia y luminosa como tu cantar en cualquier discoteca, aunque tu canción va a ser un poco bajonera, pero para gustos colores – dijo mientras llamaba la atención del DJ

DJ: Dime guapa

N: Ves Di, empezamos bien, cree que soy guapa – decía con sonrisa triunfante.

DJ: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

N: Si, veras ¿sabes quien es la chica esa de ahí? – dijo señalando a Dianna

DJ: Si, sale en televisión, igual que tu, pero no tengo muy claro donde

N: Pues no me pienso ofender por ello, porque soy así de simpática, pero salimos en una serie que es musical, por lo tanto, sabemos cantar, somos así de polifa, polifate… mierda no me sale, somos poli algo.

D: Polifacéticas – apuntaba Dianna por detrás

N: Eso

DJ: ¿Así que cantáis?

N: Divinamente

DJ: Muy bien

N: Y aquí la amiga, quiere cantar una canción – dijo señalando a Dianna – creo que pretende que yo le haga los coros o alguna cursilería de esas

DJ: ¿Y por qué os tendría que dejar cantar?

N: Porque seguro que dentro de todos esos tatuajes y pinta de malote, hay un chico de corazón blando y romántico, que quiere hacer feliz a una chica que lo único que pretende es cantarle a su nuevo amor

DJ: ¿Quién esta enamorada?

N: La rubia

DJ: ¿De quien?

D: Eso a ti no te importa – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación temiendo que la soltura de Naya hiciera que se le escapara algo indebido.

DJ: Bueno, bueno, para estar enamorada que humor te gastas… ¿Qué gano yo a cambio de dejaros cantar?

N: Quedar bien, vas a tener cantando a dos estrellas de la tele en tu discoteca, seguro que a todo el mundo le gusta vernos.

DJ: Suena convincente

N: Lo se, siempre fui muy persuasiva

DJ: ¿ y que quiere cantar tu amiga?

N: Esto – se acerco a su oído y le dijo una canción

DJ: Si que esta enchochada tu amiga, si.

N: Ya te dije que era por una buena causa.

DJ: Bueno, pues darme unos minutos que lo prepare todo, y en un rato tu amiga podrá conquistar el corazón de esa persona misteriosa que se niega a nombrar.

N: Vale, gracias – dijo sonriendo

DJ: Por cierto, ¿de que serie sois?

N: Glee

DJ: Ok

Dianna y Naya se alejaron de la cabina triunfantes, y tras unos minutos la música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el nerviosismo de Dianna se hiciera patente.

DJ: Bueno, chicos, y ahora una declaración de amor de parte de las chicas de Glee que nos visitan esta noche, no os pongáis nerviosos que después de la canción volveremos con la música habitual, pero aquí un romántico, no puede evitar querer ver a una chica guapa cantando una canción de amor

Todos en la discoteca se pusieron a chillar como locos, y Dianna se subió a un podium que había en una de las esquinas. Se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, además Naya le había surtido de 3 chupitos de tequila en ese tiempo de espera para dotarla de más valentía. Las notas comenzaban y Dianna con voz temerosa comenzó a cantar

youtube . com/ watch?v=MGHw_rjakM

**You've been on my mind, (Has permanecido en mis pensamientos)**

**I grow fonder every day, (Me encariñé cada día)**

**Lose myself in time, (Me perdí en el tiempo)**

**Just thinking of your face, (Solo pensando en tu rostro) **

Miraba a una Lea sorprendida que no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de la rubia, que con los gritos de la gente había conseguido cantar con mas fuerza y menos miedo

**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go, (Solo Dios sabe cuento tiempo me ha costado dejar mis dudas aparte) **

**You're the only one that I want, (Eres el único al que quiero)**

Era cierto, solo Dios sabia el tiempo he había tardado Dianna en afrontar su amor, en aceptar que lo único que quería era a Lea, y por eso la canción de Adele, parecía escrita para ella, y por eso la había elegido.

**I don't know why I'm scared, (No se porque estoy asustada) **

**I've been here before, (Ya he estado aquí antes)**

**Every feeling, every word, (Cada sensación, cada palabra) **

**I've imagined it all, (Lo he imaginado todo)**

**You'll never know if you never try, (Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas)**

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como el día que lo intento, que se confeso a Lea, y que esa confesión le había llevado a estar con ella, a poder besarla, a poder sentirla con cada centímetro de su piel.

**To forget your past and simply be mine, (Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío)**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, (Te reto a que me dejes ser la única) **

Clavo completamente sus ojos en los de Lea, la estaba retando a ser la única. No quería esa estúpida apuesta de celos, no quería que bailara con nadie mas que con ella, quería ser la única

**Promise I'm worth it, (Prometo que merezco)**

**To hold in your arms, (Que me estreches en tus brazos)**

Que la estreche o que le coja la mano como en cada concierto cada vez que sonaba Somebody to love

**So come on and give me a chance, (Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, (Para demostrar que soy la que puede caminar esa milla)**

**Until the end starts, (Hasta que comience el fin) **

Se la merecía, por ella estaba cantando una canción en medio de una discoteca, solo necesitaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a quererla

**If I've been on your mind, (Si he permanecido en tus pensamientos)**

**You hang on every word I say, (Te quedas colgada de cada palabra que digo)**

**Lose yourself in time, (Te pierdes en el tiempo) **

**At the mention of my name, (Cuando escuchas mencionar mi nombre)**

**Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close, (Sabré alguna vez como es sentir tenerte cerca) **

Si, hace muy poco que sabia lo que era tenerla cerca, y había sido la experiencia mas increíble y feliz de su vida, por eso la canción iba acompañada de tanto sentimiento

**And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go? (Y que me digas que cualquier camino que elija, me seguirás) **

Quería que la siguiera, que comenzaran a andar juntas, que lograran superar todos los obstáculos que se les fueran a poner por delante a raíz de tomar la decisión de estar juntas

**I don't know why I'm scared, (No se porque estoy asustada) **

**I've been here before, (Ya he estado aquí antes)**

**Every feeling, every word, (Cada sensación, cada palabra) **

**I've imagined it all, (Lo he imaginado todo)**

**You'll never know if you never try, (Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas)**

**To forget your past and simply be mine, (Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío)**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, (Te reto a que me dejes ser la única) **

**Promise I'm worth it, (Prometo que merezco)**

**To hold in your arms, (Que me estreches en tus brazos)**

**So come on and give me a chance, (Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, (Para demostrar que soy la que puede caminar esa milla)**

**Until the end starts, (Hasta que comience el fin) **

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart, (Se que no es fácil entregar tu corazón) **

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart, (Se que no es fácil entregar tu corazón) **

Ella sabia que no era fácil, que le había costado muchísimo entregárselo, pero que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba desnuda frente a Lea.

**Nobody's pefect, (Nadie es perfecto)**

**Trust me I've learned it, Nobody's pefect, (Créeme lo he aprendido, nadie es perfecto) **

**Trust me I've learned it, Nobody's pefect, (Créeme lo he aprendido, nadie es perfecto) **

**Trust me I've learned it, Nobody's pefect, (Créeme lo he aprendido, nadie es perfecto) **

Aprender que la gente no es perfecta es algo que cuesta en el inicio del amor, pero cuando amas a alguien de verdad, es cuando estas dispuesta a querer incluso sus imperfecciones, y Dianna conocía de sobra las de Lea, y no le importaban, ya que quería el pack completo de la morena

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only, (Por eso te reto a que me dejes ser la única) **

**Promise I'm worth it, (Prometo que merezco)**

**To hold in your arms, (Que me estreches en tus brazos)**

**So come on and give me a chance, (Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, (Para demostrar que soy la que puede caminar esa milla)**

**Until the end starts, (Hasta que comience el fin) **

La canción termino, y parecía que en aquella discoteca repleta de gente, solo existían ellas dos.


	28. Capítulo 28: ¿El amor de tu vida?

**Capítulo 28**

A Lea no le importo que toda la discoteca estuviera mirando hacia Dianna, ella solo quería abalanzarse en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que le había gustado su gesto, quería besarla apasionadamente y dejar de estar en esa noche de chicas para irse a casa a crear una nueva noche justas. La rubia había ganado ¿quién se podía resistir a Dianna Agron cantándote una canción tan romántica y significativa como la de Adele? Claro que aceptaba el reto, claro que quería ser la única.

Fue medio corriendo para tirarse encima de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien la detuvo.

Quieta parada – dijo mientras la sujetaba

L: ¿Qué haces?

Te sujeto, para que no cometas una locura

L: ¿Qué?

Aquí la supersexy rubia te acaba de cantar una canción, y tu quieres ir a comerle la boca apasionadamente por lo que acaba de pasar, pero… estas en un lugar lleno de gente, y no es el momento para decirle al mundo "Hola, he dejado la carne para comer pescado"

L: Naya soy vegetariana, no como carne

N: Matices, matices – hizo una pausa – el caso es que no te voy a dejar que cometas un error del que te arrepentirías seguro, mira que tiene delito que yo borracha tenga más conocimiento que tu.

L: Tienes razón, pero ¿tu has visto que sonrisa? – dijo mirando a Dianna

N: Si, muy bonita y todo lo que tu quieras… mira como no quiero que te quedes con el calentón, te aconsejo que te la lleves al baño y una vez ahí ya haces lo que hagáis vosotras en vuestra intimidad, las tijeritas – dijo mientras hacia el gesto con la mano - y esas cosas.

L: Que bestia eres – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón y cogiendo sus manos para que dejaran de hacer el gesto de las tijeras.

N: Muy bestia y todo lo que tu quieras pero esta demostrado que soy la inteligente del grupo. Porque vamos, incluso si no la hubieras besado, que ella cante una canción de amor y acto seguido aparezcas tu corriendo es taaaaaaaaan evidente.

D: ¿Te ha gustado? – dijo Dianna que se acerco a donde estaba Lea con Naya

L: Mucho – sonreía con cara de tonta

D: Yo creía que iba a ganar la apuesta y que no te ibas a poder resistir – dijo con tono triste

L: Ibas a ganar de sobra, pero aquí la amiga – dijo señalando a Naya – me ha hecho un placaje

N: Y menos mal que lo he hecho, porque la enana iba directa a follarte en medio de la pista jajajajajajaja

D: Y yo encantada de que lo hubiera hecho – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

N: ¿Hola? Sigo aquí – decía mientras agitaba las manos – No me apetece ver vuestro ritual de apareamiento.

L: Es el precio que tienes que pagar por saber lo nuestro – dijo en broma

N: Buffff pues si lo llego a saber, no me hago la lista y me ahorro el cortejo. – hizo una pausa - Bueno chicas, os dejo que supongo que Lea querrá agradecerte como Dios manda el detalle, y no me apetece estar en medio viéndolo, pero ir al baño, o a casa, o a un hotel, pero aquí en medio OS LO PROHIBO – dijo en tono amenazante y señalándolas con el dedo – Me voy a buscar un buen polvo, que tanta demostración de amor, me ha abierto el apetito carnal, ciao chicas

L: Menos mal que me ha parado, porque no hubiera podido contenerme – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Dianna

D: ¿No te están entrando muchas ganas de ir al baño de repente?

L : Sin duda – dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y se dirigía velozmente hacia los servicios.

Entraron en los baños y se metieron en uno que estaba libre, el olor no era el más apropiado para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, pero las ganas eran tantas que a falta de otro lugar ese era la mejor opción.

No se dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron a los ojos y en menos de un segundo ya estaban besándose acaloradamente, con un beso en el que parecía que ambas pensaran que no existía el mañana y tenían que aprovechar lo poco que quedaba de humanidad disfrutando del baile que realizaban sus lenguas.

D: Dios! Llevo queriendo hacer esto toda la noche – dijo justo cuando se separaron

L: Yo también

Los besos continuaron e inevitablemente hicieron que la excitación de ambas aumentara más que considerablemente. Los gemidos se hacían por momentos incontrolables y trataban de reprimirlos como podían aunque de vez en cuando se escapaba alguno con más sonoridad de la debida.

Pero un ruido las saco de su mundo

Venga! Que me meo! – decía una mujer al otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba

D: Ya salimos – dijo a regañadientes

Ambas se despegaron, se miraron y una amplia sonrisa les apareció en el rostro, en parte por los pelos despeluchados que les había dejado ese momento de pasión. Se arreglaron mutuamente, se dieron un último beso, pero en esta ocasión un simple roce de labios, para no alargar mas el momento, y abrieron la puerta.

¡Ostias! – dijo sorprendida la chica que esperaba para entrar en el baño cuando las vio – Así que Achele es real, LO SABIA! – chillo completamente histérica

D: ¿Perdona? _'Mierda, lo que me faltaba, una fan en el baño que nos reconoce y sabe lo que es Achele, esto solo puede tener un mal final'_

Tranquilas – dijo sonriendo – guardare vuestro secretito – hablaba pausadamente y susurrando pero dejando evidente que iba bastante bebida

D: No se de lo que me hablas perdona _'Mierda ¿qué me invento? Y Lea ¿por qué no habla? Que diga algo también' _

Claro, claro – le realizo un guiño a modo de complicidad – yo tampoco acabo de ver salir del baño a Dianna Agron y a Lea Michele, y tampoco he oído gemiditos antes de aporrear la puerta – volvió a guiñar el ojo y hizo el amago de entrar en el baño pero iba tan borracha que se tropezó y callo al suelo

L: ¿Estas bien? – dijo ayudándole a levantarse y asustada porque el tropezón había sido bastante grande

Joe que leche! No me lo puedo creer, conozco al amor de mi vida y me caigo

L: ¿El amor de tu vida?

Si, lady Di – dijo mirándola y señalándola – Estoy enamoradísima de ti ¿tu te has visto? Ósea eres guapa, bueno decir que eres guapa es quedarse corta, eres simpática, bueno no te conozco pero por las cosas que escribes en Internet siempre me has parecido simpática e inteligente. Y aquí estoy yo en el suelo siendo levantada por tu novia, novia que no esta nada mal todo hay que decirlo, además tranquila Lea que cantar cantas mucho mejor que ella, no te preocupes.

La chica desconocida tenia diarrea verbal y no callaba ni debajo del agua, y Dianna y Lea miraban perplejas la situación.

¿A ti no te importa que yo me haya caído no? Ósea no ibas a ligar conmigo igualmente, así que tampoco he perdido mi oportunidad

D: No, tranquila, me importa por si te has hecho daño, pero no por nada más_ '¿Qué dice esta de que esta enamorada de mi?'_

Oye! Os importa haceros una foto conmigo, es que quiero estar segura de acordarme mañana de que os he visto, sería el peor trauma de mi vida, haber estado tan cerca de vosotras y olvidarme por borracha – dijo sacando su móvil - MIERDA! AL CAERME LO HE ROTO! Malditos móviles táctiles, que se rompen con sólo mirarlos.

L: Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir ya.

Lea no te sientas mal, que ella es solo para ti, además que conozco muchas mujeres que también están locas por ti. Nos tenéis revolucionadas a todas, hay análisis minuto a minuto, igual eso no os lo tendría que decir porque igual pensáis que somos todas unas psicópatas, que son mas efectivas que el FBI a la hora de conocer vuestros movimientos.

D: ¿minuto a minuto?_ 'Si que es un poco psicópata, si'_

Es una exageración, pero vamos que desde que sabemos que estáis liadas, pues os seguimos. Que si Lea va al gimnasio, foto al canto, que si son los Globos de Oro y tenéis fiestas de chicas en el baño, video al canto… hay gente que cuenta historias en las que os ha visto enrollaros, pero de eso no hay foto, claro todas se deben caer y romper sus móviles cuando os enrolláis jajajajajaja

D: Ahhhh _'Esta mujer se esta alargando demasiado, quiero irme ya, pero no quiero ser desagradable con ella, además todo lo que esta contando no me gusta, ¿qué es eso de fotos nuestras cuando hacemos cosas sin interés como ir al gimnasio? ¿A quien demonios le interesa eso?'_

L: Bueno, si ya estas bien, lo dicho, nosotras nos vamos

¿Antes me puedes dar dos besos Charlie? Ves, te sigo tanto que se hasta como te llamas a ti misma a veces, soy una gran fan – dijo orgullosa

D: Ehhhh, si claro

Dianna se acerco y le dio dos besos, y después lograron salir del baño de una vez.

L: Dios que terremoto de mujer ¿Crees que dirá algo?

D: Primero, no nos ha visto, simplemente cree algo que no puede demostrar y segundo va tan sumamente borracha que igual mañana ni se acuerda

L: ¿Como no se va a acordar de haber visto al amor de su vida? – dijo en tono burlón

D: Que tonta!

L: Dianna… Esta situación no me ha gustado, se que dijimos que nos íbamos a dedicar únicamente a disfrutar sin hablar de nada durante un tiempo, pero creo que deberíamos aclarar lo que esta pasando y lo que estamos dispuestas a dejar que pase

D: Si, deberíamos.


	29. Capítulo 29: Un mundo ideal

**Capitulo 29**

Después de la canción de Dianna, Lea decidió que no quería seguir dándole celos, por mucho que hubiera una apuesta de por medio, y que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a perder en nada, ya no le apetecía restregarse con desconocidos por ganar, prefería bailar con Dianna todo el resto de la noche y dejarse de tonterías. Por su parte Dianna también entro en razón y lejos de pincharla diciéndole que no había tenido celos, prefirió dedicarse a disfrutar de que Lea no dejara de restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo en un continuo bailoteo.  
>Se dieron cuenta ambas que la noche había empezado a ir mejor desde el momento en que simplemente habían decidido dedicarse la una a la otra y olvidarse de lo demás. El orgullo a veces es un mal compañero y ellas sonreían mucho más desde que se habían dado cuenta.<p>

Eso si, el alcohol no dejo de acompañarlas en ningún momento y al final Lea iba mas perjudicada de la cuenta, cosa que a Dianna le hacia especial gracia, hasta que esa borrachera se volvió un poco pesada.

L: QUIERO OTRO CHUPITOOOO! – Hablaba chillando

D: ¿Más?

L: SIIIII, Y ADEMAS QUIERO QUE SEA TEQUILA Y QUE TE PONGAS LA SAL EN EL CUELLO!

D: No se si es una buena idea _'Vale, empezar un espectáculo lésbico en una discoteca no entra dentro de mis planes' _

L: ES UNA IDEA EXCELENTE, DE HECHO ES LA MEJOR QUE HE TENIDO EN TODA LA NOCHE! – dijo mientras cogía la sal de la barra

D: Lea, estamos en medio de una discoteca – intentaba hacerla reaccionar

L: LO SÉ! ¿Y QUE SE HACE EN LAS DISCOTECAS? TOMAR CHUPITOOOOOSS! – dijo alzando el brazo

D: Si, tomar chupitos si, pero no chupar el cuello de tu amiga mientras

L: JOOOO, SIEMPRE ME CHAFAS LOS JUEGOS MAS GUAYS! – dijo poniendo cara triste – SEGURO QUE ALGUIEN ESTA DISPUESTO A QUE CHUPE SU CUELLO – hizo una pausa miro a los lados – TUUUUUUUU – dijo cogiendo a una chica desconocida - ¿TE IMPORTA SI TOMO TEQUILA DE TU CUELLO?

Desconocida: Solo si me dejas luego a mi tomar tequila del tuyo.

'_¿Enserio ha contestado eso? ¿qué pasa que ahora toda la humanidad es gay de repente?, ¿Qué Lea y yo les gustamos a todas las mujeres del mundo? ¿Qué nos tenemos que encontrar una loca en el baño y otra en la barra dispuesta a dejarse lamer por Lea y a lamerla después? ¿¡ESTAMOS LOCOS!'_

L: VES DIANNA, NO ES UNA PETICIÓN TAN RARA!

D: No, no es rara, y como no lo es, vas a poder hacerlo, pero de mi cuello, déjate de cuellos desconocidos. Lo siento – dijo mirando a la otra chica – va muy borracha, perdona – intentaba excusarse

Desconocida: No, si no me importa, sigo queriendo ese chupito – miro a Lea

L: CLARO QUE SI! CHUPITOS PARA TODOS!

D: No, no BASTA DE CHUPITOS LEA! – chillo por primera vez desde que Lea no dejaba de hacerlo en toda la conversación

L: TARDE! YA SE LO HE PEDIDO AL CAMARERO – sonrio triunfante, se acerco a Dianna y le chupo el cuello – HAY QUE MOJAR EL CUELLO ANTES DE PONERLE LA SAL!

D: Esta bien, este es tu último Lea ¿vale? _'Que remedio, mejor que me chupe a mi que a esta mujer que tiene cara de salida' _

L: QUIEN DICE EL ÚLTIMO, DICE EL PENÚLTIMO! – Dijo echándole cantidades de sal increíbles al cuello de Dianna

D: Ya vale de sal! – dijo cogiéndole la mano

Lea se tomo su tequila, ese y no se cuantos chupitos mas con nombres extraños y de varios colores, no sin antes invitar prácticamente a media discoteca a beber con ella. Dianna se limitaba a ver el espectáculo y a tener ganas de volver a casa, mientras Naya se había unido al ritmo de Lea y ambas disfrutaban de la borrachera mutua, hasta que llego el momento de irse a casa y para todas las chicas fue un poco difícil convencer a las dos borrachas de que se tenían que ir, pero al final lo consiguieron y ya fuera de la discoteca buscaban un taxi para ir a sus respectivas casas

N: ¿Dónde sigue la fiesta? – dijo completamente animada

L: ESO – seguía chillando, ya que su voz se volvía especialmente estridente cuando bebía – FIESTA!

A: ¿Chicas no estáis cansadas?

N: Yo me rio del cansancio.

L: YO NO CONOZCO ESA PALABRA!

D: Bueno, yo me voy a casa que si que sé lo que es estar cansada

L: TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN SITIO SIN MI – dijo acercándose a ella

Jenna: Deja que se vaya, y vete tu con Naya, que estáis las dos igual de animadas

L: NO, NO QUIERO IRME SIN DIANNA A NINGUNA PARTE

J: ¿Por qué? ¿qué mas te da?

L: PORQUE LA QUIERO – la miro a los ojos intentando enfocar – TE QUIERO

D: Yo también te quiero _'Mierda, ahora como va borracha, todas se van a enterar de lo nuestro, porque no deja de ponerme ojitos delante de todas, como si no importara'_

N: Veo que tu amor hacia la rubia, gana el amor a la fiesta y me dejas tirada

L: SI, PREFIERO IRME CON DIANNA AL FIN DEL MUNDO ¿NOS VAMOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO A CREAR UN MUNDO IDEAL? UN MUNDOOOOO IDEALLL! – comenzó a cantar la canción de Aladdín – UN MUNDO EN EL QUE TU Y YOOOOOOO – seguía cantando y Naya se unió a ella

A: Genial, ya hemos llegado al nivel de borrachera de cantar canciones Disney – dijo con tono de resignación

D: Chicas, creo que me voy a llevar a Lea a mi casa – dijo al resto de chicas apartándose un poco del espectáculo que estaban dando Naya y Lea – como veis no esta en condiciones de ir a la suya, creo que no podría ni abrir la puerta.

J: ¿Y que hacemos con Naya? Va igual que la otra, esta tampoco abre puertas ¿solo te haces cargo de una? ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

D: Esta bien, me llevo a las borrachas a casa – dijo levantando la mano y pillando un taxi – LEA, NAYA, AL TAXI – chillo y ambas se metieron de forma obediente cuando ya habían cambiado de canción para pasar ahora a la bella y la bestia, era evidente que iban a pasar por todo el repertorio Disney.

N: LA BELLEZA ESTAAAAAAA EN EL CORAZÓN! – cantaba - ¿Un momento a donde vamos?

D: A mi casa

N: ¿LAS DOS? – chillo – ¿NO QUERRAS UN TRIO? PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA!

L: NOOOOO, NADA DE TRIOS! YO NO COMPARTO A MI LADY CON NADIE – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a Naya.

D: Nada de tríos Naya _'Dios, la que me ha caído encima'_

N: A mi dejame en casa, señor conductor – le dijo al taxista – a mi casa por favor.

'_No me apetece llevarme a Naya a casa, y solo va borracha, tampoco es ningún drama, que se quede en su casa y duerma la mona y mañana se despierte con resaca, si no puede abrir la puerta me encargo de abrírsela yo y punto. Le diré al taxista donde vive y la dejaremos primero' _

Llegaron a casa de Naya, y Dianna le abrió la puerta, e intento meterla en la cama para no sentirse mal por haberla dejado sola.

N: ¿Dianna? ¿Vas a hacer cochinadas con Lea esta noche? Jijijijijijijiji – reía sola mientras Dianna peleaba por meterla en su cuarto hasta que lo consiguió 10 minutos más tarde

Volvió al taxi, y dijo la dirección de su casa, pero cuando entro se encontró con una Lea completamente dormida. El trayecto duro poco, llegaron, Dianna pago y despertó a Lea que ya peleaba por mantenerse despierta y llegar hasta la cama.

L: Dianna TE QUIERO

D: Yo también – dijo mientras la desvestía para meterla en la cama

L: No, Dianna, es que yo te quiero como no había querido nunca a nadie – decía con los ojos cerrados por el sueño – Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida y me arrepiento de no haberme liado contigo mucho antes

D: Gracias – solo atinaba a decir mientras toda la emoción se apoderaba de ella

L: No se lo que vamos a hacer, no se como vamos a ser novias en este mundo de mierda hollywoodense pero algo inventaremos ¿verdad?

D: Ahora que te tengo, no voy a renunciar a ti

L: Yo después de probar el tequila de tu cuello, no quiero probarlo de nadie más – dijo sonriendo

D: ¿Ni siquiera de mujeres que anden por la discoteca y se lo sugieras?

L: Eso suena a celos

D: Si, son celos

L: Entonces… YO HE GANADO – abrió los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación.

D: Eso parece

L: No, no es justo, yo también te habría besado si Naya no me hubiera detenido, las dos hemos ganado… yo seré tu esclava un día, y tu otro.

D: Me parece bien

Dianna se fue del cuarto para limpiarse los dientes, coger una botella de agua y ponerse el pijama, y como era predecible al volver Lea estaba completamente dormida.

'_No creo que exista nada que me haga más feliz en el mundo que irme a dormir y que al otro lado de la cama este ella, ya sea ella borracha, o ella despeluchada, o ella babeando, pero lo importante es que este' _

3


	30. Capítulo 30: Creo que deberías ducharte

Capítulo 30

Piiii piiii piiii piiii piiii piiii

L: ¿Qué diablos? – dijo Lea acercándose a su móvil e intentado apagar el despertador

D: Apaga eso!

L: Mierda, mierda, mierda! – dijo mirando la pantalla del móvil

D: ¿Qué pasa?

L: Me había olvidado

D: ¿De qué? – decía mas dormida que despierta

L: Me tengo que ir a Nueva York en unas horas, mierda!

D: ¿Qué? Quédate en la cama y déjate de tonterías

L: No, no puedo quedarme – dijo levantándose de la cama – Que dolor de cabeza por dios – dijo sujetándosela.

D: No me extraña, ayer te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros

L: Después de que me cantaras a Adele, no me acuerdo de nada – dijo avergonzada - ¿hice algo preocupante?

D: Buenoooooo

L: ¿Bueno que? NO ME PONGAS NERVIOSA!

D: Y tu no chilles que son las… - miro su móvil – 8 de la mañana, Lea por favor, hace solo 1 hora y media que logre meterte en la cama!

L: Ya decía yo, que cuando me he levantado todo me daba vueltas, creo que aun estoy un poco borracha – empezó a reírse.

D: No me extraña, con todo lo que bebiste ayer, probablemente el alcohol no se vaya de tu cuerpo en una semana.

L: Exagerada! – dijo dirigiéndose al baño – ves, ahora mismo voy a expulsar un poco

D: Bueno, pero luego vuelve a la cama

L: ¿Qué parte no has entendido de que me tengo que ir a Nueva York?

D: ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Puedes ir otro fin de semana

L: No, mi madre ha comprado unas entradas para un musical para esta noche desde hace ya 2 meses, y tengo que ir – decía mientras se echaba agua en la cara intentando despejarse.

D: ¿Y por que no me habías dicho nada?

L: Porque hace dos meses no tenia que comunicarte mis planes

D: Bueno, pero me podrías haber avisado de que te ibas este fin de semana – dijo medio enfadada – _'Se emborracha ayer y me toca cuidarla, y hoy se va a Nueva York sin haberme avisado de que lo hacia'_

L: No te avise, porque no me acorde – hizo una pausa - desde que me diste un beso, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú – dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la cama donde aún estaba Dianna – Si no llega a ser porque en el móvil tenia un recordatorio que decía "Mama quiere ir a Broadway" me hubiera olvidado por completo.

D: Buenoooo, valeeee… Entonces ¿te tienes que ir si o si?

L: Lo siento – dijo dándole un beso – pero mi madre lleva dándome el coñazo dos meses, y si no fuera por una rubia increíble, no me hubiera olvidado.

D: ¿Y cuando vamos a hablar?

L: Cuando vuelva, el domingo por la noche. Si va a ser un viaje expres, como la mayoría de los que hago por desgracia.

D: Buenoooo – dijo con resignación – te llevare al aeropuerto – dijo levantándose al fin de la cama - ¿a qué hora tienes que irte?

L: A las 12

D: Pues date una ducha o algo, que tienes una cara de resaca que no puedes con ella, y no quiero que mi suegra te vea así y piense que aquí te pervertimos _'¿Mi suegra? No puedes haberla llamado así, aun no habéis ni hablado y tu ya das por hecho que su madre es tu suegra, ¿pero que te pasa?'_

L: ¿Tu suegra? – rió divertida

D: Si, bueno, tu madre, ya sabes... era una broma

L: Me gustan tus bromas – dijo dirigiéndose al baño - ¿Tu no te duchas?

D: Yo te llevo al aeropuerto y me vuelvo a la cama, es mas creo que te voy a llevar en pijama incluso.

L: Pues yo creo que deberías ducharte

D: ¿Por qué? ¿huelo mal o algo?

L: No, es que yo voy a estar en la ducha – dijo con voz sexy y desnudándose delante de ella

D: Si, definitivamente necesito una ducha.

Cuando llego al baño Lea ya estaba desnuda, así que rápidamente se desvistió ella también, como si todo el sueño y cansancio que tenia desaparecieran en el momento de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lea.

Con prisa y toda la excitación del mundo Dianna beso apasionadamente a Lea y la estampo contra la pila, mientras que sus manos no dejaban de acariciar todo su cuerpo.

L: ¿Dianna? – dijo entre besos y más besos

D: Mmmmmm – murmuraba mientras le chupaba el cuello

L: Vamos a la ducha – dijo cogiéndola y abriendo el grifo

El agua empezó a correr por sus cuerpos, estaba un poco fría en el inicio, pero el calor era tal para ambas, que lejos de molestarles la temperatura del agua, era agradable que algo sofocara tanto placer.

Los besos no cesaban en ningún momento. Dianna decidió coger el gel que tenia a mano para empezar a esparcirlo por el cuerpo de Lea, en un continuo masaje, que iba desde sus hombros hasta los pies, recorriendo lentamente cada milímetro de su piel con total devoción, mientras a Lea se le escapaban pequeños gemidos cuando llegaba a zonas mas comprometidas.

L: Mmmmm, nunca me había gustado tanto ducharme

D: Y más que te va a gustar – le susurro en el oído mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos y lamer su cuello.

Dianna decidió entonces coger la manguera de la ducha y enjuagar todo el jabón que había en ella, pero cuando llego a su intimidad completamente húmeda, se quedo mas tiempo del necesario enfocando toda el agua para ver como Lea no dejaba de gemir cada vez con más intensidad.

L: Deja ya la maldita agua y tócame tú – dijo con total desesperación y entre gemidos

Obedeció su petición y la arrincono contra la pared, para empezar a tocarla, pero de repente Lea se separo de ella

L: Tu también te tienes que duchar – dijo cogiendo el jabón – Es cierto que estoy muy necesitada, pero quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones

Repitió paso por paso lo que anteriormente había hecho Dianna, la enjabono dedicándole mucha atención a su zona íntima y a sus pechos, como si fueran los que mas necesitados estaban de contacto, y cada vez que uno de sus roces producía un gemido de Dianna, sentía como ella misma tenia que gemir también al excitarla por completo verla excitada.

Luego cogió la manguera y de nuevo se detuvo en los puntos clave, en los puntos donde los gemidos de Dianna se intensificaban y se hacían incontrolables. Una vez terminado, puso su mano directamente en su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo.

L: Ahora ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones – susurro en su oído y le cogió la mano para llevársela a su propio clítoris y así que ambas estuvieran siendo estimuladas a la vez, nada de por turnos.

D: Diooooos! Me encantaaaaaa, la igualdad de condiciones – decía con dificultad

Ambas no dejaban de tocar a la otra mientras gemían sin parar, y esta vez Dianna no necesito las instrucciones de Lea para saber que ya había llegado el momento de meterle dos dedos a la morena, que al sentir este acto simplemente correspondió con lo mismo e introdujo los suyos en la rubia.

L: Ahhhhh, Ahhhhhh

D: Ahhhhh, Ahhhhhh, Asiiiiiiiiii

L: No pares!

D: Ahhhhh, Ahhhhhh!

El placer que sentían ambas era indescriptible, y con las manos mágicas de la otra llegaron al orgasmo. Primero fue Dianna la que no pudo evitar llegar antes que Lea, pero en cuanto pudo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo para asegurarse de que la morena también recibía su parte.

Después del orgasmo se quedaron con ganas de más, pero la hora no se lo permitía, si seguían divirtiéndose, Lea perdería su vuelo, ya se habían quedado sin poder desayunar por culpa de la ducha, pero nunca un no desayuno fue tan agradable.

Dianna cogió el coche y la llevo al aeropuerto

L: Voy un momento al baño

D: Vale, te espero aquí

L: ¿No quieres darme un beso de despedida?

D: Cierto, se me olvidaba que tenemos que hacer las cosas a escondidas y que si me quiero despedir de ti como dios manda, me tengo que conformar con unos baños malolientes – dijo con completa resignación

L: Cuando vuelva hablaremos de todo esto, de momento solo puedo decirte que si mi higiene depende de las duchas que nos demos, voy a ser la mujer mas limpia del mundo – dijo sonriendo

Se fueron a un baño y se dieron su correspondiente beso pasional, Lea embarco y esperaba a su vuelo cuando su móvil sonó haciéndole saber que tenia un mensaje.

**D: Aun no te has ido y ya te echo de menos :(**

Tras leer el mensaje decidió llamarla

L: Di, vuelvo mañana – dijo intentando animarla y no en tono de reproche

D: Yaa… pero es que, hoy voy a dormir sin ti _'Dios que enchochada que estoy'_

L: Bueno, pero mañana volveré y dormiré contigo

D: ¿Lo prometes?

L: Lo prometo. Di, tengo que embarcar, te dejo

D: Vale, un beso, buen viaje

'_Estoy en el típico momento de enchoche máximo, cuando todo es de color de rosa, y pasan 5 minutos sin la persona y ya estas como subiéndote por las paredes. Que bonitos son los principios, luego la cosa es diferente, pero los principios son la parte mas entrañable y cursi de todas'_

El móvil le saco de sus pensamientos

**L: Cuento las horas para verte de nuevo**

'_Lo que yo te diga, los momentos mas cursis y entrañables se producen al principio de una relación, Lea y yo aun no hemos hablado de lo que tenemos, pero es evidente que es una relación' _


	31. Capítulo 31: Valdrá la pena

**Capítulo 31**

**¿Qué tal amiga? Me tienes abandonadita perdida** – Dianna miro su whatsapp y se encontró con que Jessica le había escrito.

**D: Muy bien**

**J: ¿No tienes nada mas que decir? **

**D: ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?**

**J: Pues que tal con Lea**

En ese momento como si escuchara o supiera que se estaba hablando con ella, Lea escribió a Dianna

**L: Dime el mejor video Faberry**

**D: ¿Qué? **

**L: Pues eso, que estoy en casa de mis padres aburrida, haciendo tiempo para irme al teatro, y quería ver algún video que estuviera bien**

**D: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te puedo sugerir alguno?**

**L: Vaaaamoooos Di, que ya se que te lo has visto todos, no me mientas, si has leído fanfics, habrás visto videos también**

**D: Yo es que soy más fan Achele que Faberry :P**

**L: Que tonta! yo ya me he visto bastantes Achele, y me he encontrado con algún Faberry, y quería que me dijeras alguno que estuviera bien. **

**/  
><strong>

**J: Hola? Una de caso!**

**D: Perdona, es que estoy hablando también con Lea**

**J: Como no :P ¿Eso quiere decir que bien?**

**D: Eso quiere decir que MUY MUY MUY MUY BIEN**

**J: QUE EMOCIÓN! Cuantos muy muy!**

**D: Aun escribiría más **

**J: Ponme un poco al día hija, que eres una insulsa**

**D: Vale, ahora que deje de escribirme con Lea te llamo**

**J: Ok, espero ansiosa**

**D: Hasta ahora**

**/  
><strong>

**L: Veeeenga Diiiiii, no te hagas de rogar**

**D: Perdona, que estaba hablando con Jess**

**L: ¿A si? ¿Qué se cuenta?**

**D: Solo me pregunta por nosotras**

**L: ¿Y tú que le has dicho? **

**D: Que ahora la llamo y le cuento**

**L: ¿Y que le vas a contar?**

**D: Pues que eres muy cotilla y que lo quieres saber todo**

**L: Ella tambien es cotilla**

**D: No, ella es mi amiga y esta interesada en saber como me va en el amor**

**L: jajajajaja, en el amor! Yo he hablado con Jonathan esta mañana, cuando ha venido a recogerme al aeropuerto**

**D: ¿Y que le has dicho?**

**L: Pues que eres muy cotilla y lo quieres saber todo**

**D: TONTA!**

**L: Bueno, viendo que no me vas a decir nada de lo que le vas a decir, dime un buen video Faberry**

**D: Vooooooy **

**L: Sabia, que sabrías decirme :D**

**D: Bueno, haber estado secretamente enamorada de ti, ha hecho que dedicara muchas horas a los videos de ambas. Por cierto, tengo que decir que Faberry tiene muchísima mas química que Finchel **

**L: Me lo creo, básicamente porque yo con Cory tengo 0 química, y contigo esta demostrado que nos sobra uhhhhh**

**D: Si, en la ducha de esta mañana sobraba química, si **

**L: jajajajajajaja Bueno, que me recomiendas**

**D: Mira este modo trailer, es de mis favoritos: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=JHM-F3CYdmY **

**L: Lo estoy viendo… y solo tengo que decir una cosa: que guapa eres!**

**D: jajajajaja gracias **

**L: Es impactante lo bien que hacen estas cosas. Jajajajaja que bueno, Santana diciendote que eres gay! ME ENCANTA!**

**D: Es buenísimo**

**L: Me ha encantado, sabía que me dirías uno de los mejores! Que buen gusto tienes, ojala esa película se hiciera de verdad, yo la veria jajajajaja**

**D: jajajajaj A mi me encantaría protagonizarla y besarte salvajemente para que se viera en pantalla grande**

**L: Viendo estas cosas, me gustaría que las Faberry fueran real **

**D: A ti, y a una jauría de fans locas :P **

**L: Jajajajaja Otro, otro!**

**D: Te he enseñado uno de los mejores de primeras, otro http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=1WlkZ38tK-U **

**L: jajajajajaja ME ENCANTA! Voy a hablar con los guionistas y les voy a explicar que están desaprovechando la mejor pareja de glee jajajajaja**

**D: No te quejes, que últimamente nos están dando muchas escenas juntas**

**L: Porque saben que nuestros personajes juntos suben la audiencia**

**D: jajajaja Que exagerada! ¿Sabes lo que riza el rizo?**

**L: ¿El qué?**

**D: Achele in Faberry**

**L: ¿Qué, Qué?**

**D: Te lo explicaría, pero es mejor que lo veas por ti misma http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=8_krgh_KJLY **

**L: Ósea, eso es cuando supuestamente, nosotras no podemos controlar mirarnos con deseo**

**D: Mas o menos**

**L: Pero algunas de esas imágenes están pilladas con pinzas**

**D: Ya bueno, la gente tiende a interpretar hasta el último de nuestros movimientos **

**L: Eso parece… Bueno oye, me pasaría toda mi vida hablando contigo, pero… me tengo que ir al teatro. **

**D: Vale, pásalo bien**

**L: Me han encantado los videos Faberry**

**D: Me alegro :D**

**L: Al final, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me encanta **

**D: Bien, ha llegado el momento de ponernos ñoñas, me gusta**

**L: Yo contigo de un tiempo a esta parte, siempre estoy ñoña**

**D: Mierda, ya estoy sonriendo como una imbécil a la pantalla del móvil**

**L: hazte una foto y mándamela, que yo también quiero sonreír**

**D: Pon en Google Dianna Agron Smile y te saldrán muchas sonrisas**

**L: Para que voy a poner eso, si puedo tener una sonrisa que sea solo para mi, y que no pueda ver el resto de la humanidad**

Dianna se hizo una foto, no le convenció mucho y se hizo otra, quería estar lo mas guapa posible para Lea, al final, cuando le gusto se la mando

**L: Que suerte tengo, eres guapísima**

**D: Tu también, y exijo una foto tuya de recompensa por la mía**

**L: No, lo siento, me tengo que ir, que mi madre ya esta chillando**

**D: Ni se te ocurra dejarme así!**

**D: Leaaaaaaaa**

**D: LEEEEAAAA!**

Lea no contesto ya a los mensajes de Dianna, así que esta decidió llamar a su amiga como le había prometido.

J: Ey! Ya era hora de oír tu dulce y melodiosa voz

D: Hola

J: Hola rancia

D: Aishhhh deja de meterte conmigo!

J: Te lo mereces, me despiertas para contarme cosas, y luego no me llamas para contarme bien como esta el asunto

D: Te estoy llamando ahora

J: Valeee, cuéntame

D: ¿Dónde te quedaste?

J: Pues… En que te corriste con un beso de Lea

D: Que basta eres, por Dios!

J: Y tu que reprimida ¿no fue eso lo que paso?

D: Si, si, pero dicho así suena fatal

J: Bueno, milindris, ¿qué mas ha pasado?

D: Muchas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa

J: Uy, uy, uy, uy, uy… que eso suena a que mi amiga ya no es virgen en eso del lesbianismo jajajajajajajaja – Dianna no contesto y solo se quedo en silencio – LO HAS HECHO CON LEA! – chillo

D: Si, lo he hecho con Lea, 2 veces para ser exactas

J: Encima repitiendo guarra! Jajajajajaja

D: jajajajaja, era solo para comprobar

J: Si, claro, tenías que comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio, que la teta derecha de Lea no se había vuelto aun mas pequeña jajajajaja

D: pero que tonta eres jajajajajaj

J: Voy a obviar el hecho de estar enfadada contigo por no habérmelo dicho enseguida y pasare a preguntar ¿Bueno y qué tal?

D: GENIAL

J: ¿Si? ¿No fue raro?

D: Que va, se convirtió en algo muy instintivo, como si la excitación te guiara hacia el placer

J: jajajajaja La excitación guiando hacia el placer, eres de profunda!

D: Si, no se como explicarlo mejor

J: No, no si explicarlo, lo explicas todo muy bien… y ya has bajado a los bajos de Lea

D: NO! Y tu preguntas mucho

J: Chica, solo quiero saber ¿por qué no?

D: No se, aun no se ha dado el caso, ¿tú la comes siempre?

J: No, la verdad es que no, tienes razón, los bajos fondos son un tema aparte pero ¿te apetece?

D: Yo que se, no me lo he planteado

J: Solo estas esperando que la excitación te lleve a la almeja jajajajajajaja

D: jajajajajajajaja Vas a conseguir que te cuelgue

J: Noooooo, porque ahora voy a dejar de hablar de sexo y voy a pasar a la parte del amor

D: Ohhhhh

J: ¿Cómo estas?

D: Increíblemente feliz, como si estuviera delante de mi primer amor, en ese justo instante donde solo oír su voz te ilumina la cara y un mensaje suyo te hace ponerte como un tomatito feliz delante de la pantalla del móvil, y es raro porque ya había recibido mil millones de mensajes de Lea, pero ahora son diferentes, ahora se que nos queremos de la forma que yo quería quererla desde hace mucho tiempo.

J: Me alegro tanto por ti. Sabes – dijo con tono de reflexión – te he conocido varios novios desde que somos amigas, y jamás te había oído hablar de ninguno de ellos como hablas de Lea

D: Lo se, porque jamás me había sentido así.

J: Aishhhhh QUE BIEN! MI AMIGA ESTA SUPERENAMORADA! – chillo

D: Lo estoy, lo estoy, pero ahora no se que vamos a hacer – dijo con tono triste

J: ¿A que te refieres?

D: Nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos que hablar, tenemos que decidir como vamos a llevar lo nuestro.

J: Bueno, viendo lo felices que estáis, alguna solución encontrareis.

D: Gracias, eso me anima

J: Lo digo enserio, algo se os ocurrirá, una vez has conocido la felicidad, no la quieres dejar escapar.

D: jajajaja, ¿Y ahora quien habla de forma profunda?

J: jajajajaja De verdad, no te amargues, va a ser difícil, pero valdrá la pena, si hablas así de ella es porque valdrá la pena.


	32. Capítulo 32: Nos enfrentaremos al mundo

**Capítulo 32**

El viaje de Lea llegaba a su fin y volvía a Los Angeles. Dianna como una buena chica había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto y tras los correspondientes besos y los "te he echado de menos" ya estaban al fin en el sofá de casa de Dianna dispuestas a tener "LA CONVERSACIÓN". Ninguna de las dos sabia que iba a salir de lo que se dijeran, pero necesitaban aclarar en que punto estaban y como iban a vivir su vida a partir del momento en que decidieran ponerle nombre a lo suyo.

L: Y bien…

D: Y bien ¿qué?

L: Que como empezamos la conversación

D: Se me ocurre una forma – hizo una pausa, se levanto del sofá y se puso muy recta – Hola soy Dianna – se toco el corazón y añadió – y me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga – el tono era claramente como haciendo referencia a alcohólicos anónimos.

L: Hola Dianna – decidió seguirle el juego

D: Y después de enamorarme, ahora estoy asustada – cambio el tono, parecía que la broma inicial había terminado y daba paso a hablar realmente de cómo se sentían.

L: ¿A que tienes miedo?

D: ¿Has visto la película Los líos de Gray?

L: No, ¿por qué?

D: Porque hay una escena que me recuerda a esta situación. Veamos Gray que es Heather Graham y sale muy guapa, por cierto, - _'uy, que gay me ha quedado eso'_ - es lesbiana y tarda muchos años en darse cuenta, lo hace enamorándose de la mujer de su hermano, ya sabes estos del cine como les gusta rizar el rizo. El caso, es que su hermano va a su oficina y toda la oficina se entera de que es lesbiana, y ella entra en pánico y tiene una conversación con su hermano que es la que me recuerda a lo nuestro. El hermano le dice que esta saliendo del armario y que es normal que esté histérica. Ella contesta que no se siente normal, que esta harta de que todos le digan que es normal, es típico, es corriente, que ella no se siente así. El hermano entonces le pregunta que como se siente y ella le dice que se siente sola, sola porque quizás nunca podrá pasear por la calle de la mano de su pareja, sin que la gente las mire de un modo raro, puede que nunca tenga la boda que siempre soñó de pequeña, puede que nunca tenga hijos y que algún día cuando se muera la gente no respete del mismo modo a su amante como si fuera su marido.

L: Bueno, la primera buena noticia que le tengo que decir a Gray, es que si se va a Nueva York y algún que otro estado ahora si que verán del mismo modo a su marido, que a su mujer – dijo intentando animar a Dianna, pero entendiendo que pretendía decir con su discurso.

D: Pero… no todo es tan fácil y todavía no existe esa completa normalidad frente a la homosexualidad.

L: Es cierto, aun no hemos llegado a una normalidad, pero poco a poco, pasito a pasito, existirá, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano será así. En cuanto a los otros miedos de Gray, la entiendo, y en parte supongo que en algún momento me he planteado las mismas cosas, ¿podré pasear del brazo, si que la gente me mire? ¿Podré dar un beso sin llamar la atención? – hizo una pausa para reflexionar su respuesta – Supongo que habrá un poco de todo: gente que mire, gente que no; gente que se escandalice, gente a la que le de igual completamente… el mundo es lo que tiene, que mires por donde mires hay millones de opciones y de posiciones diferentes pero lo que no te puedes permitir es dejar de vivir tu vida por la gente. Los miedos forman parte de nosotros, no podemos evitar tener miedos, pero tampoco les podemos dejar ganar. Así que si, entiendo cada palabra que decía Gray en su discurso, pero es mejor reflexionar muy bien sobre el, para no dejar que ese discurso te gane, porque yo soy más fuerte que él, y aunque a veces caiga y sufra por las mismas cosas que Gray, al final lo que hay que intentar es salir adelante y vivir tu vida.

D: Yo la teoría también me la se Lea, también puedo reflexionar lo mismo que tu, y llegar a la misma conclusión idílica que tu, la de vivir tu vida independientemente de los demás, pero no es fácil.

L: Nadie ha dicho que fuera fácil

D: Déjame continuar, después de todo lo que me has dicho ¿estarías dispuesta a ir a los globos de oro conmigo de acompañante? Por ejemplo – Lea se quedo callada, sabia que la respuesta era no y que eso dejaba por los suelos su discurso inicial – Ves Lea, no te lo estoy echando en cara, simplemente te digo que es muy fácil revindicar los derechos gays, envolverte en una bandera arco iris si quieres, pero a la hora de la verdad, nuestras fuerzas flaquean, flaquean porque estamos metidas en una industria que funciona de una forma determinada, y no mintamos, al final lo que queremos es sentirnos como todo el mundo

L: ¿Qué quieres decir?

D: Que no quieres que te señalen con el dedo, que te etiqueten como la lesbiana, que te dejen de ofrecer papeles porque has dejado de ser un producto maravilloso que vender al tener un "fallo".

L: Fallo que por otro lado nunca he entendido, ¿qué pasa que los hombres ya no te desean por ser lesbiana? ¿no es algo que siempre les ha gustado, no tendrían ahora mas fantasías contigo?

D: Si, bueno, es un poco como el discurso horrible que hizo Quinn sobre ser reina del baile, la gente quiere ver a alguien que sea como ellos quieren ser, y la homosexualidad no es una opción. Por cierto – hizo una pausa – estoy usando todo el rato el termino lesbiana y homosexual, porque es algo que hace referencia a la situación actual de las dos, no es que piense que tu eres lesbiana o que lo soy yo, o lo que sea, es simplemente el que nuestra relación es homosexual

L: Ya, ya lo se, no tenias porque aclararlo, yo como mujer me he enamorado de una mujer, supongo que eso es muy gay – dijo con una sonrisa.

D: ¿En que momento se torció todo tanto? Los griegos no tenían ningún problema con los gays, es mas Alejandro Magno cuando murió su amante Hefestión mando construir estatuas en su honor por todo su imperio

L: Que bonito, y como me gusta que te sepas todas esas cosas – dijo dándole un beso – eres un pequeño cerebrin.

D: Gracias – dijo sonrojándose – es solo que leo mucho.

L: Supongo que la cosa se torció con la edad media, y con el hombre interpretando lo que Dios quería o dejaba de querer, según les conviniera a ellos mismo.

D: Yo soy judía, pero no creo que Dios rechace el amor, sea del modo que sea, creo que ha sido el hombre el que hablando por boca de Dios muestra el rechazo y sus miedos hacia las cosas diferentes, que en el fondo no tienen porque temer.

L: El hombre es el que rechaza, no dios

D: ¿Y por qué el hombre rechaza? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser menos? – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lagrimas - ¿por qué no puedo ir a un estreno cogida de tu mano? ¿por qué no puedo besarte en la calle sin miedo a que nos fotografíen y salga en portada como el acontecimiento de los acontecimientos? ¿por qué?

L: No lo se – dijo abrazándola – no lo se

D: No es justo, no es justo que yo sea menos que cualquiera de los novios que hayas podido tener, simplemente por ser mujer. Si fuera porque te trato mal, porque soy mala persona, entendería el problema de estar conmigo, pero no entiendo que el problema sea lo que no tengo entre las piernas.

L: Algo haremos no te preocupes – intentaba calmar el sofoco que tenia encima

D: Somos nosotros los que nos empeñamos en hacerlo diferente, si lo tratáramos de forma normal, seria mas normal. Nunca me ha gustado el discurso victimista gay, el de pobre de nosotros como sufrimos, porque siempre he pensado que lo mejor que podían hacer era vivir su vida con normalidad, para demostrar que nada les diferenciaba, y ahora, mi discurso se va a pique porque soy incapaz de tratar con normalidad el hecho de tener novia.

L: ¿Novia? – dijo sonriendo

D: Si, he pasado directamente a la parte dramática y se me ha olvidado preguntarte que crees que somos

L: Lo de novia me ha gustado – dijo dándole un beso

D: Entonces ¿somos novias con todo lo que eso implica?

L: ¿Qué implica?

D: Pues fidelidad y esas cosas, no se

L: Teniendo la mejor novia del mundo, como la iba a engañar

D: ¿Puedo besar a la novia?

L: Claro – se besaron durante varios minutos con cariño y devoción.

D: ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo con pena

L: Esta claro que de momento, no estamos preparadas para hacer publico lo que sentimos, así que de momento, seremos novias en la clandestinidad

D: Me siento egoísta, me siento hipócrita, y me siento mal. Todos esos niños que sufren en las escuelas porque sus compañeros se burlan de ellos solo por ser gays, toda esa ola de suicidios adolescentes… Y cuando realmente podemos hacer algo, cuando realmente podemos decirles que no se preocupen, que nosotras somos como ellos, que queremos a una mujer y no pasa nada… Nosotras vamos, y les damos la razón a los acosadores, nos escondemos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. ¿Has visto este video? – dijo cogiendo el móvil - http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=TdkNn3Ei-Lg

L: Joder que duro – dijo llorando

D: No es que quiera hacerte llorar, pero si nosotras no cambiamos el sistema, y simplemente lo aceptamos no va a cambiar solo.

L: Ya – dijo completamente triste

D: Aun así, aun no me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo, admito con todo el dolor de mi corazón, que de momento soy una perdedora.

L: Mira, hacemos una cosa, juntas nos iremos dando fuerzas, aun no estamos preparadas, pero lo estaremos, lo importante es que queremos estar juntas ¿no?

D: Si, esa parte la tengo clara – sonrío y le dio un beso.


	33. Capítulo 33: Que la lesbiana es Santana

**Capítulo 33**

Los días pasaron con relativa normalidad, las chicas iban a trabajar y se comportaban de la manera mas profesional posible, y cuando eran excesivamente cariñosas nadie se sorprendía, ni interpretaba nada raro. Todo el equipo estaba más que acostumbrado a la amistad tan particular que tenían ellas dos y nadie parecía escandalizarse cuando había un abrazo mas largo de lo normal, una mirada tierna, un beso en la mejilla… total, ellas eran así prácticamente desde que empezaron a trabajar en Glee ¿quién se iba a sorprender de algo que era normal? En realidad, lo raro hubiera sido verlas mas distantes, o menos atentas la una con la otra.

Estaban grabando el especial navideño y Dianna en parte agradecía que no hubiera momento Faberry, porque las miradas se le iban ya en demasiadas ocasiones de las manos. Pero para su desgracia, cuando llego a sus manos los nuevos guiones de próximos capítulos y estaba leyéndolos, empezó a notar como la interacción entre Quinn y Rachel cada vez era mas abundante.

'_Genial, las fans van a estar dando palmas de la alegría, tendrán nuevo material para montar esos videos que dejan en evidencia lo que empiezo a sospechar es real: Que la pobre Quinn se ha enamorado de su archienemiga Rachel. Mierda, estoy empezando a extrapolar la vida real a la serie. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, seria un buen golpe de guión: la animadora rubia y cruel en realidad es una lesbiana reprimida… A no, mierda, ese es el personaje de Santana, pero sin lo de rubia. Definitivamente se acabaron para mi los fanfics Faberry que me están volviendo loca, y hasta yo veo cosas que no son. ¿Quinn enamorada de Rachel? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? En youtube muy bien montado, en escritos románticos, en fotos manipuladas, y poco mas… Nadie fantasea con eso… que va jajajajaja. Miedo me daría que se hiciera real, porque vamos le tengo que dar un beso a Lea en el set y me muero de vergüenza, seguro que se me notaria, que disfrutaría como una enana, incluso rodaría mal la escena para repetir varias veces jajajajaja' _

N: Oye tu – dijo Naya entrando en la caravana de Dianna

D: Dime

N: ¿Leyendo futuros guiones? – dijo mirando lo que Dianna tenia entre las manos

D: Si

N: ¿Ya le dejan de nuevo hablar a Britt? ¿O sigue siendo muda? Con lo graciosos que eran siempre sus comentarios, adorare siempre el de que un delfín es un tiburón gay jajajaja

D: jajajaja No sé, solo tengo mis partes, mis abundantes partes con Rachel

N: jajajajajaja Pues vas a tener que hacer algo

D: ¿Por?

N: Porque venia para decirte que la lesbiana es Santana y no Quinn

D: ¿Y eso?

N: Chica, que eres actriz, y tendrías que aprender a controlar las caras de asco cuando Lea besa a Cory, porque vamos, estabas muy feliz bailoteando el " All I Want For Christmas" y ha sido llegar la escena del muérdago y torcer la cara

D: Tu tampoco eres profesional, si en vez de interpretar a Santana, estas pendiente de lo que hace tu amiga Dianna mientras baila

N: jajajajaja Que conste que lo digo por tu bien

D: Nadie ha dicho nada

N: Nadie esta pendiente

D: ¿Y tu si?

N: Yo si, yo me lo estoy pasando bomba, viendo lo que nadie mas ve

D: Bueno, eso de que no lo ve nadie mas, mira la oleada de Acheles que hay por el mundo jajajaja

N: Bueno, hay gente para todo, a mi también me han liado con mucha gente

D: Ya bueno, pero lo mío es verdad

N: Por cierto, en que quedo la loca esa que os pillo en el baño

D: Nada – cogió el móvil y busco un rato una pagina y se la enseño a Naya – publico esto al día siguiente en una pagina y poco mas.

"**Ayer iba muy borracha, pero creo que me encontré con Lea Michele y Dianna Agron en un baño, y si mi memoria no me falla, estaban enrollándose en el baño salvajemente cuando yo llegue y las interrumpí. No tengo pruebas porque se me rompió el móvil al caerme, y lo de que me caí estoy completamente segura porque tengo un moratón que lo demuestra… El caso, no se si fue un sueño, o una realidad pero ACHELE IS REAL!"**

N: jajajajajaja Y TAN REAL! Jajajajaja

D: ¿No tengo que preocuparme no?

N: Pues no, una mujer que no sabe si es verdad o no y que no puede demostrarlo, no tiene ningún tipo de credibilidad ¿dónde lo publico?

D: Pues, en una especie de foro que se llama "The L Chat" que hay un apartado dedicado única y exclusivamente a nosotras.

N: Dios! No se si es bueno que mires tantas cosas por Internet, a veces creo que esas cosas nos pueden afectar

D: Ya, ya, si ahí creo que no me voy a meter nunca más, porque lejos de parecerme halagador, me ha dado un poquito de miedo que sepan tanto de mi, tiene un punto como de acoso. Por eso no le quiero dar importancia, simplemente estaba buscando si la chica esa había publicado algo.

N: ¿Y que comenta la gente?

D: Deja de contradecirte, no me digas que no me meta y que luego mire los comentarios

N: Cierto, cierto, pues no me importa que comenten

D: Bueno, te diré que como todas están seguras de lo nuestro, creen fielmente lo que dice esa mujer, salvo alguna escéptica que dice que sin pruebas no hay delito.

A: ¿Qué delito? – dijo Amber interrumpiendo a las chicas entrando en la caravana

N: El delito de tener una voz tan preciosa como la tuya, GUAPA – dijo dándole un beso a Amber e intentando desviar la conversación, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio la misión de ser la encubridora de los sentimientos Achele.

A: Eres única, para desviar una conversación jajajajaja. Bueno, vengo para deciros que tenemos que volver a rodar la escena de mi canción, que faltan unos planos o no se que y nos quieren a todos en el plato.

D: Perfecto, vamos para allá '_De nuevo besito Finchel que maravilla, no es cuestión de ser celosa o poco profesional, es que no me gusta ver tan de cerca esas cosas, soy humana' _

Dianna iba de camino al plato cuando le sonó el móvil

**R: Cuando bese a Cory, cerrare muy fuerte los ojos y pensare que te estoy besando a ti :D**

**D: Creo que notaras la diferencia de altura :P **

**R: Hay millones de diferencias entre tú y él… No solo la altura **

**D: ¿A si? ¿Qué diferencias?**

**R: Estamos en ese momento del día en que necesitas que te escriba lo increíble que eres**

**D: Eso parece**

**R: Bueno, pues… ERES INCREIBLE**

Dianna entro en plato y miro de reojo a Lea dedicándole una enorme sonrisa

**R: Además, tienes una sonrisa preciosa.**

N: Joe Dianna, que cursis y empalagosas estáis hechas – dijo acercándose al oído de Dianna

D: Haz el favor de no leer mi móvil Naya

N: No lo leía, lo ojeaba… sonrisa preciosa – dijo guiñándole un ojo

D: Porque van a decir acción y no tengo tiempo para enfadarme ahora mismo, pero luego no te libras de una bronca por cotilla

N: Ok, me la merezco, no voy a quejarme por ella – dijo admitiendo que leer móviles ajenos no es algo que haya que hacer.

La escena se grabo sin mayor problema, www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-grb57BUgno

Director: Bueno chicos, ya que os veo tan sembrados, vamos directos a grabar canción final del episodio "Do They Know It´s Christmas?" y lo dejamos por hoy. Llamar al resto de los actores y en 10 minutos empezamos.

Lea como cada vez que había un parón y no tenia nada que hacer se acerco a Dianna.

L: Di, estaba pensando…

D: Dime

L: Que no nos han dicho que posiciones tenemos que tener en esta escena exactamente…

D: Ajam

L: Podríamos hacer que Quinn y Rachel estén juntitas, me gusta darles material que editar a nuestras fans – dijo con una sonrisa

D: Me gusta la idea, pero…

L: ¿Pero?

D: Me va a volver a pasar, que Quinn te va a mirar como no toca, y será una de esas locuras de Achele in Faberry.

L: Me gusta rizar el rizo

D: Pues adelante, no me hago responsable de las miradas cariñosas de Quinn

L: Yo si me hago responsable de las de Rachel – le guiño el ojo.

D: Perdona un momento – dijo mirando su móvil y viendo que tenia que contestar una llamada.

D: ¿Estas en la ciudad? Claro, claro que me apetece verte, que ilusión, hace ya mucho que no nos vemos. Adjudicado, mañana comemos juntas. Oye te tengo que dejar que estoy en pleno rodaje. Mañana nos vemos. Un beso muy fuerte, gracias por llamar y acordarte de mi – dijo con una sonrisa

L: ¿Quién era?

D: Luego te cuento, que el director nos esta mirando con cara de pocos amigos

L: Ok, bueno… ¿Ponemos a Rachel y a Quinn juntas?

D: Claro _'Haz el favor de no mirarla mucho. Autocontrol Dianna, Autocontrol' _

_www. youtube. com/ watch?v=AfXR1_or3Xs _


	34. Capítulo 34: Son mis bragas

**Capítulo 34 **

El rodaje había terminado y las chicas se daban unos arrumacos muy subidos de tono en la caravana de Dianna. Entre beso y beso la ropa empezó a sobrar y no dudaron en empezar a quitársela, hasta quedar completamente desnudas, cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar.

D: Mierda, mierda – dijo susurrando

N: Déjalo Jenna, lo más seguro es que no este en aquí – se oía desde fuera

J: A mi me han dicho que la ultima vez que la han visto ha sido subiéndose al trailer de Dianna, y quería hablar con ella un momento

N: No ves que no contesta nadie, dejalo.

J: Pero si acabo de ver movimiento.

N: Igual esta en la ducha – dijo chillando para que la oyeran perfectamente desde dentro

J: DIIIIIIII ABREEEEEE LA PUERTAAAAAAA – chillaba impaciente

D: Joder, joder, joder ¿qué hacemos? – susurraba a Lea

L: Yo que se, vístete rápido – susurraba mientras recogía su ropa a toda velocidad.

D: No, espera, escóndete – dijo empujándola hacia al cuarto de baño – yo me mojo el pelo y finjo que salgo de la ducha – decía mientras se mojaba la cabeza.

L: ¿Qué mas da que este aquí Dianna?

D: Chica, no se, me pongo nerviosa. Voy a abrir, no salgas.

L: Como quieras – dijo dándole un pequeño beso

D: Ya voyyyyy! – dijo mientras abría la puerta – Que ansias, me estaba duchando ¿qué queréis?

J: ¿Esta aquí Lea?

D: No

N: Ves, te había dicho que aquí no estaba, vámonos – dijo cogiendo a Jenna del brazo

J: Vale, vámonos. Por cierto, se te han caído las bragas – dijo señalando unas que había en el suelo.

D: Esas no son mías _'No, no, no, no, NOOOOO, ¿no puedes pensar antes de hablar? Que te costaba decir que las bragas son tuyas. ¿Y ahora como salgo de esta? ¿cómo explico la presencia de unas bragas ajenas en mi trailer? Y la cara de susto que se le ha quedado a Naya, mierda!'_

J: ¿Y de quien son? – pregunto extrañada.

N: Mías, son mías – dijo cogiéndolas y mirando a Dianna con cara de "me debes una"

D: Si, si, si, son de Naya

J: ¿Por qué vas dejando tus bragas por ahí mujer?

D: No quería contarlo, pero es que me ha pedido el trailer para acostarse con alguien y se lo he dejado – miraba a Naya con cara de perdón – _'Soy una mala persona, no tendría que haber dicho eso, ahora me esta mirando con cara de asco'_

N: Si, así soy yo, no me gusta usar mi propio trailer para acostarme con gente – las miradas cruzadas entre Dianna y Naya eran un autentico poema.

J: ¿Y con quien te has acostado guarrilla? Cuenta, cuenta!

N: Que te lo cuente Dianna ¿Con quien me he acostado?

D: Te he dejado las llaves porque soy superbuena amiga, pero no te he pedido datos _'Jenna deja de insistir, que me voy a llevar la bronca del siglo, con razón por parte de Naya'_

N: Que buena amiga eres – dijo irónicamente

J: Así que ahora vas en plan comando, ¿no habías notado que vas sin bragas?

N: No, así soy yo, acostumbro a no llevar bragas y no se me hace extraño

J: Pues es bastante molesto ir sin bragas

N: Si y como es molesto, me las llevo para ponérmelas – dijo en un acto de "maldad" sabiendo de sobra que Lea iba hoy con falda e iba a echar mucho de menos sus bragas, de alguna forma se tenia que vengar de lo que estaba pasando.

D: Bueno, oye chicas, me voy a vestir, que estoy cogiendo frío

J: Vale, si ves a Lea dile que es muy urgente que hable con ella. Ahora voy a seguir interrogando a Naya sobre su polvo loco que le deja incluso sin bragas jajajajajaja

N: Que bien, voy a ser interrogada – dijo mirando con odio a Dianna y justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido en el baño.

J: ¿Uy y ese ruido?

D: Se me habrá caído el champú, hasta luego – dijo cerrándoles la puerta en las narices

Dianna se acerco al baño y vio como Lea comenzaba a reírse

D: No es gracioso

L: Jajajajajajaja La cabrona de Naya me ha dejado sin bragas

D: No la insultes, encima de que ha quedado como promiscua por nosotras

L: jajajajaja tu versión de histeriquita me hace tanta gracia

D: Casi nos pillan, ¿y tu solo me llamas histeriquita?

L: Reconoce que ha sido gracioso – dijo dándole un beso

D: jajajaja Si, bueno, Naya con tus bragas en la mano no ha tenido desperdicio

L: Pobre… Mañana le compramos algo como agradecimiento

El móvil de Dianna comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla y vio que la llamada era de Naya

N: Te mato

D: jajajajajaja Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

L: Lo siento – dijo Lea acercándose al teléfono para que Naya la escuchara también

N: Dile a tu amante lesbiana que se ha quedado sin bragas

D: jajajajajajaj Sabes que va con falda ¿verdad?

N: Si, que se joda, ojala algún paparazzi le coja una buena foto, por cabrona

D: jajajajaja que cruel

N: Cruel es tener a Jenna interrogándome sobre un polvo que ni he tenido

D: Te lo compensare, te lo prometo

N: Mas te vale

D: Gracias de verdad – dijo con sinceridad

N: Bueno ¿tenéis planeado decirlo en algún momento? Mas que nada por saber si voy a tener que adjudicarme mas bragas que no sean mías en otro momento

D: De momento no, danos un poco de tiempo por favor

N: A mi no me tenis que pedir tiempo, no voy a presionaros a pesar de dejarme como una loba sexual delante de Jenna, pero quiero que sepáis que estoy segura de que los chicos os van a apoyar

D: Ya, ya lo se… pero de momento no sabemos muy bien como vamos a hacerlo.

N: Ok, tranquilas. Aunque empiezo a sufrir las consecuencias de ser la única que lo sabe.

D: De verdad que lo siento

N: Bueno, os dejo que terminéis lo que habías empezado y que conste que intente que Jenna no fuera al trailer.

D: Ya, algo he notado cuando os he oído. Gracias por todo

N: De nada.

Colgó el teléfono y Lea le enseño que estaba mandando un sms a Naya

Muchas gracias por todo, te has portado genial, pero que sepas que como me pille un fotógrafo sin las bragas, te mato :P

D: jajajajaja tranquila, yo te llevare a casa y me encargare de pegar a fotógrafos si hace falta… ya sabes que soy capaz de volverme muy loquita en plan: DEJAR A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ!

L: jajajajaja, si fue un mítico verte chillar aquella vez.

D: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – cambio radicalmente el tono a tristeza

L: ¿Qué?

D: Pues eso, que nos estamos escondiendo de todo y de todos, que ni siquiera lo saben nuestros amigos

L: Algún amigo lo sabe

D: Ya bueno, pero sabes a lo que me refiero

L: Esto va a ser muy duro

D: ¿Estos no se merecen saberlo?

L: Claro que se lo merecen

D: ¿Se lo decimos?

L: Vamos a esperar un tiempo, aunque solo sea para asegurarnos al cien por cien que podemos con todo

D: ¿Eso quiere decir que no estas segura de lo nuestro?

L: No, no quiere decir eso, simplemente que esperemos un tiempo

D: ¿Cuanto es un tiempo? No quiero tener miedo por que Jenna llama a la puerta y encerrarte en el baño como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

L: Ya – dijo agachando la cabeza

D: Bueno, de momento nos querremos mucho y luego ya se vera – dijo sonriéndole

L: ¿Crees que podremos con todo?

D: Quiero pensar que si

L: Eso no es un si rotundo

D: ¿Tu lo crees rotundamente?

L: No, pero me animaría pensar que una de las dos lo piensa

D: A mi me anima mas que seamos sinceras y no le digamos a la otra simplemente lo que quiere oír

L: Tienes razón, pero la verdad a veces duele


	35. Capítulo 35: ¿Eso es lo que me espera?

**Capítulo 35 **

Dianna se preparaba para la comida, estaba bastante emocionada porque hacia tiempo que no veía a su amiga y para ella siempre era un placer encontrársela.

La industria del cine era un poco extraña en ese sentido, conocías a bastante gente de forma un tanto superficial, saludabas a diestro y siniestro a gente con la que igual solo habías compartido un plano en tu vida cuando ibas a algún evento. Pero de vez en cuando, entre tanta frivolidad, conocías a alguien con quien conectabas y se hacia tu amigo inseparable durante el rodaje de tu película, y en contadas ocasiones cuando terminaba todo, aun mantenías contacto con esa persona. Y esa excepción era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Dianna con Anna Paquin su compañera de reparto en "The Romantics"

'_Que bien, precisamente hace solo unos días pensé en llamarla, pero la verdad es que no sabia bien como hablarle de lo que le quiero hablar sin quedar de forma demasiado extraña. Una cosa es que nos llevemos bien y otra que le comente mi nueva afición al pescado, para preguntarle como supuestamente ella declaro, que lo había probado también… No se, pero tengo que sacarme las dudas con alguien que realmente me puede ayudar… Aunque claro, es una conversación como de amiga muy íntima, como para tener con Jessica, no con alguien con quien pasaste 15 días de tu vida muy agradables en un rodaje… Bueno, tu en principio ponte contenta por que la vas a ver y ya se sabrá mas tarde si solucionas tus dudas, o se quedan ahí' _

Habían quedado en un pequeño restaurante cercano a la casa de Dianna. Al verse se saludaron de una forma muy efusiva, dejando claro la alegría que sentían ambas al reencontrarse después de tantos meses.

A: Que ganas tenía de verte

D: Y yo a ti – dijo con una sonrisa

A: ¿Qué tal todo? – dijo tomando asiento en la mesa

D: Muy bien ¿y tu? _'Yo llevo unos días genial porque me he declarado a Lea y ella me ha correspondido, y bueno una cosa ha llevado a la otra y ahora estamos felices y juntas, y creo que nunca había estado tan bien con nadie en mi vida. Así que si, te lo resumiré todo en un escueto: "muy bien" con sonrisa de capulla enamorada'_

A: Genial, también. He venido a ver a unos amigos unos días y he pensado que estarías por aquí grabando Glee

D: Pues si, no te equivocabas

A: ¿Sigues tan bien con todo el equipo?

D: Genial ¿y tu con los de True Blood? _'Ni te imaginas lo bien que me llevo con algunos del elenco, con una morenita en particular estoy explorando un nuevo mundo'_

A: Si, bueno trabajar con tu marido tiene su aquel, creía que combinar amor y trabajo iba a ser difícil, pero es increíblemente fácil con Stephen

D: Si, a veces se puede combinar _'Yo estoy haciendo que Quinn parezca lesbiana reprimida en esta última temporada, de tantas miraditas que le hago a Lea, y soy incapaz de controlar mi baba, pero se puede combinar'_

A: ¿Lo dices por Alex?

D: Con Alex fue divertido el rodaje si _'Pero no, no lo digo por él, lo digo por Lea… venga te lo ha puesto a huevo sácale el tema. Vale no es amiga tuya de toda la vida, pero parece alguien de confianza y puede solucionarte algunos miedos y dudas'_

A: ¿Cómo termino todo?

D: De forma bastante cordial, la distancia que no es algo que se pueda llevar a estas edades de locura y descontrol hormonal – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

A: Lo entiendo, a mi me paso una vez también. Estaba muy a gusto a su lado, pero la distancia nos mato.

D: Si, bueno, esas cosas pasan _'Vamos Dianna, háblale, díselo, saca fuerzas, tu puedes, tu puedes…'_ Veras – hizo una pausa – me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. _'Dios, estoy tremendamente histérica, estoy sudando… relájate' _

A: ¿Qué pasa mujer?

D: Veamos ¿Cómo te lo explico? _'Tranquila, tranquila, respira…' _

A: Mujer, que tensiones, cuéntame…

D: Se que tu y yo no tenemos muchísima confianza

A: Ya bueno, pero puedes contar conmigo, si lo necesitas – dijo interrumpiendo su discurso para intentar tranquilizarla

D: Gracias, el caso es que… escuche que eras bisexual _'¿Así introduces el tema? Creo que eres la persona mas retrasada del mundo mundial… No se, había mil formas de hacerlo, y ahora incluso ha quedado como si le estuvieras tirando los trastos o algo así, te ha faltado guiñarle un ojo al finalizar la frase… Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida'_

A: jajajajajajaja Debo suponer, que esta es tu forma de introducir el tema jajajajajaja Pero que sepas que aunque seas mi tipo totalmente, ahora estoy felizmente casada – dijo bromeando

D: Perdón, perdón, perdón… es que cuando me pongo nerviosa no se decir las cosas de forma coherente y sin quedar como si fuera retrasada_. '¿Soy su tipo? Mierda Dianna, céntrate ¿qué más da eso ahora?, acabas de quedar como el culo, no te centres en el hecho de una mujer diciendo que eres su tipo, porque no es importante en este contexto'_

A: Tranquila, pero ahora necesito que me aclares a que ha venido tu frase, porque estoy un poco perdida

D: Si, si claro, veras como todo tiene sentido, cuando consiga centrarme y relajarme en lugar de ser un manojo de nervios – en ese momento Anna le cogió de la mano como para intentar trasmitirle tranquilidad y Dianna supo interpretar el gesto como tal

A: Tranquilízate, y cuéntame que te preocupa.

D: Veras, yo jamás había estado con una chica – hizo una pausa – '_Es la primera vez que estoy contando esto a alguien que no es alguien increíblemente íntimo, y es muy extraña la sensación de agobio combinada con liberación que se siente al hablar de esto' _

A: Deduzco, por tu "jamás había estado" que esa situación ha cambiado

D: Si, la verdad, es que me he enamorado de una mujer

A: La protagonista de Glee, la chica esta morenita ¿cómo se llama?

D: Lea ¿Cómo lo sabes? _'¿Hola? ¿Lo tengo escrito en la cara? Estoy empezando a cansarme de ser tan obvia' _

A: Te pasaste todo el rodaje hablándome de ella y cuando no lo hacías era porque directamente estabas por teléfono hablando con ella o mandándote mensajes. Y ponías una cara bastante especial siempre que la nombrabas. La verdad es que, porque soy malísima con los nombres, porque vamos dijiste en 15 días unas mil veces Lea por día.

D: Que vergüenza – dijo poniéndose completamente roja

A: No pasa nada, pensé que igual te gustaba por como hablabas de ella, pero como técnicamente eras heterosexual, también pensé que igual estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

D: Pues no las había, hasta que me di cuenta de que si

A: ¿y ella siente lo mismo?

D: Parece que si – dijo con la mayor de sus sonrisas

A: jajajajaj, se te ha iluminado la cara, me alegro

D: Veamos, he sido tan brusca diciéndote lo de bisexual, porque tuviste el valor de salir y contarlo de la forma en la que lo hiciste, y ahora Lea y yo estamos en ese punto de tener pánico a que cualquier persona lo pueda saber, y quería saber. ¿De dónde sacaste la valentía para "enfrentarte al mundo"?

A: Vaya… yo que creía que esta iba a ser la típica comida de ponerse ligeramente al día de chorradas y se ha convertido en hablar de la trascendencia de la valentía jajajajajaja

D: jajajajajaja Lo siento, ni he dado tiempo a decirnos intrascendencias

A: jajajajaja, Bueno, mejor, para mi es un honor que hayas sacado fuerzas para hablar conmigo

D: Gracias

A: De todas formas, lo que tengo que contarte no creo que sea ejemplo de nada, y que te vaya a dejar especialmente animada – dijo con tristeza

D: ¿Por?

A: Yo no soy tan valiente como me estas adjudicando, pase por lo mismo que estas pasando tú. Por el miedo, por ver la injusticia de no ser como los demás, por sentir que la industria iba a poder mas que yo…

D: Ya, imagino, pero quiero saber ¿de donde sacaste las fuerzas?

A: Realmente no las saque. Esto lo sabe relativamente poca gente, pero yo estuve 2 años con una mujer, una mujer maravillosa a la que quería con completa y total locura. No era nadie conocido, pero fue como en las películas de amor, donde una conversación absurda que empezó en una discoteca mientras ella ligeramente borracha me comento que era la peor Rogue (Picara) que el casting de X-men podría haber seleccionado, nos llevo a una preciosa historia de amor, que termino porque yo no pude enfrentarme al mundo.

D: ¿ Y eso?

A: Pues que al principio, estas dispuesta a aguantar todo, a no poder ir a los premios con ella, a no poder ir a cenar en restaurantes por miedo a que te fotografíen. Al principio, parece que nada puede destruir ese amor. Pero con el tiempo te acabas quemando, acabas odiando tu cobardía, acabas viendo como la persona que quieres llora por tu culpa, porque en la televisión no dejan de hablar de cómo tienes una pareja hombre, y no es que a ella le duelan las mentiras de los líos amorosos, lo que le duele es que no se sepa ni que existe, y no se sepa que es ella la que te saca una sonrisa todas las mañanas – hablaba con increíble tristeza

D: Era cierto eso de que no me iba a gustar tu discurso ¿qué paso?

A: Que no pudo más, que me dijo que quería poder pasear por la calle cogida de la mano de su pareja y quererla libremente delante del mundo, no de puertas para adentro, porque querer a alguien es poder hacérselo saber siempre que lo necesites, no siempre que no te vean. Nuestra vida privada es cierto que es nuestra, que los periodistas y sus historias no nos tienen que afectar, que nadie tiene que dar explicaciones de con quien sale o con quien deja de salir, pero en el momento en que dejas de hacer cosas que quieres, por ellos, tienes un problema.

D: Que mal – dijo con los ojos humedecidos por lagrimas al notar que si situación era muy triste – _'¿Eso es lo que me espera en mi relación con Lea?_


	36. Capítulo 36: No todas podemos ser Ellen

**Capítulo 35 **

D: Que mal – dijo con los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas al notar que su situación era muy triste – _'¿Eso es lo que me espera en mi relación con Lea?'_

A:Si, muy mal

D: Y entonces… ¿para qué lo contaste?

A: Por aquel entonces la situación ya había cambiado, tenía a mi lado a un hombre y decir que era bisexual no era tan complicado. Declarar que has estado con mujeres en un pasado, no es lo mismo que en un presente. Tuve la fuerza para decirlo, cuando ya no era importante.

D: Siempre es importante

A: Si, obvio que si. Yo no creo que los famosos tengan que ser los abanderados del colectivo gay, porque igual que la gente anónima, tenemos derecho a nuestra privacidad. Pero en esta vida todo tiene matices, por x o por y, hay gente que nos admira, que nos tiene presente. Tú ahora que sales en una serie de éxito habrás notado la diferencia entre antes, que eras una secundaria con papeles esporádicos, y ahora.

D: Si, es muy diferente

A: Seguro que hay gente que te ve y te dice que te quiere y cosas de esas, cuando tu solo puedes pensar que realmente no te conocen de nada, que no saben de tu mal humor matutino, de tus rarezas e histeriquismos. Pero convencidos te dicen que te quieren.

D: Si, y curiosamente me pasa mucho con las mujeres – dijo con una sonrisa

A: jajajajaja, es normal, eres guapísima. Los hombres lo ven, pero las mujeres también.

D: No es para tanto

A: Si bueno, las rubias de sonrisa perfecta, nunca han triunfado – dijo guiñándole un ojo

D: No soy tan rubia como puedo parecer – bromeo

A: El caso, que para la gente no somos como los anónimos y a veces un gesto nuestro puede marcar diferencias. Que alguien apoye a los animales puede hacer que sus fans sean mas conscientes solo por eso, lo mismo con cualquier causa. Por lo tanto, no soy el ejemplo de nada, ni de nadie, pero pensé que si podía hacer algo por los demás, lo intentaría.

D: Eso te honra

A: Ya, no se, la cosa se había puesto muy mal últimamente en Estados Unidos, había muchos chicos que decidían quitarse la vida por la presión que les suponía no ser como el resto. Yo saque fuerzas, y decidí decirles que era como ellos de alguna forma y que no estaban solos.

D: Eso mismo pienso yo, pero luego a la hora de la verdad no me atrevo, y eso es lo que nos diferencia

A: No, no te angusties, porque no nos diferencia. Ya te he dicho que yo desaproveche a una gran mujer por no ser capaz de decirlo en su momento. No todas podemos ser una Ellen.

D: Ya, tardaste más o menos, pero lo hiciste

A: Date tiempo Dianna, acabas de empezar a cambiar tu mundo y a estar con una mujer, que por cierto es algo maravilloso.

D: ¿Verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa

A: Verdad, verdad, las mujeres son increíbles, en todos los sentidos, y no me voy a poner en plan ordinaria, pero sexualmente también es una experiencia digna de probar jajajaja

D: Jajjajajaja y que lo digas.

A: Sabes, después del anuncio Amy me llamo.

D: ¿Amy?

A: Si, perdona, tanto hablarte de ella y no te había dicho ni su nombre. Amy es la mujer de la que me enamore.

D: Ah ¿Y qué te dijo?

A: Que estaba orgullosa de mi, llevábamos sin hablarnos años, y llamo solo para decirme eso

D: Que bien

A: Pues si, porque fue lo que más feliz me hizo, fue como saber que la persona que mas me podía odiar por mi cobardía, se sentía orgullosa de mi gesto.

D: Amy parece una chica inteligente ¿qué le dijiste tú?

A: Yo estaba en casa y cuando note que en la pantalla del móvil salía su nombre, me dio un vuelco el corazón, creo que de alguna forma siempre la querré. Joder, ya me estoy emocionando – dijo medio entristecida

D: Tranquila, podemos cambiar de tema si quieres.

A: No, no pasa nada, en la vida hay que aprender de nuestros errores, y eso intento hacer yo, no suelo hablar del tema, pero no hablar de algo, no hace que no exista.

D: Sabes, me pareces como una fuente de sabiduría o algo así, me hubiera venido bien hablar contigo antes.

A: jajajajajaja, no soy sabia, simplemente he vivido mas cosas que tú.

D: Imagino, no todo el mundo gana un Oscar con once años.

A: jajajajaja eso no es importante.

D: Claro que lo es.

A: No deja de ser un simple video adorable de una niñita recibiendo un Oscar y no sabiendo muy bien que decir, con un gorro que a día de hoy no me pondría jamás jajajajaja

D: ¿Siempre tiendes a quitar importancia a todo?

A: Si, las cosas tienen la importancia que nosotros le damos.

D: Joder, es como hablar con Yoda.

A: Jajajajajajajajaja

D: ¿Qué pasó con Amy?

A: Nada, solo llamo para decirme eso y poco mas, no creo que tuviera ganas de que fuéramos amigas o algo así.

D: ¿Y después de decirlo cambio en algo tu vida?

A: La verdad, es que no mucho, durante unos días hablan de ti mas de lo normal, se comenta la noticia en varios sitios, pero al mes siguiente tienen nuevas cosas de las que hablar, y tu pasas a ser una anécdota más.

D: Ya, la verdad es que a veces pienso que soy un poco pretenciosa al creer que mi orientación sexual va a interesar tanto.

A: Pues creo, que a los gays si les interesa bastante. Me explico, hoy en día, se que hay gente que se le menciona mi nombre y no tienen ni idea de que soy bisexual, porque esa noticia ni les pareció importante, pero la gente gay esta como mas pendiente de todo eso, y raro es el gay que no sepa que soy bisexual.

D: Ni me lo había planteado, la verdad.

A: Cuanto menos te plantes, mejor.

D: Cierto ¿qué me recomendarías como amiga?

A: Dianna, yo no le puedo decir a nadie que es lo que tiene que hacer.

D: Ya, pero aconsejar si puedes.

A: Cada situación es un mundo, tú estas con alguien que también es conocida, lo que lo hace más difícil, en el sentido de que igual ella es la que no quiere cogerte de la mano por la calle o dejar claro que siente algo por ti. Entonces, os habéis juntado dos que tenéis algo que perder.

D: Ya ¿Pero es tan exagerada la disminución de ofertas?

A: En mi caso, no mucho, pero porque yo estoy con un hombre al lado, y eso solo hace que resulte morboso el hecho de pensar que puedo estar con un mujer, que por otro lado no se me conoce ninguna relación homosexual formal. Es como si Stephen fuera mi comodín.

D: Además esta el factor que tu eres mucho más importante que yo, que ya tienes tu carrera encaminadísima, mientras yo aun tengo que "despegar" y en el fondo, no me gustaría quedarme por el camino.

A: Ya, es complicado, muy difícil, y lo vas a pasar mal.

D: Que ánimos.

A: Pero bueno, si estas con alguien a quien quieres te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedes aguantar.

D: Ya, pero al final como tu has dicho acaba quemando.

A: Claro, pero Lea también esta en el mismo mundillo que tú, puede entender algunas cosas de una mejor forma.

D: No sé, creo que me voy muy desanimada, pensaba que la conversación contigo iba a darme fuerzas en plan, ella lo dijo de una forma tranquila y sin darle importancia, y me voy con una historia de corazones rotos y valentías a medias.

A: Lo siento, las historias de películas solo existen en los cines, en la vida real las cosas se complican. Pero si quieres que te deje más animada, lo puedo hacer.

D: Si, ¿cómo?

A: Haciéndote hablarme de Lea – dijo con una sonrisa.

D: ¿Y eso?.

A: Ya veras, como eso te saca una sonrisa y te anima ¿cómo es dormir con Lea? Por ejemplo.

D: Pues es muy bonito poder abrazarla en mitad de la noche, o abrir un ojo y ver que esta ahí babeando mis sábanas, es saber que estas con la persona con la que quieres estar en el momento justo.

A: Pues, quédate con eso, quédate con lo que sientes cuando estas con ella, con sus besos y sus sonrisas. Y cada vez que vayas a un evento y no te acompañe, o cada vez que escuches que esta saliendo con el chico tal o pascual, piensa en como es a ti a la que besa y es contigo con quien duerme. Y quien sabe, quizás en un tiempo, terminéis de la mano por la calle sin miedo a que el paparazzi de turno os fotografíe, u os vayáis juntas de viaje a cualquier parte del mundo, sin miedo a que salga la noticia y se disparen los rumores.

D: ¿Sabes que ya había rumores sobre nosotras, antes de que estuviéramos juntas?

A: No, no tenía ni idea, pero bueno por cada mil rumores que se sueltan de un famoso, es normal que alguno acierte ¿no?.

D: Supongo.

A: Bueno, no te angusties, vive el presente, y si en algún momento las cosas se ponen tensas, y empezáis a discutir porque no podéis con la situación, como me paso a mi con Amy, ya te podrás agobiar, pero de momento simplemente vive tu vida y disfruta de tu chica. Y dicho esto – hizo una pausa – me voy, que he quedado dentro de diez minutos con otra amiga, que soy una persona muy solicitada – bromeo.

D: Vale, pues que sepas que me ha encantado verte, y me ha parecido una conversación superproductiva, y eres una persona maravillosa.

A: Gracias. Prométeme que ahora simplemente te vas a dedicar a ser feliz con la persona que te hace feliz.

D: Te lo prometo.

A: La vida en muchas cosas es una mierda, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de alejar las cosas buenas que nos pasan.

D: Lo que yo te diga, eres Yoda

A: Jajajajaja Bueno, muchos besos, guapa… quien te hubiera pillado soltera jajajajaja

D: jajajajajaja Si no estuvieras casada, quien sabe – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

A: No me digas eso, que lo dejo enseguida – bromeo.

D: Igual en algún momento de nuestras vidas coincidimos.

A: No me importaría lo mas mínimo, pero de momento soy muy feliz, y tú también lo pareces, así que cada oveja con su pareja y punto.

D: Perfecto, yo me dedicare de pleno a mi oveja.


	37. Capítulo 37: Un bucle de placer infinito

**Capitulo 35**

Después de su conversación con Anna, Dianna tenía claro que lo que más le apetecía hacer en ese momento era ir a casa de Lea a acurrucarse en sus brazos y sentir como a su lado nada importaba, porque el mundo dejaba de girar.

Así que cogió el coche, condujo hacia su casa y en menos de 15 minutos estaba llamando a su puerta.

Lea abrió la puerta y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar de ninguna manera, ya que Dianna comenzó a besarla con una pasión desmedida. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba pegar su piel a la suya, para intentar hacerse una.

Lea no reacciono de manera negativa, al contrario, puso la misma emoción que la rubia y la beso como si no hubiera mañana. En las pausas entre beso y beso, sobraban las preguntas para saber a que venia ese entusiasmo de la rubia, sobraban las palabras, estaba claro que solo necesitaban sentirse, y cuando sobran las palabras son los besos los que hablan. Y los suyos tenían voz propia, era como si en cada contacto se dijeran que se querían, que no importaba nada mas que ellas. Era su forma de dejar atrás todos esos miedos y darse cuenta de cómo un beso puede cambiarlo todo, hacer de un día amargo un día mas que feliz, al saber que detrás de esos labios esta la persona que amas con cada centímetro de tu ser.

El sexo y la pasión es algo increíble, pero si lo acompañas de amor ya se convierte en una de las mejores cosas de la humanidad, porque gemir de placer al sentir que te toca la persona que más deseas que te toque en el mundo, es una sensación inigualable. Y así estaban ellas, en el cielo, mientras sus lenguas no dejaban de tocarse y sus manos ya empezaban a quitar la ropa que chillaba a gritos que no tenia que estar ahí, que ya tocaba estar desnudas, para poder terminar lo que esos besos tan acalorados habían empezado.

Entre trompicones, gemidos, y perdiendo la ropa por el camino, llegaron al sofá de Lea, podrían incluso haberlo hecho en la mismísima entrada visto como estaban de excitadas, pero al final el sofá iba a ser el afortunado elegido que iba a poder disfrutar de cómo ambas iban a llegar al éxtasis.

Dianna no tardo ni un segundo en quitarle el sujetador a Lea para poder besar, chupar y lamer sus pechos, con total dedicación, centrándose principalmente en los pezones que ya estaban más que erectos. Mientras, Lea gemía de forma incontrolable y hacía que Dianna sintiera como los gemidos de Lea eran lo mas excitantes que había oído en toda su vida, ningún otro sonido en el mundo conseguía que sin un simple roce en su cuerpo, se humedeciera tanto.

Pero Lea no estaba dispuesta a quedarse como sujeto pasivo, y cogió la cabeza de Dianna para besarla y para poder bajar ella a sus pechos, también quería oír los gemidos incontrolables de su chica y quería sentir como era su lengua la que los provocaba.

Esta vez parecía que la excitación las iba a llevar un paso más allá, porque Dianna empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a la zona más íntima de la morena, sin ningún tipo de pudor, con una cara que trasmitía un gran deseo y lujuria. Le quito las bragas besando sus piernas y chupándolas, y sin más calentamiento del que ya tenían encima, metió su cabeza entre las preciosas piernas de la mujer de sus sueños. Era algo que nunca pensó que haría, pero lejos de sentirse extraña o asqueada, le sorprendió gratamente lo estimulante que era tocar con su lengua el clítoris de Lea y la reacción que provocaba en esta cada lametón.

L: Ahhhhhhh

D: ¿Te gusta? – levanto la cabeza para poder disfrutar de las caras de placer de la morena

L: Meeee, meeee, ahhhha, meeee ENCANTAAAA – Chillaba de forma incontrolada

D: Voy a hacer que aun te guste más – dijo introduciendo uno de sus dedos, que entro sin problemas debido a lo lubricada que se encontraba Lea

L: ¿Saaabes cómo meee ahhhh gustaríaaaaa, maaaaass? – intentaba decir entre gemidos

D: ¿Quieres otro? – dijo metiendo otro dedo más, mientras lamia su clítoris

L: Noooooo, nooooo es esooooo

D: ¿No? – pregunto extrañada - ¿qué quieres?

L: Quieroooo, comérteloooo, yoooo también.

Dianna entendió la petición y decidió ponerse en la posición del 69. La sugerencia de Lea resulto ser todo un acierto, porque estimular mientras te estimulan es de las mejores cosas que te puede ofrecer el sexo. Cada vez que Dianna le hacia sentir un placer intenso, Lea intentaba por todos los medios devolvérselo de la misma forma, y así la situación se convirtió en un bucle de placer infinito donde solo se oían los gemidos de las dos.

Cuanto mas aumentaba el ritmo y la rapidez de los dedos Dianna, más la aumentaba Lea, y mas locas se volvían ambas. El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba y las dos sabían que pronto llegarían.

L: Yaaaa, llegoooo, yaaaaa llegoooo – Dijo parando de estimular a Dianna, ya que no le era posible estar sintiendo tanto placer y concentrarse en la otra.

Lea se corrió y Dianna noto como el cuerpo de la morena se contraía. Para su fortuna, dos segundos mas tarde Lea, volvía a lamer su clítoris, y en solo unos minutos la rubia llego también.

D: Ahhhhhhh – Chillo con intensidad justo cuando el orgasmo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo

Se cambiaron de posición y ya cara a cara Dianna miro a los ojos a Lea

D: Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – dijo mientras le daba besos y lloraba

L: ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

D: Lloro de felicidad, no tengas miedo, soy muy feliz a tu lado

Y así todas las paranoias de Dianna desaparecieron momentáneamente en ese sofá, en esa casa, durante las 4 horas de sesión de sexo interrumpido que tuvieron esa tarde, donde aparte del placer y el amor no existía nada en el mundo.


	38. Capítulo 38: Vete ya de una vez

**Capitulo 39**

D: ¿Has visto esto? – Dijo Dianna desde el baño aun desnuda después de la dosis de sexo, acercándose a Lea con el móvil

L: No, ¿qué es?

D: Al parecer están haciendo una lista de las mejores parejas de la televisión, y alguien ha decidido que Faberry es una de ellas

L: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde lo has visto?

D: Me ha mandado el enlace una chica por twitter

L: Déjame verlo – dijo cogiendo el móvil – Que fuerte, de la pagina de E! Online, y dicen que la pareja que gane será entrevistada.

D: Eso parece, aunque bueno, Faberry ni son pareja, seguro que las eliminan enseguida – hizo una pausa – Que frío, tápame con la manta – dijo esperando a que Lea cogiera una manta que tenía cerca del sofá y se apoyara de nuevo en su regazo.

L: Seguramente nos eliminen, aunque es innegable que tenemos mucha química en la pantalla – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

D: Quinn esta loquita por Rachel, de eso no tengo duda – dijo dándole un beso.

L: ¿Votamos?

D: Vale, aunque sea un voto que tengan. Mierda, no me deja votar por el móvil.

L: Bueno, luego con el ordenador votamos un par de veces ¿contra quien competimos?

D: Pues de todo un poco, creo que dice que son 64 parejas.

L: Dios… nos van a eliminar en la primera ronda ya veras.

D: Ten fe en las Achele/Faberry fans – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

L: Por cierto, ¿has leído el guión del episodio que viene?

D: Lo he ojeado un poco ¿por?

L: Finn le va a pedir matrimonio a Rachel – dijo con tono de indignación

D: Si, lo sabia, parece que los guionistas no saben que hacer

L: Eso parece. Se están cargando a mi personaje de una forma muy descarada, ya queda muy poco de la Rachel de la primera temporada.

D: No te quejes que lo de Quinn ha sido peor jajajajaja

L: La única que ha evolucionado para mejor ha sido Naya, que Santana cada vez canta más, habla más y tiene más planos

D: Noto cierto tono Berry en ese discurso, ¿estas celosa de no cantar ya en cada capitulo como antes?

L: Puede ser – dijo poniendo morritos

D: Tranquila, siempre serás la protagonista de Glee – dijo dándole un beso

L: Oye no me malinterpretes, me ha encantado esta dosis de sexo que acabamos de tener, pero ¿a que ha venido?

D: ¿No puedo tener sexo con mi novia cuando me apetezca?

L: Cierto, que somos novias, se me olvidaba – dijo con tono de broma dándole un pequeño empujón.

D: Que graciosilla. Pues nada, que he estado comiendo con Anna, y después de la conversación que he tenido con ella, lo que mas me apetecía era verte y sentirte.

L: ¿No será porque Anna te ha calentado? Y has venido ha desfogarte conmigo – seguía burlona.

D: Pues que sepas graciosa, que me ha dicho que soy su tipo – dijo con tono triunfante

L: ¿Qué, qué?

D: Pues eso que acabas de escuchar, que me ha dicho que una rubia con una sonrisa perfecta como yo es totalmente su tipo.

L: ¿Enserio te ha dicho eso? No me lo creo, es una mujer casada

D: Casada y con ojos Lea – dijo con soberbia.

L: Pero que chulita eres.

D: No, yo solo te cuento lo que ha pasado

¡SORPRESA! LEA TIENES LA ENTRADA MUY DESORDENADA, CON LO LIMPITA QUE TU ERES, TE DEJO SOLA Y TE VUELVES UN DESASTRE – Unos chillidos desde la entrada dejaban a las dos enmudecidas, no habían oído la puerta y la cara de ambas era un autentico poema.

L: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – no dejaba de susurrar

D: ¿Qué hago? ¿Me escondo?

L: No da tiempo, métete debajo de la manta – justo cuando Dianna desapareció en la manta hizo su aparición triunfal en el salón la persona que chillaba

L: ¿MAMA? ¿Qué haces aquí? – trataba de mantener la compostura, teniendo en cuenta que tenia a una mujer desnuda debajo de la manta, y que ella misma no tenia ni una sola prenda en el cuerpo.

E: He venido a darte una sorpresa ¿no me das un abrazo?

L: Mama… tendrías que haber llamado… Veras, este no es un buen momento.

'_Joder, joder, joder… No me lo puedo creer, estoy desnuda, cuando aparece Edith que viene por sorpresa a ver a su hija ¿todo me tiene que pasar a mi? Claro que no es un buen momento, hay una mujer desnuda bajo tu manta, sin olvidar que desde esta posición un solo movimiento en falso y el pezón de Lea me saca un ojo, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en el pezón de Lea cuando mi suegra acaba de aparecer en escena? Y a menos que sea invidente, tiene que notar que hay algo debajo de la manta… Mierda, mierda, mierda'_

E: ¿Por? Pasa algo

L: Mama… No, no, no estoy sola – dijo mirando la manta

E: Ohhhh vaya, lo siento mucho, que vergüenza, si es que tendría que haber llamado, para un día que me decido a darte una sorpresa, lo siento, lo siento… ¿quién esta ahí abajo? ¿Lo conozco?

L: MAMAAAAAA – Chillo con todas sus fuerzas – Ahora no es el momento

E: Perdona, perdona. La culpa es tuya por darme una copia de las llaves de tu apartamento

L: No mama, la culpa es tuya por venir sin avisar.

E: Hija, se llama sorpresa

L: MAMA POR DIOS, TE PUEDES IR DE UNA VEZ! – Chillo con intensidad

E: Si, si, perdona… ahora entiendo lo del desorden

L: QUE TE VAYAS!

E: Encantada persona de debajo de la manta, siento mucho la interrupción, solo quería darle una sorpresa a mi hija, luego voy a quedar a comer con ella, si te quieres unir estas invitado.

L: FUERA!

E: Ya me voy, ya me voy – dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero cuando estaba en la entrada se percato de que toda la ropa que había esparcida por la entrada era de mujer y no salio de su asombro – Hija perdona, puedes salir un momento – dijo asomando la cabeza de nuevo en el salón.

L: MAMA NO SE PUEDE SER TAN PESADA!

E: Es importante

L: JODER… VOY UN MOMENTO, QUEDATE AHÍ – Lea se envolvió en la manta y le hizo un gesto a Dianna para que entrara en su cuarto y se quedara allí.

E: Hija

L: Mama, vale que nos llevemos muy bien, que seamos muy amigas y todo lo que tu quieras, pero existen unos limites. Cualquier madre medianamente normal se habría ido al segundo de ver que su hija no estaba sola, pero no, yo no puedo tener una madre normal, yo tengo que tener una que se queda a darme conversación y a preguntar a quien sea que este conmigo si luego se viene a comer.

E: Hija

L: Si, mama, soy tu hija, y tu mi madre y por eso tendrían que existir los limites

E: Hija, estas con una mujer – susurro

L: ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

E: La ropa que hay por el suelo, es toda de mujer, hay dos sujetadores y a menos que te los pongas de dos en dos, es que al otro lado de la puerta hay una mujer

L: Mama, no es momento de hablar de esto

E: ¿Eres lesbiana?

L: MAMA POR DIOS!

E: No pasa nada, yo te quiero igual, pero, si te acuestas con mujeres, y eres una mujer, eso es ser lesbiana

L: Mama, ¿a ti te parece normal estar hablando de eso ahora? No podemos hablarlo mas tarde.

E: No puede ser ahora, dile a la mujer que haya ahí dentro que se vaya a su casa, que tu madre ha venido a verte

L: Creo que la presencia de mi madre ha quedado clara

E: Claro no puede irse a casa, porque toda su ropa esta esparcida por el salón, por cierto no me gustan nada esos pantalones que llevaba la muchacha

L: Estupendo, ahora nos vamos a poner a hablar de moda

E: No, es que ese color para un pantalón no favorece a ninguna mujer, ya lo pensé la vez que viniste a Nueva York con Dianna que le quedaban fatal… OHHH OHHHH OHHH DIOS MIO! ES! ES! ES DIANNA! – La cara de Lea se volvió roja como un tomate

L: Mama de verdad, vete y vuelve en 15 minutos y si quieres te cuento todo, pero vete por favor.

E: Hija, solo dime si es Dianna

L: ¿Si te contesto te iras?

E: Si

L: Pues, si mama, es Dianna – dijo con resignación

E: Pues me parece estupendo, porque me cae genial.

L: Mama ¿y la parte de drama?

E: ¿Drama?

L: Si, no se, acabas de descubrir que tu hija esta con una mujer, un poco de asombro y de aspavientos no vendría mal.

E: Aspavientos a estas alturas de la vida

L: ¿No te sorprendes?

E: Mucho la verdad, pero en la comida quiero que me cuentes todo, que me he quedado ANONADADA

L: Vale

E: Bueno te dejo, pero en media hora vuelvo, te aviso para no pillarte de nuevo en ninguna situación comprometida

L: MAMAAAAA!

E: Hija, no estas haciendo nada que no haya hecho yo antes

L: VETE YA DE UNA VEZ

E: Aunque claro, yo nunca he estado con una mujer, así que, si estas haciendo algo que yo no he hecho.

L: ADIOS! – Dijo cogiéndola y arrastrándola hacia la puerta

E: ADIOS DIANNA – chillo para que la escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta – Que maleducada no contesta.

L: Mama, no es maleducada, esta avergonzada nada más

E: Pobre, dile que se venga a comer

L: Adiós mama – dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices.


	39. Capitulo 39: Enamorarse de una Sarfati

**Capitulo 39  
><strong>

L: Lo siento, Di, mi madre es una pesada

D: Creo que oficialmente acabo de vivir el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

L: Bueno, chica, podría haber sido peor, podría haber llegado hace media hora y pillarnos en plena faena y eso si que habría sido traumático hasta limites insospechados.

D: Ni lo digas, que en ese momento habría saltado desnuda por la ventana de la vergüenza.

L: Jajajajaja, suicidio desnudo por pillada de suegra mientras haces el amor jajajajaja

D: Que mal, que mal, que mal… Además ha averiguado que soy yo, que vergüenza! Por cierto ¿tan feos son esos pantalones?

L: No son los mas bonitos que tienes la verdad

D: Los pienso quemar por delatarme, que pasa ¿ninguna mujer en el mundo los lleva? ¿Solo existía la posibilidad de que al otro lado de la puerta estuviera yo?

L: Mi madre que es muy espabilada cuando quiere.

D: Una cosa esta clara, ni de coña pienso ir a cenar con vosotras. Tu madre empeñada en que era ir a comer y son las 9 de la noche.

L: Tranquila, no pensaba hacerte pasar por ese mal trago, ya me encargare yo de mi madre y da gracias que después de lo que ha visto solo haya tenido un lapsus de confundir cena con comida.

D: ¿Tú como estas?

L: ¿Yo?

D: Si, no se, te acaba de pillar tu madre desnuda con otra mujer, algo se te pasara por la cabeza ahora mismo

L: Pues la verdad, estoy un poco como bloqueada, creo que no me ha dado tiempo a asimilarlo, ha sido todo muy rápido, aunque ella se haya empeñado en alargarlo mas de la cuenta.

D: Ya te digo, yo pillo a mi hija en esa situación, y me voy corriendo.

L: Bueno, mi madre es un caso aparte – el móvil de Lea comenzó a sonar – Hablando de la mujer caso aparte.

D: Contesta, total, ya que mas da, la situación no puede ir a peor.

L: Mama. Si aun esta aquí. No mama no. Porque no. Que no pienso ponértela al teléfono y punto. Mama eres muy pesada. Un segundo – aparto el móvil de su boca y lo tapo con la mano y susurrando añadió – Que dice que quiere hablar contigo.

D: Lea no, invéntate cualquier cosa, pero no.

L: Mama esta en el baño – dijo cogiendo de nuevo el móvil – Jajajajaaja, Dianna dice mi madre que te diga que para ser actriz mientes muy mal jajajajaja. Mama no voy a poner el manos libres. Porque no. ¿Qué parte de no, no has entendido? No Mama, Dianna no se va a sentir mas segura con el manos libres porque yo la voy a poder ayudar. POR DIOS MAMA NO ME VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ ¿VERDAD? – Con total resignación Lea puso el manos libres de su móvil.

E: Dianna cariño ¿estas ahí?

D: Si, señora _'Por favor, yo que creía que la cosa no se podía poner peor, ahora me toca mantener una conversación con su madre después de lo que acaba de pasar'_

E: No me llames señora mujer, hay confianza, llámame Edith

D: Vale Edith

E: Nada, que mi hija va a hacer lo posible para que no te vengas a cenar con nosotras, y quiero asegurarme que tengo tu palabra y vas a venir.

L: MAMA DEJALA TRANQUILA

E: No, hija, no… Me tenéis que explicar bien que es lo que esta pasando.

L: Te lo puedo explicar yo sola.

E: Hija que pesadita que eres. No estoy hablando contigo, estoy hablando con Dianna, así que déjanos hablar tranquilamente

L: Mama, soy incapaz de comprender como alguien como tú es capaz de llamarme a mi pesada.

E: Insultarme no va a lograr que cambie de opinión.

D: Edith, iré a cenar con vosotras – Lea la miro sorprendida y aparto el teléfono

L: ¿Qué haces?

D: Es que parece que es imposible hacerle cambiar de idea

E: Estupendo, pues nos vemos en 30 minutos

L: No se si en 30 minutos le dará tiempo a Dianna a cambiarse de pantalones.

E: Hija, no me hagas quedar mal delante de tu novia. Lo siento Dianna, no me gustan esos pantalones, que le vamos a hacer.

D: No pasa nada, no creo que me los vuelva a poner _'¿Me ha llamado su novia? Esta mujer es capaz de hacernos quedar a cenar para ir preparando la boda… que agobio me esta entrando en un momento' _

E: Eso si que no, cada uno tiene su personalidad, y si esos pantalones forman parte de tu forma de ser, tienes que ponértelos siempre que quieras, aunque sean feos.

L: MAMAAAA! ¿Era necesario el apunte final?

E: Lo que no era necesario era que tu sacaras el tema pantalón.

D: Tranquila, no pasa nada

E: Bueno ¿En media hora os viene bien?

L: Que remedio

E: Pues hasta ahora, y por cierto Lea, ventila la habitación que olía a tigre.

L: MAMA!

E: Hija, es que todo te ofende y te sienta mal.

L: Adiós

E: Hasta ahora – Lea colgó el teléfono

L: Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

D: No pasa nada

L: Has sido débil, unos minutos mas y la convencía de que no ibas a venir.

D: Joder Lea, pues haberme hecho una señal o algo.

L: Perdona, estaba convencida de que no ibas a dar tu brazo a torcer.

D: ¿Y ahora qué?

L: Pues ahora, nos damos una ducha rápida, ventilamos la habitación, y te dejo unos pantalones – dijo sonriendo y bromeando

D: Por muy largas que tengas las piernas Lea, dudo muy mucho que tus pantalones me sirvan.

L: Pues te dejare una falda.

D: Prefiero ser una mujer con personalidad y ponerme mis pantalones feos, gracias. Ya podrías haberme avisado de que eran tan feos

L: Di, no soy tu estilista.

D: Ya bueno, pero podrías decirme esas cosas

L: Entonces, te diré que cuando nos vimos en la fiesta de la Anual Variety´s Power, ibas vestida como mi abuela jajajajajaja

D: Oye! – dijo ofendida – Que crueldad

L: Has sido tu la que me has dicho que te dijera esas cosas.

D: Bueno, vamos a la ducha, que si no esto terminara mal

L: Va a terminar mal ya, vamos a cenar con mi madre ¿recuerdas?

D: Dios, ¿quién me manda mi enamorarme de una Sarfati?

L: No sabes bien la que te ha caído encima – dijo dirigiéndose al baño

Se dieron una ducha rápida, poco mas de 5 minutos, y nada mas salir del baño, el móvil de Dianna comenzó a sonar.

D: Jess

J: Hola

D: Oye, me pillas en un mal momento

J: ¿No estarás fornicando con tu chica?

D: No, lista, estoy vistiéndome para irme a cenar con ella y con su madre.

J: ¿Hola? Que rápida vas ¿no?

D: No ha sido premeditado, digamos que su madre se ha enterado de lo nuestro y quiere cenar con las dos.

J: ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

D: Que más da

J: Ahhh, te conozco Di, ¿qué escondes?

D: Chica, te he dicho que me pillas en mal momento.

J: Antes dime que escondes y te dejo

D: La madre nos a pillado desnudas a las dos juntas ¿contenta?

J: jajajajajajaja QUE FUERTE! QUE FUERTE! Jajajajajajaja

D: No te rías, no ha sido divertido

J: ¿Pero estabais en pleno acto?

D: No, ya habíamos terminado.

J: Bueno, por lo menos

D: Si, quien no se consuela es porque no quiere

J: Y ¿te vas a cenar ahora con ella? ¿No te vas a morir de vergüenza?

D: Si, Jess, si… Te tengo que dejar, que he de ponerme mis pantalones feos

J: Si, si, se de cuales hablas

D: POR DIOS! TODA LA HUMANIDAD ODIA MIS PANTALONES!

J: ¿Toda la humanidad?

D: Ya te contare

J: Vale

D: Bueno, un beso

J: Oye, una cosa, se que estarás nerviosa, pero que sepas que eres una nuera perfecta, y que todo va a salir genial porque eres encantadora.

D: Muchas gracias Jess. Te llamo luego.

J: Besos

Dianna colgó el teléfono, se vistió (no sin antes mirar con desagrado sus pantalones) y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Lea estuviera lista.

L: ¿Ya estas?

D: Hace rato

L: ¿Lista para soportar las mil y una preguntas que nos va a hacer mi madre?

D: Todo lo lista que se puede estar en estas situaciones

L: Tranquila, mi madre ya te adora, y ahora te adorara mas como mi novia

D: Gracias – dijo dándole un beso cuando la puerta sonó.

L: Será mi madre, que ahora habrá decidido que es buen momento para llamar a las puertas.

D: Ojala lo hubiera decidido antes

L: Oye, antes de que se me olvide por todo lo que vamos a vivir en esta cena, tengo que decirte que te quiero – dijo con una sonrisa

D: Yo también te quiero – La puerta volvió a sonar con insistencia.

L: YA VA, YA VA! POR DIOS, ES PESADA HASTA PARA LLAMAR A LA PUERTA!


	40. Capítulo 40: Cenando con Edith

**Capitulo 40**

Lea abrió la puerta y apareció su madre con unas bolsas que parecían de comida china en las manos.

E: He traído la cena – dijo enseñando las bolsas

L: ¿No se suponía que nos íbamos a cenar por ahí?

E: Se suponía, pero he pensado que mi hija es famosa y su novia también y no quiero numeritos en restaurantes, que ahora con las nuevas tecnologías todo el mundo tiene móviles con cámaras e historias y en cuestión de minutos todo Twister se entera de que estamos cenando.

L: ¿Twister?

E: Si, eso del pajarito, eso en lo que tu comentas las horas que has dormido como si a alguien le importara

L: Twitter, se llama Twitter, y te sorprendería lo que a la gente le interesa de las cosas que yo digo ahí.

E: Aishhh mi pequeña egocéntrica – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza – Hola Dianna, cariño – dijo acercándose a ella y dándole dos besos

D: Hola Edith _'¿Por qué me llama cariño, cuando ni su hija lo hace?' _

E: ¿Te gusta el chino?

D: Si, muchas gracias por traer la cena

E: Si, es que quería hablar con las dos tranquilamente, sin gente interrumpiendo para pedir autógrafos – bromeo

D: Muy bien _'Mierda, como agradecería ahora estar en un lugar público y que me interrumpieran la cena cada 5 minutos si fuera posible'_

E: Voy a dejar las bolsas en la cocina – dijo dirigiéndose hacia allí. Lea le siguió para tener una mini conversación, sin que estuviera Dianna delante.

L: Mama, ¿te vas a portar bien?

E: ¿A qué te refieres?

L: A que no vas a agobiar a la pobre Dianna

E: Hija, parece mentira que no me conozcas

L: Precisamente porque te conozco, te lo pregunto

E: Me voy a portar todo lo bien que la situación me lo permite

L: ¿Qué quieres decir?

E: Que de unas cuantas preguntas no os vais a librar, que necesito saber que os ha pasado.

L: Si quieres te lo resumo y te ahorro que hagas que Dianna se sienta incómoda

E: Tranquila hija, se donde están los límites

L: No, mama, no lo sabes, te pasas las vida traspasando los límites, si lo supieras, no habrías hecho que Dianna cenara con nosotras hoy

E: ¿No es tu novia?

L: Si – dijo contundentemente

E: Pues cualquier madre del mundo tiene derecho a cenar con su nuera

D: ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – dijo entrando en la cocina e interrumpiendo sin querer la conversación.

L: No, tranquila Di, solo hay que sacar los platos y vasos y poco mas.

D: Pues ayudo – dijo cogiendo unos platos y llevándolos al salón.

E: Muy bien Lea, es muy servicial

L: Mama, eso es precisamente lo que no tienes que hacer

E: ¿El que?

L: Analizar todos sus movimientos

E: Solo he dicho que es servicial

L: Vale, déjalo – Dijo mientras ambas se dirigían al salón y colocaban la mesa para sentarse

E: Y bien Dianna, ¿qué intenciones tienes para con mi hija? – dijo en tono serio

L: MAMAA! – chillo modo reproche

E: jajajajaja Es broma, es broma, solo quería molestaos

L: Pues ahórrate las gracias

E: Era solo para quitar la tensión

D: Tranquila Lea, no pasa nada _'No tiene mucha gracia señora, por no decir que tiene usted la gracia en el culo, pero mi educación no permite comentar estos pensamientos en alto'_

E: No solo es servicial, sino también educada, no la dejes escapar Lea

L: Mama, ya conocías a Dianna, ya sabias como era

E: Ya bueno, pero ahora la veo de forma diferente

L: ¿Por qué?

E: Porque ahora se da besitos con mi hija jajajaja

L: MAMAAAA!

E: ¿Ya ni si quiera puedo tener la charla de forma distendida?

D: Tranquila Lea, tu madre tiene derecho a querer saber que es lo que ha pasado, y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en contárselo _'Voy a intervenir, porque si no me voy a pasar toda la cena con bromitas y con Lea diciendo cada dos por tres MAMAAA!'_

E: Di que si Dianna, cuéntamelo – dijo mientras comenzaba a disfrutar de su rollito de primavera

D: Pues, veras Edith, no se si sabes que desde que empezó Glee existen rumores de que Lea y yo estábamos juntas – hizo una pausa esperando una reacción por parte de Edith

E: Si, una vez me lo comento Lea, pero como siempre hay tantos rumores de tantas cosas, por ejemplo a mi hija también la liaron con Jonathan, el pobre con el aceite que pierde

L: MAMAAAA!

E: Hija, aparte de decir mama ¿no sabes decir otra cosa? ¿Jonathan no es gay?

L: Si, mama si, pero decir que pierde aceite me parece un termino poco apropiado.

E: Claro, como ahora tu pierdes aceite también, te molesta ese termino

L: No, me molesta porque es ofensivo

E: Pues yo no lo digo con intención de ofender a nadie

L: Bueno, pues di que es gay y punto

E: Vale, pues Jonathan es gay y punto, continua Dianna

D: Pues yo, empecé a analizar esos rumores y me di cuenta que igual yo tenia un sentimiento real.

E: Es normal, mi hija es encantadora

L: Gracias

D: Lo es, el caso es que cuando me di cuenta de que ella era más importante de lo que yo pensaba, me declaré _'Eso tu omite toda la parte en la que tu ves videos de las dos, que les fanfics y que estas medio obsesionada con todo lo que os rodea, porque no es plan de quedar como una loca delante de la suegra' _

E: ¿Y tú que hiciste cuando se te declaró? – pregunto modo maruja

L: ¿Yo?

E: Si tú, que yo sepa no te gustaban las chicas

L: Bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas, y cerrarse puertas es absurdo. Tarde un poco en asimilar lo que me dijo, pero me di cuenta que estar con ella era lo que quería.

E: Que bonito – dijo con una sonrisa

L: Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me esta haciendo Dianna – dijo mirándola

E: Hija, deja de mirarla así que la vas a dejar embarazada jajajajaja

L: Ves mama, este es un ejemplo de comentario que tendrías que evitar.

E: No estas nada receptiva a mis bromas hoy

L: No cuando tus bromas le puedan molestar a Dianna. Yo estoy acostumbrada a ti, pero piensa que ella no

D: No pasa nada, me iré acostumbrando a su humor

E: Ves, me gusta que estés con alguien que no necesita que la defiendas

D: Gracias

E: ¿Y desde cuando estáis juntas?

L: Desde hace muy poquito, no tenia pensado contártelo todavía.

E: ¿Por qué? Qué insulsa

L: Precisamente para alejar lo máximo en el tiempo esta cena

E: No esta siendo tan horrible ¿verdad Dianna?

D: No, no, me están entrando ganas hasta de contárselo a mi madre

E: ¿Aun no le has dicho nada? Eres un hija igual de desnaturalizada que la mía – bromeo

D: No, no es eso, es que quería disfrutar un poco mas de su hija antes de tener que compartirla con todo el mundo

E: Entiendo, ¿Quién lo sabe?

L: Mama, creo que llegado este momento te voy a dejar hacer solo 1 pregunta mas, porque Dianna es educada y te va a contestar a todo con una sonrisa, pero no puedes abusar de su amabilidad.

E: SOLO UNA… Que sean 5

L: Tres y no se hable más

D: Lea puedo contestar a las preguntas que quiera

L: Ya, ya lo se, pero yo no quiero que tengas que hacerlo. A mi madre hay que marcarle los límites con luces de neón.

E: Con luces de neón dice, que exageradita eres hija mía

L: Todo lo exagerada que quieras, pero solo tienes 3 preguntas más

E: Vaaaaaleee – dijo con resignación – pero la pregunta de quien lo sabe no cuenta entre esas tres

L: Bueno, a esa te contesto yo. Lo sabe muy poca gente

E: Que genérica, nombres datos

L: ¿Quieres los datos personales de cada uno de ellos? – dijo con retintín

E: No, con el nombre me vale

L: ¿Qué mas te da?

E: No puedes cuestionar mis preguntas, tienes que contestarlas y punto

L: DIOS! Ni te imaginas lo que puedes llegar a estresarme

D: Ya contesto yo. Lo saben Naya, Jonathan, Jess y Anna

E: Bien, lo de Jonathan era de esperar, Naya es la de Glee y las otras dos, ni idea

D: Amigas mías

E: Ajam, eso quiere decir que Lea aun se lo puede contar a alguien mas

L: ¿Qué?

E: Claro hija, lo saben 3 personas de Dianna y 2 tuyas, tienes derecho a una más, se lo podrías contar a tu padre

L: Dos cosas, primero esto no es una competición y segundo se de sobra que en esa media hora en que has ido a por el chino has llamado a papa y se lo has contado seguro

E: Que listilla

L: ¿No es verdad?

E: Puede ser

L: Bueno, te quedan 3 preguntas, adelante.


	41. Capítulo 41: Las tres preguntas de Edith

**Capitulo 41**

E: Tres preguntas, tres preguntas – repetía como reflexionando en alto – Entonces tendrán que ser muy importantes… tres preguntas, tres preguntas

L: Si mama, tres preguntas

E: Vale, ya tengo la primera

L: Miedo me das

E: No tienes que tener miedo, porque esta pregunta no es para ti

D: Entonces, miedo me da a mi jajajajaja _'Intentar ponerme a hablar como lo hacen entre ellas es un buen método para caerle bien. Aunque bueno técnicamente ya le caía bien, creo… aunque claro eso de pillarme desnuda con su hija a cualquier madre del mundo le haría bajarme de estima, pero parece ser que esta señora muy normal no es' _

E: Dianna primera pregunta – hizo una pausa dramática mirándola - ¿Eres lesbiana?

L: ¿Enserio mama, vas a desperdiciar una pregunta con una tontería tan grande?

E: Hija, no me has dado 20 días para que reflexione sobre que 3 preguntas haceros, ha sido solo 2 minutos, y dado que se que tu has estado con hombres, ahora quiero saber si ella también.

D: Pues

L: Mama – dijo interrumpiendo la contestación de Dianna - ¿Qué demonios te va a aportar saber si ella ha estado con hombres o con mujeres?

E: Hija, si empiezas esta relación teniendo pánico a la pregunta de si eres homosexual, vas muy mal – Lea quedo en silencio unos segundos tras esa respuesta contundente

L: No es eso

E: ¿y qué es?

L: Es su intimidad, y ahora ella esta conmigo, no se que importa con quien estuviera en el pasado ¿cambia algo que sea hombre o mujer?

D: Lea, de verdad, que puedo contestar, no pasa nada – dijo tocándole el hombro como intentando tranquilizarla.

E: Te voy a aclarar una cosa Lea, en mi pregunta solo hay curiosidad y nada de nada de maldad, y viendo tu reacción ya se cual va a ser mi segunda pregunta: ¿Qué pensáis hacer con la prensa? Porque hija, os va a señalar, os van a preguntar si habéis estado con hombres o con mujeres, y esa vez no será una madre curiosa la que intente saberlo, serán periodistas sedientos de escándalos y exclusivas. Empezaran a salir mujeres diciendo que han estado con las dos, y todo se volverá un caos. Así que mantente tranquila cuando la que lo pregunta es tu madre

Después de esas palabras se creo un silencio incomodo entre madre e hija, en parte parecía que Lea no sabia muy bien como contestar a sus palabras.

'_Estupendo, la primera pregunta ha sido un ZAS EN TODA LA BOCA! Y ahora Lea esta con cara compungida, y ninguna de las dos dice nada. Estar en un momento tenso familiar no era mi plan de cena post coital que tenia en mente después de la sesión de sexo de esta tarde… Pero la vida es así, un momento estas follando, y al otro estas contestando a tu suegra si eres homosexual' _

D: No, no me considero lesbiana Edith – dijo intentando retomar la normalidad de la conversación y acabar de una vez con ese silencio que se estaba prolongando demasiado y parecía una batalla campal de miradas incomodas

E: Ves, no era una pregunta tan difícil – dijo mirando a Lea – ha podido contestarla y no ha pasado, nada de nada

D: Además, voy a contestar con bonus, para que se quede tranquila - _'Eso, tu intenta volver a hacer que la cena sea una cosa tranquila y apacible'_ – Su hija, es la primera mujer con la que he estado

E: ¿Si? Eso, no me lo esperaba

D: ¿Por? – pregunto sorprendida

E: Espero que no te moleste

L: Si empiezas una frase con espero que no te moleste, igual es mejor que no la termines – volvió a hablar

E: O igual si, porque al perecer Dianna es mas madura que tu

D: Que me lo diga Lea – dijo cogiéndola de la mano en un gesto muy tierno y automático, - Cuéntame, quiero saberlo.

E: Siempre he pensado que eras lesbiana

D: ¿QUÉ?

E: Si, no se, yo digamos que te veía siempre muy gay, lo comente hasta con mi marido y me dio la razón

L: jajajajajajajaja – Lea comenzó a reír - ¿Comentas con papa la orientación sexual de mis amigos? Jajajajaja

E: No es nuestro tema principal, pero vamos que si lo he comentado alguna vez, además no fui yo, fue tu prima Alice quien lo dijo, y mira tu por donde no se equivocaba.

L: ¿Qué Alice te dijo que Dianna era lesbiana?

E: Ya sabes como es… con eso de tener gaydar de ese que dice ella que tiene y de ver homosexuales por todas partes solo porque ella lo es, pues dijo palabras textuales "La amiga de Lea, Dianna, rebosa arco iris" – dijo en un intento de imitar la voz de Alice.

D: Pero si solo la conocí 1 hora una de las veces que fui a Nueva York

E: Si te digo la verdad, lo que creo que paso, es que le gustaste, y quería tener esperanzas de poder tener algo contigo.

D: Lea ¿Alice es esa que era tan guapa y tenia un tipazo?

L: Genial Dianna, acabas de hacer un comentario que rebosa arco iris jajajajaja

D: Jajajajaja _'¿Por qué no es la primera persona que piensa eso? ¿Por qué cuando me metía en Internet a ver cosas Achele, de Lea pensaban que podía ser bisexual, y de mi todo el mundo daba por sentado que era lesbiana?'_

E: Jajajajajaja Creo que tienes una capacidad de gustar a todas las Sarfati jajajaja Estoy segura de que a mi también me gustas – dijo poniéndole ojitos

L: MAMA!

E: Hija, si tonteaba con tus novios, tengo ahora derecho a hacerlo con tu novia

L: ¿Tonteabas con mis novios?

E: Se llama broma jajajjajaja

D: Yo ya me he decantado por una Sarfati, no hay porque preocuparse

L: Por mi prima, que como es guapa y tiene un tipazo

D: Tu lo eres mas _'Mierda, momentos cursis delante de la gente no proceden, contrólate mujer arco iris'_

E: ¿Os dejo solas?

L: ¿Esa es tu siguiente pregunta? Porque la respuesta es si jajajajaja

E: No, era una observación de que ver a mi hija acaramelada es bonito y tremendamente incomodo a la vez

L: Por fin te das cuenta de que hay cosas incomodas. Has tardado, pero lo has hecho. Enhorabuena

E: Es que hija, tu ves incomodidad por todas partes

L: Bueno, siguiente pregunta, te quedan dos…

E: Ya la he dicho antes, pero no quiero volver a crear tensión, así que contéstala de forma madura y sin enfadarte. ¿Qué pensáis hacer con la prensa?

D: Esa te dejo que la contestes tú _'Esto se llama quitarse el marrón de encima descaradamente' _

L: Gracias, déjame la complicada a mi – se quedo reflexionando unos minutos y siguió hablando – En principio, hemos decidido vivir el momento y preocuparnos por eso mas adelante. Como ya te he dicho llevamos muy poco tiempo, y creemos que angustiarnos ahora cuando es la parte mas bonita de cualquier relación no nos apetece.

E: Pero si la cosa continua, ¿qué?

L: Ya se vera, yo estoy deseando que continúe y que nos tengamos que enfrentar juntas a esas dudas.

D: Yo también – dijo sonriendo

E: Bueno, vale, aceptare la respuesta porque solo quiero que estéis bien, pero no veo ningún plan ni nada parecido.

L: Mama, cuando estaba con chicos tampoco tenia planes, simplemente vivía.

E: Ya bueno, pero a esos chicos los cogías de la mano, les dabas besos en publico. Como paso con Theo, y al final la prensa le pone el nombre oficial de tu novio y tu no tienes que declarar nada.

L: Pues ya veremos que hacemos, lo de cogernos de la mano ya lo hacíamos antes, así que no creo que ahora traumatice a nadie, y lo de los besos, yo que se, igual algún día recibo un premio y si la tengo al lado no me puedo refrenar. Vivir en el futuro es no estar en el presente, y yo de momento estoy teniendo un presente precioso – Edith después de esas palabras se levanto y le dio un beso a su hija.

E: Que orgullosa estoy de ti, y de que tengas esa personalidad, aunque seas un poco renegona jajajajaja

L: Gracias, parte del merito es tuyo – dijo sonriendo

E: La última pregunta ya, que pena ¿no me dejáis hacer mas?

L: NO – dijo con rotundidad

E: Valeeee, bueno, pues la última parece muy obvia, pero quiero oírla de vuestras bocas. ¿Sois felices?

L: Mucho

D: Mas de lo que he sido nunca con nadie _'Vale, creo que las declaraciones de amor profundo te las podrías ahorrar, o aprender a saber que es adecuado y que no que digas, con el mucho de Lea habrías quedado estupendamente'_

E: Pues eso, al final, es lo único que importa


	42. Capítulo 42: La rubia tris tras

**Capitulo 42**

La cena había llegado a su fin, y las constantes preguntas y el humor especial de la madre de Lea ya parecían que estaban más próximos a despedirse, para alivio de Dianna. Estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando el teléfono de Lea sonó.

L: ¿Si? Uy Hola. Si estoy en casa, ¿quieres llamar a casa en vez de al móvil?

E: ¿Quién es? – dijo mirando a Dianna

D: No se – dijo mientras seguía recogiendo la mesa

L: ¡QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! – chillo - ¿Y como es eso? ¿Pero entonces vienes a mi casa ahora? ¿Has hablado con mi madre?

E: ¿Quién tiene que hablar conmigo? – Parecía que Edith tenia un radar puesto para enterarse de todas las conversaciones que la mencionaban, eso y que la señora evidentemente era bastante cotilla.

L: Si, bueno, pásate, pásate, estaba cenando con mi madre y Dianna ¿no se si te acordaras de ella? – hizo una pausa esperando la contestación de la persona que había al otro lado del teléfono – jajajajajaja Si, si, esa misma.

'_¿Quién demonios hay al otro lado del teléfono para que le pregunte por mi y acto seguido se ria? Menos mal que esta aquí Edith que va a tardar dos segundos en sacarme de la duda, porque vamos, estoy segura de que nada mas cuelgue le va a interrogar. No siempre iba a jugar en mi contra el grado de cotilla de mi suegra' _

L: Bueno, pues hasta ahora, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte a algún sitio? Vale, bueno, pues esperamos aquí. Ciao

E: ¿Quién era? – efectivamente como imagino Dianna no tardo nada de nada en preguntar

L: Alice

E: ¿La prima?

D: ¿Tu prima? _'¿La prima que esta buenísima, que cree que soy lesbiana y que según han dicho le gusto?'_

L: Si, mi prima, si. Nunca un vinculo familiar había sido tan remarcado jajajaja

E: Que casualidad, si hace un momento estábamos hablando de ella ¿y que te ha dicho?

L: Que acababa de llegar, que iba en un taxi camino a mi casa para verme y que en cinco minutos estaba aquí.

E: ¿Y no me ha avisado?

L: ¿A ti? ¿Para que te tiene que avisar a ti?

E: Chica no se, podríamos haber venido juntas.

L: Si, parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo. Mira tu que bien, o no veo a mi familia en meses o se plantan en mi casa a pares.

E: Hija, no te quejes, que es genial que venga Alice a verte, que siempre os habéis llevado muy bien. ¿Qué te ha dicho de Dianna para que te hayas reído?

'_Muy bien Edith, muy bien… sácame todo lo que necesito saber. La verdad es que es un diamante en bruto de la información cuando se la tiene en el lado que te conviene' _

L: jajajajajaja No quieres saberlo

E: Alguna ordinariez seguro

L: Pues si

D: ¿Y si yo quiero saberlo? – intervino por primera vez en la conversación tras haber decidido ser un ser pasivo que dejaba actuar a Edith a sus anchas

L: jajajajajaja Tú tampoco quieres saberlo, o por lo menos no quieres que te lo diga delante de mi madre jajajajajaja

'_¿Pero qué cojones le habrá dicho? Seguro que le ha dicho algo de la mujer arco iris o algo así. Claro, como todo el mundo sabia que era gay menos yo. ¿Y ahora que? Viene una mujer sexy a casa de Lea, una mujer que me ve atractiva ¿y si tontea conmigo? No creo, estando delante su prima. Aunque claro, ella no sabe que estoy con Lea, ¿y si piensa que puede ligar conmigo, porque cree que soy gay? Entonces, igual se me insinúa, y si se insinúa ¿qué hago? Claro, ahora que ya he probado lo maravilloso que es estar con una mujer, ya dudo de si otra se me insinúa que voy a hacer, maravilloso, esto es maravilloso'_

E: ¿Dianna?

L: Déjala mama, es normal, a veces se queda pensando y es como si se quedara en pausa, no se da cuenta

D: Perdón, perdón ¿qué decíais?_ 'Genial, ya estoy quedando como la rarita que se despista con sus pensamientos'_

E: Nada, solo te avisaba, que no tuvieras en cuenta lo pesadas que se ponen juntas Alice y Lea. Es que la pobre al ser hija única, parece que se apoya mucho en su prima, y cuando se juntan son un poco insoportables

L: No somos insoportables mama.

E: Si, pero da igual.

D: Bueno, pues yo voy a ir recogiendo y me voy a casa – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación de madre e hija. _'Primero no pinto nada en una reunión familiar, y segundo no me apetece estar tensa al pensar como voy a reaccionar ante una prima atractiva. Estoy completa y totalmente enamorada de Lea, y no es que piense en estar con otra persona, ni nada parecido, pero me da mucha vergüenza ver a Alice ahora mismo. A veces los seres humanos somos un poco tonto, que le vamos a hacer' _

E: ¿A que santo?

D: No se, esto ya se ha vuelto muy familiar, no pega mucho que me quede

La puerta sonó, y termino de golpe con el intento de huida de Dianna. Lea fue emocionada a abrir.

La verdad, es que si que parecía que tuviera una relación muy estrecha con su prima por su manera entusiasta de actuar.

Al abrir la puerta, ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras medio chillaban y decían cosas incomprensibles.

E: Ves como son insoportables – dijo en voz baja a Dianna

D: No, es normal, yo me pongo igual de loca cuando veo a mi hermano. Estar separada de la familia, a veces es complicado

E: Cada vez me gusta mas que estés con mi hija – sonrío.

L: Alice, Dianna – dijo acercándolas para que se saludaran

A: ¿Cómo olvidarse? – sonrío de manera traviesa

D: Hola, hola – dijo medio tartamudeando y visiblemente nerviosa _'¿Cómo olvidarse? ¿Ese va a ser su comentario nada mas verme? Genial, tu encima tartamudea que queda estupendamente' _

E: ¿Y a tu tía no la saludas? – interrumpió abalanzándose sobre Alice - ¿Qué tal todos?

A: Todos bien, tía

E: ¿Y que haces aquí?

A: Nada, que había pensado en hacer una mini escapada para ver a mi prima favorita – miro a Lea – y a sus amigas también me gusta verlas – miro a Dianna de nuevo con esa sonrisa traviesa.

E: Pues haberme avisado mujer, podríamos haber venido juntas. Tu madre no me dijo nada.

A: Es que ha sido cosa del momento, me ha dado por ahí y me he plantado aquí sin pensarlo dos veces

E: ¿Pero estas bien?

A: Estupendamente, pero echaba de menos a la artista – dijo abrazando a Lea

L: Y yo a ti! – correspondió al abrazo

A: Había pensado salir a dar una vuelta, para ver si me ligaba a alguna estrella – dijo mirando a Dianna

'_Como no deje de mirarme y sonreír, le pongo una orden de alejamiento' _

L: Genial, pues si quieres salimos un rato

A: Lo que pasa, es que no tenia pensado que tu madre estuviera aquí – miró a Edith – lo siento tía, no te ofendas, pero tenia pensado quemar Los Ángeles, y con familiares delante la hoguera es mas pequeña.

E: No me ofendo, yo me quedo en casa tranquilamente

L: ¿En casa?

E: Si, hija, si… no serás tan rastrera de hacer a tu madre ir a un hotel. Vale que tengas dinero de sobra, pero una madre cuando viene a visitar a su hija, viene para estar con su hija, y no para estar en un hotel.

A: Edith tiene razón, ella que duerma aquí. Nosotras nos las apañaremos, podemos dormir, no se, se me ocurre que por ejemplo, podemos dormir en tu casa Dianna

D: ¿En mi casa?

A: Si, no se, ¿te apetece Lea?

L: A mi, me parece bien

D: Pero yo no se si voy a salir, que mañana trabajamos.

A: Bueno, pero no todos los días tienes a la prima de tu amiga aquí

L: Venga, Di, anímate, hazlo por mi

D: Buenoooo, valeeee, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo en momento – dijo llevando a Lea a otra habitación.

L: ¿Qué pasa?

D: ¿Le vas a decir a tu prima que estamos juntas?

L: ¿Por?

D: Porque no deja de sonreírme

L: jajajajajaja ¿Y?

D: Creo que le gusto _'Dios que mal acaba de sonar eso'_

L: jajajajajaja Que creída eres, por Dios! Jajajajaja

D: No ha dicho tu madre que es lesbiana antes

L: Si, lo ha dicho, y si, lo es ¿ahora le tienes que gustar a todas las lesbianas del mundo?

D: No, pero

L: Pero nada – la interrumpió – Alice es inofensiva. No pretendo subir tu ego que evidentemente esta en las nubes. Pero si, le gustas, de echo el comentario que ha dicho cuando le he preguntado si sabia quien eras ha sido exactamente este: "La rubia perfecta a la que me follaría tris tras, por delante y por detrás" - Dianna se puso completamente roja – Pero no voy a ser como un perro marcando el territorio y te voy a mear encima para que sepa que tu como hembra me perteneces. Además es extremadamente gracioso lo nerviosa que te pones y lo mona que estas cuando tartamudeas porque Alice te pone ojitos.

D: ¿Ósea que no vas a decirle nada para reírte de mi?

L: Mi prima y yo tenemos una relación muy especial, y se lo quiero contar porque me importa y la quiero, no porque crea que le esta tirando los trastos a mi novia.

D: ¿Entonces?

L: Entonces, Alice te hará ojitos, y yo cuando tenga un momento hablare con ella, porque la conozco y puede ser muy persuasiva cuando le gusta alguien jajajajajaja.

D: No entiendo como no te molesta ni un poco que le guste yo

L: Di, de nuevo, muy a mi pesar, te voy a subir el ego, pero tu le gustas y le vas a gustar a mucha gente en esta vida… no me puedo poner a pelear con todos jajajajaja

D: ¿Y no tienes miedo de que me pueda gustar Alice?

L: Ella es muy guapa si, mas guapa que tu y que yo juntas, pero a mi me quieres

D: ¿Quién es ahora la creída?

L: ¿No es verdad?

D: Si

L: Pues ya esta, eso es lo que importa. No todo el mundo habría aguantado una cena con mi madre jajajaja

D: No ha sido para tanto

L: Bueno, te tengo que dar las gracias de todas formas

D: De nada – sonrío y le dio un beso y justo en ese momento Alice entro en la habitación.

A: ¿Lea? ¿Te estas tirando a la rubia tris tras?

L: Jajajajajajaja Ahora te contamos bien, vamos a salir

A: Pues menuda mierda, yo que venia solo para ligármela – refunfuño

L: ¿No decías que venias a verme a mi?

A: Matices, matices

E: Hija, lo siento, le he dicho que no entrara, pero ya sabes como es, ha dicho que quería salir cuanto antes y meteros prisa.

L: No pasa nada mama, ya nos vamos

E: Pero ha descubierto todo el pastel

L: Mama, es Alice, no pasa nada

E: Claro, es cierto, como ella también es libanesa, no le va a importar que su prima preferida también lo sea. Mira tu que bien, ahora podéis comentar de chicas y todo.

L: MAMA YO NO SOY LIBANESA

E: Encima de que hago una broma referente a la serie que protagonizas, te enfadas.

L: ¿Nos vamos? – dijo mirando a Dianna y Alice – A mi madre es mejor ignorarla

A: Vale, vamos, que me tienes que contar como has hecho para ligarte a la capitana de las Cheerios, porque la parte de liarte con ella, no me sorprende mucho.

L: ¿No? Es una mujer, yo no había estado nunca con mujeres

A: ¿Pero tu has visto el pedazo de mujer que es?

D: Sigo aquí

A: jajajajajaja

L: jajajajajajaj Venga vámonos

A: Ahora ya no se si quiero salir, que la que me interesaba esta contigo

L: Tendras poca vergüenza, de venir aquí solo para ligarte de Dianna ¿y yo qué?

A: A ti ya te veo en navidades y fechas señaladas jajajajaja Era a ella – señalo a Dianna – a la que quería ver bien

D: Bueno, pues yo ya estoy bien vista por tu prima, así que si quieres salimos las tres a buscar mas peces en el mar

A: Valeeeee. Mira que quitarme a la rubia tris tras, no es justo – dijo como una niña pequeña

L: Alice, Dianna ya sabe lo que es tris tras

E: Yo no lo se

L: Ni lo vas a saber

E: Esta juventud, siempre apartando a los mayores

A: ¿Así que ya sabes lo que es tris tras? – dijo mirando a Dianna

D: Si, eso parece, pero Los Angeles esta lleno de mujeres mas guapas que yo a las que hacerle el tris tras, así que Lea y yo no nos rendiremos hasta que te vayas con una que valga la pena

A: Mira que has puesto el listón muy alto – dijo con cara picara

L: Alice, YA… Una cosa es tontear cuando no lo sabias, y otra es seguir acosandola

A: No lo puedo evitar, lo siento, me tengo que acostumbrar a que mi prima heterosexual esta con una mega mujer.

L: Pues vete acostumbrando.

D: A mi no me molesta jajajajaja Vámonos Alice – dijo cogiéndola del brazo

L: OYE! – chillo haciéndose la indignada

D: Para mi siempre ha sido muy importante llevarme bien con la gente que te importa, y es evidente que tu prima te importa jajajajaja

A: Eso, eso… llévate bien conmigo – dijo dándole un abrazo

L: DIOS VA A SER UNA NOCHE MUUUUUY LARGA – cerro la puerta de su casa de un portazo.


	43. Capítulo 43: Agronsky

**Capitulo 43**

Alice, Lea y Dianna iban andando por la calle sin un rumbo conversando tranquilamente.

A: Oye Lea, ¿podéis llamar a la morenita esta que hace de lesbiana en Glee? ¿Cómo se llama?

L: ¿Naya?

A: Si, eso

L: ¿Para qué?

A: Pues, ya que no me he podido ligar a la rubia, me gustaría intentarlo con la morena. No soy quisquillosa, no hago ascos a nada

L: Alice, Naya no es lesbiana

A: Bueno, tu tampoco lo eras, y mírate ahora

D: Yo tampoco lo era. Alice tiene razón

A: Lo tuyo, mujer arco iris, es un caso a parte

D: ¿Qué?

A: Pues que tu eras mas gay que yo

D: Que manía con decir que yo era gay! – dijo medio enfadada

A: ¿Hola? Estas con mi prima, eso me da la razón

D: ¿Hola? Antes de con tu prima no había estado nunca con ninguna mujer

A: ¿Hola? Si lo dejas con mi prima estoy segura de que no vuelves a los hombres

L: ¿Hola? ¿Podes dejar de decir hola?

A: Que genio tiene la Agronsky, me gusta.

D: ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido real?

A: Me gusta impresionar a mis presas jajajajaja

L: Ósea que enserio has venido aquí solo para ligártela

A: Sabes que siempre me encanta verte

L: Pero me habrías hecho quedar con Dianna ¿no?

A: ¿Te molesta?

L: No lo se, un poco, aunque bueno con la fama de Shane que tienes, no me extraña

A: jajajaja, No tengo fama de Shane jajajaja Bueno, un poco... Por cierto Agronsky ¿sabes lo que es fama de Shane?

D: Si

A: Jajajajaja, ves como eres lesbiana jajajajaja

D: ¿Por qué? ¿Por ver una serie?

A: No, una serie no, The L Word

D: Alguna heterosexual vería esa serie

A: Si, un 1%. Seguro que te gustaba Carmen de la Pica Morales, viendo que tienes debilidad por las morenas.

L: Bueno, Alice, déjala en paz, ¿vas a estar todo el rato picándola con que es lesbiana?

A: Ya que no me la puedo ligar jajajajaja – hizo una pausa – Por cierto, ¿no llamáis a Naya? Que no se me ha olvidado

L: ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Si no se ni lo que vamos a hacer y mañana trabajamos

A: No me creo que un grupo de gente de 25 años sea tan responsable

L: Bueno, intentamos ser profesionales

A: Por eso he oído que el Ryan Murphy ese os tiene prohibido tener sexo en las caravanas jajajajaja A saber lo que habéis hecho para que os lo tengan que prohibir jajajaja

L: No quieres saberlo jajajajaja

A: Créeme, si implica a la Agronsky tengo mucho interés jajajajaja

L: Si, la Agronsky y yo hemos tenido sesión de besos caravaneros

D: La Agronsky esta aquí y agradecería que no hablarais de ella como si no estuviera.

L: Perdona, Di, es que cuando me junto con mi prima a veces no me doy cuenta y como dice mi madre me pongo un poco insoportable

D: Nada, tranquila

A: Lo siento Dianna, no pretendo molestarte, es que me pongo un poco tonta a veces

D: No pasa nada

A: Bueno, no quiero ser pesada pero ¿quién llama a Naya?

D: Ya la llamo yo

Dianna cogió el teléfono para llamar a Naya y mientras vio como Lea y Alice hablaban de sus cosas muertas de risa con una evidente complicidad.

N: ¿Di?

D: Si, soy yo

N: Dime

D: ¿Qué haces?

N: Pues me iba a meter en la cama ¿por?

D: Es que ha venido la prima de Lea y le apetece salir y conocer gente

N: ¿y me llamas tu por la prima de Lea? Que me llame ella jajajaja

D: Es que quería dejarlas un rato a solas para que se cuenten sus cosas

N: Pues vete a casa y déjalas solas

D: Es que la prima esta empeñada en que quiere ligar, y que ha venido a Los Ángeles a quemar la ciudad

N: Entiendo, típico familiar, o amigo, que viene de visita y solo quiere salir de fiesta.

D: Eso mismo

N: ¿Y me necesitas?

D: Si, la ley de cuantos mas seamos mejor nos lo pasamos

N: ¿Y qué tal es la prima?

D: Pues teniendo en cuenta que no pierde ocasión para tirarme los trastos, aun sabiendo que estoy con Lea, bien.

N: ¿Es lesbiana? Joder con las Sarfati, sufren de una plaga de homosexualidad jajajajajaja

D: Jajajajaja Eso parece.

N: ¿Pero vais a salir mucho? Que mañana trabajamos

D: Ya bueno, pero no será la primera vez, ni la última que vayamos a trabajar con resaca y cara de moribundas, que a las pobres de maquillaje les tenemos que hacer un monumento.

N: jajajajaj Es verdad ¿y que plan tenéis?

D: Pues aun no lo se

N: Veamos, me llamas sin un plan, para quedar con una prima que no es tuya, si no de Lea, y quieres que me apunte

D: Si, básicamente, ese es el concepto

N: Vale

D: ¿Vale?

N: Si, vale, pero me debes una, cuando venga algún primo de alguien, te tocara pringar

D: Gracias, gracias, gracias

N: ¿Cuántas me debes ya?

D: Muchas

N: Voy a empezar a cobrármelas ¿Cómo quedamos?

D: Pues donde digas

N: Ósea que incluso eres tan cutre de hacer que sea yo la que te prepare el plan.

D: No, solo quiero ponerte las cosas fáciles ya que me haces el favor.

N: ¿Has llamado a alguien mas?

D: De momento no

N: Pero los vas a llamar ¿no?

D: Si, claro, claro _'mentira, pero luego te diré que nadie mas se ha apuntado'_

N: ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

D: No, tranquila, ya lo hago yo, y así dejo a las primas un rato mas a solas

N: Bueno, pues nos vemos en 30 minutos en mi casa, y luego decidimos que hacer todas juntas

D: Ok, gracias de nuevo

N: Me vas a tener que hacer un altar

D: Cierto. Hasta ahora

N: Adiós

Dianna colgó el teléfono y se acerco a Lea y Alice que estaban hablando de sus cosas

A: Pero que mona por dios

D: ¿Quién es mona? – dijo intentando incorporarse a la conversación

A: Tú – le miro a los ojos – Me estaba contando Lea como te declaraste

D: Que vergüenza

A: Vergüenza ninguna, ya me gustaría a mi que me hicieran algo así a mi. Entonces dejaría de picotear de flor en flor y me convertiría en una mujer de una sola mujer.

L: Tranquila Alice, ya te llegara tu Dianna particular

A: ¿Puede ser tan guapa como esta?

L: Va a ser difícil

D: Oye, ya esta bien, que voy a terminar creyéndome que soy la mujer mas guapa del planeta jajajajajaja

A: Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho la latina ardiente?

D: Que rápido cambias de objeto de deseo

A: ¿Estas celosa? Yo siempre voy a tener ojos para ti, pero mi prima te ha cazado primero

L: Si, y quiero que ese concepto te quede claro.

A: Tranquila, no te la voy a quitar – hizo una pausa, cogió del culo a Dianna, le guiño un ojo y añadió – o si

L: OYE! QUE TE HE VISTO! ESE CULO ES MIO!

D: ¿Tu no decías que no ibas a mearme encima para demostrar que soy de tu propiedad? – dijo cogiéndole esta vez ella el culo a Alice '_Si Alice se piensa que me va a intimidar con sus bromitas, va lista' _

L: Ya bueno, pero estos culos son míos – dijo tocándoles el culo a las dos entre risas

A: Que bien, tocamientos de culo, como me gusta! Jajajajaja

D: Oye toca culos, que me ha dicho Naya que se apunta

A: Excelente, un nuevo culo que tocar

L: Alice, ya te he dicho que Naya no es lesbiana

A: Tu déjamela a mi, que nadie se resiste a Shane jajajajaja

L: Tonta – dijo pegándole un pequeño empujón

A: No, enserio, si traes a la morena, te ahorras que acose a la rubia

D: Siento decepcionarte Alice, pero – hizo una pausa dramática – no soy rubia natural

A: Jajajajajaja Seguro que eso Lea ya lo sabe

L: ¿Yo? ¿Por?

A: Porque los bajos fondos de una mujer nos enseñan básicamente el color natural, a no ser que se tiña eso también jajajajaja

L: Mi madre tiene razón, eres una ordinaria

A: ¿La rubita se tiñe?

L: No pienso hacer declaraciones

A: Vaya, me quedare con las ganas de saberlo, o esperare que lo dejes con ella para comprobarlo yo misma

D: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría comprobarlo?

A: Créeme Agronsky, me acabarías dejando – dijo dándole un sensual beso en la mejilla

L: Oye esa mejilla es mía también jajajajaja

D: ¿Hay algo mío que no sea tuyo? _'Mierda de Alice, tiene razón, le acabaría dejando, mira que es chula, pero le acabaría dejando'_

L: Tus pantalones feos, no los quiero jajajajajaja

D: Putos pantalones! Jajajajajaaja

A: Si que son feos si, pero ese culito puede llevar lo que quiera

D: Ves Lea, eso lo tendrías que haber dicho tu

L: Es mi prima la que tiene el don de ligar con mujeres, yo aun no lo he desarrollado jajajaja

D: Tu prima no sabe ligar, va demasiado a saco

A: Para que ser sutil, cuando se puede ser evidente – le mando un beso al aire

L: Porque te conozco de toda la vida, y es imposible que me enfade contigo, pero te pasas, te pasas, y tienes que tener en cuenta que Di no sabe como eres

D: Tranquila, me estoy dando cuenta, y no me molesta

A: Ves Lea, no le molesta

L: No sabia la suerte que tenia cuando estaba con chicos, de que a ellos no te les insinuaras.

A: jajajajajaja Ellos no son comparables a la rubia tris tras

D: ¿Se me va a quedar ese mote?

A: Mucho me temo que si

L: Oye, por cierto ¿Cómo has quedado con Naya?

D: Le he dicho que iríamos a su casa, y que luego decidiríamos

L: Bueno, pues vamos para allá, que nos ponemos a hablar y se nos pasa el tiempo

D: Vale ¿Qué piensas hacer para ligarte a Naya? Alice

A: Improvisare

D: Claro, de ella no te sabes el apellido real jajajjajaja

A: Tu ríete, que te llego a llamar Agronsky en un momento de mi noche de conquista y te dejo loca

D: Probablemente

A: Dejémonos de cháchara y vamos a por la latina ardiente

L: Alice, te vas a estrellar con la latina

A: Ya veremos, ya veremos…


	44. Capítulo 44: Pero que cojones!

**Capitulo 44**

Dianna se encontraba en lo que suponía era su cama, con un dolor de cabeza de unas proporciones inimaginables. El tequila de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura, aunque su dolor de cabeza no solo estaba firmado por tequila, si no por todas las bebidas que mezclo a lo largo de una noche en la que no tenia pensado hacer ningún plan. Recordó entonces la frase de una publicidad que decía: "Siempre que digo que no salgo, me dan las 6 de la mañana"

Instintivamente miro su móvil, y vio que eran las 6:45. No estaba muy segura de cuando había llegado a casa, pero suponía que debía ser hace bastante poco, porque de normal cuando bebía no dormía especialmente bien, y para su desgracia en apenas un cuarto de hora tendría que darse una ducha y desayunar, cuando lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en estado vegetativo en la cama.

Maldijo entonces a Alice por venir a ver a Lea y por convencerla de salir, y maldijo también a Naya por tener esa capacidad de alcoholizarla, porque sus últimos recuerdos de la noche eran brindis con la latina, y todo el resto eran flashes extraños donde chupaba la sal de partes del cuerpo de gente desconocida y conocida para tomar tequila.

Noto entonces que al otro lado de la cama algo se movía, y se giro para abrazarla.

D: Joder Lea, maldita Alice y su capacidad para venir a Los Ángeles cuando tenemos que trabajar, ya podría haber venido en otro momento

Fue cuando termino de decir la frase cuando noto que la persona que había al otro lado de no era Lea, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando descubrió que a su lado estaba Alice.

D: PERO QUE COJONES! – Chillo

**Flashback**

D: Naya, Alice, Alice, Naya – dijo presentándolas y viendo como se daban los correspondientes dos besos

N: Encantada

A: Igualmente – sonrío

N: Bueno, ¿qué os apetece hacer?

L: No se

N: Viene tu prima, tu eres la encargada de hacer un buen plan

A: A mi cualquier cosa me parece bien, mientras la compañía sea tan buena

N: Di, ¿has hablado con el resto? ¿viene alguien más?

D: No, no, no podían _'Que forma de liar a tu pobre amiga en un plan sugerido por la prima salida de tu novia_'

N: Menos mal, que aun queda gente como yo con espíritu festero

A: Si, menos mal

N: Así que venís a mi casa, no traéis a nadie mas, y pensáis que yo os tengo que crear un buen plan.

D: Básicamente

N: Me voy a cambiar de amigas en cuanto pueda jajajajaja

L: Lo siento, es que Alice ha venido sin avisar

N: Nada, no te preocupes algo se le ocurrirá a tita Naya

Y algo se le ocurrió, fueron a un bar cercano, donde tomaron unas cuantas/bastantes cervezas. Mientras Lea y Dianna miraban expectantes el acoso y derivo que tenia Alice con Naya, pero a esta lejos de importarle parecía que, o no se daba cuenta, o no le molestaba, no estaba muy claro cual de las dos opciones era la mas acertada.

A: ¿Y como ha sido interpretar a una lesbiana?

N: Pues la verdad, muy gratificante, porque gracias a Santana me han llegado muchas muestras de cariño por parte del colectivo gay

A: ¿Y te documentaste de alguna manera?

N: ¿Perdona?

A: No, nada, como hay actores que se vuelcan tanto en su trabajo, que cuando tienen que interpretar un papel hacen ciertas cosas, me preguntaba si tu hiciste algo especial

N: ¿Cómo qué?

A: Besar a una mujer, por ejemplo

N: Jajajajajaja, no, no hizo falta. Me veo capacitada para interpretar a un soldado de guerra sin haber estado en una. Así que se que puedo hacer de lesbiana sin haberme acostado con una mujer… Aunque según tu planteamiento ahora es evidente, que la Cheerio lesbiana tendría que haber sido Quinn jajajajaja

A: Claro, la rubita le habría dado mas credibilidad

N: ¿Dudas de mi capacidad como actriz?

A: No, para nada, pero te podría ayudar a hacerlo mas verosímil

N: Jajaja, no hace falta, gracias.

L: Oye, creo que están cerrando ¿queréis ir a otro sitio? – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación, en un intento de frenar a su prima

A: Claro, la noche es joven

Salieron del lugar, cada una de ellas con bastantes litros de cerveza en el cuerpo, y Naya aprovecho un momento de despiste de Alice y Lea para hablar con Dianna, mientras se dirigían a otro lugar.

N: Que cabrona eres – dijo en tono medio bromeando y sin sonar agresiva.

D: ¿Yo?

N: Si, tu. Ahora no te hagas la tonta, que me has liado para que viniera y la primita me acosara jajajajajaaja

D: Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte todo el lío, pero ella insistió en que quería conocerte, y créeme es una mujer muy insistente

N: Ya lo veo, ya, si solo me queda hacerle la cobra esta noche

D: ¿Te esta molestando mucho?

N: No, me hace gracia que sea tan obvia y vaya tan a saco

D: Si, bueno, es un poco exageradita, a mi me ha hecho lo mismo hasta que has llegado tu

N: Así que solo me has utilizado para quitártela de encima jajajaja

D: Puede ser jajajajajaja

N: Pues te vas a joder, porque tenia un amigo loco por ti, y no te lo había presentado porque sabia que es muy pesado, y ahora voy a hacerte una cita y todo

D: No me jodas

N: Si te jodo, si… haber si te piensas que solo tu puedes hacerme la puñeta

D: Vale, quedare con tu amigo

N: Espero que te acose mas de lo que lo esta haciendo Alice

A: ¿He oído mi nombre? – dijo acercándose a ellas

D: Si, bueno, estábamos comentando lo poco sutil que eres

A: Ya te he dicho tris tras, que no me gusta ser sutil, cuando se puede ser evidente.

Llegaron a una discoteca y fueron directas a la zona VIP para ser molestadas por el menor numero de gente posible y allí comenzaron con los cubatas de ron y de ginebra, bebiendo el alcohol como si fuera agua.

A: Te he dicho ya que tu novia es preciosa – arrastraba las palabras

L: No necesito que me lo digas, ya lo se

A: Te tengo una envidia, lo tienes todo, tienes éxito, una mujer preciosa y que te quiere, ¿y yo? ¿qué tengo yo? Cuando vengo a una ciudad que no es la mía para ligarme a alguien que no conozco – dijo en el típico momento de negatividad alcohólica – Soy penosa

L: No eres penosa Alice, simplemente no estas atravesando un buen momento, pero ya llegará

A: ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera he podido ligarme a la latina, que era un segundo plato porque el principal era Agronsky.

L: Bueno Alice, no todo el mundo puede ser homosexual

A: Hasta tu de homosexual eres mejor que yo

L: No digas tonterías

D: ¿Qué pasa chicas? Naya me ha abandonado por un maromo fornido – dijo acercándose a ellas

A: Pasa que Lea es perfecta y yo no

D: Lea es perfecta, pero tu no estas nada mal, créeme

A: ¿Enserio? Hoy me siento fea

D: Tanto que me halagas, creo que eres bastante mas guapa que yo

A: Pues entonces te tengo que parecer preciosa – Dianna no contesto a algo que era obvio

N: Chicas, el maromo este es un pesado, vamos a tomar chupitos – dijo acercándose a ellas

L: No se yo, que la última vez que me junte contigo y los chupitos termine cantando "un mundo ideal"

N: Pues esta noche terminaras con el rey león, vamos – dijo llevándolas a la barra.

Y los chupitos fueron sucediéndose uno detrás de otro, de todas las variedades y colores posibles, mientras Alice se ponía mas cariñosa de lo que tocaba con todas ellas, pero después de la conversación anterior Lea no podía reñir a su prima, no podía simplemente porque le daba pena, veía como Alice solo sentía envidia de todo lo que había conseguido y ella no. Así que no estaba dispuesta a tener una bronca con ella, por lo menos no en el día de hoy, mañana sin alcohol en el cuerpo ya habría un buen momento para aclarar las cosas.

A: Te has enamorado de la prima equivocada

D: No lo creo

A: Yo no he sacado esa nariz tan grande, herencia familiar

D: Pero seguro que tampoco has sacado su voz

A: ¿Estoy condenada a ser la sombra de la señorita Lea Michele?

D: Tu puedes ser quien quieras ser, no tienes que ser la sombra de nadie

A: ¿Pero yo que tengo?

D: ¿Tú? Una capacidad increíble de persuasión jajajajaja

A: ¿Y de que me sirve?

D: Por lo pronto, para hacerme ir a la cama sintiéndome guapísima

A: Lo eres, no necesitas que venga la prima bollera y borracha de tu novia a recordártelo

D: Igual si lo necesito

A: ¿Por qué?

D: Porque sentirse deseada es una sensación increíble

A: Pues yo te deseo mucho, te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi

**Fin del Flashback**

D: PERO QUE COJONES! – Chillo

A: ¿Dianna? – dijo asustada - ¿qué haces en mi cama?

D: ESTA CAMA ES MIA – dijo encendiendo la luz del cuarto y comprobando que efectivamente estaban en su casa

A: Dianna ¿qué ha pasado?

D: No, no, no lo se, no me acuerdo

A: Dianna, estas, estas en ropa interior – dijo mirándola y levanto las sabanas para mirar debajo de ellas – y yo también

D: OH DIOS! OH DIOS! ¿DÓNDE ESTA LEA? – Chillaba

A: No lo se, no lo se ¿qué hemos hecho? Joder, joder, joder


	45. Capítulo 45: Mejor que cualquier hombre

**Capitulo 45**

Dianna se levanto de la cama directamente en ropa interior y salio del cuarto en busca de algo que le hiciera entender que había pasado.

'_Joder, joder, joder ¿cómo se puede ser tan tonta? No, no, no. Esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, no es posible que desperdicie lo mejor que me ha dado la vida por un polvo del que ni me acuerdo con una pesada. Mierda, mierda, mierda'_

Pensaba mientras iba por el pasillo, cuando la cadena del baño sonó, lo que le hizo ir directa hacia allí rezando por que al otro lado de la puerta estuviera Lea.

D: ¿Lea? _'Por dios, que sea Lea'_

N: No chilles – dijo sujetándose la cabeza con el pelo mas que visiblemente alborotado – Anda que, menuda forma de liarla anoche.

D: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? _'Mierda donde esta Lea'_

N: Pues básicamente que después de esta noche dudo mucho que la estrella bajita siga contigo – En el momento en que dijo esa frase la cara de Dianna se desencajo mas de lo que ya estaba

D: ¿Qué pasó? _'No, no, no, no. Me voy a poner a llorar'_

N: ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas? Mejor, el final de la noche es algo que mejor que lo olvides tu y Arthur

D: ¿Arthur? _'¿Quién cojones es Arthur? ¿Mi perro? ¿Mi perro vio como engañaba a Lea en mi cuarto y esta traumatizado y nunca jamás volverá a jugar a la pelota conmigo?'_

N:No me creo que no te acuerdes

D: QUE NO ME ACUERDO!

N: QUE NO ME CHILLES. Que dolor de cabeza ¿tienes algo para la resaca?

D: ¿Dónde esta Lea? – dijo en alto el único pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza ignorando cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir Naya

**Flashback**

A: Pues yo te deseo mucho, te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi.

En ese momento llego Naya, que se quedo con cara rara al notar la cercanía que tenían Dianna y Alice.

N: ¿Tú no venias a ligar conmigo? – dijo mirando a Alice estando evidentemente mas que borracha – Deja en paz a la rubia – soltó mientras agarraba a Dianna y la alejaba de allí - ¿Se puede saber que haces? – le preguntó molesta

D: Nada – se encogió de hombros

N: Te estaba violando con la mirada

D: Bueno, lleva todo el día violándome con la mirada, creo que si pudiera me habría dejado ya embarazada jijijiji – dijo mientras se tropezaba con alguien

L: Auch

D: Ehhh, pero si esta aquí la mujer más increíble del planeta – dijo dándole un abrazo y besos por el cuello.

L: Si, estoy aquí – intentaba apartarla, pudo notar que iba muy borracha y como ella aun era capaz de controlar sus acciones, se dio cuenta de que tendría que controlar las de las dos.

D: Trae para aquí – dijo cogiendo la bebida de Lea una vez ya se había despegado de sus brazos.

L: ¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? – intento quitarle el baso

D: No – hizo una pausa muy larga, como reflexionando que iba a decir a continuación – Aun tengo sed jijijijiji

L: Pues si tienes sed, bebe agua, que eso es lo que mejor la quita

D: El agua para los peces, para el pobre Nemo con su aleta rota – decía mientras hacia el gesto con las manos – que no puede nadar bien y su papa tiene que ir a buscarlo por todo el océano… ese si que necesita agua, pero agua salada, que si le pones agua dulce se muere, y nadie quiere que Nemo muera ¿o acaso quieres que un pez payaso inocente muera por falta de sal? ¿Eso quieres Lea?... Creo que te voy a comprar un pececito, aunque claro tu tienes un gato, un gato que me da alergia pero acepte porque te quería de una forma increíble, porque te quiero ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero?… Todo el mundo sabe que los gatos se comen a los peces, y claro yo no quiero regalarte un pez para que se lo coman de desayuno… te regalare un tiburón que eso seguro que no se lo come Sheila ¿qué tipo de nombre es Sheila para un gato?... Aunque ¿dónde metes al tiburón? Un tiburón en la bañera me parece cruel, y yo quiero mucho a los animales, como a los caballos maltratados del Central Park ¿Verdad Lea que queremos a los caballos del Central Park? – no obtuvo respuesta a la pregunta y decidió insistir – ¿Lea? ¿Lea? ¿A qué los queremos?

L: ¿Eh? Si, si, claro – dijo dándole la razón como a los locos. Era evidente que había dejado de escuchar sus reflexiones de borracha desde el primer minuto.

N: Joder, que pedal lleva Di – le dijo a Lea

D: Yo no estoy borracha. Si estuviera borracha ¿podría hacer esto? – dijo intentando poner su dedo en la nariz, pero no consiguiéndolo ni una sola de las veces – Mierda, no me toco la nariz, por culpa de mi nariz que se mueve… hablando de narices, Naya ¿has visto que nariz con tanta personalidad tiene Lea? Y digo bien, nariz con personalidad, nada de nariz fea, o nariz grande. No, no, no, nariz con personalidad, de esas que si tuvieran una conversación de narices las ganarían todas por que tienen una arrolladora personalidad… Seguro que en un debate de narices la mía no tendría nada que decir, y la de Lea sería la Martin Luther King de las narices, pero siendo blanca ¿te imaginas a Lea con la nariz de negro? Jijijijiji He tenido un sueño, he soñado que ninguna nariz blanca o negra sufre los incómodos mocos Jijijiji – Se quedo callada, cosa que por momentos parecía imposible y se puso a correr hacia los baños, mientras Lea iba detrás de ella con cara de resignación, sabiendo que la rubia se dirigía a vomitar todo el alcohol que llevaba en el estomago.

Efectivamente, tras 20 minutos de sujetarle el pelo para que no se lo manchara y aguantar estoicamente cada arcada de la rubia, Lea y Dianna salían del baño y se dirigían hacia Naya y Alice que estaban juntas

L: Naya, Alice, creo que ya va siendo hora de volver para casa. Aquí la amiga – dijo señalando a Dianna a la que tenia cogida de la cintura – ha vomitado hasta la primera papilla, y su diarrea verbal ha terminado para solo emitir sonidos extraños. Así que sintiéndolo mucho, lo mejor es irse.

N: Me parece bien, esta juventud de hoy en día no sabe beber

L: ¿Tú que vas a hacer? ¿Te vas para casa? – preguntó a Naya

N: No, creo que vas a necesitar ayuda entre tu prima y Di, así que como buena samaritana que soy, me encargare de arrastrar a tu familiar, para que tu te encargues de tu novia

L: Muchísimas gracias, te debo una.

N: Últimamente estoy escuchando mas de lo que me gustaría eso de "te debo una"

L: Es porque eres una santa jajajajajaja

N: Lo que soy es idiota jajajajaja

A: Lo que eres es preciosa – dijo sonriendo

N: Estupendo, no solo me toca arrastrarla, si no que me toca ignorar sus comentarios. Yo que quería terminar la noche cantando el rey león.

L: Si te sirve de consuelo, en mis planes tampoco estaba terminar la noche sujetándole el pelo a Dianna mientras vomitaba.

N: Es un consuelo brutal, gracias – dijo irónicamente.

A: Pero chicas, la noche aun no ha terminado, aun pueden pasar muchas cosas

A Alice que iba igual de borracha que Dianna, le costo un poco entender que la noche había terminado, pero al final accedió a salir de la discoteca y buscar un taxi que las llevara a las cuatro a casa de Dianna, en un trayecto en el que la rubia se quedo dormida con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, cuando en esa noche ,que aun no había terminado, iba a romper toda la vajilla.

D: Lea, Lea, a la puerta le pasa lo mismo que a mi nariz… se mueve – dijo intentando abrirla sin ningún existo

L: Déjame a mi – cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta, y mientras Naya arrastraba a Alice, ella hacia lo propio con Dianna.

D: Hogar, dulce hogar

Alice se tiraba directamente en el sofá como si fuera un peso muerto.

A: Agronsky ven conmigo, que te voy a explicar bien que es eso del tris tras

D: A ningún hombre le deje que me hiciera tras, como para dejárselo a una mujer – dijo acercándose al sofá y dejándose caer encima de Alice.

A: Yo soy mejor que cualquier hombre – dijo apartándole un mechón del pelo

**Fin del** **Flashback**

D: ¿Dónde esta Lea?


	46. Capítulo 46: Encima, ni te acuerdas

**Capitulo 46**

D: ¿Dónde esta Lea?

L: Estoy aquí – Apareció por el otro lado del pasillo visiblemente molesta.

Dianna en cuanto la vio, fue corriendo a darle un abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello

D: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

L: Mas te vale que lo sientas – dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo

D: No se que ha pasado, de verdad

L: Ósea que encima ni te acuerdas

A: Lea ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo con cara de preocupación y haciendo acto de presencia en ropa interior como Dianna.

N: La que faltaba

L: ¿No pensáis poneros ropa? Esto parece el desfile de Victoria Secret

D: Lo siento – dijo dándose cuenta por primera vez, que las prisas por saber que es lo que había sucedido le habían hecho salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera preocuparse por su ropa – Pero es que quería saber donde estabas – miró a Lea con cara de culpabilidad y pena

L: Pues tendría que estar en mi casa, en vez de aquí. Después de haberos matado a las dos – dijo mirando a Alice y a Dianna

A: Sea lo que sea, lo que ha pasado, ni nos acordamos

N: Pues voy a refrescaros la memoria guapas

**Flashback**

A: Yo soy mejor que cualquier hombre – dijo apartándole un mechón del pelo – ¿Pero tu sabes quién tiene que ser increíble de verdad? Lea, que hace bien todo lo que se propone – dijo mirando a su prima con orgullo

D: Y que lo digas… hicimos un 69 el otro día, que me hizo olvidar a todos los hombres con los que había estado

L: DIANNA! – dijo molesta por las confesiones en alto que estaba diciendo

A: Jajajajaja, mira ya eres como de la familia, ha utilizado el mismo tono que usa con mi tía para quejarse cuando le dice algo que no le gusta o le molesta

D: Jajajajaja, pues no se que hay de molesto en que le diga que es un 10 en la cama jajajaja

N: ¿Ya has comido almeja Lea?

L: Naya, por favor, encima tú no las animes

A: Tranquila primita, si mañana no me acuerdo de esta conversación jajajajaja

N: Pero yo si, te lo aseguro – hizo una pausa y se puso a canturrear – Lea come almeja, Lea come almeja

D: Y como la come oiga jajajajaja

L: OYE! Di, también come!

A: Ya bueno, pero eso solo era cuestión de tiempo

D: Y dale!

N: Espera ¿por qué era cuestión de tiempo? – se intereso

A: La señorita Agronsky que es amiga de los arco iris, ¿a que si Agronsky?

D: Déjame en paz, señora le tiro los trastos a toda mujer viviente, y no respeto ni a la novia de mi prima

N: TOMA! Mini punto para la rubia

A: No es rubia natural – dijo enfadada – y quiero que conste en acta, que jamás de los jamases habría hecho nada contigo – dijo mirando a Dianna – por encima de cualquier mujer del mundo, esta Lea, jamás podría hacer algo que le hiciera daño.

L: Es un honor saberlo, porque en esta noche he llegado a dudarlo

A: No te cambiaba ni por la mujer mas guapa del mundo – se levanto de golpe del sofa para abrazarla.

Levantarse tan rápido, fue de todo menos una buena idea, el alcohol que llevaba en sangre Alice hizo de las suyas y su cuerpo no aguanto más, así que irremediablemente comenzó a vomitar, en todo el salón de Dianna, aunque, gracias a dios, mágicamente había conseguido soltarse de los brazos de Lea y no vomitarle encima.  
>En ese momento y como si de una especie de cadena domino desagradable se tratara Dianna al ver a Alice comenzó a vomitar también. Aquello se había vuelto una escena excesivamente desagradable para cualquier ser humano, pero como Arthur era un animal, sus preocupación por saber como se encontraba su dueña, le hizo situarse justo debajo recibiendo todos los restos de la señorita Agronsky.<p>

**Fin del Flashback**

D: ¿eso es todo?

L: TE PARECE POCO! ¿A quien cojones te crees que le toco limpiar todo y bañar a tu maldito perro que no dejaba de lloriquear y moverse poniéndome tremendamente complicada la labor de limpiarle los restos de comida china que tenia por encima?

N: Por cierto Dianna, hay una cosa que se llama masticar la comida, y tendrías que empezar aprender a hacerlo, porque aquello eran rollitos enteros… tremendamente desagradable

D: Lo siento muchísimo, pero estaba preocupada por si había pasado algo mas.

L: ¿Algo más de que?

D: Nada, nada _'Joder, que todo se resuma en un vomitado, cuando podría haber sido una hecatombe de me he acostado con tu prima, me deja muy tranquila'_

L: No, ahora te explicas

D: Da igual, déjalo

L: QUE ME LO CUENTES! – Chillo

A: Mujer, no hay que ser muy lista, nos hemos despertado sin acordarnos de nada, juntas en una cama, y en ropa interior, ya me dirás tu que querías que pensáramos. ¿Por cierto, porque hemos dormido juntas?

N: Porque Lea y yo nos negábamos rotundamente a dormir con vosotras, por si volvíais a hacer el sifón. Si vomitabais, que os jodieras vosotras, no nosotras

D: ¿Y porque estábamos en ropa interior?

L: PORQUE OS VOMITASTEIS TODA LA ROPA – volvió a chillar molesta

D: Vale, vale, todo claro

A: Que mal rato ¿eh rubia teñida? – bromeo al fin aliviada

L: Encima con bromitas ahora, después de que me tocara recoger toda la casa, que la fregona ya esta para tirar directamente a la basura del asco que da, y encima tienes la cara de sacarme al perro cuando estoy limpiando – sonaba realmente molesta

D: ¿Qué?

L: Pues que baño al perro, lo seco con un secador para que no se constipe, y os lo meto en el cuarto mientras empiezo a limpiar el salón, y a los 5 minutos apareces con el perro en los brazos y me dices que esta lloriqueando y que no os deja dormir ¿tendrás cara? – en ese momento Alice no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa – Encima no te rías

A: Chica, de lo que creíamos que había pasado, a lo que ha pasado, claro que me río, eso no dejan de ser cosas de borracha toca huevos.

N: Ya te digo yo, que lo de acostaros poco, porque mientras os desvestíamos no dejabais de decir que lo increíble que era Lea, incluso la pobre te tuvo que hacer la cobra unas mil veces Di.

D: ¿Me hiciste la cobra?

L: No te jode, aun pretenderás que te bese, después de vomitar

D: Lo siento, lo siento. Pero mira, las dos borrachas decíamos que eres increíble

L: Si bueno, solo faltaba.

D: ¿Y tu para que me asustas diciéndome que Lea me iba a dejar? – dijo mirando a Naya

N: Yo te dejaría, después del numerito de vomito de ayer jajajajaja

L: Pues yo no te voy a dejar, pero vamos que esta me la apunto.

D: Lo siento, lo siento – intento acercarse para darle un beso, pero Lea se aparto

L: Sigues oliendo a rata muerta, así que de momento, castigada sin besos

D: Bueno, pues me voy a dar una ducha y a limpiarme los dientes

A: Te acompaño – dijo cogiéndole del culo y mirando a Lea – es broma, es broma

L: Genial, ahora que sabéis que no os habéis acostado, puedes volver a hacer bromitas

A: Jajajaja, soy un martirio, pero aunque no me acuerde, como te dije ayer, jamas haria nada que te hiciera daño.

D: Yo tampoco, lo sabes ¿verdad?

L: No lo tengo tan claro, cuando vosotras mismas lo habéis dudado

A: Yo no he dudado, ha sido culpa de Dianna, que se ha visto con una mujer increíble como yo en la cama y se ha puesto nerviosa jajajajajaa

D: ¿Qué no has dudado? Si te has puesto blanca cuando has visto que estábamos en ropa interior.

A: Me he puesto blanca, porque tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, además esas bragas son un poco trasparentes y dejan intuir tu color de pelo natural jajajajaja – Justo en ese instante Dianna miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Alice tenia razón, se tapo entonces con las manos, con un gesto de total vergüenza – tranquila, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

L: Pero seguro que lo tiene mas bonito que ninguno

N: Genial, comentarios sobre coños a primera hora de la mañana.

A: jajajajajaja Date tiempo Naya, que terminaras adorando tu también los comentarios de coños a cualquier hora de día.

N: Tus ganas

L: Bueno va, iros a duchar, que dais asco

A: ¿Juntas?

L: Alice, se esta rifando una torta, y tu tienes todas las papeletas

A: Que poco sentido del humor

D: Lea, si quieres, te puedes duchar conmigo

L: No te lo mereces – hizo una pausa – pero vale

N: NO! Que si no llegamos tarde a trabajar, aquí duchas de uno en uno y de 5 minutos

A: Si, mi sargento… ¿sabéis que me pone el royo militar?

N: No es agotador estar siempre así

A: A veces si, cuando crees que te has acostado con la novia de tu prima es increíblemente agotador jajajajaja

D: ¿No decías que no lo creías?

A: Tengo mas primas, no tengo que hablar de vosotras egocéntrica

D: Que tormento de prima Lea jajajaja – bromeo

L: Con los años te acostumbras y terminas cogiéndole mucho cariño

D: Bueno, pues como pienso estar muchos años contigo, terminare acostumbrándome

A: Eso, seremos una familia feliz – dijo abrazándolas a las dos


	47. Capítulo 47: Cita doble

Capitulo 47

L: Bueno Alice, nos vamos a trabajar

N: Que cabrona, nos emborracha, intenta liarse con todas menos con su familiar enana – dijo mirando a Lea

L: NO SOY ENANA! Para ser mujer estoy en la media

N: Eres enana, pero no importa. El caso, es que por su culpa – señalo a Alice – dormimos nada y menos y nos vamos a trabajar con una resaca de campeonato, y ahora ella se puede quedar tranquilamente durmiendo en casa de Dianna

A: Estoy de vacaciones

N: Pues la próxima vez que vengas, asegúrate de que las amigas de tu prima lo estén también.

L: Tranquila Naya, Alice no va a dormir mucho, sabiendo mi madre que esta aquí, en cuanto se despierte la llamara para que le haga compañía – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante como si hubiera descubierto como fastidiar a su prima.

A: DIOS! TIA EDITH DE RESACA!

L: Cuidado con lo que dices que es mi madre

A: Si, y mi tía, pero una de sus características es su pesadez

L: Mi madre no es pesada – en ese instante Dianna giro ligeramente la cara para que Lea no pudiera ver como su rostro reflejaba estar muy poco de acuerdo con esa afirmación _'No es pesada dice jajajaja'_ – solo es intensa.

D: Bueno, vámonos o llegaremos tarde – zanjo la conversación

Las tres se dirigieron a plato recién duchadas, pero con cara de muerto y unas ojeras que demostraban lo larga que había sido la noche anterior. Obviamente, hay cosas que la ducha matutina y el café no pueden reparar.

Las maquilladoras volvieron a tener que poner quilos de maquillaje en Dianna y Lea, como la vez que no durmieron después de su declaración de amor mutuo.

El rodaje del capitulo fue especialmente complicado porque tuvieron que pasar bastantes horas en la piscina rodando We found Love. Esto solo supuso que las tres festeras de anoche, maldijeran un poco mas a Alice, al tener que pasar medio día bajo el agua en un momento en el que lo único que deseaban era abrazar su almohada y descansar.

N: Voy a matar a Alice en cuanto la vea – dijo acercándose a Dianna, que mágicamente no estaba con Lea. Últimamente parecían siamesas

D: Yo también, porque todo el mundo sabe, que para el dolor de cabeza lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasarte el día a remojo y poniendo una sonrisa fingida durante horas.

N: Tu al menos no tienes que hacer como que cantas una y otra vez, en una estúpida coreografía para niños de cinco años. ¿Querían algo bonito en el agua? Haber contratado a mujeres de natación sincronizada, y que dejen de remojar a los actores, coño.

D: Entiendo tu buen humor

H: ¿Qué os pasa chicas? Traéis unas caras

N: Nada, que anoche salimos

H: Haberme avisado, que yo siempre me apunto a todo

N: Eso, Dianna, haber avisado a Hemo, que ella se apunta a todo – dijo visiblemente molesta

H: ¿Era algo privado?

D: No, veras… es que vino la prima de Lea, que es lesbiana y le gustaba Naya y le hicimos una pequeña encerrona a la pobre

H: Pero la última noticia que tengo es que Naya no es lesbiana ¿lo eres?

N: No

D: Ya bueno, pero Alice es muy insistente

H: ¿Alice?

D: La prima de Lea

H: Ahhhh, entiendo que le gustara Naya, la parte que no entiendo es que tuvieras que estar solas, ni que fuera una cita doble

D: ¿QUÉ? - chillo alterada

H: Chica, no es tan descabellado pensar eso, quedáis las cuatro solas, la prima se quiere liar con Naya, no se.

D: No, no, no – tartamudeaba ligeramente – No era una cita doble

N: Para ser una cita doble yo tendría que haberme liado con Alice

H: Si, y Lea y Dianna tendrían que estar juntas ¿te imaginas? Jajajajaja

N: Me lo podría llegar a imaginar – dijo mirando a Dianna y sonriendo

H: Yo también la verdad, siempre he pensado que harías buena pareja

D: Si bueno, no se _'¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi? ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? Y ¿Por qué la cabrona de Naya parece estar disfrutando?. Esa respuesta si que la tengo, probablemente esta sea su venganza, seguirle el juego a Hemo y hacer que yo pase vergüenza, veo como se divierte siendo maligna' _

L: Hola, ¿de que habláis? – dijo acercándose a las chicas

H: De tú y Dianna como pareja

L: ¿SE LO HAS DICHO? – chillo sorprendida

H: ¿Decirme qué?

N: Nada, que Lea no quería que os enterarais de que ayer salimos y no os avisamos.

'_Joder que reflejos Naya, eres la mejor. Dios cada día esto de mantenerlo en secreto es mas difícil, nos van a terminar pillando todos. Somos un claro ejemplo de torpeza máxima'_

H: Tampoco pasa nada mujer – Lea parece que se percato de toda la situación y supo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo era actriz.

L: Bueno, pero no me gusta quedar mal con la gente

H: Pues para no quedar mal, lo que tienes que hacer es no hacer citas dobles la próxima vez y avisarnos a todos

L: ¿CITAS DOBLES? – Volvió a elevar el tono y a sorprenderse

D: Si, Lea. Hemo estaba BROMEANDO – remarco la palabra totalmente –sobre nostras como pareja _'Por Dios te lo pido Lea deja de cagarla' _

N: Si ¿A que seria una locura?

'_Estas disfrutando de esto Naya, lo se'_

H: Cosas mas raras se han visto

L: Si, cosas mas raras

Director: Bueno chicos, se termino la cháchara, retomamos la grabación

'_Salvada por la campana, esta conversación solo tenia pinta de ir a ponerse peor'_

La piscina volvió a ser la protagonista y la grabación continuo durante un par de horas mas. Parece mentira como escenas que duran 5 minutos en pantalla se tarda en realidad tanto tiempo en hacerlas.

La hora de la comida llego, y como venia siendo costumbre desde hace bastantes días Lea se fue a la caravana de Dianna a comer con ella, y a darse los dulces besos de chicas que se daban en la serie Santana y Britt.

L: Ahora que al fin estamos solas te tengo que decir que siento mucho el comportamiento de mi familia

D: Tranquila, no pasa nada... Desde la broma de MTV, estoy curada de espanto

L: Cierto, el abuelo desagradable que me contaste ¿Cuando lo emiten? Me muero de ganas de verte aguantando como una campeona los descaros de un viejo verde

D: Pues no lo se exactamente, pero créeme que pensar que ese era el abuelo de Jess, deja en muy buen ligar a tu familia jajajaja.

L: Bueno, si lo piensas mi prima te ha hecho lo mismo, iba a saco a por ti

D: Ya bueno, pero tu prima esta buena jajajajaja

L: La mujer arco iris ataca de nuevo... No te da vergüenza.

D: Puestos a que te acosen, mejor una mujer guapa, que un viejo verde

L: Visto así. Muy aficionada te veo yo a las mujeres últimamente - dijo dándole un beso

D: Bueno, ya sabes, soy la mujer arco iris, tengo que hacer honor a mi nuevo nombre - le devolvió el beso pero con mas intensidad

L: Si sigues así, vamos a tener problemas - dijo demostrando su excitación.

D: Me gusta ir contra las normas - seguía besándola - y mas cuando la que hay que romper es la de no tener sexo en la caravana.

L: Como soy un diez en la cama no te puedes resistir

D: Lo eres, eso y una creída

L: De creída nada, solo cito lo que me dijiste ayer

D: ¿Que?

L: Claro, olvidaba que no te acuerdas de nada borracha jajajaja

D: ¿Hice algo ridículo?

L: Bueno, contaste a Naya y Alice que habíamos hecho un 69 ¿Eso es ridículo?

D: ¿Enserio?

L: Enserio

D: Que vergüenza! - dijo completamente roja

L: Si bueno, Naya empezó a canturrear : Lea come almeja, Lea come almeja

D: jajajajajaja no se si reírme o morir de vergüenza

L: Te mereces que te de vergüenza

D: Bueno, Naya no mentía, Lea ahora come almeja jajajaja

L: Si - puso la cara mas sensual de la que disponía, beso a Dianna y le susurro al oído - me esta entrando hambre de marisco ahora mismo

No hizo falta mas para que la conversación terminara por completo y la pasión y los gemidos hicieran acto de presencia.  
>La puerta sonó en ese instante y la persona que había al otro lado no espero respuesta alguna, entro de forma automática. Todos sabemos, que existen personas, que olvidan que cuando llamas, tienes que esperar a que te den permiso para entrar.<p>

OH DIOS MÍO! OH DIOS MÍO!

D: Mierda, mierda, mierda –dijo visiblemente alterada mientras buscaba la camiseta que hacia escasos segundos le había quitado Lea


	48. Capítulo 48: Esto no es lo que parece

Capitulo 48

OH DIOS MÍO! OH DIOS MÍO!

D: Mierda, mierda, mierda –dijo visiblemente alterada mientras buscaba la camiseta que hacia escasos segundos le había quitado Lea – ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE _'Eso no es lo que se dice en estos casos de estrés máximo, cuando tu marido te descubre con tu amante y tu finges que estabas jugando a los médicos y que la desnudez es solo para que te auscultara mejor, porque en el fondo lo que te pasa es que estas muy malita y te esta ayudando un buen samaritano'_

Parece que os estabais enrollando – dijo aun en estado de shock

D: Pues NO _'Puede ser que se asemeje bastante a lo que parece' _Estamos ensañando una escena

¿Y en que escena se enrollan Quinn y Rachel, porque esa parte del guión a mi no me ha llegado?

D: Es un sueño lésbico que va a tener Quinn, como vamos tan mal de audiencia, están pensando que las fans Faberry pueden hacernos subir, pero no es nada definitivo, creo que al final lo quitaran _'Que reflejos oiga, que reflejos… y tu Lea ayúdame y deja de tener cara de circunstancias que le estas quitando credibilidad a mi historia' _

¿Y porque conmigo jamás ensayasteis nuestras escenas? Me hubiera encantado hacerlo

D: Bueno, porque estoy claramente acostumbrada a besar hombres y me sentía capaz de hacerlo creíble, pero a la hora de besar a una mujer he pensado que como no lo he hecho nunca, necesitaba ensayar _'Toma, tengo respuesta para todo, vamos pregunta que ahora me siento capaz hasta de explicar la creación y la posible existencia de un dios superior'_

La verdad, es que estas sumamente graciosa, contestando estupideces, por eso te estoy dejando hablar, pero es evidente que esto es lo que parece.

D: Buenoooo _'Mierda, mierda, la opción de colarle una mentira no ha servido, vayamos a el plan b ¿cuál es el plan b?'_

L: Por favor Cory, no se lo digas a nadie – intervino por primera vez Lea – Hare lo que me pidas, te regalare lo que quieras

D: Si, eso, ¿quieres una Play? _'El plan b es el soborno, buena idea Lea, ¿cómo se soborna a un hombre? A mi hermano le gusta mucho jugar a la Play, así que eso podría servir ¿no?' _O una cena para dos en un buen restaurante _ 'Eso, tu ofrécele comida que últimamente se esta poniendo gordete, y seguro que una cena en un restaurante le parece una buena opción' _

L: O un viaje a gastos pagados a un lugar paradisiaco

C: Os voy a frenar ahora mismo, porque a poco que me descuide me compráis una mansión ¿de verdad creéis que tenéis que sobornarme para que os guarde un secreto? Me ofende

D: Perdón, es que estamos nerviosas, no todos los días te descubre un compañero de elenco con alguien en la caravana

C: Pues yo y mi manía de entrar antes de que me dejen pasar me ha hecho ya pillar a varios. Aunque que sean dos mujeres es una novedad jajajajajaja Una muy grata novedad jajajajajaja El día que pille a Mark no fue tan divertido y excitante jajajajaja

L: Bueno, pues ya lo sabes – dijo con resignación

C: ¿Desde cuando?

L: Hace poco

C: ¿Y porque no nos lo habéis querido contar?

L: No se, es desde hace tan poco que creo que nos merecíamos antes un tiempo para nosotras solas, aunque visto lo visto, parece imposible

C: ¿Y os preocupa tanto como para ir sobornando a vuestros amigos? Por cierto Lea, acepto lo del viaje a un lugar paradisiaco jajajajajaja Pero solo porque eres la que mas cobra del elenco – bromeo – Antes lo entendía, porque no pasaba un capitulo en que no cantaras 3 canciones, pero ahora que Glee se ha convertido en el show de Blaine, no entiendo porque cobras mas estrellita de Broadway jajajajajaja

L: Bueno, hasta hace poco tu y yo éramos los protagonistas

C: Si, y Quinn tu archienemiga, que manera de confraternizar con tus enemigos jajajajaja

L: jajajajajaja

C: ¿Tu no te ríes Dianna?

D: Creo que aun estoy un poco nerviosa – admitió un tanto ruborizada

C: Pues tranquilízate, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie, excepto a los guionistas claro

D: ¿QUÉ?

C: Si, creo que ellos tendrían que pasarse por esta caravana para entender que las lesbianas no se reproducen por esporas como Santana y Brittani, que son la pareja del eterno abracito y manita por aquí y por allí, creo que si vieran esto entenderían que el sexo lésbico se aleja bastante de cogerse de la manita y sonreír jajajajaja

D: Jajajajajaja Si, es bastante mas divertido que eso _'Vale, ya me he tranquilizado, parece que no le importa mucho lo que acaba de ver, a pesar de sus aspavientos iniciales de OH DIOS MIO! Cosa que por otro lado veo normal, porque yo también los hubiera hecho si hubiera pillado a dos amigas "hetero" enrollándose salvajemente y sin camiseta, por cierto como me gustan los besos salvajes de Lea… vale, empiezo a sentir que Cory sobra, quiero seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo… Por favor que casi nos descubren, aparca un rato tu mente calenturienta… Difícil aparcarla si tenemos en cuenta lo increíblemente sexy que esta Lea despeluchada por mis manos presionando su pelo mientras nos besábamos… Basta que hay gente delante y seguro que estas poniendo cara de guarra, que tu esas cosas no las sabes controlar y quedan fatal… Se supone que soy actriz, pondré cara de póker en lugar de cara de quiero acostarme contigo todo el día y a toda hora'_

C: ¿Te parece?

D: ¿Me parece el que? _'¿De que habla este ahora? Si fuera capaz de centrarme durante cinco minutos en una conversación y no estar pensando en acostarme con Lea, estas cosas no me pasarían. Esta chica es excesivamente adictiva, ni desde mi despertar sexual estaba tan salida'_

L: Tranquilo Cory, ya se ha quedado encantada con sus pensamientos, no se lo tengas en cuenta, le pasa mucho.

C: Si, bueno, la conozco ya de unos añitos como para saber que no siempre escucha

D: Joe, que fama

C: La que te has ganado a pulso guapa, dime: ¿qué estaba diciendo?

D: Pueeeess… - Penso en un poco, pero sabia que no podía contestar absolutamente nada - Ni idea

C: jajajajajaja ¿me toca repetir mi discurso encantador?

D: Básicamente

C: Os decía, y haz el favor de escucharme – dijo mirando a Dianna – que no os preocupéis por mi, que si vosotras de momento no estas preparadas para decirlo, yo no voy a decir nada, pero después de ver lo que he visto quiero detalles y os proponía quedar un día a cenar conmigo las dos y que me contéis como ha pasado todo y después de eso he dicho ¿te parece?

D: Ahhhhh – asintió – pues si, me parece, me parece.

C: Perfecto entonces, os dejo, que aun os quedan – miro el reloj – 10 minutos de mimos antes de volver a trabajar.

L: Con 10 minutos da tiempo a muy poca cosa – bromeo

D: Bueno, al verdad es que algún chico que conocí yo con 10 minutos tenia mas que de sobra jajajajaja

C: En que mal lugar nos han dejado algunos hombres precoces al genero masculino, tan mal que os hace cambiar de bando.

L: Que quede claro, yo no me he cambiado de bando

C: ¿A no? Tu lengua en la boca de Dianna no diría lo mismo

L: No, yo me he enamorado de Dianna, esto no es un cambio de opinión, o un me apetece experimentar. Esto es sentir por primera vez que estoy con alguien que me llena por completo, y me da exactamente igual que esa persona tenga o no tenga pene.

'_Ha dicho que no soy un experimento cual canción de Katy Perry, que la hago sentir llena, y se lo ha dicho a otra persona como diciendo en alto lo importante que esta siendo todo esto, creo que ahora mismo soy una de las personas mas felices del mundo. Lo siento Cory, sobras por completo, porque quiero darle el beso de amor mas intenso y bonito que haya dado en mi vida' _

Dianna, se levanto, se dirigió hacia la puerta y le dio un pequeño empujón a Cory haciéndole saber que tenia que irse.

D: Perdona, Cory pero ahora mismo tengo que besar a la mujer mas increíble del planeta, y me gustaría estar a solas

C: jajajaja cuanto amor, os dejo pues, pero un consejo, poner el pesillo – dijo cerrando la puerta

L: un consejo para ti también, espera a que te dejen pasar – chillo para que Cory lo oyera.

Dianna se acerco hacia Lea, que aun permanecía en la misma posición desde que las habían descubierto.

D: En – miro el reloj – 8 minutos no me da tiempo a hacer todo lo que quiero hacerte, pero si me da tiempo a darte el beso mas intenso que te hayan dado en la vida, para agradecerte que me hagas la mujer mas feliz del mundo al estar a tu lado.


	49. Capítulo 49: Picadura de la cobra gay

Capitulo 49

Never knew I could feel like this (Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme así)  
>Like I´ve never seen the sky before (como si nunca hubiera visto antes el cielo)<br>I want to vanish inside your kiss (quiero desaparecer dentro de tus besos )  
>Every day I love more and more (cada día te quiero mas y mas)<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings Escucha mi corazón puedes oír como canta )  
>Telling me to give you everything (diciéndome que te lo de todo)<p>

"_¿Hacia cuanto que no escuchaba esta canción por la radio? Es más ¿hacia cuanto que no escuchaba la radio en mi coche y no me ponía la música de mi reproductor modo aleatorio? Y ahora casualmente "Come what may" de Mouline Rouge suena a todo volumen en mi coche… Creo muy seriamente que deberían hacer un estudio, parece como si existiera un momento en la vida donde todas las canciones son de amor, y no de amores rotos y frustrantes que hablan de parejas destrozadas y de corazones sangrantes… no, canciones que solo dicen cosas bonitas y de color de rosa. Parece que el mundo se confabula para que tu felicidad no solo no desaparezca sino que aumente minuto a minuto con frases como "quiero desaparecer dentro de tus besos" _

Every night in my dreams (Cada noche sueño)  
>I see you, I feel you, (te veo, te siento)<br>That is how I know you go on (Así es como sé que tu aun sigues)

_"¿Enserio? ¿Termina "Come what may" y suena Titanic? ¿Qué será lo próximo? A la espera del Guardaespaldas me encuentro porque vamos, esto parece un recordatorio constante de lo bonito que es el amor… Cosmos, te pediría por favor que pararas, que ya se que estoy felizmente enamorada de la señorita Michele pero, creo que es improcedente verme a mi misma cantar a pleno pulmón cual loca… de echo estoy segura que en anterior semáforo un peatón se ha girado asustado pensando quién coño chillaba… pues señor peatón era yo, yo en pleno ataque de amor producido por una dosis de canciones pastelosas"_

Oh, my love, my darling, (Oh, mi amor, cariño)  
>I've hungered for your touch (he estado hambriento de tu tacto)<p>

"_O una de dos o apago la radio, o me voy directa a casa de Lea a susurrarle todas estas canciones al oído… Ghost ya es demasiado para cualquier humano, el fantasma muerto que aun te cuida y te vigila, el amor más allá de cualquier cosa, incluso de la propia muerte, el rizo máximo de lo que es la cursilería"_

Locutor: Bueno, pues con Ghost damos por terminada nuestra sección de canciones en películas de amor, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y que no hayan notado ninguna ausencia importante, ahora damos paso a los informativos.

"_Que egocéntrica, creía que todo era por mi, y era una simple sección de un programa, jajajajaja, ¿por qué cuando estas enamorada te invade una especie de egocentrismo extraño que hace que pienses que todo tiene que ver contigo, que crees a ciencia cierta que los vecinos sonríen más, el sol es más amarillo y las noches son mas estrelladas a pesar de que no se vea ni una sola estrella en una ciudad con tanta contaminación lumínica? ¿Cómo se llamara a este estado? ¿Freud que lo analizaba todo, no tendría un termino? ¿El ego del amor? ¿Síndrome de la vida es preciosa y perfecta desde que estas a mi lado?"_

El móvil sonó y Dianna puso el manos libres

Ey

D: Ey

¿Qué haces?

D: Lo que hago de un tiempo a esta parte más a menudo

¿Y eso es?

D: Pensar en ti

L: jajajajaja Para ser una lesbiana primeriza, sabes muy bien como enamorar a una chica jajajajaja

D: jajajajaja ¿y tu? ¿qué hacías?

L: Pues es que estaba escuchando la radio, y estaban sonando millones de películas de amor y me he acordado de ti, y como acaba de acabar te he llamado

D: ¿Enserio?

L: Si, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba alguna de las canciones, que bonita es Come What may ¿eh?

D: Impactada me encuentro ahora mismo

L: ¿Por?

D: Básicamente porque jamás escucho la radio, y casualmente escuchábamos lo mismo

L: jajajajajaja parece que el amor nos persigue

D: Eso parece, pero de momento que me persiga todo lo que quiera que no me molesta – el móvil de Dianna sonó como si tuviera otra llamada – Perdona Lea, que me llama Jess, voy a ver que quiere, ahora te vuelvo a llamar – contesto a la llamada

J: ¿Qué haces pedorra?

D: Pues hablaba con Lea por teléfono

J: ¿Lea enserio? No me lo creo, pero si no hablas nada con ella, ni de ella, ni nada, es más ¿quién es Lea? No me suena

D: Tonta

J: ¿Qué hacías? Deciros que os querías y decidir quien iba a colgar primero… cuelga tu, no tu, no tu – dijo con tono claramente de burla

D: No, en realidad hablábamos de que nos hemos dado cuenta que estábamos escuchando la radio a la vez

J: ¿Vomito ahora o más tarde?

D: Oyeeee! – se quejo – Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu no estés enamorada

J: Pues por eso te llamaba

D: SIIIII? – Chillo entusiasmada

J: Si, he conocido a una mujer preciosa

D: QUEEEEEEEEE! – se sorprendió

J: jajajajajaja Es mentira idiota jajajajaj la picadura de la cobra gay que te pica y te conviertes en gay solo te ha picado a ti jajajajajaja

D: Estúpida

J: No, enserio, he conocido a alguien.

D: ¿Y cómo es el? ¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti? – dijo canturreando

J: Pues el es un chico estupendo, al que he conocido en el rodaje de un anuncio. Es fotógrafo, inteligente, guapo, simpático… lo tiene todo… pero te necesito para intentar ligármelo

D: ¿A mi, para qué?

J: Chica, no se, había pensando en montar una fiesta o algo así, e invitarlo, para que no fuera tan descarado

D: Suena bien el plan

J: Pues tu eres una de las invitadas a mi plan

D: Muy bien ¿cuándo es?

J: En unas horas

D: ¿Qué?

J: Ah, si que pretendías que te avisara con antelación ¿no?

D: Pues si, seria lo suyo, básicamente porque tu vives en otra ciudad, yo trabajo, y no puedo irme de un día para otro, que coño, ni de un día para otro, en unas horas.

J: Chica, yo lo haría por ti, me debes una

D: ¿Yo a ti de qué?

J: No, se pero tu siempre le debes cosas a la gente, seguro que a mi también. Hazlo por miiiii – dijo con voz de pena

D: Jess, no puedo

J: Dianna, si puedes, di que no quieres pero no que no puedes

D: Tengo trabajo

J: No, mañana no entras en el plan de rodaje que lo se yo

D: ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

J: Me lo ha dicho un pajarito

D: ¿Un pajarito pequeño, moreno y que sale conmigo?

J: Ese mismo

D: Y tu ¿desde cuando eres amiga suya?

J: Celosa patológica

D: No es cuestión de celos

J: Pues yo los tendría de alguien como yo, que estoy muy buena jajajajaja

D: Pues si estas tan buena, no tendrás problemas en ligarte a tu fotógrafo

J: Como te gusta dar golpes bajos

D: Y a ti liarme en planes locos

J: No solo te he liado a ti

D: ¿Qué?

J: Pues, como se que no te despegas de tu amor ni con agua caliente, la he llamado para preguntarle si creía que dirías que si, y al final me ha dicho que ella tampoco rodaba y he terminado diciéndole que se viniera, como ella tiene casa aquí y todo, le ha parecido buena idea, además me ha dicho que así ve a su padre, ósea que ahora no le podrás decir que no, porque tienes que conocer al suegro.

D: Ya conozco al padre de Lea

J: Pero no oficialmente como la mujer que se acuesta con su hija

D: No creo que ningún padre quiera conocer a alguien con el calificativo de: persona que se acuesta con su hija.

J: Bueno, pues mujer que le hace el desayuno todas las mañanas y le da besitos castos y puros sin intenciones lascivas.

D: Ese calificativo me parece mejor jajajajaja

J: Bueno, todavía no sabes la mejor parte de toda esta historia

D: Aun no he dicho que si

J: Si, que lo has hecho, pero no lo sabes aun

D: ¿cuál es la mejor parte?

J: Me ha llamado tu hermano, para decirme que iba a estar unos días por Nueva York y que si quedábamos

D: ¿Mi hermano? No me ha dicho nada

J: ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Quiero quedar con el pivón que tienes como amiga jajajaja

D: Definitivamente si hubiera dicho quiero quedar con tu amiga la creída habría sabido que se refería a ti

J: El caso, que te desvías del tema… que le he invitado a la fiesta y el también viene.

D: ¿Estas tan falta de amigos como para tener que recurrir a amigas de los Ángeles y a hermanos de estas?

J: Joder, quieres dejar de dar golpes bajos.

D: Lo siento, he sido un poco zorra, la verdad

J: No me faltan amigas, solo es que quiero que vengan las mejores

D: vale, esa ultima frase me ha convencido para ir

J: Perfecto, porque Lea ya tiene comprados los billetes jajajajajaja

D: ¿Queeee?

J: Sabíamos que no te ibas a negar, eres tan predecible.

D: Que os den a las dos

J: A Lea le das tu… y a mi… a mi me dará el fotógrafo dentro de poco jajajjaja

D: jajajajajaja

J: Bueno, ¿nos vemos entonces?

D: Si – dijo a regañadientes.

J: Te dejo, que me voy a duchar, hasta dentro de unas horas

D: Adiós plasta.

"_Genial, me voy en unas horas a ver a mi hermano y a mi suegro, con mi novia… todo suena a gran plan, y mas cuando aun no has hablado con tu hermano o cuando esperas que el padre de Lea sea menos arrollador que su madre… Nueva York allá vamos las novias de canciones de amor a enfrenarnos a una fiesta de Jess y a unas confesiones de lesbianismo fraternales"_


	50. Capítulo 50: 15 minutos con Lea

Capitulo 50

D: ¿Tienes los billetes?

L: Si, aquí los llevo

D: ¿Y se puede saber en que momento te has hecho tan amiga de Jess para compincharte con ella?

L: Desde que es muy amiga tuya y me interesa que piense que soy un buen partido para ti – dijo poniendo cara de niña buena

D: ¿Y por eso te dejas liar de esa manera?

L: Por eso y porque tengo ganas de ver a mi padre.

D: ¿Y tu madre? ¿no había venido a verte? ¿Quieres más a papa o qué? – dijo con tono de broma

L: Esa parte igual no te hace tanta gracia

D: ¿Qué pasa?

L: Verassss… como había venido a verme, y yo no le había hecho mucho caso… le he comprado un billete a ella también para que se volviera con nosotras ¿te molesta?

'_Genial, simplemente genial, las locuras de Edith en un avión encerrada sin poder salir ¿por qué no se me consultan estas cosas antes? No es tan difícil: ¿Dianna te apetece pasar unas horas con mi madre en un avión, para ir a una fiesta de Jess para que esta se ligue a un fotógrafo? Y yo habría dicho, muy educadamente: NO, GRACIAS!'_

L: Me tomare tu silencio como un si

D: Eh, no, no, perdona, es normal que quieras pasar tiempo con tu familia, y mas cuando los ves poco _'Una cosa es ser sincera con tu pareja y otra decirle a alguien que su madre es un poco/demasiado intensa… hacer sufrir, es tontería'_

L: Bueno, pues ya que has aceptado con tan poco entusiasmo, te alegrara saber que también viene Alice

D: ¿Qué? _'maravilloso, añádele al asunto la prima acosadora con la que creía que me había acostado ¿algo más?' _

L: Si, bueno, le he llamado para decirle que nos íbamos a Nueva York, y me ha dicho que aprovechaba y se volvía con nosotras, y al comentarle que íbamos a una fiesta me ha dicho que se unía también

D: Mira tu que bien _'nota metal, no beber en la fiesta de Jess, para no volver a despertarme con Alice en bragas en mi cama'_

L: Y ya de paso he hablado con Jonathan para que se viniera el también

D: Mira a ese si que tengo ganas de verle _'mierda, ¿has dicho eso en alto? Estas dejando claro que de su madre y su prima pasas, estupendo Dianna llevas muy poco con ella, y ya estas metiendo la pata hasta el fondo'_

L: Gracias por ser tan obvia y dejar claro que te cagas en mi madre y mi prima

D: Lo siento, no lo decía en ese plan, es que a él hace mas que no lo veo, y por eso tengo ganas de verlo _'buenos reflejos'_

L: Yaaaaa… clarooooo

E: Leeeeeeaaaaaa! Estamos aquí – apareció Edith en medio del aeropuerto agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de su hija, acompañada de una Alice sonriente.

L: Hola mama – dijo dándole dos besos

E: Pero si esta aquí mi nuera favorita – dijo dándole dos besos a Dianna, mientras Alices se acercaba por detrás.

A: Pero si esta aquí mi chica favorita

D: Hola a las dos – sonrió - _'quiero dejar de ser favorita'_

E: Ahora que no estas con esos novios tuyos, tengo que decirte, que estoy muy contenta con el cambio hija, que tus anteriores parejas parecía que solo servían para llevarte el bolso.

L: MAMAAAA – se quejo – no es verdad, también servían para llevarme las bolsas de la compra – bromeo y todas rieron

E: Si, es lo primero que me ha llamado la atención, que Diana y tu, lleváis cada una sus cosas, y no es un mulo de carga, que en vez de novios parecía que te gustaba tener _sherpas_

A: Bueno Dianna… ¿esta buena la amiga que organiza la fiesta?

D: Tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?

A: Entiéndeme, estoy muy necesitada de mimos y tu no has querido dármelos.

E: Eso si que no, puedo aguantar que hagas el tonto de mil formas y maneras, pero no te permito que molestes a Dianna con tus cosas.

A: No la estoy molestando tía, a cualquiera le gusta que le digan lo guapa que es.

E: Que a ti te guste, no quiere decir que a los demás lo hagas ¿a ti te gustaría que Lea le dijera a tu novia que es su chica favorita?

L: Mama se defenderme sola

E: No te estoy defendiendo a ti, defiendo a mi nuera

L: Ella, también sabe defenderse sola, y deja de llamarla nuera, que la vas a asustar

E: ¿A que no te asusto Dianna?

D: No, no, tranquila, técnicamente en estos momentos soy tu nuera

E: Ves, hija… asustarla seria mirarle a los ojos y decirle: ME PUEDES LLAMAR MAMA! Jajajajajaja

L: Seguro que para eso, te queda solo un par de días – dijo con resignación

Las cuatro mujeres embarcaron en el vuelo y para desgracia de Dianna se sentaron todas juntas, ella intento quedar en una esquina pero Alice fue más rápida y se sentó a su lado, dejando a Dianna, en medio de Lea y Alice. Lo único positivo es que Edith estaba sentada junto a su hija, aunque Dianna intuía que eso no le impediría darle conversación durante todo el vuelo.

Azafato: Señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino a Nueva York esta apunto de salir

A: Dianna perdona, te importaría darme la mano – le susurro al oído

D: ¿Qué?

A: Si, es que me da miedo volar

D: Lea – llamo su atención – dice tu prima que le de la mano

L: Si, es que le da miedo volar

D: Pues que se hubiera sentado a tu lado

E: ¿Ya esta Alice con su miedo patológico a volar? – dijo metiéndose en la conversación

L: Si, mama, ya sabes que lo pasa muy mal

E: ¿Y porque se ha sentado al lado de Dianna, que se hubiera sentado al mío, o al tuyo, que ya le daba yo la mano?

L: Mama, déjala tranquila un rato

E: Yo la dejo, pero primero le cojera la mano y a la que te descuides le tocara el culo, una cosa llevara a la otra, y terminares llorando

A: ¿te quedas mas tranquila si me cambio de sitio?

D: No hace falta que te cambies – dijo ofreciéndole su mano _'Edith se tiene que meter en todo, no me parece bien, saca un poco las cosas de contexto, una cosa es que intente proteger a su hija, y otra que no le deje a su sobrina estar tranquila' _

A: Gracias – dijo cogiéndola

D: Lea – hizo una pausa – tengo otra mano para ti – sonrío

E: Ya puedes llamarme mama jajajaja

L: Mamaaaa!

E: Hija, es que es ideal, no deja que Alice lo pase mal, pero encima te da la mano a ti para remarcar que con quien esta es contigo… quiero adoptarla jajajajaaja

L: jajajajaj si que es ideal

A: Y además esta buena

El vuelo siguió su curso, sin mayor problema. El despegue fue bueno para la tranquilidad de Alice, aunque la mano de Dianna noto la presión que supone estar al lado de alguien que teme volar, porque le apretó con todas sus fuerzas, por una vez la Alice salida dio paso a la indefensa y tierna que parecía una niña a la que había que cuidar. En un momento del vuelo Lea fue al baño.

'_Lea acaba de ir al servicio, ¿qué no la seguiré? Y haré esa cochinada típica de película de fornicar salvajemente en un avión'_

A: Se lo que estas pensando – le dijo bajo a Dianna aprovechando que mágicamente Edith se había dormido y permanecía callada un rato

D: ¿Qué? _'No puede saberlo, ¿habré puesto cara lasciva mientras pensaba lo de seguirle al baño? ¿Seré tan libro abierto como para que cada persona siempre sepa lo que pienso, aunque no lo diga en alto? Menos mal que Edith esta dormida y no ha podido ver mi cara'_

A: Quieres formar parte del club de los altos vuelos

D: No te entiendo

A: Lea, acaba de irse al baño, estas tentada en seguirla y hacer guarradas en el baño

D: NO ESTABA PENSANDO ESO – dijo poniéndose completamente roja _'Mierda, una no puede ni pensar ya'_

A: jajajajaja te has puesto super colorada, es obvio que pensabas eso jajajajaja No, pasa nada, yo también lo había pensado alguna vez, pero mi miedo a volar gana a mis impulsos sexuales. Aunque igual, si fuera hacerlo contigo superaba mis miedos – dijo con cara traviesa

D: Tú siempre con lo mismo

A: Pues parece que mi prima también piensa en lo mismo

D: ¿Por?

A: Te ha dejado una nota antes de irse al baño, pero no te has dado cuenta porque estabas concentrada en tu libro

D: ¿Una nota? ¿Dónde?

A: Se te ha caído, esta en el suelo – Dianna se agacho y efectivamente había un papel en el suelo

**Ven al baño detrás de mi, dentro de 5 minutos**

A: ¿Qué dice la nota?

D: Ehhhh… Nada

A: Obviamente dice que le sigas al baño jajajajaja Se ve que la sexualidad viene de familia

D: No, que va, dice que me quiere _'Ahora no puedo ir, me daría muchísima vergüenza que Alice supiera lo que estamos haciendo' _

A: Que te quiere follar en el aire jajajajajaja Que no te de vergüenza, el sexo es algo muy sano

D: Bueno, vale, la nota dice algo así, pero ahora como tu lo sabes no puedo ir, porque me moriría de vergüenza sabiendo que tu sabes lo que estamos haciendo

A: Yo ya se lo que hacéis

D: Ya bueno, pero seria muy raro

A: Déjate de tonterías, y ves al baño ahora mismo, que mi prima estará cogiendo frío

D: Bueno, voy, pero para decirle que no me espere – dijo levantándose de su asiento

A: Bien, en 20 minutos te quiero de vuelta – le guiño un ojo – pongo el cronometro

D: Que no voy a eso – se quejo mientras se alejaba.

Dianna llamo al baño y Lea le abrió la puerta rápidamente introduciéndola en el pequeño espacio del que disponían, no le dejo decir nada, y la beso apasionadamente cuando la puerta estaba ya cerrada.

L: Cuanto has tardado – seguía besándola – Casi me vuelvo de nuevo al asiento – besos y mas besos – pensé que no te habías enterado de la nota – susurraba mientras lamia su cuello

D: No me había enterado – dijo soltando un pequeño gemido – ha sido tu prima la que se ha dado cuenta

L: Bueno – hizo una pausa para besarla con toda la pasión del mundo – me da igual que lo sepa, una vez ya he escuchado el primero de tus gemidos, no pienso parar hasta no oírlos todos – introdujo su mano dentro de las bragas de Dianna.

D: Aahhhhhh, miiiii, me da un poco de vergüenza la verdad – intentaba hablar pero ya le resultaba un poco complicado, porque el placer nublaba la razón.

L: Yo haré que se te quite la vergüenza en un momentito – le quito la camiseta y comenzó a chupar sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

D: Esta bien, tu ganas – le cogió del pelo, le estampo contra la puerta y comenzó a lamer todo su cuerpo.

Lea comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Dianna mientras esta justo en el oído, para que le escuchara claramente, gemía de la manera más silenciosa que podía, y entre tanto sus manos inquietas acariciaban los pechos de Lea, y se movían peligrosamente hacia su zona más intima para que ambas sintieran el mismo placer a la vez.

L: Estaaass, estaaaasss, cumpliendo, mi sueñoooo, de haceeerrr el amor en, en, en, unnnn, avioooon – dijo con dificultad entre gemidos

D: Tooodooos looooss sueeeñññooosss quuueee tengas, los, los, los intentareee cumplir – respondió mientras continuaba estimulándola

La excitación del momento hizo que las cosas se aceleraran, y no tardaron nada en llegar al orgasmo ambas.

L: Joder, creo que hemos sido un poco precoces

D: Bueno, chica, cuanto mas rápido mejor, que vergüenza, no quiero volver a los asientos, no quiero que me vea Alice – dijo como volviendo a la realidad mientras se ponía su camiseta de nuevo

L: tranquila de mi prima me encargo yo, voy saliendo primero – dijo mientras abría la puerta

D: Espera – le sujeto del brazo - ¿vas a salir así?

L: ¿Así? ¿qué pasa?

D: Pues que, creo que deberías peinarte un poco – Lea se miro al espejo y estaba completamente despeluchada

L: Jajajajajaja, si, será lo mejor

Se arreglaron como pudieron y volvieron a sus asientos

E: ¿Dónde estabais? Me he despertado hace un rato y no estabais, me he preocupado

L: Estábamos en el baño

E: ¿Y tenéis que ir de dos en dos para confirmar esa absurda teoría de los hombres de que las mujeres no sabemos ir solas al baño?

L: Si, no se

A: Tranquila tía, las mujeres siempre nos lo pasamos mejor si vamos de dos en dos – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Dianna.

E: ¿Me he dormido mucho?

L: Un rato

A: El suficiente diría yo – puso cara de mala mirando a Lea y Dianna

E: ¿El suficiente para que?

A: Para que hayas descansado un poco – sonrío – 15 minutos de reloj rubia teñida – le susurro a Dianna

D: ¿Qué?

A: Te dije que iba a poner el cronometro, no sabia que erais tan precoces… yo te daría como mínimo 1 hora de placer

D: Sabes… prefiero 15 minutos con Lea, que 1 hora contigo – sonrío triunfante


	51. Capitulo 51: Se nota que no eres bollera

Nota: Las partes en negrita son conversaciones vía whatsapp, lo especifico para que no existan confusiones

* * *

><p>Capitulo 51<p>

El vuelo aterrizó sin problemas, Dianna tuvo que darle de nuevo la mano a Alice para intentar calmar su nerviosismo, pero no sucedió nada mas destacable.

En el aeropuerto estaba Marc esperando a su mujer e hija, y ya de paso a la novia de esta. Lea se abalanzo sobre él en un efusivo abrazo que hizo sonreír a Dianna al notar el amor que sentía hacia él.

L: Papa, me alegro de verte!

M: Y yo a ti – sonrió mientras la bajaba al suelo después de tenerla abrazada - ¿Qué tal se ha portado tu madre?

E: Te estoy oyendo Marc – se quejo de fondo

M: No he dicho nada malo

E: Pero ya estas como insinuando que soy una pasta

A: Es que eres un poco plasta Edith

E: ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado? – hizo una pausa – bueno ya esta bien, que le estaremos dando Dianna mala impresión

D: No, que va, solo me estáis dando la impresión de ser una familia _'La verdad, es que es bonito llevarte bien con los tuyos, cada familia tiene lo suyo, desde madres pesadas a primas acosadoras, pero se nota mucho cuando una familia se quiere y esta lo parece, y saber que Lea ha tenido la suerte de tener unos buenos padres que sonríen de esa manera al verla, me hace muy feliz, porque su felicidad es la mía. Que increíble es el amor, saber que si la persona a la que quieres esta bien, no necesitas nada más, saber que si al girarte por las noches lo que ves es a la persona que quieres peleando con tu perro porque este no deja de dar la plasta, es la mejor de las formas de irte a la cama, aunque por las mañanas no parezca una actriz de Hollywood que acude a la entrega de los oscars, sino una "simple mortal" con legañas, y es esa mortal la que más me gusta, la que solo veo yo, la que solo toco yo' _

M: Espero que mi mujer no te haya asustado ya – bromeo acercándose a Dianna

D: No tranquilo, creo que prácticamente nada me alejaría de su hija – sonrió

M: Pues si ni Edith puede asustarte eso quiere decir que mereces mucho la pena

E: Ya esta bien – se quejo - ¿Tan horrible soy?

M: Cariño, es broma, ya sabes lo que nos gusta a bichito – dijo tocándole la cabeza a Lea - y a mi sacarte de tus casillas. Bueno, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento vamos para allí.

Se dirigieron todos hacia el coche, mientras Dianna disimuladamente saco el móvil y le mando un whatsapp a Lea.

**D: ¿Bichito?**

**L: Esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta**

**D: Jajajajaja, es algo bastante llamativo bichito mío**

**L: ¿Lo vas a usar en mi contra?**

**D: Solo ante un tribunal :P **

**L: Perdone usted Little lamb**

**D: No me vas a comparar**

**L: Es cierto, un corderito es mucho mejor que un bichito**

/

E: Estas chiquitas todo el día con el móvil – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos

D: Lo siento Edith, es que tenía que decirle a mi hermano que ya había llegado, que también esta en la ciudad

**/**

**L: Que mentirosa eres **

**D: ¿Me vas a delatar?**

**L: Depende ¿me vas a llamar bichito alguna vez?**

**/**

E: ¿Tu hermano? Que bien, podríamos hacer una comida familiar

L: MAMAAAA! NOOO, ROTUNDAMENTE NO, DEJALA TRANQUILA

M: Edith, es un poco pronto para esas cosas, bichito tiene razón

**/**

**D: Delátame, pero no creo que pueda resistir no comentar nada BICHITO**

**/**

L: Papa, agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre

M: Hija, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta,

E: ¿Ahora tu padre te tiene que llamar Lea Michele Sarfati?

M: Déjala cariño, no pasa nada

/

**A: ¿Te avergüenzas del BICHITO?**

**L: La que faltaba**

**A: ¿Por? ¿tu rubia teñida perfecta ha decidido burlarse del BICHITO?**

**L: Vale ya, que a ti tu padre te llama morcillita y no te digo nada**

**A: Vaya panda de padres horteras que tenemos jajajaja ¿QUÉ TAL EN EL BAÑO DEL AVIÓN BICHITO?**

**L: NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA MORCILLITA**

**A: Pues que sepas que tris tras, prefiere 15 minutos contigo que 1 hora conmigo**

**L: ¿Qué dices? **

**A: Nada, que esta loquita por ti :D**

**/**

E: ¿Voy a tener que quitaros el móvil para que nos hagáis caso?

L: No mama, ya esta – dijo guardándolo en el bolso

El trayecto en coche fue una constante "pelea" entre la familia Sarfati, que Dianna aguanto como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, moviendo la cabeza de unos a otros cada vez que intervenían.

M: ¿Os dejamos en casa bichi… Lea?

L: No papa, creo que vamos directamente a la fiesta

E: Pero vas a dormir en casa ¿no?

L: No lo se – dijo mirando a Dianna

E: ¿No pensaras en irte a dormir a un hotel, teniendo la casa de tus queridos padres aquí?

L: Es que no he venido sola mama

E: Ya, pero Dianna puede dormir en casa estupendamente, es una casa grande

L: No se lo que haremos mama

M: Déjalas que lo hablen tranquilamente Edith

E: Bueno, bueno, no insisto, pero que sepáis que yo estaría encantada de que vinierais.

'_Todo lo encantada que usted quiera señora, pero yo me voy a un hotel de cabeza'_

Las dejaron en el sitio que Jessica les había dicho y se bajaron todas del coche

D: Lea, perdona, voy a llamar un momento a mi hermano

L: Vale, te espero aquí con Alice, no te preocupes

D: ¿Jason?

J: Si, dime

D: ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a Nueva York?

J: No tengo porque ir notificándote todo lo que hago hermanita

D: Ya bueno, pero sabes que a mi me gusta saber estas cosas

J: Pues ya lo sabes

D: ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que ha organizado Jess?

J: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

D: Porque he hablado con ella

J: Pues no se si ir, porque me ha dicho que quiere ligarse a un fotógrafo o no se que historias, y la verdad es me ha dado un poco de bajón

D: ¿Por?

J: Joe Di, hay que explicártelo todo!

D: Pues si, ya que no me llamas para decirme que viajas, podrías contarme tus cosas

J: Pues… no se… digamos simplemente que Jess esta muy buena

D: ¿TE GUSTA JESS? – pregunto sorprendida

J: A mi y a media humanidad Di – contesto como si fuera una obviedad

D: ¿Desde cuando?

J: Desde siempre

D: Pero.. ¿te gusta GUSTA? ¿O es mas en plan que esta buena y punto?

J: No la conozco tanto como para que me guste GUSTE, como dices tú, pero dejémoslo en que no me importaría conocerla

D: Chico, es que no me cuentas nada.

J: Te lo estoy contando ahora

D: Me he quedado sorprendida la verdad

J: Como se nota que no eres bollera, si no, no te sorprendería tanto que un supermujer como Jess me guste jajajajaja

'_Que no soy bollera dice jajajajaj La primera persona que no me dice eso de que soy la mujer arco iris ¿Qué no soy bollera? ¿cómo se puede sacar en una conversación de 2 minutos, ya el tema conflictivo que le tengo que confesar a mi hermano? No se lo puedo decir por teléfono, y mas cuando lo voy a ver en un rato'_

J: Di, ¿estas ahí?

D: Si, si

J: ¿Te molesta lo de Jess?

D: No, no que va

J: Entonces ¿por qué te has quedado callada?

D: Por nada

J: Luego te extrañas de que no te cuente las cosas

D: De verdad, que no es nada

J: Lo que tú digas

D: Bueno, oye que yo en realidad te llamaba porque he venido a Nueva York también para la fiesta de Jess y quería verte

J: Siiiii ¿ENSERIO? – pregunto emocionado

D: Si – sonrió al notar la emoción de su hermano

J: Pues entonces si que voy, que no me pueda ligar a Jess pasa a ser secundario si te voy a ver, además seguro que hay muchas chicas en esa fiesta

D: Entonces vienes

J: Si, en 1 hora como mucho me tienes allí

D: Perfecto, pues nos vemos

J: Como me gusta oirte decir eso

D: Y a mi decirlo… Hasta ahora

'_Perfecto, la no bollera le va a explicar a su hermano que esa afirmación ya no es del todo cierta, que desde hace un tiempo que estoy con Lea ¿cómo se le confiesa a un hermano este tipo de cosas? Mierda, creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa… Bueno, en 1 hora saldré de dudas'_

* * *

><p>NOTA DE AUTORA: Empecé escribiendo esta historia con ilusión y planteándome el ir dejando los capítulos cuando me apeteciera escribirlos, sin muchas pretensiones, alejándome del drama y viéndolo todo desde una perspectiva llena de amor y momentos ñoños acompañados de un poquito de humor.<p>

Dejé de escribir durante prácticamente un mes, porque estaba convencida de que mi historia había dejado de interesar, a veces pienso que sin el drama parece que no sucede nada y que todo es muy lento en mi historia, es como si pensara que no gusta porque veo a gente con muchos comentarios y yo con tantos capítulos tengo a mucha gente muy amable que me escribe siempre y a la que estoy muy agradecida, pero a poca gente a la que mi historia interese tanto como para tener algo que decir… así que aunque solo sea para subirme un poco el ego y continuar escribiendo pensando que interesa lo que cuento, agradecería que dejarais algún comentario, aunque simplemente sea: te leo… y con eso ya sabré que lo que ofrezco con sus ñoñerias y sus tonterias, en cierta medida gusta, aunque solo sea un poquito. MUCHAS GRACIAS


	52. Capítulo 52: Plaga gay a nivel mundial

En agradecimiento a todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado, y lo bien que habéis respondido a mi petición egocéntrica de querer sentirme bien al saber que la gente me lee, este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo normal, y lo he escrito así porque me habéis llenado de animo. MUCHAS GRACIAS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 52<p>

Je: AQUÍ ESTA MI INVITADA FAVORITA – Jessica se abalanzo sobre Dianna

D: JESS! – correspondió el abrazo

Je: Y aquí esta el monotema de mi invitada favorita – dijo acercándose a Lea

L: Hola, Jess – sonrió

Je: Y tu debes de ser la prima de Lea, Alice ¿no? Me dijo que vendrías – dijo dándole dos besos

A: Si, muchas gracias por invitarme a la fiesta

Je: Yo siempre he sido de la mentalidad de que cuantos más seamos mejor nos lo pasamos. ¿queréis entrar?

L: La verdad es que estamos en la puerta porque esperamos a Jonathan

Je: ¿El chico este que salía de vez en cuando en Glee e hizo de tu novio?

L: Ese mismo

Je: Ves Di, soy una fiel seguidora de tu serie, me lo se todo

D: Yo también me sabia todo de Gossip Girl, que conste

Je: Si, te lo sabias todo genial, hasta te liaste con uno del elenco, mira si te lo sabias bien jajajajaja – bromeo

D: Tu no, por favor, una cosa es que la prensa decidiera que salía con Sebastian y otra es que tu que conoces la historia hagas bromas.

Je: Chica, era solo para hacerte rabiar

A: Yo no conozco la historia

D: Ni la vas a conocer

Je: No seas aguafiestas Di – hizo una pausa para contar las intimidades de Dianna – digamos que pegaron cuatro polvos mal contados y él se enamoro locamente de estos ojitos verdes – dijo cogiéndole la cara a Dianna.

D: No fue exactamente así

Je: Es solo un resumen… pero que sepáis que al parecer, Sebastian era bastante malo en la cama

D: Jess, no cuentes las intimidades del pobre chico

Je: ¿Era malo o no era malo?

D: Era malo, era malo jajajajaja

Je: Era de esos que tocan las tetas como si estuvieran sintonizando la radio jajajajajaja

D: JESS! – se quejo

Je: Solo cito tus propias palabras… Igual que esas palabras a ti Lea te dejan en muy buen lugar – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

D: JESS! Basta, que si me pongo yo a contar tus intimidades no paramos

A: Cuéntalas, cuéntalas

Je: Uy, que tarde se ha hecho, me tengo que subir a mi fiesta

D: Como huyes cobarde – dijo mientras esta se alejaba

A: Así que mi prima es una fierecilla en la cama, siempre pensé que las que son pequeñas y poquita cosa son las mas manejables

L: Aunque me alegra mucho que tus palabras me dejen bien, la verdad es que preferiría hablar de otra cosa, aunque antes tengo que aclarar que mis palabras también te dejan a ti en muy buen lugar – sonrió.

Jo: Leeeaaaaa! – apareció chillando Jonathan a lo lejos

L: Amoooorrrr! – corrió a abrazarlo

D: ¿Amor? – susurro

A: Si, estos dos parecen un matrimonio, pero no tengas celos que soy muy maricas ambos jajjajajajaja

D: No estoy celosa, es solo que lo de amor me parece una horterada

A: Se lo llaman medio en broma, medio enserio... Después de pasar un tiempo con mi prima, no sabias ya que tiene un punto hortera jajajajaja

Jo: Pero si esta aquí el monotema de mi chica – dijo acercándose a Dianna

A: Que gracia, Jessica ha dicho lo mismo pero al revés, se ve que no sabéis hablar de otra cosa que no sea la una de la otra

Jo: Hola Alice, al final no te llevaste a la rubia ¿eh?

L: ¿Sabias que a Alice le gustaba Dianna?

Jo: Si, bueno, la vez que la vio en Nueva York, estuvo luego toda la tarde dándome la plasta con que creía que tenia algo que hacer con ella porque le veía un punto gay.

D: Y tú… ¿me lo veías?

Jo: Ehhhh – titubeo- Si jajajajajajaja

D: Me he resignado ya a ser la mujer arco iris

L: MI mujer arco iris – dijo remarcándolo

D: Tuya, toda tuya

A: Bueno que ¿entramos? Lo digo porque me esta subiendo el azúcar con tanta cursilería

Jo: Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia que a la rubia tris tras se la ha llevado tu prima y tú no.

L: ¿También sabes lo de rubia tris tras?

Jo: Si, bueno, Alice no se caracteriza por ser discreta a la hora de babear con las mujeres, antes de entrar te puedo asegurar que la amiga de Dianna de Gossip Girl seguro que le gusta

A: Pues no, listo, que eres un listo

Jo: ¿no?

A: Valeeeeee… siiiiii – dijo con resignación – ¿Pero que culpa tengo yo de que en el mundo existan tantas mujeres guapas?

Después de esa pregunta, decidieron entrar, Lea y Dianna iban delante mientras Jonathan y Alice hablaban de sus cosas por detrás.

D: No sabia que Jonathan era tan amigo de Alice

L: Si, solíamos salir muchas veces los tres juntos por ahí… Lo que pasa es que al salir con ellos, la mayoría de las veces íbamos a locales de ambiente… eran dos contra una

D: ¿Oye y nunca viste a nadie que te gustara o te llamara la atención?

L: Puede ser, pero no fue esta que te conocí que me di cuenta de que podía enamorarme de una mujer

'_Aishhhh que jodidamente bonito que es todo' _

Llegaron a su destino y llamaron a la puerta, una Jessica sonriente les abrió

Je: Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, allí tenéis las bebidas – señalo a una mesa y saludo a los cuatro uno por uno, para quedarse al final sola con Dianna – Di, el Jonathan ese es mono – le susurro

D: ¿Tú no hacías todo esto para ligarte a un fotógrafo?

Je: Ya, bueno, pero hay que tener más opciones en esta vida

D: Pues esta opción esta complicadita

Je: ¿Por? ¿tiene novia?

D: De tener algo sería novio mas bien

Je: Bueno, que se le va a hacer, cuantos guapos estamos perdiendo las heteros últimamente – dijo con tristeza – Aunque bueno, también estamos teniendo menos competencia gracias a vosotras las lesbianas

D: Si es que, quien no se consuela es porque no quiere

Je: Bueno, vayamos a lo importante… ¿Estoy guapa para mi fotógrafo?

D: Si mucho, como siempre, pero ¿tu fotógrafo tiene nombre?

Je: Si, Alex, se llama Alex, pero lo de fotógrafo me suena como que muy sexy

D: ¿Y dónde esta Alex?

Je: Aun no ha venido, le dije que la fiesta era 1 hora mas tarde de la hora real, para que cuando llegara hubiera ya gente

D: Estas en todo

Je: Si bueno, ligar es una tarea que requiere mucha dedicación

A: Parece mentira que una chica como tú tenga que esforzarse para ligar – interrumpió la conversación con una copa en la mano

D: Jajajajajaja _'Lo de Alice no es normal, es la mujer mas descarada que he visto en mi vida y la menos discreta'_

Je: Tu también eres guapa ¿siempre te ligas ha quien te gusta?

D: Tomaaa! '_Ole, me gusta que mis amigas me reafirmen porque son mis amigas, buena contestación Jess' _

A: Hasta tú amiga – señalo a Dianna – pocas me habían dicho que no – sonrío triunfante

D: Pues me temo, que si lo intentas con Jess, tendrás que añadir otro no a tu lista de conquistas

A: Bueno, eso lo tendrá que decir ella, no tú.

Je: Pues lo siento, pero va a ser que no.

A: Bueno, pues a otra cosa – dijo alejándose de ambas – hay muchas mujeres en esta fiesta.

Je: Oye ¿seguro que Jonathan es gay? – dijo señalándolo mientras este hablaba y se abrazaba a Lea cada dos por tres

D: Si ¿Por?

Je: No se, se tratan de manera excesivamente cariñosa

D: Que tu seas una celosa patológica, no quiere decir que yo lo tenga que ser.

Je: Bueno, bueno, tu veras, pero parece que esos dos alguna vez se han acostado, aunque solo fuera por reafirmar la homosexualidad de él.

D: No creo _'Mierda, Jess acaba de insertarme en el cerebro un origen ¿y si se acostaron alguna vez? No, no, no creo, me lo habría contado ¿en que momento se comenta algo así? Si, mi amigo creía que era gay y en una noche de borrachera follamos salvajemente para demostrarse a si mismo que lo era, luego quedamos como amigos… mierda, mierda ¿qué clase de celos absurdos son estos? Celos de Jonathan, por dios si parece el hermano que nunca tuvo… claro, claro el hermano salido que quería demostrase a si mismo que las vaginas le eran indiferentes… mierda, mierda, ya esta bien de pensamientos absurdos, voy a por una copa'_

La puerta de la casa sonó, sacando a Dianna de sus pensamientos

Je: voy a abrir… igual es Alex – dijo muy feliz

Efectivamente era él, un chico alto, moreno, increíblemente guapo. Mas que fotografiar modelos, podría haber sido perfectamente el modelo.

Jo: que pedazo de hombre – dijo acercándose con Lea a Dianna

D: Si es guapo si

L: Mi vena heterosexual salta de nuevo jajajajaja

D: Este hombre hace saltar todas las venas jajajaja

A: Tu ya no vuelves a los hombres guapa – apareció de la nada

D: ¿Por?

A: Una vez has probado el maravilloso mundo de las mujeres, los hombres pasan a un segundo plano

Jo: Pues a mi me paso al revés

D: ¿Has estado con mujeres? – pregunto medio asustada, medio sorprendida – _'Ya esta, se ha acostado con Lea, maldita Jess por meterme esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza'_

Jo: Si bueno, la adolescencia es muy mala, y quieres experimentar y estar seguro de lo que sientes... pero Alice, te aseguro que probar mujeres no me quito las ganas de hombres

D: Igual a mi tampoco

A: Lo dudo

D: Tu cuando ves a un chico tan guapo como Alex el fotógrafo ¿qué piensas?

A: Pues que es muy guapo, pero ya esta

D: ¿No te despierta ni un mínimo impulso sexual?

A: En eso consiste ser lesbiana querida

Jessica se acerco a ellos con Alex

Jo: Jonathan encantado – dijo siendo el primero en saludar al chico, con una mas que evidente baba en su rostro.

A: Igualmente

Je: Ella es Lea, ella es su prima Alice, y ella es mi amiga…

A: Dianna – le interrumpió

Je: ¿La conoces?

D: ¿Te conozco?

A: No, pero tengo un amigo con el que has hecho alguna que otra sesión de fotos, y cuando te vi en ellas, le pregunte quien eras.

Je: Bueno, te voy a presentar al resto de los invitados – dijo apartándole de ellos

A: Al parecer le gustas al superhombre Dianna

D: Espero que no, porque Jess esta muy interesada en él.

A: Pues creo que lamento comunicarle, que Alex don perfecta sonrisa, ha fijado su mirada en otros ojos verdes que no son los de Jess.

Jo. ¿Dianna siempre arrasas por donde pasas?

D: No digáis tonterías, solo ha sido amable

La puerta de la casa de Jess volvió a sonar y esta fue a abrir, tras ella apareció Jason, Dianna corrió para darle un inmenso abrazo y millones de besos

Jo: ¿Y este rubito monísimo quien es?

L: Es su hermano

Jo: Ah vale, ahora entiendo la efusividad

D: Chicos – dijo acercándose – mi hermano Jason, bueno a Lea ya la conoces, este es Jonathan y ella es Alice

Ja: Encantado

D: Vamos a por una bebida para él, ahora volvemos…

Todos: Vale – mientras se alejaban

Ja: ¿Quién es esa Alice?

D: La prima de Lea ¿por?

Ja: Es muy, muy, muy guapa

D: Si, y bastante acosadora

Ja: ¿acosadora?

D: Si bueno, ahora te cuento

Ja: ¿Crees que tengo algo que hacer con ella?

D: Jajajajajaja _'Recapitulemos un momento, a Jessica le gusta Alex, a Alice le gustan Jessica, bueno en realidad a Alice le gustan todas, pero ahora mismo diremos que Jess para abreviar, a mi hermano le gusta Alice, y según todos estos a Alex le gusto yo… ¿es cosa mía o soy la única que va a mojar esta noche? Jajajajaja La única ecuación que sale bien en esta fiesta es que a Dianna le gusta Lea y a Lea le gusta Dianna jajajajaja La noche tiene pinta de ir a ser un drama, y además a esto añádele la confesión de relación lésbica a mi hermano… como diría Bette Davis en All about Eve: Abróchense los cinturones, esta noche vamos a tener tormenta' _

Ja: ¿De qué te ríes?

D: Creo que a Alice le interesan otras cosas – dijo señalándola, mientras tonteaba claramente con una mujer de la fiesta

Ja: ¿Le gustan las chicas?

D: Eso parece

Ja: jooooo, todo me tiene que salir mal ¿crees que la chica con la que tontea es gay también? Porque es muy guapa

D: Pues no tengo ni idea, pero parece que le sigue el juego

L: Parece que mi prima ya ha encontrado una presa que no le dice que no – dijo acercándose a los hermanos

Ja: ¿Lo ha intentado con otras?

L: Lleva varios días intentándolo con tu hermana – sonrió

Ja: ¿Enserio? Pobrecita

D: ¿Pobrecita por qué?

Ja: Porque no tiene nada que hacer contigo

D: Creo que tendríamos que hablar, ¿nos disculpas un momento Lea? – dijo mientras se llevaba a su hermano a una terraza que había en el piso y donde podrían estar solos

Ja: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A que viene tanto secretismo?

D: Es que, me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo con un evidente nerviosismo

Ja: Dios Di, me estas preocupando

D: ¿ Y yo ahora como te cuento esto?

Ja: ¿Cómo me cuentas el que? ¿estas embarazada o algo así? ¿voy a ser tío?

D: ¿QUEEE? No, no, que va

Ja: Entonces ¿qué pasa? Estábamos hablando tranquilamente de la prima lesbiana de Lea… Ohhhh Dioss! Ohhhh Diooosss! ¿Te has liado con la prima de Lea?

D: ¿Hola? ¿En qué momento sacas esa conclusión?

Ja: En el momento en que estas visiblemente nerviosa, no dejas de poner esa sonrisa absurda que se te pone cuando estas histérica, y te has puesto así desde que hemos hablado de Alice

D: No me he puesto así por Alice

Ja: ¿y por qué te has puesto así?

D: Joder! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

Ja: Pero, ¿qué cojones es difícil?

D: Todo – dijo ya con los ojos un poco húmedos

Ja: Vale Di, tranquilízate, soy yo, nada de lo que me digas va a cambiar lo mucho que te quiero

D: ¿Y si cambia?

Ja: Nada puede destruir lo que nos queremos hermanita, vamos a hacer una cosa, me lo vas a decir sin rodeos, para dejar de darle tantas vueltas… ohhh diooss ¿estas enferma? Es eso

D: No, no, estoy bien

Ja: Vale pues dímelo de una santa vez, porque me va a dar algo

D: Estoy… estoy…

Ja: Estas… estas… - intentaba animarla

D: Estoy saliendo con… - se quedo en silencio

Ja: Vale, eso es bueno, estas saliendo con alguien ¿dónde esta el problema?

D: En quien es ese alguien

Ja: Es un viejo pervertido de 80 años

D: No

Ja: Es un niño imberbe de 16 años

D: No

Ja: Vale, es evidente que tiene una tara, sino no te costaría tanto contármelo

D: No tiene taras, de hecho es una persona increíble – sonrió mientras inconscientemente miro a Lea que estaba en el salón charlando con Jonathan.

Ja: Vale… no tienes porque preocuparte, acabas de ser muy obvia

D: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ja: Ya se que te asusta, y tengo que decirte que no tienes porque asustarte, no pasa absolutamente nada – dijo dándole un abrazo mientras a Dianna se le escapaba una lagrima – seguro que si esta contigo es porque lo tiene claro

D: Eso creo yo

Ja: No importa que haya estado con hombres antes

D: La verdad, que eso no me importaba mucho

Ja: Ah ¿no? Y entonces ¿qué demonios te preocupa de salir con Jonathan?

D: ¿Jonathan? ¿quién ha dicho nada de Jonathan?

Ja: No has tenido que decirlo, le has mirado cuando has dicho que era una persona increíble

D: Jason MIRABA A LEA, A LEA! – medio chillo frustrada

Ja: Ahhh – reflexiono – Ohhh – asimilo lo que estaba sucediendo – Uhhhh – soltó al pensar que a Lea le gustaban las chicas

D: ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan onomatopéyico y decirme algo?

Ja: perdona, perdona, pues mujer… me sorprende un poco la verdad, pero vamos que si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz

D: Lo soy – sonrió, pero su hermano le dio un pequeño empujón – jooo ¿por qué me pegas?

Ja: Por darme esos sustos, que ya creía que pasaba algo malo

D: No, pero no se, eres a la primera persona realmente importante de mi vida que se lo cuento, lo sabe muy poca gente, amigos que son imprescindibles, pero familia como eres tú, no… y me he puesto nerviosa, estas confesiones no son fáciles

Ja: No se, yo con los gays no tengo ningún problema, pero me queda una duda

D: Dime

Ja: ¿no has dicho que la prima de Lea intentaba ligar contigo?

D: Si, bueno, es un poco insistente

Ja: ¿Y como te has quedado con Lea? Alice esta mucho mas buena – bromeo mientras Dianna le pegaba

D: Esta vez, el golpe te lo has ganado tú ¿no sabes que no todo es el físico en esta vida?

Ja: Era broma, era broma, Lea no esta nada mal tampoco – La miro y empezó a chillar – Leaaa, Leaaaa, puedes venir un momento

D: ¿qué haces?

Ja: Le voy a comunicar que ya se la buena nueva

D: ¿estamos bien enserio?

Ja: Claro que estamos bien, estamos igual que hace 5 minutos cuando pensaba que el que te gustaba era Jonathan

D: Gracias – dijo abrazándole

L: Aquí estoy

Ja: Acabo de hablar con mi hermana

L: ¿De qué?

Ja: Estáis muy metidas en el papel de disimular por lo que veo

D: Lea, ya le he dicho a mi hermano que estamos juntas

L: Ahhhh, es que no quería meter la pata jajajajajaja

Ja: Así que ahora tu y yo somos cuñados, ¿no podríamos ser mas familia aun y qué yo me liara con tu prima?

L: jajajajaj lo veo complicado – dijo mirándola y viendo como esta cogía de la mano a la chica con la que estaba mientras se dirigían al baño

Ja: Ni un ápice de bisexualidad

L: Me temo que no

Ja: Bueno, por lo menos tengo una cuñada que es una estrella de la tele jajajaja

L: Veo que te lo has tomado bien – dijo muy feliz

Ja: Si, claro, la tonta de mi hermana es una neuras, que creía que me iba a ir corriendo a rezar por vuestras almas.

D: No creía eso

Ja: Y ¿entonces? ¿por qué tanto miedo?

D: No se, chico, ¿no tengo derecho a preocuparme por si te asustabas o algo?

Ja: No, porque me conoces… ¿Alguien os ha dicho algo?

D: Pues no, la verdad es que hasta el momento, todo el mundo se lo ha tomado muy bien

L: Si, hasta mi madre

Ja: ¿Tu madre? ¿Pero cuanto lleváis ya, para habérselo comunicado a tu madre y todo?

L: Digamos que no se lo comunicamos voluntariamente

Ja: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

D: Pues que nos pillo en el sofá

Ja: que torpe hermanita. Aunque ahora que lo pienso a mi me pillo una vez mama… hablando de mama ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir?

D: No se, si es que en el fondo llevamos muy poco tiempo, ya sabes que yo siempre tardaba mil años en presentar a mis novios

Ja: Pero esta novia es digna de presentación – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lea

L: Jajajaja gracias

Ja: Bueno, ¿volvemos a la fiesta? Que tengo ganas de celebrar que mi hermanita es feliz, eso y ganas de ligar – puso cara traviesa

Je: Oye Lea ¿Le puedes decir a tu prima que salga del baño de una maldita vez? Se ha metido con mi amiga Helen y no salen

Jo: Igual es mejor dejarlas un rato solas – bromeo

Je: Helen no es gay

D: Jess, lo siento, pero no creo que este sujetándole el papel mientras la otra mea.

Je: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay una plaga gay a nivel mundial?

D: ¿No decías que si había más lesbianas, tenias menos competencia?

Je: Si, bueno… ¿cómo habéis visto a Alex?

Jo: Esta tremendo

L: Es guapísimo

D: Es muy guapo si

Je: Tú Dianna, no lo digas muy alto, que me ha parecido que le gustabas, ahora que lo pienso… ¿le puedo decir que bateas hacia el otro lado, para que se centre más en mi?

D: ¿Perdona? Primero: Mi orientación sexual no es de su incumbencia y Segundo: Bateas hacia el otro lado ¿qué mierda de expresión es esa?

Je: Si que es de su incumbencia si le gustas, así le quito las esperanzas

D: No me parece bien, ¿y si luego lo va contando por ahí?

Je: En algún momento tendrás que salir de tu clandestinidad

D: ¿Y ese momento es cuando tu te quieres acostar con un guaperas al que supuestamente le gusto?

Je: Cualquier momento puede ser bueno, ¿por qué no este?

D: Jess, déjalo, si quieres seré la mujer mas borde y desagradable del mundo y así no le gustare, aunque le parezca guapa.

Je: Bueeeeenooooo… acepto ese plan, pero que sepas que tus inclinaciones lésbicas, tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz.

D: Lo se, pero no me apetece que sean en esta fiesta y porque a ti te pique la bragueta

Je: No me pica la bragueta, quiero una relación sólida y estable con ese dios del olimpo.

D: Bueno, pues me voy a acercar a donde esta él para caerle mal

L: Es imposible que tu le caigas mal a alguien – sonrió

Je: Pero que cursis… QUIERO SER CURSI CON ALEX! Ves a ser borde Dianna – dijo empujándola y Dianna choco contra Alex y le tiro la copa por encima

A: Ey, cuidado

D: ¿Cómo que cuidado? Mira tu por donde vas ¿estas ciego?

A: Creo que ha sido culpa tuya

D: ¿Mía? Si no estuvieras mirándome el culo toda la noche, no te tropezarías torpemente _'En el fondo no me gusta nada esto de ser desagradable, pero tiene un puntito de gracia poder decir todas las animaladas que se te ocurren'_

A: ¿Te has dado cuenta? – puso cara picara

D: Ehhh _'Mierda, mierda, tontea, tontea…¿cómo aborto misión?' _


	53. Capítulo 53: Amantes en sus camas

Capitulo 53

D: Si no estuvieras mirándome el culo toda la noche, no te tropezarías torpemente

A: ¿Te has dado cuenta? – puso cara picara

D: Ehhh _'Mierda, mierda, tontea, tontea…¿cómo aborto misión?' _

L: Ey Di, ¿qué haces?

D: Nada aquí con el baboso este, que se cree que por ser guapo todas vamos a caer rendidas a sus pies _'Si esto no le parece suficientemente odioso, yo ya no se que hacer… Por cierto… ¿Lea ha venido a marcar territorio? ¿O me lo parece a mi?'_

A: ¿Tu amiga siempre es tan desagradable? – pregunto a Lea

L: En realidad no es muy amiga mía – bromeó

A: ¿No salíais en la misma serie o algo así?

D: Me estoy empezando a preocupar, primero sabes mi nombre, luego sabes quienes son mis compañeros de elenco ¿eres un acosador? _'Si realmente fuera así como estoy siendo, sería un asco de mujer'_

A: Si de verdad lo fuera, tu solita me estas quitando las ganas de acosarte, disculpa – dijo mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a Jessica, esta miro a Dianna y levanto el pulgar como símbolo de victoria.

D: Sabia que era mas fácil ser desagradable que declarar mi amor por ti – dijo sonriendo a Lea

L: Estas muy sexy cuando te pones borde… ¿Has pensado en Quinn mientras lo hacías?

D: Si, he pensado en una Quinn secretamente enamorada de Rachel, que paga sus frustraciones con el resto de humanos y por eso es tan desagradable, porque en el fondo lo único que le sucede es que quiere llamar la atención de la señorita Berry.

L: Se han terminado para ti los fics Faberry jajajajaja

D: Jajajajajaja Noooooo… me gusta leer como nuestros personajes se enamoran, creo que los guionistas tendrían que aprender de algunas de esas historias y dejar de escribir mierdas como adolescentes que se quieren casar y cosas de ese tipo que están totalmente fuera de lugar

L: bueno, te dejare seguir leyéndolas, pero solo si te portas bien – dijo con tono muy sexual

Je: Muy bien Dianna, Alex me ha dicho que eres una borde – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían las dos tontas enamoradas

D: Mira tu que bien, si se convierte en tu novio, no me podrá ni ver

Je: Si se convierte en mi novio, le confesare la verdad y le diré que eres un cielito, y nuestra primera hija se llamara Dianna en tu honor

D: jajajaja si que vas rápido

Je: ¿Tu has visto bien lo guapo que es? Entre sus genes y los míos nos saldrán unos hijos monisisimos

D: ¿Y que haces que no estas con el superhombre?

Je: Es que le han llamado por teléfono y he vendido a darte las gracias por ser desagradable, se que te ha tenido que costar mucho, porque tu eres un ejemplo de virtudes humanas

D: Ya esta bien de hacer la pelota Jess jajajaja

Je: Bueno, me voy con mi futuro marido, que ya ha colgado – dijo alejándose

D: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

L: ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? – bromeó

D: Eso mismo ¿vas a decir que si?

L: El si quiero mas grande de mi vida – sonrieron ambas – Es una pena que el baño este ocupado por Alice, porque si no iba corriendo – puso cara de lujuria – Bueno ¿qué querías preguntar? – cambio de tema para sacar las imágenes calenturientas que se agolpaban en su cabeza

D: ¿por qué has venido cuando hablaba con Alex?

L: ¿Cómo?

D: Si, has venido enseguida

L: Porque te echaba de menos

D: ¿Tan adictiva soy? – bromeó

L: Lo eres, pero imagino que quieres otra respuesta, quieres la verdad, he venido porque es un chico increíblemente guapo y no quería dejarle la oportunidad de que te conquistara

D: ¿Celosa?

L: De ese hombretón, dudo que nadie no se ponga celoso

D: Como sigas llamándolo hombretón la celosa voy a ser yo

L: Tú eres más guapa que él

D: No será para tanto – dijo acercándose sensualmente al rostro de Lea

Ali: Lo eres! Le das mil vueltas a ese hombre – Apareció por la espalda de ambas – Por cierto, tenéis el baño libre tórtolas – hizo una pausa – lo siento, ya no, acabo de ver entrar a dos heteros, seguro que tardan poco, el hombre no funciona también como la mujer

L: Alice que manera de interrumpir

Ali: Da gracias que lo he hecho, aparezco yo cual salvadora o en 2 segundos os estáis besando con pasión y 3 personas cualquiera de la fiesta os graban en video y suben las imágenes a youtube y en cuestión de 30 minutos sois una exclusiva mundial de todas las paginas del corazón.

L: Que exageradita puedes llegar a ser

Ali: Ya veo el titular: enemigas en la pantalla, amantes en sus camas

L: Tienes madera de periodista – dijo con ironía

Ali: Dianna, me das un besito de agradecimiento por haber salvado tu carrera

D: Claro que si, mejor que publiquen besos lésbicos protagonizados por ti y por mi, que con Lea ¿no?

Ali: No te preocupes, saldré en las revistas diciendo que te puse droga en la bebida y que gracias a eso te pude robar un beso.

L: ¿Tu no te habías ligado ya a alguien? Deja tranquila a mi chica

Ali: ¿Tu chica? ¿Qué estamos en una película de Macaulay Culkin_?_

D: jajajajajaja

L: Encima tu no le rías las gracias – le reprocho

D: Lo siento, me ha hecho gracia

Ali: Ves… encima de guapa, soy graciosa

D: Bueno, ¿dónde te has dejado a tu conquista?

Ali: Veras… es que las primerizas son complicadas

D: ¿Primerizas?

Ali: Si, esas que mientras las estas besando te dicen que no han estado nunca con una mujer, y que están muy excitadas, y bla, bla, bla… y que cuando terminan les entra una neura extraña como si hubieran hecho algo malo y salen corriendo

L: ¿Ha salido corriendo?

Ali: corriendo, corriendo… no… digamos a paso ligero, diciéndome: me tengo que ir, mientras se recolocaba las bragas… si la vida fuera como un capítulo The L Word te diría que ahora mismo se esta yendo a su casa para tirarse a su novio, cual Jenny Schecter.

D: Eso te convierte a ti en una Marina, creía que eras una Shane de la vida

Ali: Dios! ¿y aun te extrañas de ser la mujer arco iris? No solo viste The L Word si no que te sabes datos como que Jenny se lía con Marina.

L: Bueno, yo también lo sabia

Ali: Porque tu veias la serie conmigo! – dijo como si fuera una obviedad - ¿con quién veías tu la serie Dianna? Apuesto que sola

D: Pues…

Ali: jajajajajaja, la veías sola, mientras tu mente te chillaba a gritos que probaras a las mujeres jajajaja ¿Quién era el personaje que mas te gustaba?

D: Dana

Ali: te lo pasarías bomba el capitulo que intentan averiguar si Lara era gay… Seguro que te comparabas con ella para saber si tu tenias puntos lésbicos

Jo: Hola chicas, ¿de qué habláis? – dijo intentando introducirse en la conversación

Ali: The L Word

Jo: Prefiero hablar de Queer as Folk – bromeo - Lea ¿Te acuerdas como suspirábamos en mi cama los dos por Brian?

L: Es que Brian es mucho Brian

D: Yo esa serie no la vi, para que veas Alice _'¿Suspirabais en tu cama? ¿Estabais juntos en la cama? Maldita Jess, para que me dice nada… Analiza la frase, los dos suspiraban con un hombre, eso quiere decir que es incompatible con que en esa cama pasara algo entre ambos?'_

Ali: Yo tampoco, a mi ver las relaciones de esos hombres me era muy indiferente, así que si crees que tu heterosexualidad ha ganado puntos por no ver Queer as Folk, te has equivocado, de heterosexual habría sido ver los cuerpos de esos chicos fornidos que seguro que se pasaban media serie desnudos y practicando sexo.

Jo: si, muchas escenas de sexo habían, yo me ponía cachondo perdido

L: Es raro, pero a mi me ponía también

'_Ya no me gusta esta ecuación, tenemos en una misma cama a Lea y Jonathan cachondos… Jess tiene razón, seguro que se acostaron… bueno, y si lo hicieron ¿qué mas da? Sabes de sobra que Lea no ha llegado virgen a esta relación… pero con Jonathan seria muy raro, le llama amor, tiene una relación demasiado profunda… ¿Enserio te estas planteando todas estas cosas? ERES TONTA!'_

Jo: Te acuerdas aquella vez que jajajajajaja – empezó a reírse y no podía continuar con su discurso – aquella vez que jajajajaja

'_¿Se puede saber que le hace tanta gracia? Seguro que la frase termina con: aquella vez que hicimos el amor a la luz de las velas y yo te dije que por ti incluso seria heterosexual… Sin duda, esa va a ser la anécdota tan graciosa que no puede contar'_

Jo: Que te hice el Brian Kinney y me tire toda el agua por encima del cuerpo

'_Mierda, ahora mismo me vendría muy bien haber visto la serie ¿qué es eso de tirarse el agua por el cuerpo y hacer un Brian Kinney? Seguro que es tener el torso desnudo y que la otra persona te lama toda el agua mientras cae… No puedo seguir con esta angustia, tengo que saber si ha pasado algo entre ellos, pero… ¿cómo se pregunta algo así sin quedar en ridículo? Tu misma sabes que estos miedos con completa y totalmente ridículos… Maldita sea la capacidad del ser humano de angustiarse por tonterías sin sentido y de ser incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza algo que le preocupe… La única manera de solucionar el conflicto es abordándolo'_

D: Lea perdona, ¿me acompañas un momento a por mas bebida?

L: Claro

D: Ahora volvemos – dijo mientras se alejaban

L: ¿Te esta molestando mi prima?

D: No, que va

L: Es que como te has ido tan rápido, ha quedado un poco raro

D: Es que tenia sed – dijo señalando su copa vacía – _'Te sientes estúpida solo de pensar la tontería que vas a preguntar… allá va…'_ Lea… ¿te has acostado alguna vez con Jonathan?


	54. Capítulo 54: Eso quiere decir que…

Capítulo 54

D: Lea… ¿te has acostado alguna vez con Jonathan?

L: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – pregunto completa y totalmente sorprendida

D: _'Estupendo, esa reacción solo demuestra que estoy loca y veo cosas donde no las hay, a continuación, mantén la compostura y trata de disimular' _Que si te has acostado alguna vez con Shelia?

L: No has dicho eso

D: Si, si, lo preguntaba por si dejabas dormir a tu gata en la cama, yo alguna vez dejo a Arthur dormir en la mía... se que no debería, pero es mi perdición y en las noches de soledad…

L: Deja de decir chorradas, no has preguntado si dormía con mi gata, te he oído estupendamente

'_Oh, oh, problemas, problemas, Mayday, Mayday peligro, peligro!'_

L: Has preguntado si me he acostado alguna vez con Jonathan… y no se si me molesta mas la pregunta, o que ahora intentes disimular que la has hecho.

D: Perdona, perdona, perdona – suplicaba – ha sido culpa de Jess

L: ¿Culpa de Jess?

D: Si, ella me ha dicho que estaba segura de por como os tratabais alguna vez habías tenido relaciones, y bueno me ha metido un origen en la cabeza

L: ¿Un origen?

D: Si, la película de Christopher Nolan

L: Genial, ahora encima vas a sacar tu vena cinéfila en medio de una discusión

D: ¿Estamos discutiendo? – pregunto angustiada

L: Si, porque tu me has preguntado si me acuesto con mi mejor amigo

D: Si te has acostado en pasado – matizo

L: Da igual – medio dijo chillando – y encima en vez de una explicación razonable me empiezas a hablar de películas y directores raritos

D: Mujer, rarito, rarito, no es, es el ultimo director de las tres películas de Batman, las mejores de la saga me atrevería a decir.

L: ¿Enserio es eso lo que tienes que decirme?

D: Perdona, perdona, me explicare mejor – hizo una pausa para intentar expresarse mejor – Jess me ha metido una idea en la cabeza y me ha hecho dudar de todo

L: ¿Y ahora vas a dudar de mi cuando te digan cualquier cosa?

D: Yo, no he dicho eso

L: ¿Y si derepente sale en las revistas que estoy liada alguien? ¿las vas a creer?

D: ¿Va a salir eso? _'Mierda, nefasta respuesta' _

L: Con todo lo inteligente que eres, a veces, eres un poco tonta – dijo alejándose de ella

D: Espera, espera – le seguía pero parecía inútil Lea ya cogía sus cosas para abandonar la fiesta

Jo: ¿A dónde vas?

L: A acostarme contigo – dijo cogiendo a Jonathan del brazo y cerrando al puerta de casa de Jess mientras Dianna se quedaba parada mirando la escena

Ja: ¿Qué ha pasado hermanita? He visto a Rachel un poco enfadada

D: Que la he cagado – dijo medio llorando

Ja: No será para tanto – Le abrazo – explícame, que ha pasado

D: Que le he preguntado si se había acostado con Jonathan – le contó con sinceridad sabiendo que a su hermano le podía hablar sin miedos

Ja: Y se habían acostado – dijo como deduciendo el motivo del enfado

D: No lo se, no ha contestado, pero tal como se ha puesto creo que la respuesta era no

Ja: Ah, pues yo pensaba que si – dijo sorprendido

D: Otro que tal

Ja: ¿Otro?

D: Si, todo esto es culpa de Jess que me ha hecho un origen

Ja: ¿Has visto que ya ha salido el primer trailer de la última película de Batman? – pregunto entusiasmado

D: Me reconforta saber que tú por lo menos si sabes que es un origen – dijo sonriendo

Ja: jajajaja claro que lo se, por cierto he oído que al parecer Anne Hathaway lo hace genial como Catwoman, aunque bueno, superar a la Pfeiffer es complicado ¿Por cierto, no dijo un rumor que Anne Hathaway iba a salir en Glee haciendo de la tía de Santana o algo así?

D: Si tu manera de animarme después de una discusión con Lea es hablarme de superhéroes y preguntarme por Anne, vas un poco mal

Ja: Creí que como ahora eras lesbiana te gustaría comentar cosas de Anne y de Michelle Pfeiffer – bromeo

D: Lo mas bonito de Pfeiffer, es que su nombre se parece al apellido de Lea

Ja: Joe… ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi?

D: Desde que estoy enamorada, supongo

Ja: Pues entonces, tendrás que ir a hablar con tu amor, que ha salido hace unos minutos de la fiesta, para pedirle disculpas

D: ¿Qué hago? No se donde ha ido

Ja: Llámala

D: Buena idea – dijo sacando el teléfono y marcando su numero – No me lo coge

Ja: Pues habla con su prima, igual sabe donde esta

D: Eres el mejor hermano del mundo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y buscando a Alice – ¿Alice? Perdona – le saco de la conversación el la que estaba

A: Espero que sea importante, creo que esta noche voy a mojar doble, ¿has visto a la pelirroja? Esta buenísima

D: Tu prima se ha enfadado conmigo

A: ¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunto poniéndose seria

D: Le he preguntado si se había acostado con Jonathan

A: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajaj

D: ¿Dónde esta la gracia?

A: Nada, nada, perdona – dijo secándose una lagrima que corría su rostro después de las risas

D: No me coge el teléfono y se ha ido con Jonathan – en ese mismo instante Jonathan aparecía de nuevo por la puerta de casa de Jess – Jon ¿dónde esta Lea? – pregunto angustiada

Jo: Me ha dicho que quería estar sola

D: ¿Pero dónde esta?

A: Si conozco a mi prima, se habrá ido a tomar algo a una cafetería que hay cerca de Broadway

D: Cierto, alguna vez me ha hablado de ese lugar, voy para allá – dijo cogiendo su chaqueta

Je: ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa

D: A por Lea

Je: ¿Dónde esta?

D: No te preocupes Jess… luego te cuento, ahora tengo que irme

Je: Eres única para salir de las fiestas

D: Perdona, de verdad, mañana te llamo y te cuento

Je: Breve resumen

D: Por tu culpa le he preguntado a Lea si se había acostado con Jonathan, y ella se ha enfadado

Je: esas cosas no se preguntan tonta

D: Ya bueno, ahora lo se

Je: ¿qué.. se había acostado verdad?

D: No me ha contestado

Je: jajaja, eso es un si

D: Jess… deja de rayarme la cabeza, que es lo ultimo que necesito ahora

Je: Vale, vale, ve a por tu chica… pero si podéis volver, que me encanta tenerte en mi casa – dijo sonriendo

Dianna cogió un taxi y se dirigió a esa cafetería que Lea le había mencionado cientos de veces de su época de actriz de Broadway

'_Por dios que este allí, no puede ser que una cagada de pregunta lo estropee todo tanto, no puedo ser tan torpe y tan insegura, no puedo'_ – se lamentaba, pero su lamento se convirtió en esperanza al ver el rostro de la morena en aquel lugar. Pago al taxista y se bajo rauda y veloz como si la vida le fuera en ello, hasta que se acerco a Lea

D: ¿Esta el asiento ocupado?

L: Nueva York es muy grande ¿cómo me has encontrado?

D: Alice no solo sirve para acosar a toda mujer viviente

L: Tendré que hablar con ella para que no desvele mis secretos

D: Ella me ha dicho que estarías en una cafetería de Broadway, aquí hay cientos de ellas, fui yo quien deduje en cual estarías

L: Supongo que eso me convierte en un ser predecible

D: Eso no es malo, si quien te predice te quiere

L: ¿Y si quien me quiere duda de mi?

D: Yo no dudo de ti Lea – dijo con voz de pena

L: En parte se que no, pero la situación se me esta haciendo demasiado grande

D: ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con miedo

L: No me enfada que me preguntes por Jonathan, me enfada que porque alguien te meta algo en la cabeza tu tengas que creer lo que te dicen ¿qué pasa si salen portadas de revistas diciendo que salgo con Cory por ejemplo? Eso te haría un origen como dices tu

D: No, no se, ha sido cosa del momento, me lo ha dicho Jess, que no es una revista de periodistas cualquiera, sino mi amiga

L: Dianna igual, esto nos viene grande

D: ¿Por qué pluralizas? A mi no me viene grande

L: ¿No? Una chorrada te vuelve loca

D: No me he vuelto loca, solo era una duda absurda, estas sacando las cosas de quicio

L: Si, igual es eso, igual no es plural y a mi me viene grande

D: No, no digas eso – dijo cogiéndole de la mano

L: He venido a la cafetería a estar sola, y agradecería estar sola – dijo apartándose de su mano

D: Pues te vas a tener que aguantar por que no me pienso ir – volvió a cogerla - ¿Qué pasa Lea? Esto no es por la pregunta que te he hecho, esto es algo mas

L: No se si estoy preparada para luchar con todo y contra todos

D: No tienes porque estarlo, yo luchare por ti

L: ¿Tú? Que a la primera sospechas de mi

D: Eso solo ha sido una tontería, no dejaría de estar contigo incluso si te hubieras acostado con él

L: Es bueno oírlo, aunque no cambia el hecho de que hubieras tenido dudas

D: Ven – dijo levantandola de su asiento

L: ¿A dónde?

D: A un sitio mas tranquilo, que no sea una cafetería en medio de Broadway

L: Genial, si tu forma de tranquilizarme es ir a un lugar donde no haya gente no es buena idea

D: Yo solo quiero que hablemos esto a solas

L: ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que nos vean?

D: No es eso, es que quiero poder abrazarte, besarte y consolarte como te mereces, y eso no me apetece hacerlo en publico… Y sabes, no es porque seas mujer, si no porque creo que me merezco intimidad con mi pareja, sin que las personas vean como lloro al pensar que puedo perderte, y sin que me vean ponerme de rodillas si me dices que piensas alejarte de mi, quiero intimidad para llorarte solo a ti, sin que nadie mas me mire, solo tus ojos sean los que me digan que no quieren luchar mas, que no quieren besar mis labios, que no quieren que mi mirada sea lo primero que vean… necesito hacer mis suplicas, mis lagrimas y mis discursos sola

L: Vamos al hotel

D: ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres dejarme discretamente sin que nadie mas lo vea?

L: Eso quiere decir que…


	55. Capítulo 55: No lloro de pena

Capítulo 55

L: Eso quiere decir que eres una persona increíble y no voy a dejar que mis dudas estropeen las cosas, tu pregunta ha sido una tontería que ha sacado fantasmas que me atormentaban desde que estoy contigo, pero tengo que pedirte disculpas porque no has hecho nada malo.

D: Que susto – dijo completamente aliviada – Creía que me ibas a dejar o algo así – dijo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima

L: Tengo miedos, no te lo voy a negar, pero ahora solo me apetece que vayamos al hotel

D: ¿Por? ¿No lo hemos solucionado ya?

L: Si, pero quiero hacer el amor contigo ¿te parece bien? – dijo sonriendo

D: Me parece estupendo

Ambas, cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel, cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Apenas habian cerrado la puerta cuando sin pronunciar ni una palabra, Dianna con la punta de sus dedos hizo el primer contacto con la piel de Lea, ese simple gesto, erizo desde sus manos hasta su cuello y produjo la misma reacción en Lea. Era increíble como un simple toque ya las volvía locas, pero lejos de ser un momento completamente pasional era mas un recorrido por el cuerpo de Lea de una forma devocional, acariciando cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo y sentiendose afortunada de poder hacerlo, como queriendo ser consciente que ahora ella estaba allí con ella, que exisitian miedos, pero en esa habitación, cuando la puerta se cerraba, solo existian la una para la otra.

Comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente la estructura de sus palmas, apenas tocándolas, dejándose llevar por su antebrazo y luego llegó a sus brazos, para regresar de nuevo a sus manos muy lentamente. Lea se estaba excitando cada segundo un poco más y veía como estos simples gestos producían en Dianna enmudecidos gemidos, que se producían sin abrir sus ojos, solo queriendo que fuera el sentido del tacto el que disfrutara de este mágico momento que estaban viviendo.

Ya sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente la una a la otra. Entrelazado sus dedos y fue en ese instante cuando Dianna abrió sus ojos quedando justo frente de los de Lea, se acercó un poco más y le dijo al oído con la voz entrecortada

D: ¿Por qué usar solo las manos… si también podemos usar los labios, la lengua…

Con una actitud triunfante y perdidamente excitada, acercaron sus rostros, acariciando sus mejillas la una con la otra, sintiendo como poco a poco sus pieles se erizaban sin freno alguno. Lea se acerco a su oído y comenzó a darle dulces y pequeños besos, besó su cuello y escucho entonces como los gemidos de Dianna dejaban de ser mudos y comenzaban a ser audibles mientras con cada nuevo beso su respiración se hacía mas fuerte. Lea siguió ese recorrido besando todo lo que estaba camino a su boca, usando sus labios y de vez en cuando su lengua, solo para producir los escalofríos necesarios, haciendo ese beso infinitamente deseable y por supuesto, disfrutando cada milésima de segundo al lado de aquella dulce y a la vez provocativa mujer, que a estas alturas ya estaba absolutamente humedecida.

Besó su barbilla con besos pequeños y exquisitos, la mordió y subió lentamente a su boca probando solo su labio superior. Dianna se encontraba ya con una respiración completamente acelerada, entreabría su boca para recibir la de Lea, que se estaba haciendo rogar mas de la cuenta, en lo que se habia convertido ya en un sexo delicado y con mucha calma y amor.

Lea soltó al fin, su labio superior después de saborearlo a su antojo. Ahora era su labio inferior el que se apresaba en su boca hambrienta, lo besó, mordió y succionó con un éxtasis difícil de explicar, tan suave, húmedo y sexy. La boca de Dianna pasó de sumisa a ser la más febril y ansiosa por aquel beso, que parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. Comió de los labios de Lea, tal cual hizo ella con los suyos, pero sus acciones iban más a prisa, como si el tiempo fuera limitado; como si su deseo se desbocara ya sin control alguno.

De esta manera, sus labios jugosos y sedientos, fueron dando paso a lenguas que no podian contener mas su necesidad de contacto. Al alcanzar el ansiado beso ambas sintieron un escalofrío punzante que pasó por sus estómagos, y llegó directamente a sus sexo haciéndolas estremecer.

L: ¿Te gusta?- preguntó mientras veía como Dianna seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta…

D: Si, me encanta – dijo entre gemidos

Con la respuesta que quería escuchar la besó de nuevo, mientras bajaba la tira de su vestido… luego hizó nuevamente el recorrido de su boca a su oído, pasó por su cuello acariciándolo con su lengua y fue bajando por su hombro ya desnudo, mordiéndolo sutilmente mientras sus manos bajaban aun más su vestido.

Con su otra mano agarró todo el contorno de su pecho izquierdo, lo toco con delicadeza, para no atropellar su excitación. Dianna respondió con gemidos suaves, como si temiera ser escuchada, sin embargo temblaba ante una excitación que no podía controlar.

Lea bajó su vestido hasta descubrir su pecho derecho, mientras el otro seguía tomado por su mano izquierda. Se acercó deseosa, tomando su pezón entre sus labios y succionando como si estuviera alimentándose de él. Su otra mano apretaba con más fuerza su otro pecho, para segundos después pasar a lamer ambos pechos, uno seguido del otro, sabían dulce, exquisitos, no podía dejar de chuparlos.

Dianna le tomaba de la cabeza, le acariciaba la espalda y le quitaba los cabellos que estorbaban su visión de lo que su boca le hacía a su pecho. Su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones y el ritmo se iba acelerando, ya no había vuelta atrás, el control de ambas era ya inexistente, el sexo dulce estaba dando paso al sexo pasional.

Dianna con ayuda de una desesperada Lea por sentir lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo sentir, se quito la camiseta, y ahora era Dianna quien muy sensualmente comenzó a comerme sus pechos, a besarlos y morderlos.

D: ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto esta vez Dianna repitiendo las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Lea

L: ¡Algo!

D: ¿Solo algo? ¿No quieres seguir? - ella no respondió, solo siguió besándole como respuesta.

Poco a poco Dianna le quitó el pequeño short que llevaba Lea. Observando con cara de tonta enamorada sus piernas desnudas, acariciándolas con la yema de sus dedos, subiendo a partir de sus pies… cuando llegó hasta arriba, le quito ya las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda.

L: Dianna… ¿Cómo logras hacerme sentir tanto? yo nunca me había sentido así… con nadie – provocando con sus palabras una increíble sonrisa en el rostro de Dianna.

D: Yo tampoco – la beso tiernamente mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa que aun tenia encima quedando las dos completamente desnudas, una frente a la otra, segundos después se besaron con lujuria - ¡Cómo me encanta besarte! – dijo entre jadeos.

La dulzura que habían vivido durante todo el rato dio paso a la locura, sus bocas y lenguas descontroladas se besaban y tocaban todo a su paso.

Dianna decidió que ya era el momento y toco el sexo de Lea con sus dedos y se excito sobremanera al notar los excesivos jugos que la empapaban. Lea cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo lo que sus manos le hacían. Luego sorprendiendo a Dianna, se quitó la mano de esta con brusquedad y se abalanzó sobre ella comenzando a tocarle ella, a su también mojadísimo sexo, Lea quería dominar esta vez y Dianna presa del deseo se dejaba hacer.

Metió dos dedos en su sexo de un solo golpe, mientras chupaba sus tetas. Los metía y sacaba penetrándola con una pasión desbordada, dominante. Dianna sentía que no aguantaria mucho aquella situación porque su excitación era increíble

D: Ahhhhh Ahhh NO PARES – rogaba mientras Lea seguía entregándose por completo – Ya casiiiii, yaaaa casiiii – Lea no pensaba pasar y Dianna explotó en un maravilloso orgasmo, pero lejos de reposar su orgasmo, se puso encima de Lea - Es tu turno - le susurró al oído.

Le metió dos dedos y vio como Lea apretó sus ojos, mordió sus labios… La pasión en la habitación era increíble. Seguían besándose desenfrenadamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se restregara, mientras seguía introduciendo y sacando sus dedos en el interior de Lea. Los sonidos producidos por sus besos se escuchaban al compás de sus gemidos, desbocados, sin vergüenza, ni miedo, ni nada que frenara aquella pasión

Dianna estaba perdida en el cuerpo de Lea, en su sensualidad, en su ricura… sus caricias íntimas la tenían en un clímax muy elevado, que la hacían moverse encima de su mano… otro dedo tomo parte del juego, introduciéndose en lo más profundo de su cavidad vaginal, que lo recibió totalmente complacida.

L: Ahhhhhh Ahhhhh

Dianna apretó sus pechos, uno por uno y luego los juntó utilizando su mano libre… pasó su lengua por encima de ellos comenzando a chupar sus apetecibles pezones. Los mordía y estiraba, como castigándolos por tan extensa espera y después les daba besos húmedos, aliviando la exquisita mordida y mientras la otra mano seguía ejerciendo su función interna.

Besó entonces su abdomen deliciosamente. Su lengua entraba y salía de su ombligo; bajaba y se deslizaba por toda su piel abdominal, su vientre, hasta acercarse lo suficiente a su sexo, rodeándolo, acariciando sus costados con la punta de su lengua, fue dando besos y pequeños lametones, hasta que su inquieta lengua comenzó a hacer contacto con su clítoris.

Toda su boca comenzó a trabajar succionando y chupando, mientras sus manos la acercaban más, embriagándose con su aroma y volviéndose loca de deseo…

Dianna la escuchaba gritar y gemir, mientras movía su cuerpo en círculos y apretaba su cabeza más contra su sexo. Era tan delicioso, que no podía separarse de ella, logrando al final que se estremeciera en un poderoso orgasmo que duró varias contracciones, hasta mezclarse con otro que la dejó temblando encima de Dianna, abrazada a ella, recostando su cabeza en su espalda.

L: Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – dijo mientras lloraba

D: ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto asustada

L: Tranquila, no lloro de pena, lloro de felicidad por estar a tu lado


	56. Capitulo 56: Somebody to love

Capítulo 56

Dianna y Lea se encontraban en la habitación del hotel desnudas y abrazadas hablando tranquilamente, en un momento de reposo sexual, porque esa noche parecía que era un maratón, cuando el teléfono de Dianna comenzó a sonar por quinta vez.

L: No lo cojas – dijo con voz de niña buena y abrazándola mas fuerte

D: Lea, han llamado ya varias veces, igual es algo importante – dijo intentando separarse de ella

L: ¿Puede haber algo mas importante que nosotras en esta cama? – sonrío de manera picara

D: No, dudo que haya algo mas importante, pero creo que 4 horas de sexo sin interrupciones, son mas que suficientes

L: ¿cuatro horas ya? El tiempo pasa volando contigo – hizo una pausa premeditada y continuo hablando – y con tus gemidos jajajaja

D: Si, bueno, creo que no voy a salir de este hotel jamás, me da vergüenza que alguien me haya oído – mientras hablaban el teléfono dejo de sonar

L: No salgamos nunca, a mi no me importa, entre estas paredes tengo todo lo que pueda necesitar, la señorita Agron desnuda para mi solita

D: ¿Y de que nos alimentamos?

L: Del servicio de habitaciones

D: ¿Y de donde sacamos el dinero para pagar la habitación si no trabajamos?

L: Con el dinero de Glee y la publicidad que he hecho, tengo para vivir en el hotel 10 años si me apeteciera

D: ¿Así que tu plan es que vivíamos en una espiral de sexo sin interrupciones durante 10 años?

L: No era consciente de que podía crear planes tan perfectos – sonrío

D: Y yo cuando empecé contigo no sabia que eras insaciable

L: Digamos que no había conocido a nadie que me siguiera el ritmo, como ya sabrás los chicos llegado cierto punto dejan de funcionar, mientras tu sigues funcionando – la beso

D: ¿quién puede resistirse tendiéndote delante? – la beso ella, pero cuando parecía que se iban a poner de nuevo en acción el teléfono volvió a sonar – POR DIOS! UNA NO PUEDE FOLLARSE A SU NOVIA TRANQUILAMENTE! – chillo desperada levantándose de la cama y buscando su teléfono mientras iba apartando la ropa de Lea y la suya que permanecía esparcida por el suelo

L: Di… tu y yo no follamos, hacemos el amor

D: Si bueno, eso… ¿dónde esta el maldito móvil? – dijo cuando este dejo de sonar

L: Tranquila, yo tengo el mío aquí en la mesita de noche, ¿quieres que te llame y lo buscas?

D: Si, por favor, es que ya han llamado varias veces y me preocupa que pueda haber pasado algo.

L: Vale, te llamo – dijo apretando el botón de llamada cuando para su sorpresa este empezó a sonar con una melodía distinta a la anterior, una melodía que le saco una enorme sonrisa - ¿tienes un tono diferente cuando te llamo yo?

D: Si, bueno, me gusta saber que eres tu quien me llamas solo con que suene el teléfono – dijo un tanto avergonzada _'Eso es algo normal ¿no? Lo hace todo el mundo, poner tonos a su madre, a su novia, para saber que son ellos los que llaman, no es algo extraño, no se porque sonríe tanto' _

L: ¿Y desde cuando tienes esa canción? – pregunto divertida

D: Pues, bastante tiempo ya ¿por?

L: Me hace gracia

D: ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

L: Cuando encuentres el móvil, te lo explico.

D: Pues me lo vas a tener que explicar ya - dijo señalando su mano donde tenia el móvil ya encontrado

L: Vale, ahora llámame tu a mi

D: ¿Por?

L: Hazme caso, llámame – Dianna obedeció a su petición y marco su numero, de pronto se dio cuenta Lea tenia el mismo tono para ella – No eres la única que nos identifica con Somebody to Love – dijo sonriendo

D: Jajajajaja

**Flashback 1**: Un día cualquiera de grabación de Glee, ni mas, ni menos importante que otros

L: DI! DI! – dijo golpeando la puerta de su camerino - ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

D: Nada

L: Pues si no te pasa nada, déjame pasar – Dianna abrió la puerta y Lea entro - ¿estas llorando?

D: No – dijo secándose las lagrimas

L: Si estas llorando – le paso su mano por la cara para secárselas ella - ¿qué te pasa?

D: Ha sido esa estúpida escena de Quinn

L: ¿Qué escena? No estaba contigo, ha venido Naya a decirme que estabas rara y he venido a buscarte.

D: Te puedo repetir el dialogo si quieres

L: Si me va a hacer entender lo que te pasa, adelante, pero si te va a poner peor no

D: ¿No se supone que tenemos que ser chicas populares? ¿entonces porque no podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños? Ella tiene el amor, Tina lo tiene, incluso Zizes. Solo quiero que me amen – Dianna volvió a llorar al decir el dialogo de Quinn

L: Es solo un dialogo

D: No, Lea, no lo es, se supone que lo tenemos todo en la vida, todo lo que un veinteañero pueda desear, somos "populares" tenemos a nuestro alcance, fiestas por las que cualquiera se materia por ir, podemos conocer a gente que siempre habíamos admirado, y sin embargo, siento que solo quiero que me amen como Quinn

L: Bueno Dianna, el amor ya llegará, a veces esta donde menos lo esperamos – sonrío y se acerco para abrazarla

D: Es solo una tontería, un bajón del momento, no te preocupes, es que echo de menos llegar a casa y que me espere alguien mas que mi perro

L: Antes te esperaba yo – intentaba animarla

D: Ya, bueno, pero ahora tu te has ido, tienes un novio que te quiere y yo vivo sola y echo mucho de menos el amor

L: Se que si ahora estas en plan negativa, cualquier cosa que te vaya a decir no va a servir de mucho, te conozco, pero eres una chica increíble y cualquier persona se estaría encantada de estar contigo

D: ¿Puedes presentarme a alguien? – bromeo

L: Seguro que si hago un anuncio se presentarían millones de hombres como voluntarios, y lo cierto es que seguro que también se presentarían muchas mujeres

D: Jajaja seguro ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN ENCONTRARME ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR? – empezó a bromear

L: CAN ANYBODY FIND ME SOMEBODY TO LOVE – comenzó a cantar la canción de Queen

D: Jajajajajaja EACH MORNING I GET UP I DIE A LITTLE  
>CAN BARELY STAND ON MY FEET<p>

L: Que exageradita, no puedes despertarte por la mañana y morir un poco

D: No lo digo, yo, lo dice la canción jajajajaja

L: Estas mejor después de cantar a Queen, eso siempre anima

D: Si, mucho mejor, pero ¿Puedes encontrarme alguien a quien amar?

L: El amor a veces no se busca, se encuentra – dijo ya saliendo del camerino, para su desgracia no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo a su amiga ya que tenia que seguir con la grabación.

D: Que pasa si temes lo que has encontrado – susurro

**Flashback 2:** Concierto de Glee

L: Dios! Esta siendo un conciertazo!

D: Como me gusta estar haciendo esto

L: Ya no queda nada, me da penita cuando se acaba

D: Yo lo haría durar 4 horas mas, por canciones tenemos para un concierto largísimo

L: Si, pero ahora va una de las mas importantes

D: ¿Somebody to love?

L: Si, es nuestra canción – dijo sonriendo

D: ¿Nuestra?

L: Si, desde que la cantamos en tu camerino, ha pasado a ser nuestra canción, ya sabes tengo que encontrarte alguien a quien amar

D: Jajajaja, cierto, pero ya estoy mas animada, no me tengas en cuenta aquel día

L: Tranquila, todo el mundo tenemos bajones, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tenerlos, y yo como amiga tengo derecho a ayudarte, y esta noche te lo voy a demostrar

D: ¿Cómo?

L: Ahora veras – dijo mientras salía de nuevo al escenario.

D: Mierda Lea ¿qué vas a hacer? – salio ella también y Cory empezó a cantar.

La canción transcurrió sin muchos problemas, hasta que al ponerse en posiciones Lea y Dianna estaban una al lado de la otra, justo en el momento del solo de Amber, el punto clímax, gracias a su prodigiosa voz y su capacidad para alcanzar notas altísimas sin casi pestañear.

Dianna estaba concentrada escuchando a Amber cuando noto que algo tocaba su mano, se giro y allí estaba Lea con una sonrisa enorme y haciendo amago de cogerle la mano justo cuando la letra decía "Somebody to love" No era en otro momento, en una canción con mucha letra, era justo cuando tenia a alguien a quien amar, sin pensarlo dos veces Dianna cambio su micrófono de mano para poder estrechar la de Lea con toda la intensidad que aquel momento merecía, mientras Amber cantaba LOVEEEEEEEE y el amor se sentía en cada dedo de esa mano, en cada centímetro de ese apretón, que se hacia mas fuerte contra mas fuerte se escuchaba la palabra Amor.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, Dianna se percato que Lea tenia que seguir con la canción y ella con la coreografía, así que se separo no sin antes mirarla a los ojos justo cuando Lea decía mientras la miraba "Alguien a quien amar"

L: ¿Te ha gustado? – Pregunto a Dianna ya bajo del escenario

D: Me ha encantado, muchas gracias – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

L: Quería darte todo el amor que tengo, para que no pienses nunca mas que estas sola, porque siempre voy a estar yo

D: Ya Lea, pero yo no me refería a esa forma

L: Me tienes de todas las formas – susurro

A: CHICAS! – las interrumpió – COMO ME GUSTAN LOS CONCIERTOS – las abrazo

**Fin del Flashback**

D: Sabes, que luego se convirtiera en tradición darte la mano en cada concierto, fue lo que mas me gustaba de los conciertos

L: Si, ya me lo habías comentado alguna vez – bromeo

D: Lamento repetirme, por cierto, Amber nos interrumpió, pero el día de nuestro primer Somevody to love, me dijiste algo que nunca olvide

L: ¿Qué cosa? Que me tenias de todas las formas

D: ¿Te acuerdas?

L: Como olvidarse, en aquel momento yo me quede muy extrañada de haberte dicho algo así, fue como una especie de revelación

D: ¿Revelación?

L: Si, no se, cuando te cogí la mano, no lo hice de forma amistosa, y cada vez que sentía tu apretón mientras se oía de fondo la palabra Amor, era todo demasiado intenso.

D: Si, intenso es una buena palabra para definirlo

L: Luego, ya se volvió cotidiano y tierno, pero aquella primera vez, se me pusieron los pelos de punta

D: Y a mi, pero lo que para ti era cotidiano como has dicho, para mi era siempre emocionante, sentía pena en los conciertos que no me dabas la mano, y antes de llegar a la posición ya estaba cambiando mi micrófono de mano para que pudieras cogerme bien y sin ningún problema, se convirtió en mi parte favorita del día.

L: Mira - dijo enseñándole el móvil – Este es uno de mis videos favoritos

watch?v=PbURf6MqlB4

L: Ey ¿te has emocionado? – dijo al ver que Dianna estaba llorando

D: Si, pero solo porque al final he encontrado el amor


	57. Capitulo 57: Las damas prefieren morenas

Capítulo 57

Mientras Dianna lloraba como una niña pequeña al sentir la emoción de haber encontrado el amor, su teléfono volvió a sonar sancandolas por fin de esa burbuja de sexo y ñoñerias en el que estaban metidas.

D: ¿Qué pasa?

Ignora un poco mas tu teléfono

D: Igual si no te lo cojo a la primera puedes llegar a la conclusión de que estoy haciendo otras cosas

Follar seguro

D: Pues precisamente si sabes lo que hago ¿para que insistes?

Porque desde mi primera llamada a la última han pasado horas, daba por hecho que en algún momento mi pequeña amiga se agotaría o el asunto le escocería ya

D: Jess!

J: ¿Aun estabas dale que te pego?

D: No voy a contestar a eso

J: Hace ya 5 horas que te has ido de mi fiesta, no puede ser que desde entonces estés haciéndolo – se quedo reflexionado ya que su amiga no decía nada al respecto – Dios mío he perdido media vida sexual, me tendría que haber hecho bollera, horas y horas de sexo… Yo que lo máximo que he conseguido ha sido 4 polvos seguidos, y creéme que fue un gran record ¿cuántos lleváis?

D: Deja de darle vueltas al asunto de cuanto folloJess

L: Haces el amor – chillo de fondo

D: Cuanto hago el amor – rectifico – y dime que quieres

J: Uy ¿Haces el amor? CURSI

D: Es lo que hago, me gusta llamar las cosas por su nombre

J: ¿Aunque el nombre suene muy azucarado?

D: Si, venga va ¿qué quieres?

J: Que vuelvas a la fiesta

D: ¿Hola?

J: Si, es que aun no me he podido ligar a Alex

D: ¿Y que yo este allí va hacer que te lo ligues?

J: Se llama apoyo moral y es lo que hacen los amigos que han venido supuestamente para estar conmigo en una fiesta

D: Jess son ya las 2 y media de la mañana

J: Una hora estupenda… Vengaaaaaaaaa,vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Llevas 5 horas follando, creo que ya es sufiente, lo hago por tu bien, para que no se te irrite la zona

D: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan basta?

J: Pon el manos libres

D: ¿Para qué?

J: Si convezco a Lea, te convenzo a ti, es simple

D: Tengo opinión propia

J: Si, tu opinión se llama Lea

D: OYE! Que no voy eh!

J: Pon el manos libres y calla

D: Mandona

J: Te quiero

D: No me chantajes emocionalmente

J: Te quiero

D: Basta

J: Te quiero

D: Ale, ya estas en manos libres – dijo dándole al botón del altavoz

J: Hola fierecilla sexual – dijo refiriéndose a Lea

D: Creo que lo dice por ti – miro a Lea

L: Hola – dijo con un poco de vergüenza

J: ¿No habías venido para estar conmigo en mi fiesta?

L: Ehhh… si, claro

J: Pues convence a la rubia para que volváis

D: Jess lo hablamos ahora nosotras y te llamo

J: No, no, ahora estáis en un compromiso, si lo habláis me podéis dar largas ¿Has visto a Alex, Lea?

L: Si

J: Esta buenísimo, os necesito, por no mencionar que en mi casa esta tu prima y el hermanisimo de superDi.

L: Vale, ahora vamos

J: Excelente, nada de darle otra vez al asunto GUARRAS

D: Envidiosa, ya te gustaría a ti haber pasado las 5 horas que he pasado yo

J: Si, ya me gustaría estar con Lea, que tiene un culito muy sexy

D: Aun estas en manos libres

J: ¿Si? Culo sexy! Ven que te voy a enseñar que si los caballeros las prefieren rubias, las damas se quedan con las morenas! QUE BONITO ME HA QUEDADO ¿POR QUÉ NO LE GUSTO A ALEX? SOY IDEAL!

D: Ahora vamos pesada.

J: Os doy 30 minutos, bueno no 10, que vosotras en 30 seguro que os da por intentar contradecir a la naturaleza y probar si sois capaces de reproduciros.

L: Lo que tardemos en vestirnos

J: No necesito datos, gracias!

D: Tan basta que eres y te asustas por saber que estamos desnudas

J: Me gusta contradecirme, venga va, que cuanto antes colguemos, antes estaréis llamando a mi puerta– dijo colgando al teléfono

D: Lo siento – dijo mirando a Lea

L: ¿Por?

D: Por tener amigas pesadas que nos alejan de nuestro plan de estar 10 años viviendo en un hotel a base de comer del servicio de habitaciones y folla – antes de terminar rectifico – hacer el amor infinitamente

L: Bueno, yo tengo una familia pesada que no deja de hacerte la puñeta, me parece justo que de vez en cuando sea yo la que tenga que ceder por ti

D: Que ideal eres – dijo dándole un beso

L: No me des besos – se aparto – que si no me vuelvo a liar y nos tenemos que ir, que se lo he prometido aJess, además me he dejado allí a Alice y a Jonathan y he sido un poco borde al dejarles solos

D: Lo mío es peor, que he dejado a mi pobre hermano solo

L: Pues nada, toma – dijo dándole las bragas – vístete

D: A sus ordenes

Ambas se arreglaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron de nuevo a la fiesta de Jess como dos chicas obedientes.

J: Al fin – dijo abriéndoles las puertas

D: Hola a ti también

J: Si, si hola, hola

A: CHICASSS! – apareció Alice evidentemente borracha a darles dos besos a cada una – Oléis a sexo

'Joder, para este recibimiento me quedo en el hotel, la prima borracha diciendo que huele a sexo, Jess en plan prepotente como si no tuviera que agradecernos que estemos allí ¿algo mas?'

Menos mal que has venido, te estaba echando de menos – le dijo Alex el fotógrafo al oído

'Si, ya tenemos ese algo más… GENIAL'

D: Hola – dijo separándose de él

Ale: No me había ido con la esperanza de que volvieras

D: Bufff que pesado eres

Ale: Y a mi como me gusta tu actitud de mujer borde ¿Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que no?

D: Pues alguna tenia que ser la primera

J: ¿La primera qué? – dijo intentando meterse en la conversación

D: Nada, nada – se aparto de ambos y se junto a Alice y a Lea

A: Y eso ha sido todo

D: ¿el qué?

L: Nada, me estaba haciendo un resumen de lo que ha dado de si la fiesta

D: Nos hemos perdido mucho

L: A juzgar por como va a Alice y los demás, diría simplemente que nosotras llevamos copas de menos, en comparación con el resto

A: Pues eso habrá que solucionarlo – dijo llevándolas a las copas – ¿qué bebéis? – dijo mirando a Dianna

D: Gintonic

L: Lo mismo

A: Míralas que monas que ya beben hasta lo mismo, no puedo con tanto amor, de verdad que no puedo.

L: Pues vete acostumbrando – dijo sonriendo

Ja: Hermana! – se acerco a donde estaban – veo que ya has solucionado tu problema con la pequeña – dijo y después se acerco al oído de Dianna para susurrarle algo y que solo se enterrara ella - yo no he solucionado el mío con Alice.

D: ¿Qué problema tienes con ella? – dijo apartándose de los otros para hablar a solas con su hermano y no entendiendo su indirecta.

Ja: Que no me la puedo ligar básicamente, la he visto tontear con 4 mujeres desde que os habéis ido, ha conseguido ligarse a 3, lo de esta chica no es normal… además la cuarta no es que le haya dicho que no, es que ha tenido que irse.

D: ¿Bueno y no hay mas chicas en la fiesta? Mira esa rubia de allí parece mona – dijo señalando a una chica cualquiera

Ja: Empiezo a creer eso de que eres lesbiana, no tienes mal gusto

D: Oyeee! Yo no soy lesbiana

Ja: ¿A no? ¿No te has acostado con Lea? ¿O solo le das dulces besos castos?

D: Si, me he acostado con ella

Ja: ¿Y que tal?

D: No pienso hablar de eso con mi hermano

Ja: Que reprimidita eres

D: No es cuestión de represión, es que no me voy a poner a darle datos de mis polvos a mi hermano

Ja: Pero si te he escuchado hasta haciéndolo

D: ¿Quééééééééé? – pregunto completamente sorprendida

Ja: Si, cuando estabas con Dave

D: ¡Por dios que vergüenza!

Ja: ¿Por qué? Es normal, era tu novio

D: Lo mires por donde lo mires, no me gusta que mi hermano he haya escuchando haciéndolo

Ja: Tranquila, tampoco escuche mucho, cuando entre en casa me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y salí enseguida para dejaros intimidad.

D: Déjalo de verdad

Ja: Entonces con Lea ¿bien?

D: QUE NO VOY HA HABLARTE DE ESO A TI! – dijo chillando

Ja: Me refería a si lo habías arreglado, loca chillona – bromeo

D: Ah, perdón, si, si, muy bien.

Ja: Pues si ya esta arreglado, me voy a por la rubia que me has sugerido, NO lesbiana – se burlo de ella

D: Tonto – dijo dándole un empujón – antes de estar con Lea ya te hubiera sabido decir esa rubia era guapa, tengo ojos en la cara.

Ja: Haber si va a ser verdad lo que me ha dicho Alice

D: ¿Qué te ha dicho, si puede saberse?

Ja: Cosas nuestras, te dejo, la rubia me espera – dijo alejándose y acercándose a ella.

Dianna se quedo un poco mosqueada con lo que Alice habría hablado con su hermano, así que decidió acercarse a ella para saber.

D: Alice

A: Dígame

D: ¿Qué has hablado con mi hermano?

A: Chica, que pocos rodeos, lamento haber interesado al Agronsky equivocado

D: ¿Perdona?

A: Si, tu hermano que se ha pasado media fiesta detrás de mi, y a mi a quien me hubiera gustado tener por detrás, por delante, por un lado y por el costado es a ti – dijo sonriendo

D: ¿No te cansas nunca?

A: De fastidiarte, no – sonrió de nuevo

D: Menos mal que yo tengo paciencia

A: En el fondo, se que te gusta, te gusta que no deje de decirte lo increíblemente guapa que eres, los ojazos que tienes, la sonrisa que tienes que ilumina todo lo que este cerca de ella, el precioso cu…

L: ¿No estará molestándote como siempre? – dijo Lea interrumpiendo el discurso de su prima

A: Si entiendes por molestar hablar de su precioso culo, si la estaba molestando

L: De este culo ya me encargo yo Alice, no te preocupes – dijo mientras se lo tocaba.

D: Estaba intentando saber que le había dicho tu prima a mi hermano

L: Cualquier tontería, ni te preocupes.

A: Solo le he dicho que...


	58. Capitulo 58: ¿Valió la pena?

Capitulo 58

**¿Valió la pena?**

¿Valió la pena? – se quedo reflexionando – Supongo que mi vida cambio bastante después de ese momento. Sin ir mas lejos, por ejemplo, dudo mucho que estuviera hablando contigo – se quedo pensando unos segundos – Pero si tu valió la pena hace referencia a si lo volvería hacer, quizás de otra forma menos llamativa – sonrió – pero era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la luz, mejor que fuera por mi propia boca, aunque fuera por medio de los chillidos de una histérica.

**Ha pasado bastante** **tiempo y aun se asocia tu nombre con ese acontecimiento**.

Bueno, preferiría que cuando googlearas mi nombre saliera mi filmografía, o incluso la información de Wikipedia si me apuras, pero supongo que es normal, si a Michael Jackson, ojo que no pretendo compararme con él eh! – aclaro – se le recuerda por asomar a su hijo en un balcón, es relativamente normal que a mi se me asocie con eso, pero espero que sea solo cuestión de tiempo que pase a ser una anécdota mas.

**Menuda anécdota, habría dado un brazo por estar en esa fiesta.**

**Flashback**

A: Solo le he dicho que como ha podido vivir contigo media vida y no haberse dado cuenta de tu atracción hacia lo femenino, cuando yo solo necesite 5 minutos para saberlo.

D: Sabes, ya estoy cansada, estoy cansada de que no dejes de decir eso, ¿qué pasa te hace gracia intentar joderme? ¿O lo que te jode precisamente es que se queda en eso, en intento de hacerlo, porque a mi quien me jode es tu prima? – Dijo por primera vez sacando la mala leche que cualquiera puede tener cuando no dejan de pincharle. Dianna tenía un vaso que se estaba llenando poco a poco con las impertinencias de Alice y parecía que esa había sido la gota que la había colmado.

A: Ey, ey, fiera tranquila.

D: Ni tranquila ni leches ¿tu siempre has sabido que eras lesbiana? ¿Siempre lo has afrontado sin miedos ni dudas? – Alice permanecía callada – Igual yo he sido siempre la maldita mujer arco iris como dices tu,pero cada uno se toma su tiempo para asimilar lo que es y la forma en la que va a vivir con ello… Igual todo el mundo podía ver cosas que yo no, igual incluso las fans eran capaces de interpretar mis miradas antes que yo, pero el problema era mío, no tuyo – se quedo completamente seria – Ojala hubiera empezado antes con Lea y no hubiera perdido dos años de mi vida sin saber ver bien lo que me pasaba, ojala pero no ha sido así… Yo cuando me miraba al espejo, no veía a la mujer arco iris, solo me veía a mi misma sin entender porque no siempre me funcionaban las cosas con los hombres, igual ahora ya lo entiendo - Estaba completamente fuera de si, como si en su cabeza algo hubiera hecho click y fuera incapaz de parar lo que iba a pasar.

A: Oye, perdona si te he molestado, no es para ponerse así

D: ¿Cómo que no? La primera te molesta, la segunda te hace gracia, pero a la vez un millón empieza a tocarte los ovarios – incluso la dulce y tierna Dianna demostraba que cuando la situación lo requería tenía temperamento, y que temperamento!

A: Lo siento – dijo con cara triste – no lo volveré a decir, de verdad.

D: No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No es que me moleste que lo digas, me molesta la soberbia, como si tujamás hubieras tenido ni un solo problema para asimilar lo que querías en tu vida. Sabes, a veces la gente esta perdida y tarda tiempo en encontrarse. No hablo solo de sus inclinaciones sexuales, hay gente que deja medicina en 4 de carrera con todas aprobadas y termina siendo veterinaria porque se da cuenta que le gusta mas tratar a los animales que a las personas, y han tardado 4 años en darse cuenta, según tu ¿han desperdiciado esos años?… A veces la gente se equivoca, y equivocarse es ir descubriéndonos. Probar una comida y que no te guste nada, te enseña que no lo tienes que volver a hacer… Alice tu que tanto insistes en que sabias algo que yo no ¿Jamás has descubierto algo de tu personalidad tarde?

A: Joe con la rubia, además de guapa, lista

D: ¿Puedes contestar mi pregunta? – se dio cuenta de que había sonado un poco borde y añadió – Por favor

A: Hay una diferencia entre no saber algo y negarlo

D: Yo no lo sabia – dijo con tono serio notando que su indignación lejos de ir a menos, iba a más.

L: Chicas, tranquilizaos – trato de poner paz – Di, no le tengas en cuenta las tonterías a mi prima

D: No, he sido muy civilizada hasta este momento, ahora quiero hablar con ella y aclararle unos cuantos puntos – dijo mirando a Lea

L: ¿No ves que esta borracha? Déjala – intento por todos los medios evitar la discusión que era evidente que se iba a formar.

A: No voy tan borracha como para no poder contestar a la señorita que si que sabia que le gustaban las chicas y se lo ha estado negando todo este tiempo – hizo una pausa – Solo quiero que lo reconozca.

L: No tienes porque decir nada Di – miro a Alice – y tú haz el favor de dejarla en paz de una santa vez

D: Te he dicho ya que no lo sabía

A: Y yo te he dicho ya que no me lo creo

D: ¿Y que si fuera así? Puedo volver de nuevo a mi discurso ¿Nunca te has negado nada a ti misma?

A: Jajajajajajajaja

D: ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo completamente fuera de si

A: jajajajajaja de que me estas dando la razón, eras una lesbiana encubierta incapaz de dar rienda suelta a tu pasión jajajajaja

D: Mira ¿sabes qué?, vamos a reírnos todos un rato al ver como la lesbiana da rienda suelta a su pasión y hace saber a todo el mundo lo que tu, la lista – dijo con todo el retintín del mundo – ya sabia , mira como nos reímos – dijo acercándose a Alex el fotógrafo y tocándole el hombro – Perdona ¿sabes porque no te puedes liar conmigo?

L: Dianna déjalo – dijo intentando apartarla de él.

D: Porque soy la mujer arco iris

Ale: No entiendo

D: Que me gustan las mujeres, los coños, las vaginas, soy bollera, homosexual, tortillera ¿qué mas nombres tiene eso de comer pescado Alice?

**Fin del flashback**

**Sabias que fue el video que mas visitas tuvo de youtubedurante** ese día

Si bueno, si llego a recordar que los móviles de ahora tienen cámara, y que la gente en las fiestas hace videos,igual me lo hubiera pensado dos veces, la verdad – dijo sonriendo de forma un tanto nerviosa.

**Te sacaron del armario a empujones, aunque esta vez no hubo escrito aclaratorio como la vez que saliste con la camiseta "Like Girls"**

Esta vez, decir que me gustaban los coños medio chillandoera difícil de desmentir. Cuando me llamaron para que viera el video, no me lo podía creer, además tengo una cara de loca cuando lo digo, que déjatelo estar.

¿Qué haces? – una voz interrumpió a Dianna

D: Leo mi entrevista – dijo enseñándole una revista que tenía una imagen suya en portada

Me llegan a decir hace unos meses que ibas a ser la portada de la revista mas gay de todo estados unidos, y no me lo hubiera creído

D: Si, bueno, la vida puede cambiar en cuestión de minutos… un minuto estas tranquilamente haciendo el amor con tu novia en un hotel y al siguiente estas en una fiesta chillando como una loca que comes almeja sin pensar que la casualidad va a querer que delante de ti alguien va estar haciendo un video de sus amigos bebiendo cerveza como subnormales y te va a tener a ti de fondo aclarando tus inclinaciones lésbicas por culpa de una discusión con la prima de tu novia… Así es la vida – dijo con un tono de tristeza

Luego me la dejas que me interesa – dijo con una sonrisa

D: Yo, lo siento mucho, las cosas no tendrían que haber sido así

Bueno, de alguna forma tenían que ser – dijo con tono de resignación – te dejo que sigas leyendo – Dianna hizo caso y siguió la entrevista por donde la había dejado.

**Y después de esto, nos interesa a todas las mujeres saber como esta el corazón de Dianna ¿Esta libre? ¿O tiene dueña?**

Pues la verdad, es que tenía dueña...

* * *

><p>Nota de autora: La historia va llegando a su final...<p> 


	59. Capitulo 59: Siempre orgullosa de ti

Capitulo 59

El teléfono de Dianna no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez, mientras esta dormía placidamente

L: Di, por dios, coge de una vez el maldito teléfono – le dio el móvil – no para de sonar y yo quiero dormir – dijo metiéndose de nuevo en la cama

D: Voy – dijo con voz mas de dormida que de despierta y todavía tumbada en la cama - ¿Si? – contesto

Te he llamado mil veces, los móviles se tienen para algo ¿sabes?

D: Lo siento, estaba dormida ¿qué hora es? – pregunto aun aturdida

Que mas da que hora sean! – Chilló

D: MAMA no me chilles ¿qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo importante?

L: Di, dile a Mary que te llame en otro momento, o sal de la cama – le dio un empujón – y habla con tu madre, pero a mi, déjame dormir – a veces cuando el sueño nos puede, se pierde por completo todo el romanticismo.

M: ¿Algo importante? ¿Algo importante? ¿Enserio lo preguntas?

D: Mama – dijo levantándose de la cama aun somnolienta, para dejar a Lea tranquila – No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando

M: Te parece poco importante enterarme de que a mi hija le gustan las mujeres, de la manera que me he enterado! – dijo completamente alterada.

'_¿Quéeééé? ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho? Jason, se lo conté anoche y ya le ha ido con el cuento a mama. No puede ser, Jason no haría algo así, pero es la única explicación posible… Lo voy a matar, en cuanto lo vea te juro por mi vida que lo mato'_

D: ¿Has hablado con Jason? – pregunto llena de dudas y con tono bajo

M: ¿CON JASON? ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER JASON EN TODO ESTO? ¿NO HAS VISTO EL VIDEO? – Pregunto alterada

D: ¿Qué video? – Entre que sus neuronas aun no estaban despiertas y que su madre le estaba hablando de algo que no sabia que era, Dianna no entendía absolutamente nada.

M: ESE QUE SALES DICIENDO QUE ERES LESBIANA! – Chillo

D: ¿Quéééééééééé? – Al parecer esa respuesta le despejo por completo.

M: Eso quiere decir que no lo has visto ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

D: ¿Decirte que?

M: Que te gustan las mujeres, soy tu madre, y parece mentira que me tenga que enterar porque un amigo me llame diciendo que tenia que ver lo que había salido en youtube.

D: Mama ¿qué video diciendo que? Yo no he visto nada

M: Pues haz el favor de mirarlo

D: Vale, vale – dijo visiblemente alterada – te cuelgo para mirarlo por el móvil, que no tengo el ordenador aquí y ahora te llamo ¿qué tengo que poner para verlo?

M: Es el video mas visitado, no te será difícil encontrarlo

D: ¿El más visitado? – una parte de ella empezaba a creer que aun estaba durmiendo y que eso no era mas que un mal sueño

M: Si, hija, si, el mas visitado. Haz el favor de verlo, que creo que tienes que aclararme muchas cosas.

D: Voy – dijo colgando el teléfono

Rauda y veloz, abrió la aplicación de youtube de su Iphone, y efectivamente en el apartado de los más vistos, por encima de cualquier otro había uno titulado: "A Dianna Agron le gustan los coños"

'_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…'_ – Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, teniendo un miedo atroz a darle al play, hasta que al final lo hizo.

Las imágenes eran de la fiesta de ayer, podía reconocer sin ningún problema la casa de Jess, lo que no reconocía eran a los chicos que estaban en primer plano bebiendo algo como si fueran retrasados, mientras chillaban "bebe, bebe, bebe" como energúmenos. _'¿Qué cojones es esto?'_ De pronto se percató que en el fondo de la imagen aparecía Alex '_OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO!' _Al ver a Alex, supo que iba a suceder a continuación. Apareció en imagen una Dianna con cara de pocos amigos, seguida por Alice _'No, no, no, no, no, no'_ Dianna, ya sabia de sobra el dialogo que iba a continuación, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera quien fuera el que hizo el maldito video, encima fuera un genio de la informática que quito el resto de sonidos del ambiente para que solo se escuchara a Dianna, y manipulo la imagen para que solo se viera el fondo donde estaba ella… y de forma inevitable, y contundentemente clara Dianna se escucho decir:

**Que me gustan las mujeres, los coños, las vaginas, soy bollera, homosexual, tortillera ¿qué mas nombres tiene eso de comer pescado Alice?**

D: AAAAAHHHHH! – Solo eso fue capaz de decir, un chillido fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras dejaba caer el móvil al suelo. No podía pensar, no podía hablar, un chillido fue su primera respuesta ante lo que acababa de ver.

L: ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lea acercándose a Dianna, pero esta no contestaba – Di, por favor, me estas asustando ¿qué demonios pasa? – se dio cuenta entonces de que el móvil estaba en el suelo y lo cogió, percatándose que lo ultimo que había visto, era un video de youtube - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto al ver que el video se llamaba "A Dianna Agron le gustan los coños". Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió verlo ella misma.

**Que me gustan las mujeres, los coños, las vaginas, soy bollera, homosexual, tortillera ¿qué mas nombres tiene eso de comer pescado Alice?** – Otra vez ese dialogo martilleando la cabeza de Dianna que estaba en completo estado de shock

L: QUE FUERTE! QUE FUERTE! QUE FUERTE!

Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, como si no supieran que hacer al respecto, como si no hubiera palabras que decir, hasta que Lea reaccionó y abrazó a Dianna

L: Tranquila, lo solucionaremos – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

D: ¿Cómo?

L: No tengo ni idea, pero de alguna forma podremos salir de esta – se quedo pensando - no se, escribe un comunicado como la vez de la camiseta "Likes Girls"

D: Lea… salgo diciendo que me gustan las vaginas, los coños... veo muy, muy, muy difícil desmentir eso

L: Puedes decir que era un juego, o que Alex estaba interesado en ti y tu solo querías que te dejara en paz y por eso le dijiste eso.

D: ¿Y decir la verdad? También puedo decir la verdad – Antes de que Lea contestara nada el teléfono de Dianna sonó, de nuevo Mary, su madre, llamaba.

M: ¿Lo has visto ya? – una vez pregunto eso, Dianna se puso a llorar desconsoladamente – Hija, tranquila, no pasa nada – Dianna seguía llorando – Hija, por favor, no llores que me partes el alma – Las madres y sus expresiones exageradas – ¿Es verdad lo que dices en el video?

D: Si – dijo entre lagrimas

M: Pues hija, ya podrías haberlo dicho de otra manera, que eso de que te gustan las vaginas ha quedado muy poco fino – bromeo para intentar tranquilizar a su hija. Cosa que funciono, pues una leve mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, se formo en el rostro de Dianna – Anda que la gente, en vez llamar al video Dianna lesbiana o algo así "A Dianna Agron le gustan los coños" ya no saben como hacer las cosas mas sensacionalistas, ya lo podría haber llamado de otra forma – viendo que su anterior comentario había tranquilizado a su hija, decidió seguir por el camino del humor.

D: ¿Mama que voy a hacer? – pregunto ya ligeramente mas calmada, pero aun llorando.

M: Pues levantar la cabeza y decir que estas tan orgullosa, como lo esta tu madre, de ser quien eres.

D: No es tan fácil

M: Si que lo es, ya has dado el primer paso, bueno un paso se queda corto, ya has andado medio camino con ese video, ahora simplemente dedícate a ser feliz y a vivir tu vida

D: Gracias, gracias mama, siento muchísimo que lo hayas sabido así.

M: Bueno, nadie podrá negar que es una forma original de enterarse de esas cosas jajajaja Aunque cuando salgas con alguien o algo así, preferiría saberlo por ti, que por que salga en las noticias de las 9 – bromeo

D: Pues, el caso, es que…

M: ¿Tienes novia hija? – pregunto entusiasmada

D: Si

M: Mira tu que bien y ¿de eso me puedo enterar yo antes que media humanidad? Si no es mucho pedir claro jajajajaja – Dianna esta vez si que sonrío de verdad, aun le venia grande lo que acababa de pasar, por lo menos saber que contaba con el apoyo de su madre le hacia muy feliz.

D: Pues la tengo a mi lado ahora mismo.

M: ¿Lea esta contigo ahora?

D: ¿Cómo sabias que era Lea? – Pregunto sorprendida

M: Llámalo intuición de madre. No hay que ser muy lista, si te gustan las mujeres, es bastante obvio que una de las mujeres que te gusta es Lea, y la verdad a ella la he visto tratarte de manera mas cariñosa que cualquiera de tus novios. Por dios, si te la traías hasta a los cumpleaños de tu hermano jajajaja

D: Jajajajaja Parece que soy un libro abierto

M: Bueno, si estas con ella, te voy a dejar, que supongo que tendréis muchas cosas de que hablar, dale un beso de mi parte a Lea y dile que te cuide mucho. Esta noche te llamo para ver como estas

D: Muchísimas gracias por todo mama, de verdad

M: No hay que darlas, las madres estamos para eso. Te quiero hija, y pase lo que pase siempre lo haré y estaré siempre orgullosa de ti – se quedo un rato callada como reflexionado y siguió hablando – Mi little lamb ahora no es momento de mirar hacia atrás, ahora toca que tomes impulso hacia delante y vivas la vida libre.

D: Te quiero

M: Yo más. Hasta la noche – dijo colgando el teléfono

L: ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre? – pregunto interesándose por la conversación

D: Mi madre, ha sido la mejor madre del mundo – sonrío

L: Eso no lo dudo – sonrío ella también y le dio un beso

D: Me ha dicho que afronte las cosas y que viva mi vida – dijo mirando el teléfono y dándose cuenta por primera vez que tenia mas de 100 notificaciones entre llamadas, mensajes y whatsapp – Dios me ha llamado todo el mundo – comprobó que tenia llamadas de su representante, de su madre, de su hermano, de Jess, de Naya y de un largo, larguísimo etcétera – Creo que voy a tener que afrontar la verdad ¿tu que opinas?

L: ¿Yo?

D: Claro, formas parte de esto tanto como yo

L: No lo había pensado.

D: Lea, si yo afirmo que lo que sale en el video es cierto será solo cuestión de minutos que te asocien a ti conmigo. Tu opinión es la mas importante de todas ¿Qué piensas?

L: Yo…


	60. Capítulo 60: ¿Estas segura de esto?

Capitulo 60

Es difícil cuando escribes no teniendo muy claro que es lo que vas a decir, o mas bien como lo vas a decir, cuando sientes que las palabras que dirás cambiaran de algún modo tu vida.

Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, me veo en la obligación moral de aclarar unas cuantas cosas, y digo obligación moral porque si mis palabras sirven para ayudar, aunque solo sea a una persona, me daré por satisfecha.

Siempre he creído que a nadie tiene que importarle mi vida privada, porque es solo mía, y no tengo porque ir compartiendo, mas que con la gente que me importa, con quien estoy o con quien dejo de estar. Por eso, este escrito no esta encaminado en aclarar la pregunta que se me ha hecho muy insistentemente durante estos días sobre si salgo con alguien o si estoy soltera.

Hace un tiempo me puse una camiseta que decía "Likes Girls" y puedo asegurar que en aquel momento no lo hice siendo del todo consciente y sabiendo todo lo que iba a venir a continuación. Aquella vez también escribí un comunicado, pero distinto a este, y no mentí. En aquellos momentos mi vida no había cambiado aun, nunca había estado con una mujer, y no sentía que pudiera estarlo, los motivos por los que lo hice ya fueron aclarados y no voy a darle mas vueltas, solo necesitaba especificar que ni una de mis palabras fue mentira.

Y ahora viene la parte relativamente mas complicada, en la que admito que me he enamorado como nunca lo había hecho antes, y para mi sorpresa ese amor es hacia una mujer.

Necesito pensar que el mundo esta suficientemente evolucionado para darse cuenta de que las personas nos enamoramos de personas, mas allá de su sexo, su religión o su etnia, pero se de sobra, que esto aun no esta asimilado por todo el mundo. Yo misma, he sentido miedo al pensar que se podía decir de mi si se sabia lo que me estaba pasando, así que no soy una abanderada de la causa gay que vaya a decir que hay que estar orgullosos, porque yo, al igual que esas personas que sufrían en silencio sus deseos, también he tenido miedo, miedo a tener menos ofertas de trabajo por ser actriz, miedo a que alguien me odiara por el simple motivo de estar con una mujer, miedo en general, mucho miedo.

Pero ahora no voy a lanzar un discurso victimista, ahora es momento de levantar la cabeza y dejar el miedo atrás, y pensar que cada uno tiene que vivir su vida, porque es suya y de nadie mas, como mas feliz le vaya a hacer.

El mundo será un lugar mejor cuando entienda que la opinión de algunos no se puede imponer a las de otros, que pensar que algo esta mal por tus creencias no tiene que dejar de lado el respeto, la tolerancia y el amor.

¿Estas segura de esto? – Pregunto cuando termino de leer el comunicado

D: Si, solo tengo que darle a enviar y estará publicado en mi tumblr

Aun estas a tiempo de tomar otra decisión

D: Ann – dijo con calma – Ya te dije un día, que si en algún momento me gustaran las mujeres, tu te convertirías en la representante de una veinteañera lesbiana, que no estaría dispuesta a vivir en una mentira y seguiría el ejemplo de Amber Heard… Pues lamento informante de que ese momento ha llegado

A: Me acuerdo y yo que te dije

D: No lo recuerdo – se quedo pensando unos minutos

A: Te dije que en esta industria la homosexualidad a los 26 años no es tan fácil como ser Jodie Foster con su Oscar, su carrera consolidada y sus 50 años… que para alguien que acaba de empezar y puede terminar antes de empezar.

D: Pues si se tiene que terminar porque estoy con una mujer, que así sea

A: ¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente?

D: Desde que estoy cansada de esconderme como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, cuando en realidad solo estoy siendo feliz.

**Flashback**

Dianna bajaba sola del hotel de Nueva York donde había dormido con Lea, después de haber tenido una conversación con ella.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una gran cantidad de fotógrafos y periodistas la esperaban abajo, ella mas de una y de dos veces se había encontrado con fotógrafos pesados que le hacían fotografías en momentos que era incapaz de entender a quien podían interesar, pero esta vez era distinto, aquí y ahora había mas de los que había visto en su vida, esperándola. Se pregunto en ese momento, como diablos sabían que estaba en ese hotel, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a pensar mucho porque los flashes y las preguntas no cesaban.

Dianna, Dianna ¿Es cierto lo que se ha visto en el video? – ella permanecía callada a la espera de que llegara su hermano con un taxi, ya que había quedado con él allí, solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara lo antes posible.

Dianna, Dianna, ¿no vas a hablar porque sientes tanta vergüenza de ti misma que no tienes nada que decir? – Dianna miro de forma increíblemente borde al mamaracho que le pregunto eso y dudo completamente que el tipo fuera periodista, estaba segura que simplemente era uno de esos lobos de la prensa del corazón que solo buscan carroña y se dio cuenta muy tristemente de algo que ella ya sabia, que en el mundo hay gente con maldad que solo busca hacer daño.

Dianna, Dianna, Dianna – Se escuchaba sin parar, estaba segura de no haber escuchado tantas veces su nombre en su vida.

Dianna ¿Es cierto eso que se comenta de que has estado con mas mujeres en tu vida que hombres? – No se podía creer que le estuvieran preguntando estas cosas, y como se inventaban las preguntas a la marcha, pero ella solo daba la callada por respuesta. Tenia la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar y en parte como todos hablaban a la vez no entendía nada, aunque imaginaba que no entender nada era infinitamente mejor. Sentía que por momentos se iba a poner a llorar, pero tenia unas gafas de sol de un tamaño tan grande que le tapaban media cara, hasta que de repente escucho una pregunta que le llamo la atención

Dianna ¿es verdad eso de que tu novia es Alice, la chica que mencionas en el video?

D: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaajajaja – comenzó a reírse sin parar _– 'Manda cojones, Alice me mete en todo este embolado y encima los muy subnormales piensan que es mi novia ¿no es irónico todo lo que esta pasando?'_ jajajaajajajaajajaajajaja

Te ríes porque es cierto ¿verdad?

D: Jajajajajajajajaja – Dianna había llegado a ese punto que a veces sucede en la vida en que ante una situación que se te escapa por completo de las manos, solo te da por reír sin parar, pero para su fortuna llego su hermano en el taxi y salio a buscarla

¿Eres su novio? ¿Sabias que tu novia se acuesta con mujeres? – dijo un periodista a Jason. Era increíble lo bien informados que estaban en ese lugar que no sabían ni quien era su hermano.

D: Jajajajajajaj – Dianna siguió riendo

J: Vamos entra – le dijo metiéndola en el taxi - ¿cómo estas? – pregunto una vez dentro

D: Jajajajajajaja

J: Di, por favor deja de reírte

D: jjajajaaj No puedo, me ha dado la risa nerviosa y tonta y no puedo parar jajajajaja – su hermano le cogió de los hombros, le miro a los ojos y le dijo

J: Di, cálmate – funciono ligeramente y esta dejo de reír - ¿cómo estas?

D: ¿Cómo quieres que este? Me acaba de llamar Mama para decirme que había un video mío en Internet en el que salía yo chillando que: Que me gustan las mujeres, los coños, las vaginas, soy bollera, homosexual, tortillera ¿qué mas nombres tiene eso de comer pescado Alice? – repitió lo dicho en el video como si ya se lo supiera completamente de memoria.

J: Si, yo también he visto el video, no necesito que me lo reproduzcas ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

D: No lo se – dijo poniéndose triste

J: Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, estará bien hecho – sonrío mientras le daba un abrazo.

**Fin del flashback**

A: Vale, hazlo, dale a enviar y que sea lo que dios quiera

D: Sabes, estoy convencida de que esta noticia dejara de ser relevante en muy poco tiempo, primero porque no soy tan importante, y segundo porque ya hay mucha gente que es abiertamente gay, por lo tanto mi noticia no cambiara las cosas – dijo mientras le daba definitivamente al botón de enviar – Ya esta hecho.

A: Si, bueno, tienes razón, pero tu salida del armario ha sido espectacular, con un video chillando como una loca, cosas un tanto guarras, no creo que de eso se olviden.

D: Pues viviré con ello – sonrío, sonrío porque se sentía segura y porque creía realmente que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y se sintió bien al saber que ella si que era capaz de hacerlo, no como otras personas.


	61. Capitulo 61: Ciclotímica

Capitulo 61

Dianna iba en el taxi con su hermano, cuando de nuevo volvió a sonar su móvil

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – A Dianna no le dio tiempo ni a preguntar quien era, al otro lado del teléfono, alguien le pedía perdón de manera desconsolada.

D: ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto al no identificar la voz de la persona que la llamaba y al no tener su numero guardado

Soy Alice

D: LA QUE FALTABA! – Salió ese comentario de lo mas profundo de su ser - ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

A: Se lo pedí ayer a tu hermano

D: ¿Se puede saber porque vas dando mi número por ahí? – se aparto un poco el teléfono y le pregunto a Jason

J: No se, Di, me la quería ligar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

D: ¿Y eres tan inteligente como para pensar que una mujer que no deja de pedirte el teléfono de otra mujer, va a estar interesada en ti? – pregunto frustrada e ignorando por completo a Alice que aun estaba al teléfono.

J: Chica, no se, cuando alguien esta tonteando hace muchas tonterías, no me riñas – dijo con voz de niño pequeño

D: Que sea la última vez que le das mi teléfono a alguien!

J: ¿Y si el teléfono me lo pide Olivia Wilde?

D: Mmmm – Dianna se quedo reflexionando unos segundos

A: A Olivia Wilde dáselo Jason – se escucho un chillido por el teléfono

D: Tu cállate un ratito que ahora voy contigo – dijo de manera borde a Alice – A Olivia Wilde, tampoco… si acaso le dices que venga a pedírmelo ella misma – sonrió

J: Tomo nota ¿Alguna actriz mas que tenga que saber?

D: Dios Jason! Acaba de salir un video mío diciendo que me gustan las mujeres hace menos de 3 horas… no estoy lista aun para ponerme hablar de mujeres con las que me acostaría y a las que le tendría que dar el teléfono. Es mas, no se si estoy preparada para acostarme con otra mujer que no sea Lea.

A: ESTAS LISTA! – chillo de nuevo por el teléfono. Era evidente que estaba escuchando toda la conversación que tenían los hermanos

D: TE MATO! – Le chillo a Alice con todas sus fuerzas

A: Lo siento, lo siento, es mi humor, perdóname

D: ¿Qué quieres?

A: Disculparme por todo el lío que se ha montado por mi culpa

D: Si, bueno, la verdad es que lo que menos me apetece en estos momentos es hablar contigo.

A: Lo siento muchísimo de verdad ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que te ibas a poner como una loca a chillar esas cosas?

D: Si no me hubieras estado días pinchando, no me habría puesto así.

A: Tienes razón, lo siento muchísimo de verdad.

D: Bueno, ya no se puede solucionar el lío en que me has metido

A: De verdad, si necesitas que haga cualquier cosa, lo haré. Si quieres que salga en los medios diciendo que era una apuesta, si quieres que diga que te torture para que lo dijeras, lo que necesites lo haré. Estoy a tu entera y completa disposición. Me siento fatal

D: Creo que ya no puedes colaborar mas de lo que lo has hecho – dijo con resignación.

A: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo ya medio llorando

D: Mira, sentirlo no va a solucionar nada, lo hecho, hecho esta… Ahora no se lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, no se como voy a solucionar esto, pero si te sirve de consuelo, tarde o temprano si quería ser feliz esto se hubiera sabido. Es obvio que hubiera preferido otra forma, pero ahora solo me queda afrontarlo y bueno, una gran cantidad de lagrimas para estos días que seguro que voy a lloriquear mucho.

A: Pues si necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, de verdad, que quiero sentirme útil.

D: La verdad, es que creo que eres una de las personas que menos me apetece ver en estos momento – dijo sonriendo al final de la frase

A: Vale, desapareceré de tu vida, nunca mas sabrás de mi

D: ¿No te has enterado? Ahora somos novias – bromeo

A: ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender nada

D: Nada, un periodista que me ha preguntado si eras mi novia, tiene cojones la cosa jajajaja

A: Oye, tanto que te he pinchado y tanto que te he dicho, ahora te veo muy valiente, muy entera.

D: Va por rachas, en 5 minutos estaré llorando llamando a mi mama, y luego estaré en plan valiente puedo con todo, para terminar en cobarde no quiero salir de mi casa en 1 año… estoy un poco vulnerable y ciclotímica ahora mismo.

A: Yo solo quería que supieras que lo siento mucho

D: Mas te vale sentirlo! La que me has liado zorra! – dijo en tono de broma – Y ahora voy a colgar, creo que la cobardía esta llamando a mi puerta y me voy a desmoronar de nuevo, y no me apetece hablar contigo, espero que lo entiendas

A: Si, si, lo entiendo, solo una pregunta mas ¿cómo esta mi prima? No me coge el teléfono

D: Tu prima…

**Flashback**

D: Lea, si yo afirmo que lo que sale en el video es cierto será solo cuestión de minutos que te asocien a ti conmigo. Tu opinión es la mas importante de todas ¿Qué piensas?

L: Yo… - Se quedo meditando unos momentos – No se Di

D: ¿No sabes?

L: Si, hace 5 minutos que estaba en la cama durmiendo placidamente con mi novia, y me despierto y me encuentro con un video en el que es evidente que tu sales del armario, por cierto que esa expresión "salir del armario" siempre me ha parecido odiosa, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

D: ¿Qué quiere decir que necesitas tiempo?

L: Dianna, ¿En el mismo segundo que has visto el video has sabido que hacer?

D: ¿A que te refieres?

L: Me refiero a que has tenido que hablar con tu madre, asimilar aunque solo sean en 15 minutos lo que acababas de ver. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo, tiempo… Yo ahora no puedo salir contigo del hotel y enrollarme en medio de la calle para que todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro

D: Yo no te he pedido que hagas eso

L: Lo se, pero ya has dejado claro que en el momento en que lo confirmes, todas las miradas apuntaran hacia mi.

D: ¿Quieres que lo desmienta? ¿Quieres que vivamos una mentira toda la vida? ¿Es eso?

L: Yo no he dicho eso, no te estoy diciendo ni que lo desmientas, ni que hagas nada, solo necesito asimilarlo ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

D: No, pero parece que quieres que yo haga la avanzadilla, que si a mi me va mal, tu recularas.

L: ¿De donde te has sacado eso?

D: Perdona, perdona, estoy sacando las cosas de quicio, estoy yo misma muy alterada como para ponerme en plan mega trascendente ahora mismo – después de esa frase Lea beso a Dianna - ¿Y ese beso?

L: Para recordarme, la opción que me hará mas feliz – sonrió

D: Dios Lea ¿qué hacemos ahora?

L: Yo, por lo pronto voy a matar a Alice

D: Te ayudare a hacerlo, creo que la matare con mis propias manos.

L: Muy bien me parece

D: Creo que ahora toca enfrentarse al mundo – dijo mientras se ponía la ropa de calle - ¿vienes?

L: Creo que aun me quedare un poco aquí

D: ¿No habías dicho que yo era la opción que te haría feliz? – Pregunto confundida

L: Si, pero también te he dicho que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo todo

**Fin del Flashback**

D: Tu prima, no lo se. Te dejo que tengo otra llamada - dijo colgándole el teléfono antes de que esta pudiera decir nada - ¿Si?

Asquerosa, ¿podrías no convertir mi casa en la mas famosa de youtube? – empezó con una broma – Te he llamado mil veces

D: Jess, no estoy de humor

J: Perdona, solo quería quitarle hierro al asunto

D: Creo que el asunto, tiene toneladas de hierro difíciles de quitar

J: Bueno, chica, tampoco es para tanto, ni que fueras la primera bollera de la humanidad

D: Visto así

J: ¿cómo esta la diva enana?

D: No se, es complicado

J: Pues ahora, lo que yo te diga, cabeza alta y a ligar con todas esas fans tuyas, que si ya las tenias loquitas, si ahora saben que pueden conseguir algo, las tendrás a todas revolucionaditas.

D: Jess, no me voy a dar al sexo desenfrenado con mujeres

J: Pues es lo que tendrías que hacer, a nadie le amarga un dulce rubia, además visto la de horas que duras en el sexo, seguro que ahora te lo pasas pipa

D: Agradecería que no dedujeras ya que voy a cortar con Lea

J: Chica ahora que has salido de Narnia tienes todo el derecho del mundo a pasártelo bien

D: ¿Salido de Narnia?

J: Si, bueno, estaba viendo paginas donde se hablaba de ti y una decía que habías salido de Narnia… y me ha hecho gracia jajajajaja

D: Me parto - dijo ironicamente

J: Bueno rubia, ahora que he visto que estas viva y que no te has suicidado, te dejo, que tengo cosas que hacer

D: Gracias por tomarte la consideración de ver que estaba bien

J: Que menos… Besos – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Dianna se percato entonces de que tenia un whatsapp de Lea y fue corriendo a mirarlo

**Di, he pensado que necesito hablar con mis padre, así que me voy a quedar un día más por Nueva York. Lo siento, los billetes de avión los tenias tu, no te preocupes por el mío, volveré en otro vuelo. Besos**


	62. Capítulo 62: Tenía dueña

Capitulo 62

**Flashback**

'_He visto una media de 20 películas o más, en las que la protagonista abatida por su amor perdido, se encuentra sola y triste en el aeropuerto. Cuando de pronto, en el momento mas oportuno, cuando sus lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, su chico aparece corriendo por el aeropuerto y antes de que ella llegue al momento justo de entrar en el avión, le da un beso apasionado delante de millones de desconocidos (vale millones no, pero estoy exagerada, que le voy a hacer, las situaciones dramáticas sacan mi vena mas _catastrófica_). El caso es que mil millones de desconocidos empiezan a aplaudir como locos como si supieran la historia que llevan detrás esas personas que ahora se besan… _

_Aquí estoy esperando que Lea llegue con su corcel blanco (un caballo en el aeropuerto, no parece lo más adecuado, pero bueno, llamémoslo libertad creativa de una mente entristecida) y me diga que todo va a salir bien, y se monte conmigo en este avión. _

_Pero no, sigo sola… estoy sola embarcando, nada de aplausos… entro en el avión y continuo sola, veo su asiento y esta vacío, ni siquiera esta el jodido corcel, solo hay una absoluta y completa sensación de miedo que me invade. ¿Si la persona que es más importante para mi en estos momentos no es capaz de apoyarme, como será el resto del mundo a quién ni le importo? _

_El avión despega y a mi lado no hay nada, no hay novia, no hay aplausos, no hay quien me coja la mano durante el despegue. ¿Será el momento de asimilar que esto lo tengo que vivir SOLA? ¿Puedo dejar de pensar una y otra vez en la palabra SOLA? sola, sola, sola! _

_Pobre Lea, solo me ha pedido tiempo, tampoco me ha dicho que me iba a dejar, pero la verdad es que a mi este asiento vacío me esta matando como si me hubiera dicho que jamás va a volver, y no ha dicho eso, ella solo ha hablado de tiempo, y yo tendría que entenderlo, pero es cierto que ella tendría que entender que igual yo estoy en un momento delicado y la necesito a ella… Jodida egoísta, yo viviendo un calvario y ella dándome una palmadita y diciendo: me quedo en nueva York… Maldita zorra asquerosa! _

_¿A quien pretendo engañar? No puedo enfadarme con ella, yo habría necesitado pensar igual que ella, lo que pasa es que no he podido hacerlo, he salido como una loca en youtube y no he tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando' _

Dianna se pasó todo el viaje de avión pensando en sus cosas, y después de varias horas, éste por fin llego a su destino.  
>Con cara de muy pocos amigos, esquivó a unos cuantos periodistas que parecía que vivían en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, porque absolutamente siempre estaban allí, y fue a buscar un taxi, cuando alguien la cogió del brazo.<p>

Rubia, tu te vienes conmigo – dijo mientras la acercaba a un coche y la metia dentro.

D: ¿Naya?

N: Así me llaman

D: ¿Qué haces aquí?

N: Me ha llamado tu hermano para que viniera al aeropuerto a por ti, no quería dejarte sola.

D: Que familia mas ideal que tengo – dijo con una sonrisa.

N: Tu familia es ideal si, pero yo soy una amiga genial jajajajaja – bromeo

D: Lo eres – de nuevo sonrió.

N: Bueno, voy a dejarte en casa, supongo que necesitaras descansar

D: Si, bueno, creo que no podría descansar aunque quisiera

N: Eso será solo unos días, ya veras como luego todo mejora, hasta tu capacidad de descanso.

D: Gracias por venir a por mi

N: De nada, me debes ya ¿cuántas?

D: Buffff ni lo se.

N: Bueno, el próximo viaje vienes a recogerme y me compensas la de hoy y en cuanto a las otras, alguna forma se me ocurrirá de cobrártelas.

Estuvieron hablando de temas intrascendentes durante el viaje. Era obvio que Naya no quería preguntar por Lea, y Dianna tampoco estaba con ánimos de ponerse a hablar sobre ella, así que simplemente se limitaron a hablar de algunas cosas banales y hacer el viaje hacia casa de Dianna lo mas ameno posible, mientras con alguna que otra broma Naya intentaba sacar alguna sonrisa a la entristecida cara de Dianna.

N: Fin del trayecto señorita

D: Muchas gracias – dijo ya bajándose del coche con su maleta

N: De nada – arranco el coche – Por cierto – chillo mientras se alejaba – no era tu hermano quien me ha llamado para que viniera a recogerte – Dianna no pudo hacer preguntas.

Fue hacia la puerta de su apartamento preguntándose quien habría avisado a Naya cuando se encontró con la respuesta esperando en su puerta.

D: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto completamente sorprendida - ¿Cómo... cómo has llegado antes? – medio tartamudeaba, porque realmente no entendía nada.

L: He tenido tiempo para imaginarme la vida sin ti – se quedo en silencio – y esa imagen no me ha gustado nada – sonrío

Dianna no lo podía creer, la escena de película, al final si le estaba pasando a ella.  
>Sin tardar ni dos segundos, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y tiro de Lea, una vez cerro la puerta la beso como si no hubiera mañana, en esos instantes se sentía la persona más feliz del planeta, y en su cabeza escuchaba esos aplausos que no había tenido en el aeropuerto. En su mente solo existían ellas dos, no había mañana, no existían los miedos, no había periodistas acosándola, no había videos de youtube, solo ellas.<p>

Los besos dieron rienda suelta a la pasión. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, era cierto, pero tras esa declaración de amor de Lea, Dianna solo podía pensar en hacerle el amor una y otra vez, para agradecerle que estuviera allí y para hacerle ver que no se había equivocado al escogerla. Así que entre besos, fueron al cuarto de Dianna e hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con completa y plena devoción, con unas miradas y caricias que no solo desprendían lujuria sino también unas dosis incontrolables de amor. Despues de varios orgasmos, desnudas en la cama, abrazadas una encima de la otra, decidieron que ya era el momento de hablar.

L: Con este recibimiento me doy cuenta de lo acertada que he estado en mi decisión – sonrío en los labios de Dianna, como si tuvieran miedo de separarse más de 5 milímetros.

D: ¿Pero, como estas aquí? No, no, no lo entiendo

L: Me di cuenta que te estaba dejando sola en un momento muy difícil de tu vida ¿qué clase de novia era?

D: ¿Pero como has llegado antes?

L: Compre un billete en el vuelo anterior

D: Que mona que eres – dijo interrumpiéndola y dándole un beso

L: Espera, lo compre, pero no era para darte una sorpresa – reconoció avergonzada – yo tenía cosas que hacer en Los Ángeles, no podía permitirme quedarme mas tiempo en Nueva York, te mentí – agacho la cabeza – Yo, yo no quería que nos vieran juntas en el aeropuerto después de tu video – estaba muy angustiada mientras reconocía su culpa – pero durante todo el vuelo no he dejado de pensar en que estaba cometiendo un error, que me estaba alejando de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que no podía negarme la felicidad por el miedo, y peor que todo eso, era consciente de que te estaría haciendo mucho daño a ti. Así que cuando el avión ha aterrizado, me he subido a un taxi y cuando mi mente iba a decir que fuera a mi casa, mi boca ha dicho tu dirección y justo entonces he sabido que lo único que quería y quiero, es estar contigo – se besaron

D: Pobre, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

L: Una hora mas o menos, pero tranquila, he llamado a Naya, le he contado un poco lo que había pasado y le he pedido que fuera a recogerte al aeropuerto, porque he pensado que estarías fatal y pensaba que si iba una amiga a por ti, por lo menos no te sentirías sola, como yo te he tenido que hacer sentir.

D: Eso ya da igual, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí conmigo – se abrazó fuertemente a Lea - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

L: Lo que tu quieras, y como tu quieras hacerlo.

D: Yo creo que quiero decir la verdad, pero eso te implicaría a ti de algún modo.

L: Bueno, tú haz lo que creas que es lo correcto. Yo por lo pronto voy a tener la misma actitud que estamos teniendo hasta ahora, y si quieren publicar que estamos juntas, que lo publiquen, me da igual mientra pueda seguir disfrutando de ti – sonrió

**Fin del Flashback**

**Y después de esto, nos interesa a todas las mujeres saber como esta el corazón de Dianna ¿Está libre? ¿O tiene dueña?**

Pues la verdad, es que tenía dueña antes incluso de que yo lo supiera, tiene dueña ahora mismo y espero que lo siga teniendo todo el tiempo que sea posible, una vida por ejemplo, no estaría nada mal - dijo con cara de tonta enamorada.


	63. Capitulo 63: Mañana seré fuerte por ella

Capitulo 63

_Despertar entre besos ¿existe una mejor manera de abrir los ojos? Si, bueno igual el aliento matutino no es el mas sexy del mundo, no estoy diciendo ni de lejos que Lea tenga halitosis. Mierda ya me estoy desviando del tema, paso de cosas románticas a mal aliento, ya esta, me centro de nuevo, el caso es que sus pequeños besos de recién levantada son la mejor manera de empezar el día sin duda. _

L: Buenos días

D: Buenos días

L: ¿Preparo café?

D: Si, por favor, si no voy a ir a trabajar con cara de muerta, MIERDA! – Chillo alterada

L: ¿Qué pasa?

D: TENEMOS QUE IR A TRABAJAR

L: Si ¿y?

D: ¿Cómo que y? Pues que todos van a haber visto el maldito video, y me miraran desde los cámaras, hasta los maquilladores, todos estos se habrán enterado, va a ser un show! – decía alterada

L: Bueno, tranquila, yo voy a estar ahí – dijo con una sonrisa

D: NO QUIERO IR! – decía como una niña pequeña

L: A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos apetece

D: NO QUIERO IR AL COLE! – Repetía desde la cama con un pequeño berrinche.

L: Pues te aguantas – dijo tirando de ella y levantándola – yo estaré contigo, así que cabeza alta y para delante.

D: ¿ No te vas a separar de mi?

L: Ni un minutito

D: ¿Y si tienes que rodar con Cory y darle besos de esos insípidos que os dais?

L: Bueno, si tengo que trabajar en otra escena, estaré con el móvil por si tienes que llamarme y parare todo el rodaje para ir a socorrerte.

D: Buenooooo, valeeeeee, pero que conste que me apetece un culo ser el centro de atención

L: Con lo guapa que eres, siempre eres el centro de atención – sonrió y le dio un beso

D: Dios, nuestro grado de cursilería esta alcanzando limites insospechados

L: Hemos tenido una minicrisis, después de las crisis siempre se vuelve con mas fuerza

D: Me gusta volver con fuerza

L: Pues ale, a trabajar!

D: Jooooo – dijo camino a la ducha de la mano de Lea

_Bien, ahora solo necesitas calmarte_ – pensaba mientras iban en coche hacia el plato – _total, la gente que trabaja en Glee son amigos tuyos, ¿qué te van a decir? Además siempre han dicho que yo soy muy obvia, igual todo el mundo sabia que estaba enamorada de Lea, y me ahorro explicaciones… Que fuerte estamos de camino al trabajo juntas en el coche de Lea, cuando nos bajemos va a ver fotógrafos seguro, y me verán bajar del coche con ella, seguro que mañana somos portada en las revistas con el titular "de enemigas en la ficción a mas que amigas en la realidad" o algo así_

D: ¿Lea? – interrumpió sus pensamientos para hablar con ella

L: Dime

D: ¿Crees que es buena idea que vayamos juntas a trabajar?

L: ¿Buena idea?

D: Si, no se, va a ver fotógrafos esperándome, y creo que será muy morboso que tu y yo vayamos en el mismo coche.

L: ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué te deje 3 calles mas abajo? – bromeo

D: No, si lo digo por ti

L: ¿Te crees que no había pensado que implicaría que fuera contigo a trabajar?

D: No se, yo siempre soy de efecto retardado

L: No siempre, guarrilla – la interrumpió con una sonrisa picara

D: jaajajaja tonta, no lo que quiero decir es que igual no te habías dado cuenta.

L: Si, me había dado cuenta, y si voy a bajarme de este coche contigo ¿te parece bien?

D: Me parece perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

'_¿Cómo habrá pasado del miedo a querer volar en el mismo avión que yo a querer ir a trabajar conmigo? Sea como sea, ese viaje en soledad Nueva York – Los Ángeles, le ha sentado de maravilla, parece que ahora es mas fuerte que yo. Precisamente eso es lo que necesito, poder mostrarme débil, poder lloriquear que no quiero ir a trabajar. Siempre he pensado que ser pareja es complementarse, ser fuerte cuando la otra persona esta frágil, ser su apoyo y después ser consciente de que esa persona mas tarde tendrá que apoyarse en ti… hoy Lea es mi apoyo… mañana probablemente me tocara a mi ser el suyo y olvidare mis miedos y paranoias, para sonreír y dejarle que apoye todos sus problemas e inseguridades en mi, como se de sobra que hoy esta haciendo ella, se que esta igual de acojonada que yo, y sin embargo sonríe y afirma que hoy soy toda suya… para mañana le prometo que seré yo quien sonría y ella quien se tape con una manta y no quiera salir del cuarto si es eso lo que necesite, todo lo frágil que me estoy permitiendo ser hoy, mañana seré fuerte por ella y para ella. ' _

L: Ya hemos llegado ¿lista?

D: Todo lo lista que se puede estar – dijo abriendo la puerta del coche, pero cuando iba a salir, volvió a cerrarla – Lea, un momento

L: ¿Qué pasa?

D: Que te quiero, gracias por estar a mi lado hoy

L: Quiero estar cerca de ti, lo mas lejos a tu lado – sonrío al recordar la frase de una canción

Abrieron al fin, las puertas del coche para salir al exterior y que la realidad les golpeará en la cara, una gran cantidad de flashes hacían acto de presencia y ellas se alejaban de ellos entrando en plató, Dianna había ido un poco mas rápido porque su ansiedad y ganas de llegar eran mas grandes, así que al entrar en por la puerta, se encontró sola, cuando todo el mundo que allí había se giro para mirarla.

'_Genial, completa y absolutamente estupendo, todo el mundo me mira. La gente por lo menos podría disimular y no tener cara de : Mirar, mirar, ahí esta la bollera! Porque si, esa es la cara que tiene todo el mundo, no es que yo este loca, es que la gente tiene esa cara. Y yo… yo tengo que tener cara de acojone máximo aliñado también con un poco de tristeza y cero ganas de ser el centro de todas esas miradas… Estupendo ahora cuchichean'_

Dianna estaba como siempre en sus mundos, cuando noto que algo agarraba su mano, se giro y vio a Lea con una sonrisa cogiéndola de la mano.

L: Te había dicho que no estarías sola, la próxima vez no corras tanto y entrare contigo

D: Gracias – dijo mirándola con absoluta y completa devoción

N: Ey! Veo que ayer solucionasteis vuestros problemas tortolitas – dijo Naya acercándose a ellas – ¿y ahora que? Sois las nuevas bolleras del plato, de la manita y todo

D: Ahora, hablar con todos, cuando tengamos un momento de descanso

N: Muy bien me parece, estaba ya harta de ser la única poseedora de vuestro secreto, que con esa cogida de mano – dijo señalando las manos entrelazadas de ambas – ha quedado un poco/bastante aclarado.

H: Dianna y Lea – Heather abrazó a ambas - ¿Ya es oficial?

L: Bueno, oficial al mundo entero, será cuestión de tiempo, oficial a vosotros si, os merecéis saberlo

H: ¿Y desde cuando? Si puede saberse, ¿lleváis años verdad?

D: Jajajajaja NO!

H: Ah, pues yo cuando vi el video de youtube, di por hecho que estabas con Lea y que llevabais desde que empezó Glee mas o menos.

D: ¿Qué? No, no, que va… si llevamos relativamente poco

H: Pues si que habéis tardado en decidiros – les guiño un ojo – Vamos venir, que antes de que llegarais estábamos todos marujeando de vosotras – dijo llevándolas hacia el resto del elenco

D: ¿Marujeando?

H: Si, ya sabes, haciendo una porra de si tu novia era Lea o no jajajajaja

L: ¿Y quien ha ganado?

H: Aplastante mayoría a que si jajajaja

J: Ya te vale Lea! – dijo Jenna al llegar estas con el resto del grupo

L: ¿A mi? ¿Por?

J: ¿Te lías con Dianna y no me lo cuentas? ¿Somos amigas no?

N: Llegado este punto de la historia, creo que merezco aclarar que las bragas que encontrases en la caravana no eran mías

C: ¿Qué bragas? ¿de que habláis? – se acerco Cory

N: Nada, que un día las pillamos Jenna y yo en la caravana intentando hacer bebes y me toco a mi comerme el marrón

C: ¿Vosotras también las pillasteis?

J: ¿Cory y Naya lo sabían? ¿y yo no? Lea estas quedando como una amiga pésima

L: Jenna, lo saben porque nos pillaron, no pretendíamos contárselo a nadie de momento

D: Hasta que yo salí en youtube aclarando que como vaginas – bromeo

Cr: Yo fui mucho mas elegante que tu para salir del armario – bromeo Chris

D: Sin duda, hacerlo mas elegante que yo, no es muy difícil – todo rieron – gracias chicos

A: ¿Por? – pregunto Amber – Por saber sumar dos mas dos y ser conscientes de que estabais juntas – bromeo

D: No, por tomarlo tan bien

A: Ah, no, no… a la hoguera ahora mismo – seguía bromeando

J: A mi solo me sienta mal que no me lo dijeras antes Lea, pero el resto me importa mas bien poco

H: Además… hacéis una pareja preciosa – sonrío

M: Y os habéis convertido en mis nuevas fantasías – bromeo Mark – Bueno, mías y de medio mundo jajajaja

Ch: Doy fe, mías también – añadió Chord

Director: Bueno chicos, se termino la cháchara, empezamos con el rodaje – interrumpió la conversación de los chicos mientras estos se iban dispersado a los lugares donde les correspondía trabajar y dejaban solas a Lea y Dianna

L: Ves… No ha sido tan difícil

D: Si, paso uno superado… con los amigos las cosas suelen ser fáciles, ya veremos que tal se nos dan el resto de pasos.


	64. Capítulo 64: La luna esta muy lejos

Capitulo 64

**Años mas tarde… **

Vamos de camino a pasar un fin de semana de amor en la montaña, yo voy detrás en el coche, dejándola a ella como una pobre taxista… Que vaya detrás tiene una explicación lógica: el perro se marea en el coche, y siempre me toca ponerme aquí con una bolsa, por si el mareo pasa a mayores. No voy a entrar en detalles escatológicos y poco agradables, pero digamos que después de muchos viajes, hemos aprendido que no hay que darle el desayuno cuando vayamos a pillar el coche, que hay una biodramina para perros (que no parece especialmente efectiva) y que es imprescindible que una de las dos vaya en la parte trasera con el.

Así que aquí estamos, en la más absoluta y adorable monotonía de saber que cosas tenemos que hacer la una y la otra, ella asumiendo su papel de taxista y yo el mío de acariciaperro baboso.

Vamos con el coche cargado como si fuéramos refugiadas, porque siempre nos llevamos más de lo que necesitamos, mucho más. No se, es una manía, parece que si no llevas en el maletero lo bastante para sobrevivir a una hecatombe zombi, no llevas lo suficiente.

Ella conduce, muy bien por cierto, y de vez en cuando estira un poco la mano para tocar algo de mi, una pierna, la mano, el dedo gordo del pie, algo, cualquier cosa, porque parece que si no me siente en 10 minutos, es demasiado tiempo sin sentirme… Y yo, yo lo adoro, adoro que aún tenga esa necesidad de mi, adoro que de vez en cuando mire por el retrovisor y sonría… sonríe porque en la parte trasera estoy yo, el motivo de su sonrisa… y ser el motivo de la sonrisa de alguien es una de las mejores cosas que te puede pasar en la vida. Eso, o realmente sonríe porque le hace gracia verme empapada por las babas del perro, que no entiendo como algo tan pequeño puede babear tanto.

La música de la radio suena (se nos ha estropeado el cd) y de repente se oye una canción de Mika. Cuanto tiempo sin oír a ese hombre, y que recuerdos me trae. Parece que a ella también se los trae, porque baja la voz, cosa que es sinónimo inequívoco de que va a hablarme.

¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dio por follar con la música de ese hombre?

D: Como olvidarme… Somos muy musicales, cuando nos da por alguien, siempre nos acompaña en los polvos jajajajaja

Ella, sube de nuevo la radio, parece que no quiere decirme nada mas, solo pretendía recordar la anécdota de nuestros polvos musicales, y es increíble como cuando estas realmente bien con alguien, solo necesitas su compañía, no es necesario pasar la hora y media que dura el viaje hablando, puedes simplemente comentar cosas esporádicas, y sonreírse por el retrovisor.

En este viaje, no dejo de pensar lo bonito que es el amor, lo gratificante que es que te quieran, y es por eso que vuelvo la vista atrás, y me dan ganas de poder hablar con mi yo del pasado, para tranquilizarla, para arroparla en esos momentos de noches de lágrimas y decirle que todo va a ir bien, que nada es tan complicado como negarnos nuestra propia felicidad, y en el momento que afrontas que lo único que quieres es estar con esa persona, el mundo deja de ser tan hostil, tan difícil.

Me encantaría hablar con esa Dianna asustada por sus sentimientos hacia Lea y decirle que todo lo que el futuro le iba a traer iba a valer la pena. Que la vida es una balanza donde ponemos las cosas buenas y las malas, y que las buenas en este sentido iban a rebosar por encima de todas las malas palabras que iba a tener que escuchar, los malos gestos, y los papeles que me iban a negar por estar con quien estoy. Porque al final tengo su increíble sonrisa en el retrovisor de nuestro coche, porque el coche es mío, pero lo mío es de ella y por tanto nuestro… porque acariciar al perro, con nuestro maletero lleno, es mas romántico y bonito que cualquier historia rocambolesca, porque lo cotidiano, es lo mejor que existe en el mundo.

De nuevo baja el volumen, querrá decirme algo

Oye, mira a cuanto esta la gasolina

D: Voy

Le digo que voy, para dejarla tranquila, pero estoy muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos como para ver un panel con números… Así es ella, tiene una absurda obsesión por el precio de la gasolina, y a mi me hace gracia, me hace gracia porque tenemos dinero como para pagar un poco mas, pero ella tiene esa manía, y yo he llegado a adorar todas y cada una de sus manías… Veis de lo que os hablaba, de cotidianidad de "cuanto esta la gasolina".

Se lo que viene a continuación, a un no ha subido la radio y se que es porque me va a reñir por no haber mirado el maldito panel

¿A cuanto estaba?

D: No lo se, no me ha dado tiempo a mirarlo

Tenias tiempo de sobra, di que no has querido mirarlo, no que no te ha dado tiempo

Vuelve a subir el volumen, esta molesta, pero esa molestia le va a durar lo que tarde en sonar una canción que le guste en la radio, entonces se pondrá a canturrear como una loca, y yo sabre que su "enfado" ha dejado de importar.

Los kilómetros pasan y yo sigo pensando en lo enamorada que estoy, y en que le deseo a todo el mundo que en algún momento experimenten la sensación que tengo yo, de echo estoy hasta convencida de que si la gente quisiera un poco mas y odiara un poco menos, el mundo seria un lugar mucho mejor.

A lo tonto a lo tonto, ya hemos llegado, yo he tenido que cumplir mi función de ponerle la bolsa al perro, porque se ha mareado, como siempre. Que bonita es la palabra SIEMPRE cuando es acompañada de alguien con quien siempre te gusta estar.

Arthur baja ansioso, y con ganas de dejar de estar en un coche, y yo bajo con el, porque después de tanto pensamiento ñoño, solo quiero besarla, darle un dulce y tierno beso que resuma todo lo que he ido reflexionando en este viaje… ella como hay muchos días que sabe que yo estoy mas ñoña de lo normal, nota en ese beso que la quiero de una forma increíblemente hermosa, y por eso cuando me aparto sonríe de nuevo.

Te quiero… aunque ignores mirar los precios de la gasolina

D: Yo te quiero… aunque me hagas mirar los precios de la gasolina

Y eso amigos, es el amor, el amor es querer sabiendo que la otra persona no es perfecta, sin embargo es perfecta para nosotros porque nos complementa de una forma que nunca nos había complementado nadie…

Hace tiempo que nosotras hemos dejado de decirnos frases dignas de fanfic, de esas que hablan de cómo bajaríamos la luna la una a la otra para pasar a decirnos los te quieros más sinceros que tenemos, porque sabemos que ya no tenemos que prometernos cosas que nunca podríamos cumplir, porque sabemos que la luna esta muy lejos pero nosotras y nuestro amor, esta muy, muy cerca.

Miro como descarga las mil y una cosas que traemos en el coche, y de nuevo sonrío, sonrío porque estoy de nuevo ante una de sus manías. No le gusta hacer varios viajes para llevar las cosas, prefiere morir aplastada por todo el equipaje y llevarlo todo de golpe, que simplemente ir y volver, varias veces… con lo simple que seria, pero no, ahí esta ella con sus 500 bolsas y maletas, que prácticamente ya ni le veo la cara, cuando me dice:

Acércame esa bolsa y me lo pongo en la mano que tengo libre

No tiene ni una sola mano libre, por no tener no tiene ni un dedo libre, pero como si tiene que volver a por ella morirá de un pasmo, decido llevarla yo.

Entramos en la casa, dejamos las bolsas en el suelo, y yo la agarro de la cintura y la acerco de nuevo para darle un beso, mientras Arthur no deja de dar saltitos de alegría, en parte por no estar en el coche, y en parte porque adora estar en la montaña.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti

D: ¿Para mi?

Si, una foto que he mandado enmarcar

D: ¿Y eso?

Nada, que creía que teníamos que decorar un poco mas esta casa, que la tenemos un poco olvidada

D: Ahh Genial, ¿dónde esta mi regalito?

Aquí – dice dándome una cosa envuelta

D: Es genial, ME ENCANTA – digo después de desenvolverlo

¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

D: Como olvidarlo, fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida

**Flashback al día de la foto**

D: ¿Estas completa y totalmente segura de esto?

* * *

><p>Solo un capítulo mas y ... THE END<p> 


	65. Capítulo 65: Mas de lo que imagino

La historia, después de meses y 65 capítulos llega a su fin!

Espero de verdad que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola… es difícil ponerle terminado a algo que por mi inconstancia a la hora de escribir lleva tanto tiempo conmigo, concretamente desde diciembre del año pasado, nueve meses de historia, un pequeño embarazo.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que habéis dejado, gracias a las lectoras fieles que siempre dedicaban unos minutos en decirme que habían leído el nuevo capitulo. Gracias por todos los comentarios que dejasteis el día que os pedí que lo hicierais para sentirme querida, llegue a los 50 y no me lo podía creer :D

Que disfrutéis esta despedida de fic que he preparado, mucho, mucho, mucho mas larga que mis capítulos generalmente cortitos, creía que el final lo merecía.

Muchos besos a todas y gracias por leer mi historia, que siempre quise que tuviera un pequeño toque de humor. El mundo tiene suficientes cosas malas, por eso yo siempre he querido intentar sacar unas risas. Si lo he conseguido, me doy por satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 65<p>

L: ¿Cómo estas?

D: Nerviosa

L: Tranquila, has hecho las cosas mas difíciles

D: No, si estoy nerviosa por ti. Desde que escribí el comunicado… que digo desde el comunicado, desde que salio el maldito video hace meses, no han hecho mas que preguntarme que con quien estaba

L: Bueno, pues hoy lo sabrán

D: ¿Estas completa y totalmente segura de esto?

L: Si, ¿ya que mas da? Si total, todo el mundo lo da por hecho.

D: Si, desde que salio el video, no te has despegado de mi, eres tan obvia – bromeo mientras la besaba.

L: Cuando decidí que quería estar contigo, lo decidí con todas las consecuencias. Incluso estoy dispuesta a aceptar a las mujeres que me odian por estar con la rubia tris tras – bromeo

D: No creo que nadie te odie – sonrío

L: Díselo a esa horda de locas, que pensaron que al ser lesbiana, podían estar contigo.

D: Ya me encargue de aclarar en la entrevista que mi corazón, tenia, tiene y quiero que tenga dueña toda la vida.

L: Lo recuerdo, más que nada porque ese día tenia el Twitter inundado de preguntas de gente queriendo saber si yo era esa dueña.

D: La gente, que es muy cotilla

L: No, la gente creía que estábamos juntas, antes incluso de que lo estuviéramos jajajajaja

D: Benditos videos Achele! Jajajaja, Si no llega a ser por ellos!

L: Benditos, benditos, aun recuerdo como viniste aquel día a casa supernerviosa, puntual como siempre y con una botella de vino, con la que intentaste emborracharme toda la noche

D: OYE! Yo no te quería emborrachar

L: Diannaaaa – dijo con tono de insistencia

D: Bueno, vale, en aquel momento solo quería besarte, además tu después de unas cuantas fotos ya me estabas diciendo: _Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo extremadamente cariñosas que somos. Soy mas cariñosa contigo que con mis novios_ – dijo imitando su voz y recordando por completo aquellas palabras – Por cierto, si que has terminado siendo muy cariñosa conmigo, si – dijo guiñándole un ojo

L: Veo que te acuerdas de todo

D: Como si fuera ayer – sonrío

L: Yo me acordaría de mas cosas, si no me hubieras puesto litros y litros de vino – bromeo – Aunque si recuerdo que el vino me desinhibió e hice el tonto al ponerme una sabana alrededor mío mientras chillaba que teníamos que manchar las sabanas.

D: Si, para que yo minutos después te dijera que te quería, porque se me caía la baba hasta limites insospechados contigo.

L: Yo también te dije que te quería – le reprocho

D: Dudo que en aquel momento lo dijeras con el mismo sentimiento que lo dije yo

L: Igual si, pero aun no lo sabia

D: Si, por eso te robe un beso y te quedaste superpillada

L: Que va, me quede todo feliz al pensar que era tu primer beso con una mujer… ¿quién nos iba a decir que habrían tantos después de ese?

D: Y mucho mejores, porque vamos que te girara la cara premeditadamente para que me besaras en la boca, mientras buscabas mi mejilla, fue un acto un tanto desesperado.

L: Tu desesperación termino dando sus frutos jajajajaja

D: Si bueno, ¿que tarde 15 minutos en darte un beso de verdad?

**Flashback**

L: Es bonito ver estas cosas, se nota que nos queremos mucho – hizo una pausa – no se si de la forma en la que se supone que hacen estos videos, pero que nos queremos no hay duda, es bonito

D: ¿No sabes si de esa forma? _'¿Tu también tienes dudas? '_

L: Si, no se, a veces pienso que lo de Achele no se aleja mucho de la realidad

Dianna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de Lea, se sentía feliz y pletorita al pensar que las palabras de Lea abrían una puerta a la esperanza y se dejo llevar por este sentimiento, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Achele fuera real, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Lea con la clara intención de besarla, al notar que esta no se apartaba si no que permanecía inmóvil no lo dudo más y la beso, pero esta vez demostrando que no era algo accidental, dejando claro que lo que mas quería en el mundo era que sus labios estuvieran unidos y eso lo trasmitió con la intensidad del momento, con la pasión que llevaba refrenando desde ese sueño, y una lagrima callo por su rostro al estar cumpliéndolo.  
>Cuando se separo se encontró con una Lea completamente desconcertada.<p>

**Fin del Flashback**

L: Yo mas bien, diría que pasaron 10 minutos jajajaja Siempre has sido muy precoz

D: Si, bueno, para que tu luego me echaras de tu casa.

L: Pero rectifique rápido mi error

D: Si, intentando sacarme si estaba enamorada de ti

**Flashback**

L: Dianna, yo… ¿te gusto? – pregunto agachando la cabeza, como avergonzada por lo que estaba sugiriendo.

D: No lo se, es todo muy confuso _'Me parece inteligente empezar por el momento confusión y no por el momento aceptación del amor que siento por ti' _

L: Explícate

D: Lea, de verdad, no veo necesario hablar de todo esto, te he besado, tu me has pedido que me fuera, no hay que analizarlo todo punto por punto… digamos que he tenido un ramalazo lesbico y he sido poseída por el espíritu de Ellen DeGeneres, llamémoslo locura transitoria producida por videos y fotos Achele y ya esta, por favor.

L: ¿Quieres llamarlo así? ¿Locura transitoria?

D: Mira, se que te encanta el drama, pero a mi no, y prefiero borrar lo que acaba de pasar. _'Deja de indagar por favor, que como sigas preguntando de locura transitoria vamos a pasar a estoy enamoradísima de ti, y no me apetece ahora mismo ser sincera'_

**Fin del Flashback**

L: Si, y tu decidiste que era mas lógico decir que habías sido poseída por el espíritu de Ellen DeGeneres, que decirme la verdad ¿Quién te iba a decir a ti que meses mas tarde te entrevistaría Ellen? Jajajaja

D: Era predecible, yo salida del armario, tenia que ser entrevistada por la bollera mayor del reino jajajajaja

L: Fue divertidísima la entrevista, como siempre es ella

D: El maldito video le dio para mil y una coñas

L: No me extraña, es que diste mucho juego jajajaja

D: Gracias, me alegro de que te lo pases bien a mi costa

L: Jajajajaja Bueno, tu piensa que luego de tu no declaración soy el espíritu de Ellen… yo fui una buena chica y te llame por teléfono para ver como estabas, para luego ir corriendo a tus brazos cual damisela en busca de su princesa azul

D: Cierto, y yo llame asustadísima a Jess... que por supuesto, como todo el mundo, ya sabia antes que yo, que estaba enamorada de ti

L: Es que se te notaba en la mirada – bromeo

D: Estuve muy nerviosa esa noche, no sabia que ponerme

L: ¿Enserio? Si me recibiste con unos vaqueros

D: Ya bueno, porque pensé que el look casual era mas apropiado, que abrir la puerta y recibirte como si fuera a la gala de los oscar

L: Jajajajaja Look Casual dice! Jajajaja ¿Tenias que ponerte guapa para mi?

D: Claro, tenia que hacerte temblar – sonrío

**Flashback**

La situación se había vuelto perfecta, las estrellas se habían alineado en ese instante, para crear el momento mas mágico del mundo, y como si de una película se tratara parecía que en aquella habitación hubiera unas luces de neón gigantes y parpadeantes, en las que pusiera "nos vamos a besar, nos vamos a besar" Era como si ambas supieran que ese era el momento y el lugar, pero de pronto Dianna noto como un ligero temblor se hacia presente en el cuerpo de Lea

D: ¿Tienes frío? – pregunto con la voz mas dulce que pudo

L: No, no es el frío lo que me hace temblar - dijo totalmente avergonzada, acurrucando todo su cuerpo en el cuerpo de Dianna y dejando su cabeza en su hombro, como no queriendo salirse de allí para enfrentarse a lo que iba a suceder.

D: Lea, no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase – le dijo abrazándola e intentando calmarla _'Que fuerte, esta temblando! Ya has vuelto a tener tus efectos seductores, has dejado de ser efecto nevera para volver a ser horno y tienes a Lea temblando por ti, que mona, pero… pobre parece que lo esta pasando fatal, yo no quiero que lo pase mal, por mucho que quiera besarla, no puedo hacerlo de esta manera, no mientras ella sufre'_

L: Si, si yo quiero que pase, pero no se porque mi cuerpo se ha bloqueado…

D: No tenemos que forzar nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo, es normal que te cueste, hace solo unas horas que te has empezado a plantear lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras por un beso que te he dado, no puedes pasar de 0 a 100 en un momento, todo tiene una transición y yo lo entiendo _'Y ahora mismo te comía enterita, porque estas mas dulce que nunca en tu vida entre mis brazos'_

L: Gracias – solo pudo decir eso, en un tono muy bajo, pero las palabras de Dianna le habían tranquilizado y ya no temblaba, pero aun se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y escondida.

D: Nada me gusta más que tenerte entre mis brazos, pero ¿puedes salir de mi hombro? Me gustaría hablar con una persona normal y no con un polluelo asustado que se acaba de caer del nido.

L: No, no puedo

D: No te voy a morder –hizo una pausa - o besar

L: Pero seguro que me miras con esos ojos de amor que me pones, y me pondré de nuevo a temblar, por dios que patético ME HE PUESTO A TEMBLAR! – Dijo medio chillando como siendo consciente por primera vez de lo ridículo de aquella situación.

D: Te prometo que me pondré bizca para ti, pero sal de ahí

Lea saco la cabeza del hombro de Dianna y la miro a los ojos, efectivamente Dianna se había puesto bizca en un intento de tranquilizar los ánimos de toda la situación tensa que se había vivido en ese momento.

**Fin del Flashback**

L: Idiota – le dio un empujón – ¿tenias que recordar mi tembleque?

D: Hace dos segundos tu te burlabas de mi por mi entrevista con Ellen, tengo derecho a sacar a relucir el tembleque

L: Pero luego, después de tu declaración de amor no temblé, y además de regalo me lleve un me encantas – dijo con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro.

**Flashback**

L: ¿Ya has asimilado completamente que te gusto? – pregunto realmente intrigada por saber la respuesta

D: Si – hizo una pausa y siguió abriendo su corazón como Jessica le había aconsejado - Creo que todos los videos, los escritos, las imágenes, solo han servido para que abriera los ojos… pero ahora ya se que el sentimiento ya estaba desde hace mucho tiempo ahí… Si me paro a pensarlo, supongo que prácticamente desde el día que te conocí note que algo te diferenciaba del resto, que tu sola presencia me hacia sentir mejor – ya hablaba sin freno, como siendo consciente de que ya que lo hacia, lo mejor era soltar todo lo que tenia dentro – Ahora ya se que te miraba así porque te quería de otra forma, ahora se distinguir que mirar así no es normal… y no ha sido fácil – dijo como entristeciéndose por todo el proceso por el que había tenido que pasar – No solo por que seas una mujer, cosa que reconozco que solo ha hecho que retrasara mucho el hecho de darme cuenta… ha sido difícil porque que alguien me hiciera sentir así me daba miedo, me daba miedo ser tan vulnerable, sentir que mi felicidad estaba condicionada al hecho de saber que existes, ya no solo que seas mi amiga, si no que alguien como tu este en el mundo… ha sido difícil ser consciente de que no solo me gustas, si no, asimilar que te quiero, y empezar a ser consciente de que creo que te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie.

Dianna se había quedado desnuda ante Lea, le había abierto su corazón de par en par, para que como había dicho Jessica, ella pudiera actuar en consecuencia.  
>Lea esta vez no tembló, el miedo no la paralizo y actúo mientras una pequeña lagrima asomaba por su rostro por todas las cosas que había escuchando de la boca de Dianna.<br>No hablo, no hacia falta, solo se acerco a Dianna con lentitud, en esta ocasión no había luces de neón perturbando la mente de Lea, solo existía un pensamiento en su mente: la quiero besar, necesito besarla… voy a besarla.

Así fue, dulcemente deposito sus labios sobre los de Dianna, y esta sintió como todo su universo se paralizaba justo en ese instante, supo que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, donde abrir su corazón había hecho que el que sentía que era el amor de su vida, le besara y sobraran las palabras, no era necesario un te quiero… los labios hablaban por si solos.  
>No fue un beso atolondrado, fue un simple roce, que fue acompañado de otro pequeño roce, y otro más, mientras las manos inquietas, por fin hacían su aparición en la acción y se situaban en la cara de ambas… con los dedos, retiraban las lagrimas que ya caían por el rostro de las dos… sabían que eran lagrimas de emoción, de amor contenido que ahora rebosaba a borbotones, sentían que todo estaba saliendo como estaba destinado a pasar, como si tu alma gemela existiera, y ahora la hubieran encontrado.<br>Todo era increíblemente tierno, pero esa ternura se convirtió en excitación cuando por primera vez sus lenguas se tocaron, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, cuerpos que ya parecían uno solo. Si la perfección existía sin duda eran esos besos que se estaban dando.  
>Después de unos minutos decidieron retirar sus lenguas y volvieron a los besos suaves con tiernos roces, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.<br>Por fin, pararon ese beso que fácilmente podía haber durado mas de media hora y Dianna se acerco al oído de Lea para susurrarle al oído

D: Me encantas

**Fin del flashbacks**

D: Es verdad que me encantas – dijo dándole un beso – Además tu me demostraste que eras mi mitad al continuar la frase del "origen del amor"

L: La última vez que te ví, acababan de partirnos en dos

D: Tú me mirabas a mi, yo estaba mirándote – de nuevo se besaron – Es un alivio saber que aun la recuerdas jajajaja

L: No tengo tan mala memoria. Ves, recuerdo estupendamente como fuiste capaz de correrte solo con mi rodilla en ti, con pantalón y todo

D: Tenias que recordar el momento frotis frotis ¿verdad?

L: Tu me recuerdas el tembleque, yo a ti el frotis frotis, así estamos empatadas

**Flashback**

Los besos eran cada vez más subidos de tono, e inevitablemente los gemidos se hacían presentes en la habitación, sus cuerpos empezaban a notar el calor que toda esta situación les estaba causando y de manera inconsciente comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, esos movimientos hicieron que las rodillas de ambas se colocaran estratégicamente sobre sus partes mas intimas, ejerciendo una presión que hacia que en cada nuevo roce el gemido fuera más sonoro y placentero.

' _OH DIOS MIO! Esto es increíble, es la cosa mas excitante que he hecho en mi vida y ni si quiera me he quitado la ropa, ni siquiera me esta tocando directamente, pero creo que esta siendo demasiado excitante, y como siga si voy a llegar si que me toque, y eso me va a dejar en mal lugar, como si fuera precoz o algo así… recuerda lo que se dijo en el capitulo de Glee para no llegar y piensa en otras cosas, vamos piensa, piensa AHHHH, mierda excitación, excitación, piensa en AHHHH! AHHHH! Definitivamente no puedo pensar! AHHHH'_

Cada vez la situación se ponía mas y mas caliente y lo mas impactante de todo era que solo se estaban besando y frotando mutuamente en un movimiento extremadamente sexual, que las estaba volviendo locas.

'_Mierda, mierda, mierda… voy a llegar… yaaaaaaaaaaaa'_

Un gemido, muy sonoro salio de la boca de Dianna

'_Vale, bien, que vergüenza mas grande, que ridículo, que mal, disimula, no puedes ser tan patética de llegar solo por un frotis frotis de rodilla, es como si fueras virgen y en el primer beso te fueras por la pata abajo, es muy triste, ella no lo puede saber, tu haz como si no hubieras tenido un orgasmo'_

L: ¿Estas bien? – dijo con la voz entre cortada a causa de su respiración agitada

D: Estupendamente _'Muy relajadita ahora mismo, gracias'_

L: Es que me ha parecido que…

D: ¿qué? '_Se ha dado cuenta, he gemido como una perra e inevitablemente ha notado que soy tan precoz como para correrme con una rodilla, esa soy yo, he pasado de ser una maquina sexual, a una lesbiana precoz… excelente'_

L: Nada, nada… que me había parecido que habías llegado

D: Si, bueno… puede ser – dijo completamente roja

L: jajajajajaja QUE EFICAZ SOY!

D: Oye! Tu tampoco parecía que te lo estuvieras pasando mal

L: Me lo estaba pasando estupendamente, pero parece ser que no también como tu

D: Que vergüenza dios!

L: Bueno tranquila – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios – ya estamos en paz

D: ¿En paz?

L: Yo he tenido un momento ridículo temblando y tu has llegado solo con mi rodilla, no pretendo decir que lo tuyo sea ridículo, pero no me lo esperaba.

D: Que mal… No se lo cuentes a nadie – dijo en tono amenazador

L: jajajaja ¿a quien se lo iba a decir? Oye sabéis, el otro día esta frotándome con Dianna y en apenas 5 minutos se corrió.

D: No han sido 5 – dijo dándole un empujón

L: Bueno… 5, 20… ¿qué mas da? El caso es que aun estábamos vestidas, no quiero que te de un infarto el día que me veas desnuda

D: Oyeeeeeeeeeeee, déjalo ya

**Fin del Flashback**

D: ¿Qué estamos sacando trapos sucios? – bromeo

L: No, simplemente recordando nuestros inicios… como cuando llegamos tarde a trabajar porque no podíamos dejar de besarnos

D: Si, fue empezar y no parar

L: Y tú la liaste al hablar con Naya y decirle que no estábamos juntas, mientras yo le decía a Jenna que lo estábamos

D: Calla, calla, que vergüenza, si es que no he dejado de meter la pata desde que empezamos a salir. Como cuando en pleno rodaje en vez de decir mis líneas dije: ELLA SE ACUESTA CON LEA! Creo que ese esta en mi top ten de momentos: tierra trágame

L: Que va, si estabas guapísima con tu cara de susto jajaja – le dio un beso

D: ¿Casi tan guapa como tu cara de susto post tembleque?

L: Ja ja ja

D: No se como después de tanta cagada, aun tenias ganas de quedar conmigo

L: ¿Y perderme tus discursos de "dormir con alguien"?

D: Oye! Me negaras que fue precioso

L: Lo fue, lo fue… Pero fue mas bonito lo que paso a la mañana siguiente

D: No se de que me hablas – se hizo la tonta

**Flashback**

Los movimientos de ambas eran cada vez mas agitados, y sus cuerpos se movían al compás, como deseando más contacto, Dianna decidió entonces colocarse encima de Lea, con sus piernas entrelazadas dispuestas a rozar sus partes con la rodilla de la otra, aun conservaban los pantalones, pero la excitación de esos roces era tan increíble que parecía que no necesitaban mas, pero solo lo parecía porque esta vez, estaban tan desbocadas, que todo esto, solo era una precalentamiento para llegar al éxtasis final.

Sus cuerpos no cesaban de moverse, mientras los besos, gemidos y las miradas de lujuria les acompañaban en todo momento, no iban a parar, no querían parar.

L: Dianna – dijo entre gemidos – Si no me tocas tu, voy a tener que empezar a hacerlo yo misma – dijo cogiendo la mano de Dianna y dirigiéndola hacia sus bragas

Estaba claro, habían llegado al punto de no retorno, Lea le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor, que tocara su zona más intima, y ella no pudo evitar sentir que era lo que mas le apetecía en el mundo.

Aun por encima del pantalón, comenzó a estimular a una Lea completamente excitada y pudo empezar a notar como la humedad estaba tan presente que aun con pantalón podía sentirla, lo que irremediablemente provoco que ella misma también se humedeciera mas.

Estaba disfrutando todo con los cinco sentidos y eso era mágico.  
>Podía tocar a Lea y cada vez que lo hacia sentía como todo su cuerpo se excitaba.<br>Podía saborear a Lea y cada vez que la besaba sentía que el mundo podría terminar justo en ese instante.  
>Podía oler a Lea, y algo que aun no había conocido nunca: El olor del sexo con Lea, porque toda aquella habitación ya estaba impregnada del olor de dos cuerpos excitados y medio sudorosos, y sin duda, ese olor era único en el mundo.<br>Podía mirar a Lea, y ver como su cara de lujuria y placer era la cosa que mas le había provocado en su vida.  
>Y por ultimo, podía oír a Lea, eso si que era lo más diferente que había sentido nunca. Acostumbrada a acostarse con hombres, no era consciente de lo que podía llegar a gemir una mujer en la cama, ellos son más discretos, emiten algún que otro sonidito en medio del sexo, pero ellas, ooohhh ellas! Que maravilloso es estar en medio del sexo y escuchar como provocas placer al oír grandes gemidos incontrolables.<p>

L: Diii – gemía y gemía – quítame la mierda del pantalón – dijo mientras ella misma ya comenzaba a quitárselo.

Dianna de nuevo obedeció sus ordenes y comenzó a quitárselo mientras pasaba su lengua por toda la pierna de Lea, en un nuevo acto de no querer dejarse ni una zona de ella por explorar.

Fue entonces cuando puso por primera vez su mano en aquella zona tan húmeda. No estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer, pero si sabia lo que a ella misma le gustaba y decidió que si le hacía algo parecido no podría equivocarse mucho. La primera vez que rozo su clítoris escucho un gemido tan grande que estaba segura que podría haber despertado a todos los vecinos, pero eso poco importaba, ahora solo tenia que centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y dejarse llevar.

D: ¿Te gusta?

L: Me encanta… no pares, no pares – decía con dificultad medio chillando

Lea se agarraba con fuerza a la sabana unas veces y a la espalda de Dianna otras, su excitación era tal que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, hasta los dedos del pie estaban tensionados, pero ella notaba que necesitaba más, que todo eso era una locura de placer, pero que un podía disfrutar más.

L: Necesito mas

D: ¿Más? ¿Mas rápido? ¿Mas arriba? ¿Mas que?

L: Quiero que ahhhhh, ahhhhh – le costaba mucho hablar entre gemido y gemido

D: ¿Qué quieres?

L: Quiero que me metas un dedo

Dianna ya no necesito más instrucciones e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Lea, al darse cuenta que la excitación de ella era tanta, decidió que podía introducir uno más sin ningún tipo de problema. Comenzó realizando un movimiento lento, pero al notar que contra mas velocidad ejercía mas loca se volvía Lea, empezó a mover la mano con toda la velocidad que pudo. Mientras Lea bajo su propia mano y comenzó a estimularse ella misma el clítoris, Dianna pensó que estaba capacitada para hacer las dos cosas a la vez, retiro la mano de Lea, para poner la suya propia, y comenzó a moverla en círculos, mientras con la otra manos seguía entrando y saliendo de Lea. Quería que si la morena llegaba, fuera solo por merito único y exclusivo de ella.

L: Ya casi, ya casi… no pares, no pares

Dianna dentro de ella pudo empezar a intuir, no solo por sus gemidos, que el orgasmo de Lea se estaba acercando, ya que toda la zona estaba empezando a tensarse, y su suposición no se equivoco mucho.

L: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Lea llego al orgasmo, uno de los orgasmos más increíbles que había tenido en la vida, pero no dejo tiempo a la charla o al hecho de analizar lo que acababa de pasar, prefirió seguir sumergida en esa lujuria que recorría todo su cuerpo y devolverle a Dianna lo que le acababa de hacerle sentir. Así que sin dar tiempo a nada, Lea la beso apasionadamente y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, Dianna agradeció la rapidez de Lea, ella también necesitaba su dosis y era evidente que a poco que la tocara llegaría, porque ver correrse a Lea había sido la cosa más maravillosa que había visto y sentido nunca.

Una vez quitado su pantalón, entre besos se colocaron delicadamente entrelazadas, para sentir el cuerpo de la otra en su totalidad. Si cuando había ropa era increíble, sin ella ya rozaba prácticamente la perfección, sentir en cada movimiento el clítoris y la humedad de la otra era una experiencia nueva, pero tan placentera que estaban seguras que repetirían. Dianna coloco la pierna de Lea justo por encima de su hombro, para que así estuvieran aun mejor conectadas, mientras no cesaba de moverse para delante y para detrás con todo su cuerpo y aprovechaba sus manos para seguir estimulando los pechos de Lea.

L: Ahhhh JODER! Si sigues así voy a volver a llegar

D: Yo ya estoy casi ahhhhh, ahhhh

L: Dejame que te ayude – dijo cambiando de posición y poniéndose sentada justo detrás de ella

Esta nueva posición era increíblemente cómoda para Lea, que pegando completamente la espalda de Dianna a su cuerpo, llegaba a tocar su clítoris, realizando los mismo movimientos que previamente había realizado Dianna sobre ella, era lógico pensar que si Dianna había hecho eso era porque es lo que le gustaba a ella, y Lea pensó con acierto que así seguro que no se equivocaría. Con la mano que le sobraba, estimulaba una y otra vez los pezones de la rubia, que ya gemía sin control y giraba su cabeza buscando desesperada un beso de Lea, que esta no solo no le negaba si no que aceptaba dárselo con el mayor de los placeres.

D: Ahhhhh, Siiiii, siiiiii, siiiiiii Ahhhhh – chillaba una y otra vez, mientras Lea pensaba que escuchar ese sonido era como estar en el paraíso.

Lea, a diferencia de Dianna, no necesito que esta le pidiera nada, sabia de sobra lo excitada que estaba y decidió meter dos dedos de golpe en el cuerpo de Dianna, esta los recibió con cara de placer y con gemidos cada vez mas intensos, mientras el sudor del cuerpo de ambas se juntaba.

No tuvo que estar mucho tiempo entrando y saliendo en el cuerpo de Dianna, en cuestión de pocos minutos, esta no pudo mas y exploto en un orgasmo asombroso.

D: Ahhhhhhhhh – gimió mientras todo su cuerpo se disponía a recibir el mayor de los placeres físicos.

**Fin del flashbacks**

L: Te hablo de nuestra primera vez, y como tu lo primer que me dijiste después de eso, fue que ya podía salir de ti jajajajaja

D: Mierda Lea, podrías olvidarte de esas cosas

L: Por lo menos, después del primer beso, tuve un me encantas. No se puede tener todo en esta vida. Menos mal que ese día nos habiamos despertado super pronto, que si no, volvemos a llegar tarde jajajaja

D: Si, la pobre Naya vino a traerme el desayuno y yo la tire a empujones porque no quería que se enterara de que estabas en casa, y mira luego esa misma noche salimos de fiesta y me confiesa que ya sabia lo nuestro

**Flashback**

N: Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?

D: Nada… quería tomar un poco de aire

N: ¿Pero te encuentras bien?

D: Si, si… ¿y tu que haces fuera, que no estas intentando encontrar un buen macho?

N: Nada, que te he visto salir, y he pensado que igual te apetecía hablar

D: ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

N: De lo que te pasa con Lea

D: ¿Con Lea?

N: Mira, ya me he cansado de hacerme la tonta, de esperar a que estés preparada para contármelo, es evidente que os pasa algo

D: ¿Por?

N: ¿Qué, por qué?, porque estas toda la noche poniéndote de mal humor cada vez que baila con alguien, porque llevas dos días en los que es evidente que Lea ha dormido en tu casa, y casualmente aparecéis las dos con chupetones, y casualmente las dos estáis conociendo a alguien… Di, estoy borracha, pero no soy idiota.

A Dianna la situación le vino grande, que Naya le preguntara directamente por lo que estaba pasando con Lea, no se lo esperaba, y como el alcohol a veces nos vuelve especialmente vulnerables se puso a llorar

N: Ey! No llores – dijo abrazándola

D: Lo siento – lloraba

N: No quería entrometerme, solo quería decirte que me parece bien, que no me sorprende y que imagino que sabia que pasaría en algún momento

D: ¿Por qué? – iba tranquilizándose un poco

N: Porque tenéis una forma de quereros que es diferente al resto, y que va mas allá de la amistad… Yo me alegro mucho de que le estés dejando chupetones a Lea – dijo riéndose

D: Gracias – dijo sonriendo y dejando ya de llorar – pero no se que nos pasa, ósea si se, o no, yo que se

N: Te explicas taaaan bien.

D: No se como explicarte

N: Pues desde el principio Dianna

D: Yo – hizo una pausa – un momento, ¿alguien mas lo sabe? – pregunto poniéndose roja

N: Oficialmente no creo, pero si atas cabos como yo, no es muy difícil de imaginar

D: Que vergüenza, no se lo digas a nadie, hasta que no hayamos hablado entre nosotras no queremos que lo sepan los demás

N: Será nuestro secreto… QUE FUERTE – dijo chillando – soy como Joey

D: ¿Qué dices?

N: Si, en Friends, cuando Mónica y Chandler se ponen a salir y solo lo sabe Joey, y este los tiene que cubrir para que nadie más se entere – era evidente que la mentalidad de borrachera de Naya liaba temas de forma inconsciente y de poca importancia en esos momentos.

D: Pues si te hace feliz, si eres Joey.

L: ¿Quién es Joey? – dijo interrumpiéndolas Lea

N: Yo, porque ya se que estáis liadas – dijo sin pensar dejando a Lea con la boca abierta

L: ¿QUÉ?

N: Nada, mujer, que no es para tanto y ahora os dejo, fabricantes de chupetones – dijo alejándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lea antes de irse.

L: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

D: Nada, que al parecer somos mas obvias de lo que nos imaginamos

L: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

D: Pues que era evidente que estos días hemos estado juntas y que aparecer las dos con chupetones era muy sospechoso y que va a ser Joey porque va a guardar el secreto de que Monica y Chadler están liados – explicaba todo de forma veloz

L: Ahhh – trataba de asimilar todo lo escuchado

**Fin del flashbacks**

L: Si es que… no sabemos ser discretas. Por ejemplo, si tu concepto de discreción es cantarme en medio de una discoteca One and only de Adele… vas muy mal

D: Reconoce que te encanto

L: Lo reconozco. No me gusto tanto la loca que nos encontró enrollándonos en unos baños malolientes, pero la canción estuvo genial

D: gracias, siempre he sido muy detallista

L: Lo eres, lo eres

D: Luego tu te fuiste a pasar el fin de semana a Nueva York con tu madre y después de eso vino la fase "tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro"

**Flashback**

D: Hola soy Dianna – se toco el corazón y añadió – y me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga – el tono era claramente como haciendo referencia a alcohólicos anónimos.

L: Hola Dianna – decidió seguirle el juego

D: Y después de enamorarme, ahora estoy asustada – cambio el tono, parecía que la broma inicial había terminado y daba paso a hablar realmente de cómo se sentían.

L: ¿A que tienes miedo?

D: ¿Has visto la película Los líos de Gray?

L: No, ¿por qué?

D: Porque hay una escena que me recuerda a esta situación. Veamos Gray que es Heather Graham y sale muy guapa, por cierto, - _'uy, que gay me ha quedado eso'_ - es lesbiana y tarda muchos años en darse cuenta, lo hace enamorándose de la mujer de su hermano, ya sabes estos del cine como les gusta rizar el rizo. El caso, es que su hermano va a su oficina y toda la oficina se entera de que es lesbiana, y ella entra en pánico y tiene una conversación con su hermano que es la que me recuerda a lo nuestro. El hermano le dice que esta saliendo del armario y que es normal que esté histérica. Ella contesta que no se siente normal, que esta harta de que todos le digan que es normal, es típico, es corriente, que ella no se siente así. El hermano entonces le pregunta que como se siente y ella le dice que se siente sola, sola porque quizás nunca podrá pasear por la calle de la mano de su pareja, sin que la gente las mire de un modo raro, puede que nunca tenga la boda que siempre soñó de pequeña, puede que nunca tenga hijos y que algún día cuando se muera la gente no respete del mismo modo a su amante como si fuera su marido.

L: Bueno, la primera buena noticia que le tengo que decir a Gray, es que si se va a Nueva York y algún que otro estado ahora si que verán del mismo modo a su marido, que a su mujer – dijo intentando animar a Dianna, pero entendiendo que pretendía decir con su discurso.

D: Pero… no todo es tan fácil y todavía no existe esa completa normalidad frente a la homosexualidad.

L: Es cierto, aun no hemos llegado a una normalidad, pero poco a poco, pasito a pasito, existirá, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano será así. En cuanto a los otros miedos de Gray, la entiendo, y en parte supongo que en algún momento me he planteado las mismas cosas, ¿podré pasear del brazo, si que la gente me mire? ¿Podré dar un beso sin llamar la atención? – hizo una pausa para reflexionar su respuesta – Supongo que habrá un poco de todo: gente que mire, gente que no; gente que se escandalice, gente a la que le de igual completamente… el mundo es lo que tiene, que mires por donde mires hay millones de opciones y de posiciones diferentes pero lo que no te puedes permitir es dejar de vivir tu vida por la gente. Los miedos forman parte de nosotros, no podemos evitar tener miedos, pero tampoco les podemos dejar ganar. Así que si, entiendo cada palabra que decía Gray en su discurso, pero es mejor reflexionar muy bien sobre el, para no dejar que ese discurso te gane, porque yo soy más fuerte que él, y aunque a veces caiga y sufra por las mismas cosas que Gray, al final lo que hay que intentar es salir adelante y vivir tu vida.

D: Yo la teoría también me la se Lea, también puedo reflexionar lo mismo que tu, y llegar a la misma conclusión idílica que tu, la de vivir tu vida independientemente de los demás, pero no es fácil.

L: Nadie ha dicho que fuera fácil

D: Déjame continuar, después de todo lo que me has dicho ¿estarías dispuesta a ir a los globos de oro conmigo de acompañante? Por ejemplo – Lea se quedo callada, sabia que la respuesta era no y que eso dejaba por los suelos su discurso inicial – Ves Lea, no te lo estoy echando en cara, simplemente te digo que es muy fácil revindicar los derechos gays, envolverte en una bandera arco iris si quieres, pero a la hora de la verdad, nuestras fuerzas flaquean, flaquean porque estamos metidas en una industria que funciona de una forma determinada, y no mintamos, al final lo que queremos es sentirnos como todo el mundo

**Fin del flahsback**

L: Que traumático fue ese momento

D: Si, pero míranos ahora, en esta limusina hablando de nuestra relación , camino a los globos de oro y lo mas importante, tu como mi acompañante

L: Sin duda, la vida de muchas vueltas ¿quién le hubiera dicho a esa Dianna y Lea que ahora estaríamos aquí?

D: Les hubiéramos ahorrado un par de malos momentos

L: Algunos de ellos fueron malos, pero graciosos

D: ¿Cómo cual?

L: Como cuando Naya tuvo que decir que unas bragas que habían en la caravana eran suyas

D: Jajajajajaja Pobre

L: O cuando nos pillo mi madre desnudas en mi casa jajajajajaj

**Flashback**

¡SORPRESA! LEA TIENES LA ENTRADA MUY DESORDENADA, CON LO LIMPITA QUE TU ERES, TE DEJO SOLA Y TE VUELVES UN DESASTRE – Unos chillidos desde la entrada dejaban a las dos enmudecidas, no habían oído la puerta y la cara de ambas era un autentico poema.

L: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – no dejaba de susurrar

D: ¿Qué hago? ¿Me escondo?

L: No da tiempo, métete debajo de la manta – justo cuando Dianna desapareció en la manta hizo su aparición triunfal en el salón la persona que chillaba

L: ¿MAMA? ¿Qué haces aquí? – trataba de mantener la compostura, teniendo en cuenta que tenia a una mujer desnuda debajo de la manta, y que ella misma no tenia ni una sola prenda en el cuerpo.

E: He venido a darte una sorpresa ¿no me das un abrazo?

L: Mama… tendrías que haber llamado… Veras, este no es un buen momento.

'_Joder, joder, joder… No me lo puedo creer, estoy desnuda, cuando aparece Edith que viene por sorpresa a ver a su hija ¿todo me tiene que pasar a mi? Claro que no es un buen momento, hay una mujer desnuda bajo tu manta, sin olvidar que desde esta posición un solo movimiento en falso y el pezón de Lea me saca un ojo, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en el pezón de Lea cuando mi suegra acaba de aparecer en escena? Y a menos que sea invidente, tiene que notar que hay algo debajo de la manta… Mierda, mierda, mierda'_

E: ¿Por? Pasa algo

L: Mama… No, no, no estoy sola – dijo mirando la manta

E: Ohhhh vaya, lo siento mucho, que vergüenza, si es que tendría que haber llamado, para un día que me decido a darte una sorpresa, lo siento, lo siento… ¿quién esta ahí abajo? ¿Lo conozco?

L: MAMAAAAAA – Chillo con todas sus fuerzas – Ahora no es el momento

E: Perdona, perdona. La culpa es tuya por darme una copia de las llaves de tu apartamento

L: No mama, la culpa es tuya por venir sin avisar.

E: Hija, se llama sorpresa

L: MAMA POR DIOS, TE PUEDES IR DE UNA VEZ! – Chillo con intensidad

E: Si, si, perdona… ahora entiendo lo del desorden

L: QUE TE VAYAS!

E: Encantada persona de debajo de la manta, siento mucho la interrupción, solo quería darle una sorpresa a mi hija, luego voy a quedar a comer con ella, si te quieres unir estas invitado.

L: FUERA!

E: Ya me voy, ya me voy – dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero cuando estaba en la entrada se percato de que toda la ropa que había esparcida por la entrada era de mujer y no salio de su asombro – Hija perdona, puedes salir un momento – dijo asomando la cabeza de nuevo en el salón.

L: MAMA NO SE PUEDE SER TAN PESADA!

E: Es importante

L: JODER… VOY UN MOMENTO, QUEDATE AHÍ – Lea se envolvió en la manta y le hizo un gesto a Dianna para que entrara en su cuarto y se quedara allí.

E: Hija

L: Mama, vale que nos llevemos muy bien, que seamos muy amigas y todo lo que tu quieras, pero existen unos limites. Cualquier madre medianamente normal se habría ido al segundo de ver que su hija no estaba sola, pero no, yo no puedo tener una madre normal, yo tengo que tener una que se queda a darme conversación y a preguntar a quien sea que este conmigo si luego se viene a comer.

E: Hija

L: Si, mama, soy tu hija, y tu mi madre y por eso tendrían que existir los limites

E: Hija, estas con una mujer – susurro

L: ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

E: La ropa que hay por el suelo, es toda de mujer, hay dos sujetadores y a menos que te los pongas de dos en dos, es que al otro lado de la puerta hay una mujer

L: Mama, no es momento de hablar de esto

E: ¿Eres lesbiana?

L: MAMA POR DIOS!

E: No pasa nada, yo te quiero igual, pero, si te acuestas con mujeres, y eres una mujer, eso es ser lesbiana

L: Mama, ¿a ti te parece normal estar hablando de eso ahora? No podemos hablarlo mas tarde.

E: No puede ser ahora, dile a la mujer que haya ahí dentro que se vaya a su casa, que tu madre ha venido a verte

L: Creo que la presencia de mi madre ha quedado clara

E: Claro no puede irse a casa, porque toda su ropa esta esparcida por el salón, por cierto no me gustan nada esos pantalones que llevaba la muchacha

L: Estupendo, ahora nos vamos a poner a hablar de moda

E: No, es que ese color para un pantalón no favorece a ninguna mujer, ya lo pensé la vez que viniste a Nueva York con Dianna que le quedaban fatal… OHHH OHHHH OHHH DIOS MIO! ES! ES! ES DIANNA! – La cara de Lea se volvió roja como un tomate

L: Mama de verdad, vete y vuelve en 15 minutos y si quieres te cuento todo, pero vete por favor.

E: Hija, solo dime si es Dianna

L: ¿Si te contesto te iras?

E: Si

L: Pues, si mama, es Dianna – dijo con resignación

**Fin del flashbacks**

D: Ese momento a mi no me hizo ninguna gracia – dijo seria

L: Jajajajaj reconoce que si lo cuentas es gracioso

D: Uy si! Que te pille tu suegra es tronchante

L: Jajajajaja

D: Además, que luego tu madre pretenda cenar con nosotras, tiene tela

L: Pobre novia mia, que tuvo que aguantar las preguntas de Edith

D: Esa noche, tuve que aguantar a Edith y a Alice

L: Es verdad! Se me había olvidado que fue esa noche

D: A mi no, Alices estuvo acosándome toda la noche y llamándome rubia tris tras, hasta que llame a Naya y la acoso a ella.

L: Por no olvidar tu numerito de sifón vomito a mi perro encima

D: Eso, si lo podríamos olvidar

L: No, no podemos, igual que no podemos olvidar que creíste que te habías acostado con Alice – le reprocho en tono broma

D: Digamos que no me acuerdo de nada del final de esa noche

L: Que sin vergüenza jajajajajaaja

D: Si recuerdo tener que ir al dia siguiente a trabajar y que nos pillara Cory en la caravana

L: ¿Puede dejar de pillarnos la gente?

D: Igual si no sintiéramos la necesidad de acostarnos cada 10 minutos, la gente dejaría de pillarnos jajajajaja

L: Eso no es una opción jajajajaja

D: Bueno, y luego de la pillada de Cory, mas o menos ya sabemos que paso

L: Si, la fiesta de Jess y el famoso video

**Flashback**

A: Hay una diferencia entre no saber algo y negarlo

D: Yo no lo sabia – dijo con tono serio notando que su indignación lejos de ir a menos, iba a más.

L: Chicas, tranquilizaos – trato de poner paz – Di, no le tengas en cuenta las tonterías a mi prima

D: No, he sido muy civilizada hasta este momento, ahora quiero hablar con ella y aclararle unos cuantos puntos – dijo mirando a Lea

L: ¿No ves que esta borracha? Déjala – intento por todos los medios evitar la discusión que era evidente que se iba a formar.

A: No voy tan borracha como para no poder contestar a la señorita que si que sabia que le gustaban las chicas y se lo ha estado negando todo este tiempo – hizo una pausa – Solo quiero que lo reconozca.

L: No tienes porque decir nada Di – miro a Alice – y tú haz el favor de dejarla en paz de una santa vez

D: Te he dicho ya que no lo sabía

A: Y yo te he dicho ya que no me lo creo

D: ¿Y que si fuera así? Puedo volver de nuevo a mi discurso ¿Nunca te has negado nada a ti misma?

A: Jajajajajajajaja

D: ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo completamente fuera de si

A: jajajajajaja de que me estas dando la razón, eras una lesbiana encubierta incapaz de dar rienda suelta a tu pasión jajajajaja

D: Mira ¿sabes qué?, vamos a reírnos todos un rato al ver como la lesbiana da rienda suelta a su pasión y hace saber a todo el mundo lo que tu, la lista – dijo con todo el retintín del mundo – ya sabia , mira como nos reímos – dijo acercándose a Alex el fotógrafo y tocándole el hombro – Perdona ¿sabes porque no te puedes liar conmigo?

L: Dianna déjalo – dijo intentando apartarla de él.

D: Porque soy la mujer arco iris

Ale: No entiendo

D: Que me gustan las mujeres, los coños, las vaginas, soy bollera, homosexual, tortillera ¿qué mas nombres tiene eso de comer pescado Alice?

**Fin del flashbacks**

D: Si, el famoso video, que nos trae directamente a donde estamos ahora

L: Si al final tendremos que agradecérselo a mi prima y todo – bromeo

D: Tanto como agradecérselo no se, pero si es cierto que dudo mucho que por mi misma lo hubiera hecho, y eso fue mas que un empujón

L: Si, fue como un salto al vacío, sin paracaídas

D: Y ahora, todo se sabe, menos oficialmente quien es mi pareja

L: Cosa, que se sabrá hoy

D: ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer oficial? ¿No preferías que se diera por hecho y punto?

L: Porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tu eres el motivo de mi felicidad – dijo con una sonrisa

D: Y tu el mío – le dio un beso

Después de recordar todos los momentos que habían vivido para llegar hasta allí, se dieron cuenta de que todo el camino había merecido la pena, había habido risas, lagrimas, dudas, miedos, pero hoy solo iba a ver una cosa: la verdad, la verdad que querían asumir, que querían vivir.

Minutos mas tarde, llegaron a la alfombra roja. Les tocaba ahora dar un simple paso para la humanidad y un gran paso para ellas, salir de esa limusina, cogerse de la mano y decirle al mundo que estaban juntas.

D: ¿Preparada? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano mientras habría la puerta

L: Contigo estoy mas que preparada para enfrentarme al mundo – dijo cogiéndole la mano y saliendo de la limusina

Los flashes no dejaban de rodearlas, mientras ellas simplemente se comportaban como una pareja mas, los periodistas no dejaban de chillar preguntas como locos. Era todo un bombazo ver a las dos protagonistas de Glee bajar de esa limusina cogidas de la mano y dejando entre ver que estaban juntas, hasta que un periodista pregunto:

Lea ¿es esta la forma que tienes que confirmar que estas con Dianna?

'_Por dios, como son los periodistas, no saben sumar dos mas dos, cientos de rumores sobre nosotras, aparecemos juntas en un evento tan importante como los globos de oro, ¿y aun necesitan luces de neón que se lo aclare?'_

Dianna dejo de pensar, porque derepente sintió los labios de Lea sobre los suyos, en un suave beso increíblemente tierno, no hubo contacto de sus lenguas, fue un leve roce, que hizo que todos los cámaras y periodistas se volvieran locos

L: Ahí tienes la confirmación – dijo con una sonrisa después de besarla

**Años mas tarde**

L: Tengo una sorpresa para ti

D: ¿Para mi?

L: Si, una foto que he mandado enmarcar

D: ¿Y eso?

L: Nada, que creía que teníamos que decorar un poco mas esta casa, que la tenemos un poco olvidada

D: Ahh Genial, ¿dónde esta mi regalito?

L: Aquí – dice dándome una cosa envuelta

D: Es genial, ME ENCANTA – digo después de desenvolverlo

L: ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

D: Como olvidarlo, fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida

L: Pues aquí tienes una foto de nuestro beso

D: Sabes, antes cuando estaba con cualquiera de mis otras parejas les habría dicho que las quería mas de lo que imaginaban. Ahora me sorprendo al pensar que te quiero mas incluso de lo que yo misma soy capaz de imaginar – le dio un beso

L: Me gusta… te quiero mas de lo que imagino


End file.
